Lílium Quando nada é o que parece ser!
by lucaas
Summary: Quando uma lenda se tornar realidade, o mal irá ambiciar um antigo poder. Seu portador será posto a prova, ou usar sua capacidade para espalhar o mal pelo mundo bruxo, ou tentar acender a luz em meio a escuridão.Harry se vê preocupado antes de iniciar seu
1. O Sumiço de Hermione

p b O Sumiço de Hermione /b 

p Harry Potter acabava de acordar naquela manhã. Estava fria e gélida, ele se sentia vazio, a morte de seu padrinho ainda o assombrava. Não conseguira dormir na noite anterior estava muito cansado, se sentia moído, em pedaços. Ele desceria naquele exato momento se não tivesse ouvido um ruído na janela.

p -Edwiges, vá embora não quero saber de ninguém! – Exclamou o garoto.

p Mas a coruja ofendida apenas o bicou, o garoto então desistiu e abriu a carta. Era de Rony, e, embora não quisesse falar nem saber de ninguém ele a abriu.

_** p i b Harry**_

_** p Espero que esteja tudo bem. Eu imagino que você queira ficar sozinho, mas mesmo assim queria te informar sobre as novidades, como por exemplo, meu pai ganhou uma viagem para o Egito e eu e a Gina vamos junto.**_

_** p Harry outra coisa que eu queria falar era sobre a HERMIONE. Eu não recebo cartas dela desde o final do ano. Ela tem mandado algo pra você?**_

_** p ,Espero que sim. Estou muito preocupado.**_

_** p Até mais**_

_** p R.W. /i /b **_

p Harry colocou a carta sobre a mesa e ficou pensando no que Rony havia falado. "O que será que aconteceu com a Hermione? Eu também não recebi nada dela."

p Harry de imediato abriu a carta de Rony e escreveu no verso:

_** p i b Rony**_

_** p Eu também não recebi nada de Hermione. Estou muito preocupado. Se souber de algo me avise**_

_** p H.P. /i /b **_

p Harry sentiu pensamentos ruins sobre a amiga assolar a sua mente, mas ao menos havia se esquecido da tristeza pela morte do padrinho. A imagem de Hermione, sem explicações, trazia felicidades. Pensou em mandar uma carta a Dumbledore perguntando da garota, mas foi interrompido pela tia.

p –HAAARRRYYY, DESÇA AGORA, QUERO MEU CAFÈ DA MANHAAAA – gritou a tia do pé da escada.

p –OK, JÁ VOU – respondeu o garoto.

p –NÃO GRITE MOLEQUE INSOLENTE – esbravejou.

p –Grossa! – exclamou o garoto para si mesmo.

p Harry desceu, preparou o café da manhã para seus tios e Duda, que parecia cada vez mais um porco super inflado.

p Naquele dia, Harry passou o dia inteiro pensando em Hermione, embora quisesse mandar uma carta à amiga ou para Dumbledore pedindo por notícias, foi obrigado a fazer uma série de tarefas impostas pelos tios. Ele passou o dia inteiro cortando a grama do jardim, varrendo a casa, e, é claro, preparando as refeições do dia para os tios.

p Harry teve que limpar a sujeira que seus tios fizeram na sala, após irem dormir, por isso acabou indo dormir muito tarde sem a resposta de Rony, o que o deixava cada vez mais preocupado.

p Acordou tarde na manhã seguinte, o que foi estranho, pois seus tios não haviam o acordado para fazer o café.

p A manhã não lhe foi muito boa, não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione, o que afinal teria acontecido à amiga, se fosse um ataque de comensais certamente saberia e isso o tranqüilizava. Saber que a amiga não estava em perigo lhe causava um grande e bom alivio.

p Harry sentia que aquelas férias seriam mais tediosas que normalmente, até porque não poderia ir passar ao menos o final delas na casa de Rony, e ainda tinha Hermione que havia "sumido" misteriosamente. Nada lhe indicava boa coisa, sempre que um mínimo de coisas estranhas acontecia nas férias, era porque o ano em Hogwarts seria agitado, fora assim desde seu primeiro ano, primeiro uma chuva de cartas, depois uma criatura estranha de olhos enormes, um elfo, isso e ainda mais inflar a tia Guida como um balão, ter sonhos absurdamente estranhos e ser procurado por dementadores na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

p Desceu e descobriu que seus tios haviam saído, e aproveitando que não tinha nada pra fazer pegou um dos pequenos pedaços de pergaminhos que tinham sobrado do ano anterior em Hogwarts, e começou a escrever uma carta, que primeiramente seria ao professor Dumbledore, mas depois de pensar um pouco decidiu mandar uma pra própria Hermione.

-------------

_** p i b Hermione**_

_** p Eu e o Rony estamos muito preocupados com você, o que afinal aconteceu? Por que não nos corresponde mais?**_

_** p Responda por favor, o mais rápido possível, caso contrario mandarei uma carta ao professor Dumbledore.**_

_** p Com Carinho**_

_** p H.P. /i /b **_

p Harry nem sabia de onde aquele "com carinho" havia saído, mas dobrou a carta cuidadosamente destrancou Edwiges e amarrou a carta na perninha da coruja.

p –Edwiges, por favor, entregue esta carta ainda hoje pra mione.

p Avistou a coruja sair e sumir em meio a uma nuvem muito branca.

p –Ela deve é estar furiosa comigo, se eu ao menos tivesse praticado oclumência, e tivesse me dedicado como ela sugeriu Sírius estaria aqui – disse pra si mesmo, tristemente – Ta mais do que na hora de pedir desculpas – concluiu depois de um longo tempo.

p Aquele dia pareceu passar mais lento do que normalmente, e, ao enfim terminar Harry deitou em sua cama e adormeceu em meio a confusos pensamentos sobre a amiga.

p i _Ouvia passou calmos e pausados vindo em sua direção_

p Apesar de estar em um lugar escuro onde era quase impossível se ver qualquer coisa, sabia que estava em uma grande e espaçosa sala pelo eco que fazia o andar do pequeno homem que caminhava calmamente até uma grande poltrona de enorme encosto aonde estava sentado um homem o qual tinha seu rosto banhado pela escuridão.

p Ao chegar em frente a poltrona o homem se ajoelhou cordialmente sem encarar os olhos do outro.

p _–Mestre, ela fugiu, para as montanhas, acha necessário procurá-la? – Disse um homenzinho com vestes escuras._

p _–Claro, seu verme, como ousou deixá-la fugir. – disse o homem que estava sentado na poltrona, ele trajava longas vestes pretas com filamentos dourados nas bordas._

p _–Mas mestre ela morrerá, ninguém sobrevive aos terrores daquela montanha – suplicou o pequeno homem._

p _–Sem mas, será que você é tão burro a ponto de não saber quanto poder ela carrega consigo – esbravejou antes de voltar ao tom de voz normal – Entenda que se ela não deixar não podemos controlá-lo nem ao menos tomá-lo dela._

p -_Ok. Iremos atrás dela se é assim que o senhor deseja – o homenzinho disse se levantando e se dirigindo a um imenso corredor que dava em uma espécie de porta redonda._

p _–Mais uma coisa. – ordenou._

p _O homenzinho parou e se virou, olhando temeroso para seu mestre._

p _–Sim? – respondeu._

p _–Não a mate, você sabe o que isso pode acarretar e eu não quero problemas futuros – disse calmamente – se o fizer, você morre da forma mais dolorosa possível._

p _–Como quiser – Respondeu antes de dizer alguma coisa e sair pela porta._

p _Tudo começou a escurecer... Parecia que o mundo resolvera girar mais rápida e confusamente. /i _

p Harry acorda assustado em seu quarto, e vê que Edwiges já tinha voltado sem nenhuma carta, e ainda desnorteado pensa se seria a melhor opção esquecer o sonho que acabava de ter.

p –É Mione, acho melhor não cometer o mesmo erro de novo – disse pensando na amiga e no que acontecera no ano passado.

p O garoto pega imediatamente um pedaço de pergaminho e começa a escrever uma longa carta onde explica tudo o que aconteceu, desde o desaparecimento de Hermione até o estranho sonho que tivera com dois homens que nunca tinha visto antes em sua vida.

p Mandou Edwiges fazer a entrega em Hogwarts e sentou em sua cama.

p "É, com certeza esse vai ser um ano agitado, espero que..." – pensava até ser interrompido por um grito estérico de sua tia.

p -DESÇA AGORA – gritava de baixo – VOCÊ AINDA PRECISA TERMINAR DE LIMPAR O QUARTO DO DUDINHA.

p O garoto foi até o quarto do primo, que estava totalmente de pernas pro ar, arrumou tudo em minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade e foi almoçar.

p Aquele dia parecia que nunca ia acabar, cada minuto parecia ser uma eternidade, Harry achou que o tempo tinha parado, aliás, enquanto Dumbledore não respondesse sua carta o tempo passaria muito mais lentamente.

p Pela primeira vez na vida Harry pediu aos seus tios por mais tarefas para não ficar sem fazer nada, já eles percebendo que era o que ele queria disseram que não tinha mais nada pra fazer.

p Por varias vezes, Harry sentiu vontade de matar os tios, mas nunca como sentia agora. Foi para o jardim deitou no chão e começou a observar o céu até o anoitecer.

p Pensava no ano anterior, e, pela primeira vez passou na sua cabeça a possibilidade de um dos vários feitiços que Hermione recebeu no ministério ter deixado seqüelas, pensou também no encontro com a Cho.

p " i Será que era isso eu realmente queria? " O primeiro beijo com Cho havia sido maravilhoso mas não pensava mais nela como antes, talvez não tivesse sido amor, talvez fosse apenas algum tipo de paixãozinha adolescente /i " – Concluiu.

p Ao ver que já estava escuro o garoto subiu para o quarto e se deitou.

p Seus pensamentos foram direto pra Hermione, ele mais uma vez se encontrava perguntando por que a amiga teria desaparecido daquela forma, por que todo aquele silêncio da parte dela.

p Harry passaria o resto da noite pensando nessas coisas se não fosse interrompido por pequenos baques na janela. Ele se levantou, e abriu a janela dando passagem a sua coruja branca, que pela primeira vez em 4 dias, trazia uma carta.

p Ele rapidamente tirou a carta da pata da coruja e a abriu.

_** p i b Harry**_

p Entendo sua preocupação, talvez eu tenha as respostas que você procura. No entanto, nas atuais circunstancias não acho prudente tirar suas dúvidas por meio de uma carta.

p Estarei ai por volta das 10:00, e poderemos conversar melhor.

p Alvo Dumbledore /i /b 

p Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e pode ver claramente que ainda falta cerca de meia hora para as 10h.

p Passou a ultima tentando desviar os pensamentos ruins de sua mente.

p /i – Por que se preocupar tanto com Hermione? – Perguntava uma voz em sua mente

p – O que tem de mais? – perguntava a si mesmo.

p – Isso não é normal – Afirmou a outra.

p – Claro que é – Retrucou – Ela é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga.

p – Só amiga Harry? – Perguntou uma voz cínica

p – Eu... Bem... É, ela... /i 

p Teria continuado aquela conversa com sua própria consciência se não tivesse ouvido um forte baque vindo do corredor.

p Ele foi até a porta e a abriu lentamente até poder ver um homem com longas barbas brancas parado, examinando-o com os óculos de meia lua.

p –Se você quiser Harry, podemos conversar agora mesmo. – disse calmamente.

p –Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo com a Hermione – falou preocupado

p –A Srta Granger está em uma situação difícil Harry, mas muito bem. – Respondeu calmamente.

p –Então fala. – Disse em tom de súplica – Por favor.

p – Sente-se – Pediu indo em direção a cama, se sentando e indicando a mesma – É uma história complicada.

p O garoto sentou-se na cama e observou apreensivo o professor, aquela calma toda já estava irritando-o. Harry estava ansioso e queria saber o que havia acontecido e qual era a i difícil /i situação pela qual a amiga passava.

p – Fala professor – disse aumentando o tom de voz – Que droga, faz quatro dias que eu to nessa agonia.

p – Harry o que eu tenho para dizer não é fácil – disse tentando acalma-lo – Você tem que entender que é uma história complicada, acalme-se.

p – Ok. Mas então... Bem... Comece – disse baixo.

p – Eu recebi uma carta da Srta Hermione, no começo das férias– Começou Dumbledore – Nela ela contava sobre um ocorrido muito estranho nas proximidades de sua casa, mas também pedia conselhos.

p – Conselhos? – Perguntou – Que tipo de conselhos?

p – Sobre você Harry.

p – Sobre mim? – Perguntou incrédulo – Mas... Como assim? Não estou entendendo nada professor.

p – Ela contava que havia decidido a não te mandar mais cartas, achava que você estava muito sensibilizado com a morte de Sírius.

p Pela primeira vez o garoto ouvia o nome de Sírius e não de entristecia, na verdade, ele sorria por dentro. Estava certo, a amiga como sempre estava zelando por ele.

p – No entanto – Recomeçou tirando aquele sorriso interior de Harry, que agora prestava atenção no diretor – Isso não é exatamente o motivo pelo qual ela não tem correspondido nos últimos cinco dias.

p – Mas... Então... ­- O garoto agora estava confuso.

p – A Srta Granger alegou ter visto vultos em um bosque perto de sua casa – Explicou – E parecia muito preocupada com isso

p – Professor, me conta, exatamente, o que aconteceu – Pediu com seriedade.

p – Você não tem nem idéia do que eram aqueles vultos, Harry?

p – Não... – Pensou melhor – Não me diga que... Meu Deus... Eram comensais?

p – Mas descobrimos tarde demais – disse triste

p – Não me diga que... ­– por mais que tentasse não tirar conclusões precipitadas a última frase que ouvira só lhe trazia uma dedução – Professor, o senhor disse que ela estava bem.

p – E não retiro o que disse, mas, realmente chegamos tarde demais – Justificou.

p – Poderia ser mais claro? – perguntou tentando se acalmar.

p – Eles foram pegos de surpresa. Ela não estava em casa na hora do ataque, mas teve a infelicidade de perder os pais.

p – Os pais da mione morreram, em um ataque? – Perguntou alterado.

p – Infelizmente – Declarou – Chegou em casa e encontrou tudo destruído.

p – Ela deve estar arrasada. Onde Hermione está?

p – Está no Largo Grimmauld nº12.

p – Sozinha? – perguntou se recompondo.

p O professor apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Harry estava abismado, as coisas estranhas sempre aconteciam com ele por que isso agora? Seria dele a culpa?

p Ainda estava tentando se conscientizar do que havia acontecido, tentava ligar as palavras que pareciam não querer se encaixar na mesma frase.

p Os i pais /i da sua melhor amiga estavam i mortos /i .

p Pais...

p Hermione...

p MORTOS!

p Sei que é difícil acreditar – ouviu a voz de Dumbledore se aproximar, e o ajudar a entender o "estranho ocorrido" – Mas é verdade.

p – Quero ir pra lá – Disse de súbito, porém decidido – Quero ir pra lá professor... Ela... Ela não pode ficar sozinha.

p – Se é assim que quer... irá!

p Harry abriu um sorriso.

p " i IDIOTA, você não deveria esta feliz /i " – Pensou. Mas bem iria rever Hermione, ajudá-la a passar por aquilo, e o melhor, Dumbledore não havia nem ao menos tentado impedi-lo.

p Ele pensou que seria óbvio que o professor entendesse, ela havia perdido os pais, isso não era fácil pra ninguém. Não era pra ele que nem se lembrava dos pais, como seria para Hermione que vira os seus caídos, mortos, nos chão da sua casa destruída.

p – Posso arrumar minha mala? – perguntou

p – Não ainda – disse pausadamente – Você irá ao final da semana. A Srta Luna sai com ela todo dia, ela me pediu permissão para levar Hermione pra sair pelo menos por essa semana, parece que vai ajudá-la a dar i remake /i na aparência, seja lá o que for isso.

p – Ok. – Disse um pouco desanimado – é triste saber de tudo isso.

p – Pelo menos a Srta Granger não saiu machucada – pensou um pouco e concluiu – Pelo menos não fisicamente.

p – É... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

p – Mas agora... – continuou sem tristeza não voz – quero que me conte seu sonho. O que o deixou tão preocupado? Foi com Voldemort?

p – Não, quer dizer, Não sei... – respondeu confuso – um homem era baixo e quase careca, usava umas estranhas vestes negras, nunca havia visto iguais

p – E o outro?

p – Não reconheci – respondeu simplesmente – Estava muito escuro, não via quase nada.

p – Quero que me descreva tudo, Harry – Disse seriamente – Não perca um detalhe.

p – Bom... Vejamos, Eu estava lá fora deitado e daí fiquei com sono e subi para tirar um cochilo, e... – Começou antes de ser interrompido

p – Harry, só preciso saber do sonho – esclareceu.

p – Ta bem... Eu tava em um lugar escuro, muito escuro – Narrou – Não conseguia ver quase nada. Eu comecei a ouvir passos vindo em minha direção, mas não era a mim que o homem vinha. Mais ou menos na minha frente, uns dois metros á frente, tinha uma poltrona com um encosto realmente enorme. O homem careca se ajoelhou em frente à poltrona, e deu pra notar que tinha um homem sentado na poltrona, um homem com vestes escuras como as do outro, mas essa tinha riscos dourados. O homem pequeno parecia ter realmente muito medo do outro.

p – Suponho que você tenha ouvido alguma conversa – Deduziu.

p – Sim, eles conversavam sobre um prisioneiro eu acho... Não, era uma mulher. O pequeno disse "ela"... Então era uma prisioneira eu acho.

p – Prisioneira? – Perguntou.

p – Sim... Pelo menos eu acho. Ele disse "ela fugiu" – concluiu

p – Prossiga.

p – Anh... O homem da poltrona queria que a capturassem novamente, mas sem matá-la... E ela tinha ido pra umas montanhas também, que pareciam bem perigosas pelo que o anãozinho falou. Faz idéia do que pode significar? Onde são as montanhas? – perguntou ansioso.

p – Não, não tenho idéia de onde seja.

p – Bom... Também falaram de um poder que a fugitiva tinha, segundo o homem, um poder, que se ela não os deixassem controlar, eles não o teriam, e que também era impossível de tirar dela – terminou a narração lembrando do que o homem tinha dito.

p – Entendo, e como era esse lugar?

p – Como já disse, tava muito escuro pra ver certinho, mas eu acho que devido a escuridão era meio isolado – respondeu pensativo – Devia ser bem grande pelo eco das vozes e dos passos e... Bom... Talvez fosse um local com muita água também, o ar estava muito úmido, tava frio.

p – Só?

p – Sim, só isso mesmo. Depois que o homem da poltrona mandou o pequeno achá-la, ele saiu dizendo alguma coisa... Por uma porta redonda eu acho.

p – Ótimo, então, obrigado – disse se levantando.

p O garoto se levantou também e fez menção de o seguir.

p – Espere. – Pediu

p O professor parou, se virou e sem dizer nada o olhou por cima dos óculos.

p – O senhor não vai nem ao menos me dizer o que tudo isso significa? – perguntou.

p – Eu não sei exatamente o que significa – o garoto o olhou incrédulo – Mas acho que dessa vez não é coisa de Voldemort. – Completou simplesmente.

p – E quanto á Hermione?

p – Sexta Lupin e Tonks virão buscá-lo. Esteja pronto... Vejamos, às 15 horas.

p – Ta. O senhor já vai?

p – Sim, até Hogwarts – despediu-se.

p – Até.

p O professor saiu do quarto fechando a porta cuidadosamente, e segundos depois o garoto ouviu um forte baque vindo do corredor.

p Harry se levantou foi até a janela e ficou observando a rua, à noite. Depois de um longo tempo assim ele foi até o armário, colocou seu pijama e foi dormir.

p Harry acordou pela manhã com os gritos histéricos da tia, se trocou e desceu para preparar o café pros tios.

p Depois de preparar o café da manhã e tomá-lo sozinho, depois dos tios, Harry saiu pela rua pensando na desgraça que acontecera aos pais da amiga. Ele não parava de pensar o quão horrível ela deveria se sentir vendo os pais, mortos, no chão da casa que se encontrava toda destruída. Ele se perguntava se seria culpa dele, afinal, o que Voldemort realmente queria era machucá-lo e com certeza conseguiria ferindo seus amigos.

p Ele se sentia mais seguro nesse aspecto. Rony havia ido para o Egito e lá, com certeza, Voldemort teria certa dificuldade para encontrá-lo, e, quanto a Hermione, estava na velha mansão Black, totalmente escondida, sem, com certeza, correr nenhum risco de vida.

p Harry cortou a linha de pensamento e se perguntou desde quando Luna era tão amiga da mione, ela estava tentando fazer um remake em Hermione, será que ouvira bem? Certamente se preocupar com aparência era algo que Hermione não costumava fazer, mas talvez estivesse seguindo a dica de Luna para se distrair da tragédia e não pensar naquilo a todo o momento.

p Ele não via a hora de chegar naquela casa, mesmo tendo que enfrentar o medo de estar lá, e ajudar Hermione a superar o medo da ausência dos pais. Eles fariam isso juntos, um dando forças ao outro. Naquele momento ambos tinham perdido pessoas importantes nas suas vidas, portanto, não deveria ser difícil superarem isso juntos, já que tinham o mesmo problema.

p Pensando nessas coisas, Harry mal notou o dia passar, o dia seguinte seria, finalmente, a tão esperada sexta-feira, mas será que conseguiria dormir com tanta ansiedade?

p A resposta lhe veio mais que rapidamente, o garoto adormeceu em meio a pensamentos bobos sobre a amizade com Mione. Ele pensava agora em como ela sempre o ajudara, pensava que, talvez, sem ela, ele não estivesse vivido pra contar história no primeiro ano, no segundo, em como Sirius e bicuço poderiam ter morrido no terceiro ano, em como um dragão poderia facilmente tê-lo devorado no quarto, e pensava, mais do que tudo, em como se arrependera da não tê-la ouvido no ano anterior.

p Aquela noite foi muito boa para o garoto, teve maravilhosos sonhos com suas aventuras em Hogwarts.

p Harry acordou pela manhã, se sentou na cama observando o dia lindo que fazia lá fora. Levantou-se minutos depois e foi em direção ao armário, abriu e ficou observando todas as suas roupas, pensando em qual delas usaria, afinal, queria estar bonito ou ao menos apresentável para reencontrar Hermione no Largo Grimmauld.

p Escolheu as roupas mais bonitas que tinha, arrumou a mala, deixando no armário apenas as roupas velhas e largas, que herdara de Duda.

p Foi em direção ao banheiro, que inexplicavelmente estava vazio, entrou e tomou um longo banho. Quando terminou o banho se vestiu e depois de uma tentativa, frustrada, de arrumar o cabelo que teimava em ficar bagunçado, passou o melhor perfume que tinha. Foi ao seu quarto pegou o malão e desceu.

p – Tio, tia, vou passar o final das férias na casa do meu padrinho. – Disse ao descer e ver que seus tios já tinham almoçado e estavam sentados no sofá assistindo TV – Com uma amiga que perdeu os pais.

p – Vá, contanto que não me peça pra te levar. – Disse sem desviar os olhos da Tv.

p Foi em direção à cozinha, almoçou o que havia sobrado e foi ao quintal.

p Lá ficou contando os minutos, os segundos, para que viessem o buscar. De certa forma se sentia sortudo naquele dia. Os tios não haviam o acordado, portanto havia acordado tarde, o que lhe pouparam horas mais de espera.

p i – Por que ficar tão ansioso? – Perguntava uma parte da sua consciência.

p – Simples, porque vou poder rever a Hermione – Respondia outra parte como se fosse óbvio.

p – Hummm... Só porque vai vê-la é? – Perguntou irônica.

p – Não é o que está pensando – Repreendeu a outra.

p – Não? Será que não?

p – É claro que não! Não seja burra, ela é minha melhor amiga.

p – Nunca ouviu falar em amizade colorida?

p – Eu não vou discutir com você, ta bom? /i 

p O cérebro de Harry estava entrando em parafuso, como poderia estar discutindo com sua própria consciência? Isso era bizarro, não fazia sentido. Como sua consciência, ousara insinuar algo como estar gostando da melhor amiga? Isso era loucura.

p De repente os pensamentos do garoto foram interrompidos por dois baques que vinham de dentro da casa.

p Ele se levantou e entrou. Logo ao passar pela cozinha pode ver na sala, que como suspeitara, eram Lupin e Tonks que haviam chegado, o garoto foi em direção aos bruxos que eram observados pelos olhares assustados dos tios, que estavam calados no sofá.

p – Lupin, Tonks, até que enfim chegaram – Disse parecendo irritado.

p – Bom Harry, chegamos na hora – Disse Lupin

p – Você não entende mesmo né Lupin – Disse Tonks em tom de deboche.

p – A Tonks tem razão, a Mione ta passando por um momento difícil, quero estar lá pra ajudá-la – Argumentou o garoto.

p – Não era disso que eu estava falando – O garoto a olhou espantado e confuso – É que você esta todo arrumadinho e perfumado só por causa da Hermione, ta caidinho por ela – Completou abafando risadinhas.

p – O QUE? – Perguntou incrédulo – Claro... Claro que não! Não seja tonta Tonks. – Disse dessa vez muito irritado.

p – Chega de bate-papo – Ordenou calmamente – Temos que trabalhar depois de te deixar na mansão black.

p – Ta... Vou pegar meu malão.

p O garoto saiu da sala e minutos depois estava de volta.

p – Pronto, como vamos?

p – De vassoura – respondeu Tonks

p – Mas demora muito – Justificou – Vamos de chave de portal.

p – Já está decidido Harry. – Disse Lupin em um tom levemente aborrecido – Vamos de vassouras.

p – Ta, ta... Então... Vamos?

p – Claro...

p – Senhor Dursley?

p – S... Sim? – Perguntou tio Valter parecendo apavorado.

p – Vou deixar o malão do Harry naquele canto com esse relógio em cima. Não toque, poderá ter sérias conseqüências.

p – Ta... Ta bom.

p Pronto... Podemos ir – Disse Tonks.

p Os três saíram pela porta de entrada e foram até a frente, no jardim, onde havia três vassouras pousadas no chão paralelamente.

p Lupin montou na primeira, seguido por Tonks e Harry.

p – Eu levanto vôo primeiro e vou à frente, Harry, você será o segundo e a Tonks irá logo atrás.

p Harry viu Lupin se erguer no ar, montado na vassoura, e logo em seguida deu um impulso contra o chão, fazendo sua vassoura também flutuar, e ao ver Tonks ganhando altitude ao mesmo tempo em que Lupin começava a seguir em uma direção, começou a acompanhá-lo.

p Estavam tão alto que era possível ver as pessoas na cidade pequenas como formigas.

p Aos poucos o dia foi deixando de ser tão bonito e claro e foi escurecendo, o calor que vazia no início da viagem foi substituído por uma brisa fria e cortante.

p – Estamos quase chegando – Disse Lupin horas depois – Quando eu der o sinal baixem de altitude, Ok?

p Os dois atrás confirmaram com a cabeça.

p Depois de um bom tempo de viagem, Harry já se sentia congelando, a noite chegara limpa, sem ao menos uma nuvem no céu, as estrelas pareciam brilhar para ele, como olhos que o observam de longe.

p O sinal de Lupin o tirara do transe, ele, ao ver que o mesmo perdia altitude começou a descer, não mais sabia se Tonks continuava atrás dele, apenas seguiu o ex-professor, chegando a mesma rua pra onde fora mandado no ano anterior.

p Ao pousarem o garoto começou a seguir pra dentro quando viu que os outros dois estavam parados atrás dele, parou também.

p – O que é? – Perguntou.

p – Nada, não vamos entrar, temos muita coisa pra fazer.

p – Ficaremos sem nenhuma guarda? – perguntou achando estranho depois de toda a cautela da última vez como que ficariam sem guarda.

p – Não. – respondeu Tonks com um sorriso maternal – Há aurores por toda parte aqui, não haverá ninguém dentro da casa.

p – Bem... Então, tchau – Despediu-se.

p – Tchau. – responderam juntos vendo o garoto seguir para dentro da casa.

p Harry entrou na casa, poderia se lembrar como se fosse ontem a primeira vez que entrara naquela casa.

p Ela continuava do mesmo jeito, toda suja e com o aspecto de velha. Foi mais adentro e notou toda a sua bagagem num pequeno canto do hall de entrada. Depois de um breve momento se lembrando de Sírius e da tristeza da perda do padrinho, Harry seguiu para a sala onde achou uma garota de cabelos loiros sentada no sofá.

p – Oi Luna. – Disse. A garota o olhou, abriu um imenso sorriso e correu até ele abraçando-o.

p – Harry, que bom te ver aqui, tudo bem? – Disse animada.

p – Sim. Er... Luna... Cadê... Cadê a Mione? – Perguntou com um misto de nervosismo e ansiedade.

p – Ta lá em cima – Respondeu parecendo ter ficado triste de uma hora pra outra – Eu fiz um remake com ela sabe, pra ela não ficar naquele baixo astral.

p – Hum... Funcionou?

p – Sim ela ta linda, irreconhecível – respondeu – mas me diz e você ta bem?

p – Se esta se referindo ao que aconteceu no ministério bom... – pensou antes de continuar – To levando.

p – Anh... Bom tenho que ir – A garota pegou uma bolsa e foi em direção a lareira – Tchau.

p Tchau. – disse somente, antes de vê-la sumir pelas chamas verdes na lareira.

p O garoto foi até o sofá, estava cansado e sentia que iria desabar ali mesmo.

p – Harry? – disse uma voz muito conhecida atrás dele.

p Harry se virou e deparou com uma linda morena que o olhava do alto da escada. A garota usava cabelos soltos e cacheados caindo por cima dos ombros, uma blusinha branca feita de um tecido fino e delicado que deixava aparecer uma pequena parte da barriga, uma calça jeans levemente desbotada e justa que destacava as belas curvas do próprio corpo, um tênis rosa e branco, discreto, porém muito moderno e com acessórios, usava um colar de pequenas pedras que intercalavam azul e verde numa corrente fina de ouro e uma pulseira de ouro branco com pequenas gravações e símbolos estranhos.

p " i Está simplesmente linda /i " pensou ele.

p Ele se perguntava se a amiga havia adquirido aquele lindo corpo, com curvas bem definidas e aquele rosto de anjo durante as semanas do verão, ou se realmente nunca havia notado nela.

p A morena abriu um pequeno sorriso que o tirou daquele transe.

p – He... Hermione? – Perguntou fascinado com o que via.

p 

p 

p --------------------------------------------

p 

p N/A¹: Obrigado a Lílian Granger Potter que vem me ajudando muito com essa fic.

p 

p N/A²: obrigado a todos que comentaram


	2. No Beco Diagonal

p A garota abriu mais o sorriso achando graça da reação dele.

p – Eu mesma – Disse sorrindo.

p – Er... Oi, como, como você esta? – Disse nervoso

p O sorriso dela diminuiu drasticamente, o que o fez se arrepender, de imediato, do que havia dito. Perguntava-se como pudera ser tão burro, seus pais haviam sido assassinados cerca de 5 dias atrás ,e ele, quando ela finalmente abria um sorriso, perguntava como ela estava.

p – Bom, levando em consideração os últimos acontecimentos, ótima eu diria.

p Ela agora descia a escada lentamente.

p Para Harry, aquilo parecia uma cena de filme em câmera lenta, o tipo de cena que sempre tem também um fundo musical destacando sua importância.

p Quando já estava no andar de baixo foi em direção ao garoto e se sentou no sofá direcionando seu olhar para os próprios pés.

p – Não imaginei que a Luna tivesse conseguido te convencer a se produzir toda. – disse tentando consertar o erro.

p – Nem eu. – concordou sorrindo e dirigindo o olhar ao garoto – Ela realmente não pareceu uma garota normal quando me propôs sair e me arrumar toda, mas tinha razão, é muito bom e ajuda a esquecer os problemas.

p – O que vocês fizeram de bom?

p – Bom, ela me deu praticamente um guarda-roupa novo e me levou em cabeleireiros muito bons – explicou – Ela é uma amiga e tanto.

p – Deu pra notar. – Disse vagamente.

p – Como?

p – Digo, bem, você está realmente muito bonita.

p Ambos coraram violentamente e desviaram os olhares para os outros objetos da sala. Depois de voltar a sua cor normal, Hermione se virou novamente para o garoto e encarou-o.

p – Mas me diz. – Faz uma pausa para escolher bem as palavras, sabendo que o assunto que iria tocar era muito delicado – E você, como se sente, com, o Sirius?

p – Bem também. – Respondeu simplesmente – Acho que com o tempo vira uma saudade gostosa.

p Agora era ele quem sorria. Aquela troca de sorrisos, embora fossem pequenos e com vestígios de tristeza, faziam ambos se sentirem bem. Hermione se sentia tonta e confortável com o melhor amigo ali, ao seu lado.

p – Acho que no momento a gente se consola junto, não é? – Disse não conseguindo segurar as lagrimas.

p O garoto a olhou e a abraçou. O perfume da garota o embriagava e encantava ao mesmo tempo. Ele se perguntava o que diabos estaria acontecendo com ele, nunca havia sentido algo assim com a Cho, nunca alguém havia o deixado daquela maneira.

p Hermione chorou o maximo que pôde. Ela se sentia extremamente bem, com a cabeça depositada no ombro do amigo.

p Eles se afastaram e ela agradeceu com o olhar. Estavam muito próximos, olhando um para o outro, diretamente nos olhos.

p – Podemos passar por isso juntos, temos o mesmo problema. – ela disse parecendo ler a mente do amigo apenas pelo olhar, se levantou em seguida e enxugou as lágrimas que teimava em escorrer pela face.

p – Tem janta. – Disse indo em direção a cozinha – Vem, vamos comer, você deve estar faminto.

p O garoto se levantou do sofá ainda confuso com a proximidade e com o abraço que dera na amiga, e a seguiu para a cozinha. Ao chegar lá, observou como o local parecia não ter mudado nem um pouco, e ao chegar mais perto da mesa, pôde notar um grande caldeirão de sopa.

p Vamos ver se eu adivinho... – disse levando a mão ao queixo e fingindo pensar. Ela virou-se para ele e o olhou, ele fez cara de esclarecimento e continuou animadamente – a Sra. Weasley que mandou certo?

p Sim. – Disse abrindo um sorriso discreto – Você precisa ver como estou sendo mimada.

p Ela se dirigiu ao armário onde pegou dois pratos e depois foi até a gaveta onde estava a concha. Voltou à mesa ao lado do garoto e serviu a sopa.

p Eles se sentaram um de frente pro outro e começaram a comer em silencio.

p – Er, é, você esta muito bonita. – Disse corado quebrando o silêncio.

p – Brigada. – Respondeu sorrindo – Tudo graças a Luna.

p – Mione?

p – Sim? – perguntou dirigindo o olhar ao garoto, ao entender o que ele queria dizer ela apenas se calou esperando.

p – Promete que não vai chorar nem ficar magoada com o que vou falar?

p – Harry, se é sobre meus pais, pode falar. – disse com um meio sorriso.

p Harry naquele momento descobriu que Hermione não era uma garota como todas as outras, aliás, sempre soube que não era, mas naquele momento notou que, além de inteligente, ela era muito determinada também.

p – Só queria saber como aconteceu. – Pediu a olhando sério.

p – Bom, foi algo chocante pra mim. – disse serena – Eu tinha saído, ido em umas lojinhas que têm perto de casa, quando voltei vi um alvoroço na frente da minha casa, e me amassando no amontoado de pessoas, eu consegui chegar na frente do portão, bem, digamos que já não era mais uma casa exatamente, estava tudo destruído, tudo em ruínas. Quando eu cheguei mais perto pude ver o que tinha acontecido, uns vizinhos me levaram pro hospital e de lá eu mandei uma carta pro Dumbledore e ele tomou todas as providencias possíveis e necessárias, como apagar a memória de todos e fazer um velório discreto.

p – Por que não me chamou? – perguntou indignado.

p – Achei que não quisesse falar com ninguém.

p – Obrigado por se preocupar, mas eu realmente queria ter estado com você, assim como você sempre esteve comigo nos meus momentos mais difíceis – Disse gentil.

p A garota apenas sorriu e continuou jantando.

p – Sabe. – Disse depois de terminar de jantar – Tem uma coisa, entretanto, que está me incomodando.

p O garoto que acabava de comer agora a olhava com ar de duvida.

p – O que?

p – Bom, sabe Harry, você não acha estranho os comensais terem, bem, ido embora depois do que fizeram?

p – Não entendi – Disse confuso.

p – Harry, acorda, por que eles não ficaram pra me matar? – Disse como se fosse óbvio – Por que foram embora antes que eu chegasse?

p – Talvez pra não chamar atenção – arriscou.

p – São comensais, você acha que se preocupariam com isso?

p – Tem razão. – respondeu pensativo

p Hermione se levantou sem dizer nada, pegou os prato e os levou até a pia, depois olhou para o relógio no pulso e viu que já passavam das 11.

p – Harry, melhor irmos dormir, não?

p – Que horas são?

p – Já passa das 11.

p – Vamos.

p Os dois subiram a bagagem de Harry para o quarto que dividira com Rony no ano anterior. Hermione saiu e ficou parada em frente ao quarto que estava dormindo, Harry foi até a porta do seu quarto também.

p – Boa noite. – disse bocejando – Bons sonhos.

p Nesse momento o garoto se lembrou do sonho que tivera, mas decidiu que contaria em outra oportunidade.

p – Boa noite.

p Hermione entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, minutos depois a abriu novamente deixando-a entreaberta e foi se deitar. Harry fez o mesmo e adormeceu em meio a pensamentos sobre o fato que Hermione citara como estranho, achando o mesmo.

p 

p 

p 

p No outro dia Harry acordou ansioso para contar seu sonho pra Hermione. Levantou-se, se trocou rapidamente e saiu do quarto.

p Fazia alguns dias que estava lá, e, tanto ele quanto Hermione pareciam ter superado a morte dos entes queridos.

p Ao ver que a porta do quarto de Hermione estava aberta, ele se aproximou e a única coisa que viu foi a cama toda arrumada. Supondo que ela já tivesse descido foi procurá-la no andar de baixo.

p Na sala não havia ninguém, mas ao chegar à cozinha a viu já trocada e arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã.

p – Bom dia! – ele disse sorrindo – Está melhor?

p – Muito, afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde ia ter que superar aquilo, não é? – Disse sorrindo.

p – Você preparou tudo isso? – perguntou espantado, olhando a mesa farta.

p – Isso se chama instinto de sobrevivência – brincou.

p – Adquiriu isso em 10 dias?

p – É a necessidade, não é?

p – Bom, só tenho uma coisa a dizer. – disse tentando parecer sério – Se o café da manhã é assim, imagina o almoço.

p Ela respondeu com um sorriso e se sentou seguida por ele. Eles comeram discutindo sobre coisas banais e depois de terminarem o café e lavarem a louça, foram até a sala onde sem assunto ficaram calados por um bom tempo.

p – Hermione, – chamou-a quebrando o silêncio que a pouco invadira a sala.

p – Sim. – respondeu vagamente abrindo um livro grosso que estava na mesa de centro desde a noite anterior.

p – Eu tive um sonho.

p – Eu sei, Dumbledore me contou, não disse nada sobre como foi, eu também achei que contaria quando fosse a hora. – informou-o sem desviar o olhar do livro.

p – Eu queria te contar. – disse se irritando com a atitude da amiga.

p Ela finalmente fechou o livro e o deixou onde estava há poucos minutos, depois olhou Harry com um olhar apreensivo.

p – Conte então, estou ouvindo.

p Ele descreveu o sonho assim como descrevera dias atrás para Dumbledore.

p – Estranho. – comentou – Muito estranho.

p – Tem idéia do que pode ser?

p – Bom, se Dumbledore afirmou que não tem nada a ver com Voldemort, então, com certeza não tem.

p – É.

p – Você esta preocupado? Acha que Dumbledore possa estar enganado?

p – Não, muito pelo contrario, o fato dele ter me dito isso me tranqüiliza.

p – Hum – Ela pegou o livro sobre a mesa e o abriu novamente – Vamos terminar os deveres de férias, e, amanhã, podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal.

p – Já terminei. – disse desanimado por não ter nada pra fazer.

p Ela o olhou como se fosse uma criatura de outro mundo.

p – Bom, o que você acha que me distraiu nos Dursley? – disse entendendo que a amiga achara estanho o fato de estar em dia com os deveres, que os professores haviam passado para fazerem durantes as férias

p – Ótimo. – disse voltando o olhar ao livro, satisfeita com o que tinha ouvido – Nesse caso suba e mande uma carta a Dumbledore, avisando que sairemos amanhã.

p – Ok.

p Harry subiu pro quarto e escreveu uma carta assim como Hermione mandou, amarrou-a na perna de Edwiges e soltou a coruja pela janela. Desceu depois de ver a coruja desaparecer no céu, desceu e viu a amiga lendo um livro, ajoelhada a frente da mesinha de centro da sala, e fazendo algumas anotações num extenso pergaminho.

p – Falta muito? – perguntou se aproximando e sentando no sofá atrás dela.

p – Sim, – disse desanimada – Mas vou fazer o almoço, até porque, vou provavelmente passar o dia inteiro fazendo isso.

p – Quer ajuda? – perguntou enquanto ela se levantava e ia em direção a cozinha.

p – Ta brincando, homem na cozinha só atrapalha, – disse sorrindo porém seguindo sem parar.

p Em poucas horas um almoço tão farto quanto o café da manhã estava à mesa.

p Eles almoçaram e passaram o resto do dia jogando conversa fora enquanto Hermione terminava os deveres.

p Eles terminaram a noite por ir dormir sem ao menos jantar. Parecia que finalmente eles haviam superado de vez as mortes recentes, e, agora só restara uma saudade gostosa que faziam felizes lembranças serem recordadas ao pensarem nos parentes.

p 

p Harry, felizmente, acordou aquele dia com Edwiges na janela, ela trazia a resposta de Dumbledore em relação a irem ao Beco Diagonal.

p Ele rapidamente pegou a carta e a abriu.

p i b Harry,

p Se você e a Srta Granger realmente quiserem ir ao Beco Diagonal, podem ir, mas gostaria de adverti-lo quanto ao envio de informações por cartas, você sabe que elas podem ser interceptadas por Voldemort.

p Não faça mais isso.

p Mando junto sua lista de material adiantada e seus N.O.M.s, parabéns.

p 

p Alvo Dumbledore /i /b 

p Harry guardou a lista de material no bolso da calça que usaria para sair e em seguida pegou seus N.O.M.S, porem, não ficou surpreso com o que viu, fora melhor do que imaginara, mas mesmo assim nada muito bom.

p i b Sr. Harry James Potter,

p Aqui estão os resultados dos N.O.M.S por você prestado no último ano letivo:

p 

p Herbologia Ótimo

p Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Excelente

p Historia da Magia Deplorável

p Trato de Criaturas Mágicas Excelente

p Feitiços Excelente

p Poções Excede Expectativas

p Adivinhação Deplorável

p Parabéns,

p Profª. Mineral

p PS: Aproveito para informar também que como diretora da casa Grifinória lhe concedo o direito de voltar a ser apanhador do time de quadribol da mesma, e o nomeio, também, o novo capitão do time. /i /b 

p 

p Harry, esbanjando alegria, se trocou rapidamente para contar as novidades para Hermione, porém enquanto o fazia ouviu um grito vindo do quarto da amiga e foi correndo ver o que acontecia.

p Chegando lá ele se deparou com uma Hermione totalmente alegre e produzida. Ao vê-lo ali a garota foi correndo ao seu encontro e o abraçou.

p Quando se soltaram, o entregou uma carta e um pequeno broche.

p – Leia. – Disse com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

p Ele olhou a carta e ficou impressionado com o que via, sabia que a amiga era inteligente mas os N.O.M.s eram difíceis e não achou que nem mesmo ela fosse tirar nota máxima em todas as disciplinas.

p b i Srta. Hermione Jane Granger,

p Aqui estão os resultados dos N.O.M.s por você prestado no último ano letivo.

p 

p Herbologia Excelente

p Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Excelente

p Historia da Magia Excelente

p Trato de Criaturas Mágicas Excelente

p Feitiços Excelente

p Poções Excelente

p Aritmancia Excelente

p Runas Antigas Excelente

p Parabéns,

p Profª. Mineral

p PS: Mando junto seu novo distintivo, a Srta. Acaba de ser promovida a Monitora-Chefe da casa da Grifinória. Encontre seus colegas de monitoria no vagão dos monitores no dia do regresso a Hogwarts. /i /b 

p 

p – Muito bom. – disse dobrando a carta e devolvendo a ela.

p – Muito bom não, muito ótimo, maravilhoso... – falou ela abraçando-o.

p – É, mais não precisa soltar rojões.

p – Isso é ótimo, você apanhador e capitão do time da grifinória e eu monitora-chefe.

p – Muito i ótimo /i – dando ênfase nas palavras da garota – Bom, vamos descer?

p – Vamos, mas, nós vamos poder ir? – perguntou indicando uma terceira carta.

p – Sim, quer ver?

p – Não, não. – foi em direção à cama, pegou um pequeno envelope, depois voltou, pegou na mão do garoto e o puxou para fora do quarto – Vamos, quero aproveitar o maximo possível.

p Ta, tudo bem. – assentiu constrangido.

p Eles desceram as escadas e pararam na frente da lareira. Ela pegou um pote em cima da mesa, abriu e retirou com as mãos um pó.

p Pó de Flú, Beco Diagonal – disse indicando o pote.

p Ele pegou também um punhado de pó e foi em direção a lareira, mas parou de lado e estendeu a mão à amiga.

p – As damas primeiro.

p A expressão de duvida no rosto de Hermione mudou para uma expressão de felicidade. Vermelha ela pousou sua mão em cima da dele e entrou na lareira.

p – Beco Diagonal – falou em alto e bom som, jogando o pó que estava em suas mãos contra o chão.

p Chamas verdes esmeraldas se levantaram sobre seu corpo, e em alguns segundos estava postada na lareira do bar que dava a entrada ao Beco.

p Ela saiu da lareira e ficou observando mais chamas levantando e se apagando em seguida deixando Harry no lugar em que estava antes.

p Ela pegou a mão dele e seguiu sob os olhares curiosos, até uma parede que se abriu após Hermione tocar de leve alguns de seus tijolos com a varinha.

p – Bom, vamos ao Gringotes primeiro. – determinou ela – Meus pais sempre me deram dinheiro pros matérias, agora, bem, Dumbledore me disse que se entregasse esse envelope lá e eu ganharia um cofre, ou algo assim. – completou antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa.

p – Ta, mas olha Hermione, se você precisar, digo, se o problema for dinheiro eu te empresto.­ – disse gentilmente.

p – Obrigada, mas não precisa. – agradeceu sorrindo – Dumbledore disse que basta entregar isso lá no gringotes e ta tudo resolvido.

p – Vamos então.

p Eles seguiram até o banco no final da rua. Ao entrarem foram no caixa mais próximo. Harry entregou sua chave ao duende e Hermione o envelope, eles seguiram até o cofre de Harry.

p – Bom, este é seu cofre Sr. Potter – Disse o duende abrindo o cofre de Harry e lhe dando a chave – Quanto a você, poderá escolher seu cofre entre um dos que estão desocupados.

p Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e ficou observando o local enquanto Harry pegava o dinheiro. Ao olhar para o cofre ao lado notou que este estava aberto, escancarado.

p – Por que aquele cofre esta aberto? – perguntou ao duende.

p – Esta sendo preparado á uma cliente especial – respondeu sem dar muita atenção a garota.

p – Quem?

p – Srta. Hermione Jane Granger.

p – Mas, Eu sou Hermione Jane Granger, não leu no papel? – exclamou perplexa.

p – Srta. Granger?

p – Sim.

p O duende olhou novamente o envelope e parecendo não acreditar no que via disse.

p – Vamos então, esse cofre será seu.

p Hermione foi até a entrada do cofre de Harry e avisou que iria com o duende resolver a questão do envelope, depois seguiu até o cofre ao lado.

p – Pronto – Disse um outro duende ao que guiava Harry e Hermione, que se virou para ela e disse que já poderia conhecer o que havia ganhado.

p Ela entrou no cofre e viu uma montanha de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze quase duas vezes maior da que havia no cofre do amigo, num outro canto havia um monte de objetos estranho os quais ela não deu muita importância. O cofre era com certeza duas vezes maior que o de Harry o que a deixou impressionada.

p Ela se sentou diante de alguns livros que havia ali, e pegou um que estava a sua frente.

p – " i Lendas e Mitos Sagrados /i ", interessante – Disse a voz de Harry atrás dela.

p Já pegou o dinheiro? É só pegar e ir embora?

p Já sim. – respondeu pegando um saco de pano que estava pendurado na parede. – Coloque o que quer aqui e dê ao duende, ele vai apenas ver o que você pegou e registrar em um pergaminho, depois vai te devolver melhor embrulhado e, provavelmente te dar sua nova chave.

p Pega pra mim o quanto você pega pra você todo ano. – pediu enquanto colocava alguns livros que estavam naquele canto – Eu não sei exatamente quanto que se gasta.

p – Ok.

p Ele colocou algumas moedas no saco, ajudou a amarrá-lo e por fim entregou ao duende junto ao seu saco e sua chave.

p Quando estavam novamente no caixa, o duende devolveu o dinheiro melhor embrulhado e organizado, em algo que lembrava vagamente uma carteira, e a chave a Harry e depois deu a Hermione uma chave, com aspecto muito envelhecido e transparente parecendo ser de cristal, junto com o dinheiro e os livros bem embrulhados.

p – Aonde vamos agora? – Ela perguntou ao saírem do banco.

p – Não sei, mas, mudando se assunto, de quem ganhou aquele cofre enorme? Você nunca me disse que era tão rica assim.

p – Não disse porque não sabia, assim como não sei quem me deu aquilo se é que eu ganhei. – disse pouco irritada – Não quero falar sobre isso agora, vamos mandar fazer nossas vestes, depois vamos almoçar, e daí podemos comprar penas e pergaminhos e por último ir até a floreios e borrões comprar os livros.

p – Ta bom.

p Eles foram até a loja que mandavam fazer os uniformes da escola. Harry rapidamente fez o pedido da mesma maneira e somente um número maior que as vestes do ano anterior.

p – E você Srta Granger? –perguntou a costureira – quer o mesmo número do ano passado? Lembro-me muito bem poderia usar aquelas mesmas vestes, até porque são um número maior.

p – Não, gostaria de experimentar 2 números menor que aquelas, e, também quero comprar as saias dessa vez.

p – Venha experimentar, então.

p Harry viu Hermione sumir atrás da cortina vermelha da loja. Depois de quase uma hora esperando, ele vê a garota saindo muito sorridente de traz da cortina e logo atrás dela a costureira.

p – Bom, as suas Sr. Potter são o mesmo pedidos do ano passado somente um número maior e as suas Srta. Granger, 2 números menos, menos três dedos no comprimento da blusa branca e com a adição de duas saias?

p – Isso mesmo – respondeu.

p – Ok – A costureira fez um aceno com a varinha e duas grandes sacolas apareceram no balcão – aqui estão seus pedidos.

p – Obrigada – disse Hermione pagando as suas vestes enquanto Harry pagava as dele.

p Eles saíram da loja e foram a um restaurante bruxo não muito longe dali, onde fizeram seus pedidos e começaram a almoçar.

p – Hermione – ele a chamou.

p – Sim?

p – Você nunca namorou? – perguntou corando.

p – Por que essa pergunta? – ela parecia ter ouvido uma piada muito engraçada, ria freneticamente imaginando o porque daquela pergunta.

p – Nada, é que, bem, você sempre sabe se eu e o Rony estamos com alguém, ainda que não tenhamos ficado com ninguém, – concluiu lembrado que o relacionamento com a Cho não pudesse ser considerado namoro – mas, nós nunca sabemos de você, não sabemos nem se você teve alguma coisa com o Krum.

p – Não, não tive nada com o Krum, nem tenho e, aliás, nem pretendo ter, nada com ninguém.

p – Mas como seria o seu i homem perfeito /i ? – perguntou parecendo mais animado.

p – Ah... Nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

p – Então pense agora.

p – Não, Harry, esquece isso – pediu irritada

p – Fala vai, qual o problema?

p O garoto ficou insistindo enquanto Hermione pensava no que disser. Ela juntou em sua mente todas as características que poderia querer em um namorado. Foi montando como que num quebra-cabeça, em que a pessoa pretende no final ver a imagem, ela queria ver o homem perfeito.

p Quando terminou de juntar todas as características de um homem ideal ficou impressionada com a imagem que seu mente lhe mostrou, simplesmente, Harry sorrindo.

p – Igual a você. – concluiu mais alto que pretendia.

p O garoto a olhou com um misto de surpresa e desconfiança. Ela tinha realmente dito que o homem ideal pra ela, era igual a ele? Não, não podia ser.

p – Como? – perguntou incrédulo.

p – Nada, eu só... só... só estava pensando alto – respondeu quase gritando e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas comendo.

p Agora ele sentia um estranho frio na barriga. Não era engano, não havia ouvido errado, e ainda era o que ela estava pensando. Gostaria de ter continuado a conversa e ter esclarecido aquilo, mas ao ver a expressão de nervosismo no rosto dela resolveu parar por ali.

p Ela parecendo ler sua mente mudou de assunto imediatamente.

p – Harry, olha, desculpa por ter sido meio grossa com você quando saímos do Gringotes.

p – Esquece, eu sei que talvez não queira falar sobre aquilo e, acredite, eu sei como é isso.

p Eles terminaram de comer e foram comprar as penas e pergaminhos. Ao saírem da loja encontraram ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Cho Chang.

p Oi, Harry, Hermione. – disse ela alegremente, como se nada houvesse acontecido com eles no ano anterior, deixando-os confusos.

p – Oi. – disse Harry num tom que confundia entre tristeza e alegria.

p – Oi Cho. – Hermione a cumprimentou a olhando de uma forma, que poderia ser facilmente confundida com um furioso lobisomem querendo matar sua presa sem piedade.

p – Harry, eu queria muito conversar com você, – ela pediu – A SÓS –Completou parecendo querer desafiar Hermione.

p – Cho eu, bem, é que...

p – Vai Harry, vocês têm muita coisa pra conversar, não? Vou ver umas lojas, me encontra depois na frente da loja de artigos para quadribol, daí a gente vai comprar os livros de dar uma volta, JUNTOS. – ela interrompeu meio irritada, também perecendo rebater a provocação de Cho, dando ênfase na última frase, falando "juntos" em alto e bom som.

p Hermione se afastou pensando no que ela teria pra conversar com Harry as sós, isso a irritava profundamente, sem que ela percebesse.

p – Harry. – Chamou Cho. O garoto olhou pra ela e levantou as sobrancelhas – Queria me desculpar, e também resolver a nossa situação.

p – Que situação? – Perguntou incrédulo e meio irritado – Caso você não se lembre, o que aconteceu Cho, eu vou refrescar sua memória...

p – Não. – ela pediu antes que ele começasse a jogar na cara dela tudo que ela havia feito.

p -Não quer que eu jogue na sua cara tudo que você me fez? – perguntou se controlando pra não gritar.

p – Não, não quero, quero pedir desculpas e...

p – Esta desculpada, era só isso?

p – Não, eu queria tentar mais uma vez, tentar fazer certo dessa vez, o que você acha?

p – Não sei.

p – Por favor Harry, vamos tentar, prometo que dessa vez faço tudo certo.

p – Por que? – perguntou calmo – Por que afinal você quer tentar ficar comigo?

p – Por que acho que estou apaixonada por você.

p Aquelas palavras o deixaram paralisado, estático, simplesmente sem reação, ele não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer, então ela o fez.

p Ela o pegou de jeito e o beijou, o beijo dela não era mas a mesma coisa, não o fazia flutuar, não o deixava tonto e nem mais dava um frio na barriga. Era simplesmente um contato de bocas que até pareceu salgado, amargo.

p – Olha, vou te dar um tempo pra pensar – disse ela quando se afastou – No dia de voltar pra Hogwarts, no trem, você me responde ta?

p Harry a viu sumir em meio às pessoas que caminhavam pelo Beco, antes mesmo de conseguir responder. Não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, pensando, refletindo. Finalmente quando saiu a procura de Hermione, decidiu que só resolveria depois o que Cho havia pedido.

p Quando de longe conseguiu avistar uma morena de braços cruzados e com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto, afastou esses pensamentos e foi correndo ao encontro dela.

p – Pronto, er, vamos na... Floreios e Borrões certo? – comprimentou amigavelmente.

p A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

p – Não quer saber o que ela falou? – perguntou confuso

p – Não. – respondeu secamente.

p – Ela quer uma segunda chance.

p – Vocês por acaso estão namorando? – perguntou parando de andar.

p – Não.

p – Então esquece isso que o dia ta muito bom – disse ligeiramente mais alegre e amigável.

p Ele não disse mais nada, apenas seguiu com ela a caminho da Floreios e Borrões.

p 

p Eles já estavam saindo da Floreios e Borrões quando viram a figura de Draco Malfoy vir na direção deles. Rapidamente, Hermione puxa Harry pra lateral da loja.

p – Ei, porque você fez isso? – Harry pergunta sem entender.

p – Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero ficar discutindo com Draco Malfoy, como já disse, o dia está ótimo, então vamos mantê-lo assim. -ela fala baixo e fazendo sinal pra ele se calar, porque Malfoy se encontrava cada vez mais próximo.

p – Droga, sair hoje pra entregar isso... "Tome cuidado pra ninguém segui-lo, não mostre isso a ninguém" – Disse o loiro imitando alguém – Bobagem!

p – Temos que segui-lo. – Harry fala olhando o caminho que o sonserino seguia.

p – Harry você ta louco! -Hermione fala seguindo Harry que já saía do local.

p – Você não ouviu o que ele disse, não acha suspeito?

p – Bom, talvez, mas talvez devêssemos avisar a ordem.

p – Não temos tempo de avisar a ordem, vamos. – fala pegando a mão dela e seguindo no encalço do loiro, com cuidado, pra não serem percebidos.

p Eles o seguem até a Travessa do Tranco, onde observam de um beco, Draco entrar num bar, mas sair logo depois acompanhado de uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados.

p – E então, trouxe a encomenda pro Lord? – ela pergunta indo na direção de Harry e Hermione.

p – Sim, está aqui. – Draco entrega um livro muito grosso com capa verde escuro e listas amarelas muito chamativas, mas eles não conseguem enxergar nenhum símbolo ou letra. Os dois param perto do beco, estando Draco, dois passos à frente da entrada do beco, fazendo com que Harry e Hermione ficassem escondidos, apenas ouvindo a conversa pra nao serem vistos pela mulher.

p – Ótimo, continue sendo tão eficiente e logo será um comensal de confiança como seu pai! – A mulher fala transparecendo um pouco de orgulho na voz

p – Ótimo ter tocado nesse assunto, quando o mestre vai libertá-lo? -pergunta ansioso, já que seu pai havia sido preso no departamento de mistérios há alguns meses, por causa de Harry.

p – Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ele estará livre na próxima semana! – ela fala otimista – O Lord o resgatará daqui a 4 dias, durante a noite.

p – Ótimo, minha mãe gostará de saber disso. – fala contente.

p – Então vá contar a ela, e cuidado pra não ser seguido – fala alertando-o.

p – Pode deixar, não sou nenhum trasgo! -fala ofendido pela recomendação e já se preparava pra sair quando ouve um barulho vindo do beco.

p Hermione havia esbarrado em uma lata de lixo e provocado o barulho, então num movimento rápido, Harry a empurra contra a parede e, depois de tirar os óculos, dá-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

p – Prepare-se. – a mulher ordena empunhando a varinha e Draco repete o movimento, mas ao chegar ao beco, apenas vê um casal aos amassos – Esses jovens de hoje só sabem se agarrar por aí! Vamos logo. – fala guardando a varinha e seguindo pela rua à frente do beco.

p Acho que os enganamos, você ta bem? – Harry pergunta ofegante depois de terminar o beijo, algum tempo depois de Draco ter ido embora.

p Sim, estou. É melhor sairmos daqui logo. – Hermione fala se recompondo e saindo com Harry de lá, antes que os reconhecessem.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p N/A¹: obrigado novamente a ajuda incrível que a Náy ta me dando... bjus... Brigado

p N/a²: Obrigado pelos comentários e continuem falando o que estão achando...


	3. Estranho Interesse

p O caminho de volta ao Largo Grimmauld foi dotado de silêncio e constrangimento. Harry e Hermione não conseguiam nem ao menos se olhar e quando faziam ficavam ambos incrivelmente vermelhos.

p – Bom, eu, acho que, vou dormir – disse Hermione já na sala da mansão Black.

p – Er, bem, desculpa ta Mione? – pediu constrangido.

p – Não quero desculpas – disse calmamente – enquanto subia as escadas apressada.

p Harry a viu subir e desaparecer virando o corredor ao chegar no topo da escada. O garoto subiu ao seu quarto confuso com o que significava aquele comportamento da amiga. O quarto de Hermione ficava de frente pro seu, ele foi verificar se amiga estava ali mas a porta estava trancada, desistiu e entrou no próprio quarto, se trocou e se deitou tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

p Ele sabia que tinha beijado a melhor amiga, sabia que fora apenas pra despistar Malfoy, mas sua cabeça parecia não processar as informações, lembrou-se também do beijo de Cho, mas aquele beijo não o confundia tanto como o que trocara com a amiga horas atrás. O beijo de Cho fora salgado, sem emoção, ele não tinha mais nenhum sentimento por ela, já o de Hermione tinha sido bom, doce, não sabia ou certo se tinha sentimento, mas começava a achar que sim.

p O ultimo pensamento confundiu ainda mais o garoto que dormiu lembrando o beijo da amiga.

p 

p Na manha seguinte Harry acordou, se trocou rapidamente e apesar de não querer ficar sozinho no quarto tinha medo de descer e ter que encarar Hermione. Ele não saia ao certo o que a garota estava pensando dele, não sabia nem o que ele pensava dela.

p Desceu até a sala porem não havia ninguém, o silencio que antes não existia ou ao menos não era notado invadira a casa totalmente, nenhum barulho sequer era ouvido.

p – Bom Dia – o garoto ouviu uma voz doce quebrar o silêncio.

p Ele se virou em direção à voz e viu a amiga muito sorridente descendo o ultimo degrau da escada. Poderia dizer que aquele era o dia mais feliz da vida dela pela sua expressão. Parecia calma e empolgada ao mesmo tempo, mas a única coisa que tinha certeza é que brava ou irritada ela não estava.

p – Acordou agora? – perguntou saído do estado de transe que se tornara comum nos últimos dias.

p – Eu que faço essa pergunta – disse olhando atentamente os cabelos totalmente desarrumados do amigo – Eu já acordei faz umas duas.

p – Nossa! – exclamou ainda com sono – acho que acabei dormindo muito tarde ontem, é isso que da pensar de mais.

p – No que estava pensando? – perguntou curiosa indo em direção à cozinha.

p – No que aconteceu ontem – murmurou temendo a reação dela.

p – Ah! Esquece isso, como já disse não quero suas desculpas.

p – Por quê? – perguntou entrando na cozinha e sentando-se à mesa.

p – Quer sopa? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

p – Não mude de assunto – disse calmo

p – Ta uma delicia – insistiu ela

p Ele sabia que ela não daria o braço a torcer, se estava mudando de assunto era porque realmente não queria discutir.

p – Ta, quero sim – disse pegando o prato já farto de sopa – obrigado.

p Ela se serviu e sentou-se de frente pra Harry.

p Ele se perguntava qual o problema de esclarecer as coisas, antes isso do que eles ficarem sem se falar.

p – Só não to preparada ta? – perguntou parecendo ler seus pensamentos, ainda com os olhos no próprio prato – me deixa colocar a cabeça no lugar.

p Ele não respondeu deixando o silêncio invadir novamente a casa.

p Depois do almoço Hermione subiu até seu quarto e abriu o embrulho dos livros que tinha pegado no cofre, não procurou muito, apenas pegou um livro de runas antigas que estava logo encima e desceu para a sala ler.

p Harry ficou um tempo observando Hermione ler, ele se irritara ao ver que a amiga ia ler e deixa-lo sem fazer nada, mas vê-la ler com tanta calma, com todo aquele ar de inteligência era muito bom, ficou um bom tempo olhando-a como se fosse uma bela obra de arte.

p De repente um ruído ecoa pela sala fazendo os dois se olharem no olhos pela primeira vez.

p – Veio lá de cima – disse ela vermelha desviando o olhar para a escada.

p – Vou la ver – disse levantando-se do sofá – fique aqui!

p – Mas não mesmo – disse ela seguindo-o.

p O garoto bufou sabendo que ela conseguia ser mais teimosa que ele.

p Eles subiram cautelosamente. Hermione duvidava que fosse algo perigoso, mas cedeu ao pedido do amigo de armar a varinha e ter cuidado.

p Quando chegaram ao corredor do segundo andar ouviram novamente o ruído.

p – Parece que veio do meu quarto – disse Harry seguindo lentamente até o quarto.

p Hermione impaciente correu até a porta do quarto do garoto e sorriu.

p – É só a Edwiges querendo entrar – disse entrando no quarto do garoto.

p Ele correu até o quarto guardando a varinha no bolso e ao chegar lá viu Hermione abrindo a carta que a coruja trazia.

p – Ler a correspondência dos outros é feio – brincou sentando-se na cama ao lado da morena.

p – Então lê você – disse entregando a carta ao garoto – É do Profº Dumbledore.

p – i Harry e Hermione, reuniremos a ordem ai amanha, peço que preparem a casa para os Weasley que voltam de viagem e os Lovegood que se hospedarão ai por maior segurança, vocês poderão dividir os quartos assim como desejarem, obrigado, Alvo Dumbledore /i – leu harry em voz alta.

p – Bom, arrume-se – disse se levantando.

p Harry olhou-a incrédulo.

p – A gente tem que comprar umas coisinhas – disse já saído do quarto.

p Meia hora depois Harry estava no pé da escada esperando Hermione. A garota apareceu trajando uma calça jeans normal, uma blusa branca com algumas estampas atrás e com um rabo de cavalo.

p – Você ta bonita – disse sentindo o rosto corar.

p – Obrigada – disse puxando-o pela mão.

p Ela pegou o pote de Pó-de-Flú sobre a mesa, pegou um punhado do pó e deu o pote à Harry antes de entrar na lareira.

p – Beco Diagonal – bradou jogando o pó na lareira e sendo consumida por chamas verdes em seguida.

p Harry fez o mesmo e do pequeno bar onde saíram foram ao beco diagonal.

p Eles compraram vários legumes e carnes sabendo que se a Sra. Weasley encontrasse a geladeira fazia teria um ataque.

p 

p – Pronto – disse Harry depois de terminar a ultima comprar e sair da loja.

p – Vamos voltar agora? – perguntou Hermione querendo que a resposta fosse negativa.

p – Hum, que tal um sorvete – arriscou.

p – Ótima idéia, vamos? – disse sorrindo.

p Eles foram até uma sorveteria próxima e tomaram dois sorvetes rapidamente discutindo a separação do quartos e o que a ordem poderia querer em uma outra reunião.

p Voltaram pra casa e arrumaram tudo de acordo com o que haviam planejado. Gina e Luna dormiriam no mesmo quarto com Hermione e Rony, Fred e Jorge com Harry no quarto à frente.

p – Bom, tudo pronto – disse Harry desabando no sofá – Estou exausto.

p – Eu também – disse sentando ao lado do garoto e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

p Harry estremeceu ao sentir Hermione pousar a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele chegou a conclusão que teria que conversar com Rony urgentemente.

p – Pega o livro pra mim? – pediu ela enquanto deitava no colo dele assustando-o.

p – Hum... Ah! Claro.

p Hermione passou o resto do dia comentando o quão interessante era aquele livro de runas antigas, mas o garoto apenas a olhava fingindo prestar atenção, estava muito bem ali, admirando-a feliz e satisfeita.

p Dormiram ali mesmo sem nem ver o tempo passar, Hermione deitada no colo de Harry e este com a cabeça recostada no encosto do sofá.

p 

p – AIIII! QUE AMOR – eles ouvirão a voz de Gina gritar.

p Harry abriu os olhos e pode ver a família Weasley na sala e Luna Lovegood e seu pai ao lado. Ele então notou que dormira ali com Hermione deitada no se colo e com as roupas do corpo.

p Hermione também acordou e se levantou depressa vermelha como um pimentão.

p – Er... Oi – cumprimentou ela.

p – Oi – disse Harry também corado.

p – Ai como o amor é lindo – disse Gina empolgada.

p – Não é o que você ta pensando – disse impaciente

p Gina fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela mãe que deu um longo abraço em Hermione chorando.

p – Oh querida, como você esta? – perguntou em tom maternal

p – Muito bem senhora Weasley – disse sorrindo – obrigada

p – Olá Hermione – disse o Sr Weasley enquanto Molly cumprimentava Harry.

p – Mas mi, me conta, desde quando vocês estão namorando? Eu sempre achei que vocês formava um casal lindo – Disse Luna animada

p – Não temos nada – respondeu direcionando um olhar assassino a amiga.

p – Hum... Vamos conversar lá em cima – Disse pegando Hermione pela mão e subindo sendo seguidas por Gina.

p – O que vocês querem? – perguntou Hermione irritada.

p – Só que você admita – disse Gina se empolgação

p – Pelo amor de deus, eu e o Harry não estamos namorando – disse como se fosse obvio.

p – Explique aquela cena então – exigiu Gina

p – Eu tava lendo um livro e conversando com o Harry, daí nos dormimos ali mesmo – explicou claramente.

p – Mas você gosta dele, não gosta? – perguntou Luna.

p – Bom, não sei, to confusa – disse desanimada.

p – Como assim confusa? – perguntou a ruiva.

p – Eu... De uns tempos pra cá eu tenho me sentido estranha, estremeço só de ver ele se aproximar, ele tem parecido mais tudo ultimamente, mais bonito, mais inteligente, mais corajoso e...

p – AI AMIGA – gritou Gina interrompendo Hermione – Você esta apaixonada!

p – Claro que não Gina eu...

p – Você esta louca por ele mesmo Hermione – concordou Luna cortando a morena.

p – Mas, será? Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes. – disse ansiosa

p – A questão é que você ta apaixonada – disse Gina terminando a discussão – Agora, tenho que falar da festa de aniversário do Harry.

p – É eu acho que... Meu Deus, eu esqueci completamente! – disse parecendo ter visto um monstro

p – Não comprou nada? – perguntou Luna

p – Nadinha.

p – Então vamos ao Beco amanha – disse Gina – Também não comprei o meu e do Rony.

p – Amanha não – precipitou-se Hermione – Precisamos ver se o Professor Dumbledore deixa e ele vai vir só amanha pra reunião com a ordem.

p – Então depois de amanha se ele deixar – concluiu Luna – Mas o aniversário já é no sábado, então vocês não podem demorar muito não.

p – É – disseram as outras duas.

p – Bom, eu e a mamãe convencemos o papai e deixar a gente fazer uma festa surpresa, vai ser sábado mesmo, a noite – explicou Gina

p – Tudo bem – confirmou a morena

p – Mas me conta Mione, como foi depois que eu parei de vir – perguntou Luna.

p Hermione contou tudo que havia acontecido desde a chegada de Harry escondendo apenas o beijo, inventou uma outra historia de como se despistou de Malfoy.

p Elas conversavam animadas sobre a festa de Harry até a Sra. Weasley chama-las pra almoçar.

p Elas desceram e viram que todos já estavam almoçando.

p – Bom queridos, como imagino que vocês estejam sabendo, amanha terá uma reunião da ordem, portanto você ficarão trancados nos quartos até a reunião acabar­ – disse a Sra. Weasley.

p Depois do almoço o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley foram conversar na sala com o pai de Luna. Hermione, Gina e Luna subiram para o quarto e ficaram conversando com a porta trancada. Rony e Harry subiram e ficaram jogando xadrez bruxo enquanto os gêmeos faziam alguma nova experiência na cozinha.

p – E ai? Como tem sido passar o dia sozinho com a Mione? – debochou Rony.

p – Maravilhoso – disse o moreno distraído sem se dar conta do que falava.

p – Como? – perguntou incrédulo achando não ter ouvido direito.

p – Digo, eu sei como é duro perder os pais, então, a gente meio que se consolou – disse inseguro.

p – Hum, achei que ela te faria estudar dia e noite – disse voltando a atenção ao jogo.

p – Rony, ela perdeu os pais – repreendeu Harry.

p O ruivo apenas mexeu uma peça do xadrez sem responder.

p – Hum... Rony – chamou desviando o olhar para o tabuleiro

p – Sim? – perguntou distraído.

p – Acho que to gostando da mione – disse corado

p – O QUE? – perguntou Rony incrédulo esquecendo o jogo de xadrez.

p – Isso que você ouviu

p – Mas... A Hermione é só a nossa melhor amiga, SÓ – disse parecendo não acreditar na declaração do amigo.

p – Rony, o que eu sinto quando eu to perto da mione é melhor e maior do que o que eu senti com a Cho – disse ansioso.

p – Bom, você tem certeza? – perguntou calmo

p – Talvez amor seja uma palavra muito... Hum, forte, mas eu sem duvida to apaixonado por ela – disse convicto.

p Rony deu uma risinho que mais tarde já se transformava em um grande ataque de risos, o que deixou Harry irritado, pensando se o amigo não estava acreditando nele.

p – O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou aborrecido

p – Nada... É que... Ah, você tem que contar pra ela – disse entre risos.

p – Ta louco? – perguntou quase gritando

p – Não, qual o problema? Assim você fica com ela de uma vez – disse como se fosse obvio.

p – Acontece que a gente encontrou a Cho um dia desses no beco e ela me pediu uma segunda chance.

p – Sério?

p – É

p – Bom, nesse caso dispensa ela e se declara pra Hermione, é só um passo a mais.

p – Rony, larga de ser tonto, a mione ia me dar um tapa na cara e nunca mais querer me ver na frente – concluiu imaginando a reação da garota.

p – Nunca vai saber se não tentar.

p – Não – exclamou – Ela não vai saber de nada, ta ouvindo, nada.

p – E você vai voltar com a Cho? – perguntou Rony indinado.

p – Acho que não custa nada a gente tentar.

p – Você ta louco Harry, você vai enganar ela, ela vai ta achando que você gosta dela sendo que você não ta nem ai pra ela e sim pra mione – explicou não acreditando na decisão do amigo.

p – Rony ta decidido – disse levando um xeque-mate do ruivo.

p Rony parecia querer protestar, mas foi interrompido pela porta do quarto que se abriu atrás de Harry.

p – Sua mãe ta chamando a gente pra jantar – disse uma voz doce que Harry seria capaz de reconhecer em qualquer circunstância.

p O morena saiu pela porta deixando-a aberta de desceu.

p – Se é essa a garota que faz você pirar, que faz você ser capaz de tudo, então você não pode ficar com nenhuma outra – disse saindo e deixando um Harry confuso pra traz.

p Harry ficou um bom tempo ali, pensando, exatamente na posição que seu amigo o deixara. As palavras dele faziam sentido, muito sentido, mas não poderia contar a ela, ela nunca aceitaria, nunca gostaria dele daquela forma. Ele estava decidido, tentaria fiar bem com Cho e esquece-la, embora duvidasse que fosse possível.

p Minutos depois viu novamente aquela morena que tanto admirava na porta olhando-o intrigada.

p – Você não vai descer? – perguntou simpática.

p – Não to com fome – mentiu

p Ela foi até ele e ficou frente a frente o rapaz. Ele considerava aquela curta distancia muito perigosa, muito ameaçadora.

p – Vem jantar sim – disse pegando a mão do garoto carinhosamente – Não pode ficar sem jantar.

p Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas ela apenas o puxou para fora do quarto. Decidido a não contraria-la ele apenas apertou a mão dela e a seguiu até a cozinha.

p Ela soltou a mão do garoto e sentou-se entre ele e Luna que piscou discretamente pra garota.

p O jantar foi tranqüilo e muito quieto.

p – Agora vocês vão todos dormir – disse a senhora Weasley – amanha poderão ir ao beco diagonal sob a vigia de alguém que abrirá mão da reunião.

p Todos subiram para seus devidos quartos e dormiram, exeto pela menina que ficaram bolando uma forma de Gina e Hermione comprarem o presente de Harry.

p – Que ótimo, nem precisamos correr o risco de Dumbledore não nos permitir sair – disse Luna animada.

p – É, mas teremos um auror na nossa cola, e temos que comprar os presentes pro Harry escondidas – lamentou Hermione.

p – Simples, eu vou distrair o auror e vocês vão rápido comprar os presentes – disse Luna

p – Como você vai distrair um auror – perguntou Gina.

p – Isso depende do auror, mas eu consigo – afirmou confiante.

p – Bom, seria mais fácil se já soubéssemos o que comprar – disse Hermione pensativa – eu não tenho idéia do que dar pra ele.

p – Eu já sei o que vou dar – disse Gina – Nada de especial

p – O que? – perguntaram Luna e Hermione curiosas.

p – Um Kit de Quadribol amador.

p – Ele vai gostar, mas e eu meu deus.

p – Ah mione, sai com a Gina que você encontra algo por lá mesmo – disse Luna despreocupada.

p Elas dormiram depois de bolar muito bem o que fariam.

p 

p 

p – Vamos logo, depois meninas que são enroladas – disse Luna batendo na porta do quarto dos garotos que se arrumavam para ir ao beco diagonal.

p – Pronto, satisfeitas? – perguntou Rony saído do quarto.

p – Cadê o Harry? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa atrás de Luna, Gina e Rony.

p – Aqui – disse o moreno saído do quarto e fechando a porta.

p – Vamos Harry, é a Tonks que vai nos levar, ela já ta lá embaixo – disse pegando a mão do garoto e deixando Rony, Gina e Luna dando risinhos abafados.

p Eles desceram rapidamente e avistaram Tonks conversando com um auror que nunca tinha visto antes.

p – Vai ser mais fácil do que pensei – murmurou Luna para Hermione.

p – Como assim? – perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.

p – Acorda mione, é a Tonks, uma loja de jóias mágicas e você e a Gina podem ficar o dia inteiro procurando o presente.

p – Melhor assim – disse animada.

p As garota pararam de cochichar e foram até Tonks perguntar como iriam até o beco.

p – Vamos de chaves de portal – disse pegando um lápis velho no bolso das vestes – peguem!

p Eles obedeceram e no minutos seguinte estavam parados na frente de uma sorveteria.

p – Bom, não se separem ok? – perguntou a auror.

p Todos assentiram com a cabeça e seguiram até o interior da sorveteria.

p – sorvete de abóbora pra todos, por minha conta.

p Tonks, Harry e Rony se serviram rapidamente e se sentaram, enquanto Gina, Luna e Hermione fingiram duvida entre os vários sabores para confirmar o plano e se prepararem de acordo com o combinado.

p – Tonks – chamou Luna se aproximando da mesa onde estavam sentados – Olha que loja linda de jóias, vamos lá?

p – Quando terminarmos os sorvetes.

p – Ah... Vamos... Que mal que tem? É em frente – justificou.

p O pano das garotas tinha sem duvida dado certo, ela estava muito tentada a sair de lá, mas sabia que tava em missão.

p – Vocês ficam comportados? – perguntou a Rony e Harry

p – Se nos pagar mais sorvete – chantageou Rony antes que Harry pudesse responder.

p A bruxa jogou algumas moedas em cima da mesa e saiu com Luna em direção a loja a frente.

p Harry nem prestava atenção nelas ou em Rony, estava no momento observando Hermione de longe, observando como aquela garota que sempre estava ao lado dele, sempre o ajudava nos momentos mais difíceis havia encantado ele com um simples beijo dado com um propósito de salva-los de Malfoy e de uma comensal.

p – Não vão pegar sorvete? – perguntou Gina ao lado de Hermione.

p – Vamos – disse Rony se levantando e sendo seguido por Harry.

p Gina e Hermione aproveitaram o momento para saírem despercebidas. Elas foram até uma rua menos movimentada do beco, quase na entrada da travessa do trano, onde havia uma pequenas loja de artigos esportivos.

p – Quero um kit de amadores para quadribol – pediu Gina educadamente para a vendedora.

p – Um minuto, já voltou – disse a vendedora.

p – Pra presente – exclamou Gina antes da vendedora sumir atrás de cortinas vermelho fogo no fundo da loja.

p Gina separava o dinheiro que usaria para pagar o presente enquanto Hermione dava uma olhada nas vitrines das loja.

p – Não devíamos estar aqui – disse ela preocupada – estamos praticamente na travessa do tranco.

p – Eu sei, mas é a única loja que tem esse kit – disse sem desviar os olhos das moedas que tirava de uma pequena bolsa preta listadas em prata.

p Hermione se calou e ficou admirando um par de luvas negras separadas em uma vitrine num canto melhor iluminado da loja. As luvas pareciam ser de couro sem as pontas dos dedos.

p Nesse momento a vendedora voltava com o kit de Gina totalmente embrulhado em um papel preto com um laço prata muito extravagante.

p – Por favor – Hermione chama a vendedora muito educadamente.

p – Sim, posso ajudá-la? – pergunta a vendedora

p – O que são essas luvas? – pergunta apontando as luvas negras na vitrine.

p – São luvas de batalha, muito raras, elas impedem de desarmar seu portador e também tem um poder atrativo muito grande em relação a sua arma quando tomada – explica a vendedora – São feitas de couro de dragão o que as deixa quase indestrutíveis e possuem muita magia, geralmente são confiscadas pelo ministério mas...

p – Elas são ilegais? – interrompe Hermione quase gritando.

p – são sim, isso na mão de um bruxo das trevas é uma arma extremamente poderosa.

p – Mas, estão a venda? – pergunta interessada.

p – estão sim, mas são muito caras e...

p – Tome – disse Hermione dando um saquinho cheio de moedas douradas pra bruxa.

p Com um aceno de varinha a bruxa consegue abrir a vitrine e pega as luva pra Hermione.

p – Vou embrulhá-las.

p – Não – pediu mione – Eu mesma faço isso. Obrigada

p Hermione apenas pegou as luvas e saiu da loja com Gina.

p – Bom, vamos? – perguntou Gina.

p – Ainda não – disse uma voz debochada atrás das garotas.

p Hermione e Gina se viraram quase que imediatamente e depararam com a mulher que matara Sirius Black meses atrás acompanhada por cerca de cinco comensais todos encapuzados.

p – Bellatriz – Exclamou Hermione surpresa, observando que a rua estava estranhamente escura e vazia sendo que ainda era de tarde.

p – Olá sangue-ruim – disse com desprezo.

p Hermione de imediato armou a varinha e apontou-a para Bellatriz que se encontrava no meio dos comensais.

p – Venha conosco – ordenou

p – Nem morta – retrucou a morena determinada.

p – Quem disse que te queremos morta? – perguntou com desdém.

p – Não to entendendo nada mione – cochichou Gina.

p – Nem eu – disse calma sem tirar os olhos da varinha de Bellatriz atenta a qualquer movimento – No três você corre e pede ajuda.

p – Mas não mesmo.

p – Um

p – Para mione

p – Dois – continuou sem dar atenção à amiga.

p – Você não tem chance contra eles.

p – TRÊS – gritou Hermione.

p Gina começou a correr desesperadamente pela rua enquanto uma rajada de faíscas vermelhas saia das varias varinhas dos comensais atrás dela.

p Hermione num movimento ágil foi na direção dos feitiços.

p – PROTEGO – gritou conjurando um escudo que impediu as faíscas vermelhas de sequer chegarem perto de Gina.

p – Olha, parece que a sangue-ruim sabe lutar – debochou Bellatriz.

p – Sei muito mais do que você imagina – desafiou Hermione.

p – Veremos – disse tirando o capuz e armando a varinha – qual tal um duelo, só eu e você?

p – Tem certeza? Te dou uma chance de se redimir – ironizou Hermione tentando ganhar tempo.

p – Ora sua garota insolente, vai se arrepender disso.

p – Será?

p – CRUCIO – berrou a comensal.

p – PROTEJO – defendeu-se novamente

p – Só sabe se defender? – perguntou à menina com desdém

p – ESTUPEFAÇA – gritou sem se importar com o que ela dizia.

p Faíscas vermelha saíram da varinha de Hermione, mas a comensal desviou com muita facilidade. Hermione estava nervosa e não conseguia raciocinar direito, não sabia mais o que fazer. Talvez Gina tivesse razão, ela não daria conta.

p Mais do que rápida Bellatriz lançou um feitiço contra Hermione que foi atingida em cheio.

p – Parece que você não tem escolha – disse a comensal conjurando cordas que enrolavam em volta do corpo da garota a impedindo de se movimentar – você realmente imaginou que pudesse me derrotar? Você é apenas uma sangue-ruim, nascida de pais trouxas e inúteis.

p – Não fale dos meus pais – disse com os dentes serrados.

p – Sabe, não foi muito divertido mata-los, eram muito fracos – disse friamente – Mas, tudo pelo meu Lord, até porque, era necessário.

p Hermione conheceu naquele momento o que era realmente o ódio, a maldade, como uma pessoa era capaz de tamanha crueldade, só poderia ser insana, era a única resposta.

p – FINITE INCANTATEM – bradou uma voz de longe quando Hermione já desistia.

p As cordas caíram no chão, Hermione se levantou e viu Harry, Rony, Tonks, Luna e Gina.

p – Fique longe da garota Bella – disse Tonks calma.

p – Ela vai conosco

p – EXPELIARMUS – gritou a garota em meio à discussão atirando a varinha de Bellatriz longe – ACCIO VARINHA.

p A varinha voou até a mão da garota. Os comensais antes parados atrás de Bellatriz agora disparavam feitiços contra os oponentes.

p Havia agora vários duelos um contra um, porem Bellatriz ainda estava parada em frente a garota. A bruxa apenas sorria.

p Hermione se levantou, e, inesperadamente devolveu a varinha à Bellatriz deixando todos a sua volta confusos. Harry foi por duas vezes atacado olhando a que a amiga faria, Luna também quase fora atingida por uma Maldição Cruciatos.

p – O que pretende? – perguntou a comensal desconfiada.

p – Provar – disse simplesmente – Provar que sangues-puros podem ser totalmente fracos e inúteis, assim como você.

p – SUA IDIOTA – vociferou Bellatriz.

p – ESTUPEFAÇA – bradou Hermione muito perto da comensal de modo que o feitiço a atingisse direto no peito.

p A bruxa foi arremessada contra a parede, se levantou com muita dificuldade. O feitiço da garota havia sido estranhamente mais poderoso que um estupefaça comum.

p – Chega, se não quer ir por bem vai por mal – disse apontando a varinha para a garota – IMPERIUS.

p O feitiços acertou Hermione, que parou de sentir o próprio corpo, não conseguia levantar uma mão, ela mandava, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

p – Venha – ordenou – vamos embora deste lugar.

p A garota tentou dizer claramente não, mas nem ao menos a boca se moveu, seus pés começaram a andar na direção da bruxa. Hermione sabia que aquele feitiço dominava as pessoas, mas não podia perder aquele duelo, simplesmente não podia. A morena estava determinada a vencer, provar que não era fraca, e que o fato de não ter sangue puro não permitia que ninguém a julgasse.

p Perdida nesses pensamentos sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão, sentiu a varinha na sua mão, inexplicavelmente sentia o efeito do feitiço ser extinto.

p – Eu não vou com você – disse parando de andar.

p – O que? – disse a comensal não acreditando no que via – IMPERIUS.

p O feitiço atingiu Hermione novamente e ela pode ouvir novamente as ordens de Bellatriz, mas dessa vez, sem perder o controle do corpo apontou a varinha para a bruxa deixando-a assustada pela primeira vez.

p – Eu disse que não vou com você – repetiu claramente.

p – Como você...

p – IMPEDIMENTA – gritou muito cansada, sustentando o corpo com dificuldade.

p De imediato nada aconteceu, porem todos os barulhos e gritos de pessoas conjurando feitiço e das que eram atingidas, cessaram. O silencio tomou conta daquela longa rua a qual a luz do sol já abandonara. Uma pequena luz foi projetada na ponta da varinha de Hermione, no segundo seguinte essa luz avançava velozmente até o peito de Bellatriz que não conseguiu escapar.

p Apesar de muito pequena, aquela luz emanava muito poder. Bellatriz voou novamente em direção a parede, porem dessa vez estava desacordada. Os comensais a pegaram e rapidamente desaparataram

p Hermione cambaleou, não conseguia mais sustentar o próprio corpo, porem sentiu alguém pega-la antes que caísse e, a ultima coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi um sorriso preocupado do moreno que a pegara.

p 

p 

p – Hermione, Hermione, acorda – disse uma voz distante se aproximando.

p A garota abriu os olhos lentamente, estava em uma cama, na sua cama, na Mansão Black. Seu corpo estava dolorido.

p – Mione? Você ta bem? – perguntou Harry olhando-a preocupado.

p – Ahn... Sim, brigada – disse feliz em vê-lo – o que aconteceu? Eu só lembro de ter usado um feitiço e depois desmaiado.

p – A gente trouxe você pra cá, mas ta tudo bem, a Gina contou pra Tonks o que aconteceu – disse calmamente.

p – Contou? – perguntou quase gritando.

p – Sim, mas não se preocupem, vocês não serão punidas – disse estranhando a reação da amiga – até porque, não têm culpa de se perderem.

p A garota concluiu que Gina provavelmente inventara alguma mentira, não podia contar sobre o presente e principalmente sobre o plano.

p Ela não disse mais nada, outra pergunta invadiu sua cabeça e ela não conseguia achar a resposta.

p – No que esta pensando? – perguntou Harry curioso e preocupado.

p – No porque – disse deixando uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto.

p O garoto num impulso levou a mão até a face de Hermione e acariciou.

p – Não chore – pediu enxugando a lagrima – Eu sei que você é linda de qualquer jeito, mas eu prefiro sorrindo.

p – Obrigada – disse corada.

p – Agora me diz, o porquê do que?

p – Dessa perseguição, ela deixou bem claro, Voldemort não me quer morta, é esse o porque que eu quero – disse muito próxima ao garoto – O que afinal ele quer comigo viva?

p – Eu também não sei, mas contei tudo sobre o Malfoy e a comensal pra ordem, ela inclusive estava lá no beco hoje, duelando contra a Tonks – disse tentando acalma-la – eles vão descobrir o que esta acontecendo.

p – Eu não tenho tanta certeza – disse chorando novamente – Eu senti uma coisa forte dentro de mim quando conjurei aquele feitiço.

p – A Tonks contou pro Dumbledore, ele não sabe dizer o que aconteceu, mas disse que foi um impedimenta anormalmente poderoso.

p – Eu me senti estranha, algo me diz que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer – disse chorando desolada.

p – Mione, você não pode chorar por Voldemort, não pode deixar de viver – disse carinhosamente – Isso tudo vai acabar e você vai ficar bem.

p – Eu quero que todos fiquem bem, inclusive você Harry – disse abraçando o amigo – você é muito importante pra mim.

p Ele se afastou e olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos da amiga.

p – NÓS vamos terminar bem – corrigiu – eu prometo.

p – Obrigada – disse dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto que enrubesceu furiosamente.

p A garota fechou os olhos cansada e chegou a conclusão que realmente estava apaixonada, pelo melhor amigo, mas estava, e muito, apaixonada. Adormeceu em seguida sob o zelo do amigo.


	4. Confusões

p Harry ficou cerca de uma hora ali, observando Hermione dormindo tranquilamente. Ficar a observando era muito bom, ele estava realmente gostando dela, que estava mais linda do que nunca, o trabalho que Luna fizera na aparência da garota fora muito bem sucedido, mas aos olhos do rapaz, ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito.

p – Ela ta bem? – perguntou Rony, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

p – Ta sim. – disse distraído, sorrindo, admirando a garota – Entra!

p O ruivo adentrou o quarto e sentou-se em uma cadeira nos pés da cama da garota, enquanto Harry apenas acariciava-lhe os cabelos, numa poltrona ao lado direito da cama.

p – O professor Dumbledore quer conversar com vocês quando ela acordar – informou.

p – Ele quer falar comigo também? – perguntou desviando a atenção da amiga – O que?

p – Não tenho a mínima idéia, ele apenas pediu para avisa-lo – disse olhando a expressão de medo que o rosto da amiga assumira.

p – Sabe Rony, agora, mais do que nunca, eu não posso me declarar pra Mione. – disse triste, abaixando o tom de voz para não acordar a garota.

p Rony teve a impressão de ver algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do amigo, ao virar-se e encarar Hermione novamente.

p – Por que diz isso? – perguntou abaixando o tom de voz assim como o amigo.

p – Por que você acha que a Mione foi atacada, Rony? – pergunta sem olhar o amigo.

p – Você acha que...

p – Que Voldemort quer me atingir por todos os lados. – disse com a voz embargada – E se tentou machucá-la sem saber que eu... Bem, gosto dela de uma maneira diferente, imagina o que faria se nós namorássemos, aliás, só se soubesse que eu gosto dela, ele provavelmente a mataria.

p – Harry, nada vai acontecer com a Hermione, a ordem não vai deixar. – incentivou o ruivo – Até porque, depois da surra que a Hermione deu na Belatriz, você-sabe-quem deve ter medo dela. – disse mudando o tom de voz pra um mais divertido.

p Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso e levou a mão aos olhos, enxugando-os.

p – Eu não sei como ela fez aquilo, mas a Belatriz bem que mereceu. – disse Rony, tentando animá-lo.

p – Aquilo não foi algo comum. – disse relembrando a cena em que Hermione usara um impedimenta mais poderoso que o comum.

p – O professor Dumbledore já disse isso.

p – Eu quero que ele explique tudo. – disse dando ênfase na última palavra – Eu não entendo disso, mas pelo que a Mione disse, não é normal.

p – Vamos dormir. – chamou levantando-se da cadeira e indo até a porta – Ela não acorda hoje.

p – Não mesmo. – disse voltando o olhar à morena – Fico aqui até ela acordar.

p O ruivo não disse mais nada, apenas saiu deixando a porta entreaberta.

p 

p 

p Hermione abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta, encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e olhou o quarto onde estava, quando notou Harry dormindo na poltrona ao lado da cama.

p – Harry, – chamou, mas ele continuava dormindo – Harry?

p – Ah? – perguntou acordando – O... Oi Mione.

p – Oi. – disse sorrindo – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

p – Eu fiquei aqui, enquanto você dormia. – disse corando – Olhando, pra ver se você não teria pesadelos. – mentiu, não queria dizer que ficara admirando-a.

p – Ah! Brigada, você é demais Harry. – disse abraçando o amigo.

p O corpo da garota, antes dolorido, agora já estava relaxado, ela se sentia travada, como se tivesse dormindo a muitos dias.

p – Faz quanto tempo que estou dormindo?

p – Umas 5 horas, ao todo. – disse parecendo pensar.

p – Hum, me sinto tão... sei lá, dura, travada. – disse massageando os ombros.

p – Isso é efeito da poção, eu acho.

p Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça e ficou observando o lugar, não querendo deixar seus olhos encontrarem os do garoto, mas pereceu ser inevitável. Harry a olhou com uma expressão estranha, que ela julgaria apaixonada.

p – Será que já posso me levantar? – perguntou.

p – Acho que sim, afinal o professor Dumbledore nos chamou lá em baixo.

p – Então vamos.

p A garota tentou se levantar com muita dificuldade, mas seu corpo parecia travado. Harry passou o braço dela em seu pescoço e ajudou-a, a levantar-se, depois seguiram até o andar debaixo, ainda apoiados um no outro.

p – Mi! Que bom que acordou! – exclamou Gina, animada ao vê-los descendo a escada até a sala.

p Ali estavam sentados o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, o Sr. Lovegood e alguns membros da ordem. Dumbledore que conversava animadamente com Lupin, ao vê-los levantou e foi até eles.

p – Venham, preciso falar com a Srta. – disse calmo, seguindo até a cozinha.

p Hermione olhou Harry pedindo socorro, temia ter uma conversa com Dumbledore depois daquela expressão. O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu com ela até a cozinha, sob olhares curiosos e risadinhas abafadas.

p – O que o senhor quer falar conosco? – perguntou fechando a porta.

p – Bem, sobre o que aconteceu hoje. – disse observando Harry ao lado de Hermione.

p – Desculpe se atrapalhamos a reunião. – disse receosa

p – A reunião já havia terminado. – tranqüilizou-a – O maior problema é com a sua segurança.

p – O que aconteceu exatamente? – perguntou, lembrando do que Harry dissera sobre o feitiço.

p – Suponho que esteja se referindo ao feitiço, que segundo Ninfadora, foi muito forte para um impedimenta comum.

p – Isso mesmo.

p – Foi um acontecimento peculiar, eu serei sincero Srta. Granger, não sei o que aconteceu.

p – Hum, mais alguma coisa? – perguntou educada.

p – Só gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa. – disse calmo.

p – Sim?

p – Como se sentiu no momento em que conjurou o feitiço? – perguntou posicionando-se melhor na cadeira como se quisesse dar uma atenção especial à resposta.

p – Me senti boa. – disse simplesmente, relembrando o momento – Cansada, mas muito boa.

p – Sentiu-se bem?

p – Não professor, me senti boa, cheia de, sei lá... Paz, não senti ódio, nem raiva como pensei que faria depois de tudo que ela me disse.

p – Entendo, algo mais?

p – Senti uma sensação muito boa. – disse corando – Sei lá, amor eu acho.

p Ao proferir estas palavras Harry a olhou surpreso e ciumento ao mesmo tempo. Por pouco não cometeu nenhuma besteira, mas ouvir Hermione dizer que sentiu amor forte ao usar o feitiço o fez tremer as pernas.

p O professor ao notar a reação de Harry, decidiu dar aquele assunto por encerrado.

p – Mudando de assunto, está tudo certo para o que nós combinamos? – perguntou olhando-a por cima dos óculos.

p – Sim. – respondeu tensa.

p – Do que estão falando? – intrometeu-se Harry curioso.

p – Nada. – disse Hermione ainda encarando Dumbledore com um olhar significativo – Mais alguma coisa professor?

p – Sim, – disse virando-se para o garoto ao lado dela – sabe Harry, Sirius morreu lutando bravamente, mas aos olhos da comunidade bruxa era um comensal. Eu marquei uma audiência que irá tentar absolve-lo e julgá-lo inocente.

p O garoto não respondeu, apenas ficou em silêncio, indicando que o professor deveria continuar.

p – Você gostaria de assistir a essa audiência?

p – Gostaria sim. – disse enfim.

p – Ótimo, depois segunda-feira, as 9:00h, esteja pronto.

p – Estarei.

p – Obrigado aos dois, – disse se levantando e indo a direção à sala – era tudo que eu queria.

p O professor saiu e Hermione lançou um olhar indecifrável à Harry, o garoto, no entanto apenas pensava no "amor" de Hermione, se roendo de ciúmes por dentro.

p – Por que não me contou que está apaixonada? – perguntou ciumento – Pensei ser seu melhor amigo.

p – Acredite você é mais do que isso. – disse sorrindo – Não disse, por que tenho vergonha.

p Ela agora corava furiosamente.

p – Não precisa ter vergonha de mim. – disse ainda enciumado.

p – Mas tenho e não falo quem é. – disse alargando o sorriso.

p – Três perguntas? – arriscou numa tentativa desesperada pra saber quem era o sortudo.

p – Ta. – deu-se por vencida

p – Espere, deixe-me ver. – disse pensando – Já sei, de que casa em Hogwarts ele é?

p – Grifinória.

p – Hum, que ano?

p – Sexto. – disse provocando uma grande surpresa no garoto.

p – É o Rony? – perguntou desconfiado

p – Claro que não. – disse aliviando-o – Agora chega de conversa, vamos.

p A garota se levantou e já sem muitas dores, pegou a mão dele e o puxou até a sala.

p Todos que antes se encontravam conversando animadamente, agora olhavam curiosos para eles. Hermione foi até uma poltrona perto de Rony, Gina e Luna, sentou-se e Harry se sentou no braço da mesma.

p No segundo seguinte voltaram a conversar animadamente, porém ainda olhando os garotos, parecendo desconfiados.

p – Porque todo mundo ta olhando pra gente?­ – pergunta Hermione, levemente irritada.

p – Acho que pela conversa a sós com Dumbledore. – disse Rony sentado no sofá a frente da garota com Luna e Gina.

p Eles ficaram em silêncio um minuto, encarando os que os encaravam. Depois Hermione voltou a encarar os amigos, notando uma expressão diferente neles.

p – O que foi? – perguntou referindo-se a estranha reação dos amigos.

p – Queremos saber o que aconteceu lá. – murmuraram em uníssono.

p – Nada de mais. – disse Harry antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Ele só queria saber o que ela sentiu ao conjurar o feitiço e me avisar de uma audiência que tentará inocentar Sirius.

p – E o que ela... – dizia Rony ao ser interrompido por Harry

p – Nada gente. – insistiu – Não é o melhor assunto pra conversar.

p Depois daquilo todos ficaram calados por um bom tempo, só ouvindo os membros da ordem conversarem animadamente. Hermione, porém não deixou de notar uma troca de olharem entre Gina e Luna e sentiu que aquilo era sobre ela.

p – Bom, acho que vou subir. – disse vendo sorrisos discretos de Gina e Luna – Não quero ficar aqui só ouvindo eles conversarem.

p – Vou também. – disse a ruiva se levantando – Vamos Luna?

p – Claro!

p As três se levantaram e subiram rapidamente, exceto Hermione, que antes de subir deu um beijo no rosto de Harry e sussurrou um "obrigado" ao moreno, provocando nele um arrepio.

p Chegando no quarto, Gina trancou a porta antes de entrarem.

p – O que queriam? – perguntou finalmente a morena.

p – Dizer que hoje, mais precisamente, às 11 vamos descer e sortear, alguém que vai ter que distrair o Harry no dia do niver dele, aqui em cima, enquanto arrumamos aqui. – disse calma.

p – O QUE? – exclamou surpresa.

p – O que você ouviu. – confirmou Luna – E você vai participar.

p – Mas gente, mantê-lo o dia inteiro aqui em cima. – rebateu – Vai ser impossível.

p – Não importa. – Disse Gina decidida – Vou te contar os detalhes da festa e depois descemos.

p – Ta. – consentiu vencida – Mas, e ai... como vai ser?

p – Vamos arrumar tudo enquanto a pessoa sorteada vai estar com o Harry aqui em cima, tem que ficar até as oito, o fazer tomar um banho, se vestir bem e descer. – explicou.

p – Mas como essa pessoa vai se arrumar? – perguntou a morena

p – Enquanto ele toma banho, mas isso não é importante agora. – disse Luna encerrando o assunto – Me diga, como foi com o Harry?

p – Como assim? – perguntou observando a expressão curiosa das amigas, e, entendendo em seguida o porquê do interesse – Ai, que coisa, eu acordei com ele do meu lado, nós conversamos, mas nada de especial.

p – Sério? – perguntou Luna desapontada.

p – Sério, mas quero saber das luvas que comprei? – perguntou preocupada.

p – Calma, eu guardei pra você. – disse Gina, apontando para as luvas na cômoda.

p – Como conseguiu? – pegou as luvas e observou-as intactas.

p – Tenho meus métodos. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo.

p Hermione continuou conversando animadamente ao mesmo tempo em que embrulhava o presente que daria a Harry, elas não viram o tempo passar e desceram após ver o relógio.

p – Que bom que chegaram! – disse a Sra. Weasley na sala.

p – Desculpe a demora. – desculpou-se a garota – É ai que vamos sortear? Tem todos os nomes? – perguntou referindo-se a um saquinho de pano amarelo em cima da mesa.

p – Sim. – respondeu Rony – Vamos logo com isso, o Harry não vai ficar muito tempo sozinho lá em cima.

p – Pensei que estivesse com ele, Rony. – disse Luna.

p – É, mas eu que vou pegar. – disse pegando o saco com os papéis.

p Hermione sentou-se no sofá sem prestar muita atenção.

p – Bom, vamos ver. – dizia enfiando a mão dentro do saco e retirando um papel muito bem dobrado, e desdobrando-o em seguida.

p O garoto leu e olhou para alguém que parecia estar longe dali, todos olharam para a mesma pessoa, Gina e Luna dando risinhos empolgados.

p – HERMIONE GRANGER! – leu em voz alta chamando a atenção da morena.

p – O QUE? – perguntou quase gritando – Gente, como eu vou distrair o Harry?

p – Ah! Isso eu não sei. – disse o ruivo guardando o saquinho – Bom, vou subir, se não ele desce.

p – Vamos dormir também. – disse a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley – Não durmam tarde.

p Todos subiram, exceto as três garotas.

p – Gente. – disse Hermione depois de um longo tempo calada – Quero que uma de vocês vá pegar o Harry amanhã, sabe lá encima e trazê-lo pra festa.

p – Por quê? – perguntaram juntas.

p – Quero fazer uma surpresa. – disse sorrindo.

p – Vamos subir, lá você nos conta o que pretende.

p Elas subiram ao quarto e ficaram boa parte da noite discutindo a surpresa de Hermione. Ela explicara o plano e as outras duas prometeram segui-lo.

p Adormeceram já de madrugada, após longas conversas sobre o aniversário surpresa de Harry.

p 

p 

p 

p Harry acordou preocupado naquela manhã. Não era mentira que estava preocupado com a audiência de Sírius, mas não queria deixar isso transparecer, não queria deixar ninguém notar sua preocupação e ficar torrando-lhe a paciência com "calma, tudo vai ficar bem".

p Quando desceu encontrou todos conversando animadamente no andar de baixo, no entanto, ao vê-lo no topo da escada, mudaram instantaneamente de assunto.

p – Por que mudaram de assunto? – perguntou irritado.

p – Não mudamos de assunto. – disse Gina, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

p – Magina, de forma alguma – disse sarcástico.

p – Harry, para com isso vai. – disse Hermione sorrindo.

p O garoto mudou a expressão imediatamente, estava, pela primeira vez, preocupado com o que ela pensaria dele.

p – Ta. – disse tentando sorrir.

p Rony se aproximou do garoto e o puxou pelo braço até o canto da sala.

p – Depois dessa cara de garotinho apaixonado você ainda quer ficar com a Cho? – pergunta incrédulo referindo-se a reação de Harry com Hermione.

p – Não. – disse olhando Hermione conversar alegremente com Luna – Mas vou dar a chance de sermos amigos, até porque, eu estaria enganando a Cho se ficasse com ela gostando da Mione.

p – Aleluia, você pensou! – comemorou elevando a voz.

p – Fale baixo, e vamos voltar, pra elas não desconfiarem.

p – O que? Quer dizer que não vai ficar com a Cho, mas também não vai tentar nada com a Mione? – pergunta surpreso

p – Isso mesmo. – pegou o braço do ruivo e o levou até as garotas – E esquece isso.

p Os dois se uniram às garotas e passaram o tempo até a hora do almoço, conversando animadamente.

p O almoço foi tranqüilo, nem todos estavam lá, o que causava certo silêncio à mesa, que chegava a ser irritante.

p Outra coisa estranha naquele dia foi Hermione que agia diferente com Harry, ela pegava a mão do garoto às vezes, apertava suas bochechas chamando-o de "fofinho e lindinho". Harry estranhava por ela ter perdido o tom mandão e porte rigoroso, mas sentia-se muito bem com os agrados dela.

p O dia passou rápido, e embora Harry tivesse a impressão de que os amigos escondiam alguma coisa, os carinhos especiais da amiga o distraiam da preocupação. Ele não se conformava da forma como aquela garota conseguia mexer com ele, ela conseguia colocá-lo ou tirá-lo de seus devaneios, com apenas gestos ou palavras como ninguém nunca fizera antes.

p Ao anoitecer foi o último a subir pro quarto e por isso ficou muito tempo sozinho, pensando, como não conseguira fazer, com Hermione por perto. Ela havia deitado antes de todos os outros, estranhamente cedo.

p Nada lhe parecia normal, mas como o dia já estava por acabar, ele subiu e dormiu rapidamente.

p 

p 

p 

p O garoto acordou novamente sozinho naquele dia, mas ao sair do quarto para descer encontrou Hermione.

p – Bom dia. – disse ela, sorrindo.

p – Bom dia. – respondeu ainda sonolento – Vamos descer?

p – Não.

p – Como? Por quê? – perguntou estranhando a resposta da garota.

p – Vamos ficar aqui um pouco, aproveitando que os outros não estão aqui. – disse calma.

p – Quer ficar sozinha? Comigo? – perguntou arregalando os olhos e quase deixando o queixo cair.

p – É. Por quê? Algum problema eu querer ficar sozinha com você? – perguntou satisfeita, ao ver a surpresa do amigo.

p – Ah... Não, eu... Acho. – disse confuso.

p – Ótimo, então onde podemos conversar? – perguntou sorrindo.

p – Ah... Vamos ao quarto do Sírius. – disse seguindo o corredor.

p – Ta. – disse indo atrás do garoto.

p Ao chegar à frente do quarto de Sírius, Harry hesitou por um momento, mas ao lembrar da morena que esperava ao seu lado, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

p Ele pensava que a sensação ao entrar naquele quarto seria horrível, mas ao sentir uma mão quente pegar a sua, todos os pensamentos ruins esvaíram da cabeça dele.

p – Sobre o que, exatamente, você quer falar? – perguntou desconfortável com aquela situação.

p – Não seja grosso. – respondeu ela, sem olhá-lo com magoa na voz – Não entendo, desde ontem você procura não ficar muito do meu lado, quando estamos sozinhos você tenta fugir de mim, e se não consegue me trata desse jeito.

p – Eu...

p – Harry eu te fiz alguma coisa? – pergunta encarando-o – Sempre que conversava com o Rony, ficava me olhando, não to entendendo o que ta acontecendo.

p – Desculpe se fiz isso Mione. – disse abraçando ela – Mas não sei onde estou com a cabeça, essa audiência ta me preocupando.

p – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – tranqüilizou agarrada a ele.

p – Você vai comigo? – pediu carinhoso

p – Eu... Ah... Não posso Harry. – disse tensa.

p – Por quê? – perguntou fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

p – Para de brincadeira Harry. – afastou-se sorrindo – Eu tenho coisas pra fazer, não garanto que eu vá, mas vou tentar.

p – Ta bem. – disse sem entender exatamente o que a garota queria dizer.

p Ele, inesperadamente, puxou a menina pela mão até a cama de Sirius e sentou-se com ela ao lado.

p Ele pensa no que dizer, mas prefere apenas olhá-la, calado.

p Hermione, por um momento, pode mergulhar no profundo dos olhos do garoto, o silêncio de ambos parecia ser mortal e salvador ao mesmo tempo. Eles ficariam ali, somente se olhando, pra sempre se pudessem. Harry abaixou os olhos até os lábios dela lembrando-se do dia em que, acidentalmente, havia beijado-os e temendo perder a razão e beijá-los novamente, decidiu que aquela situação de silêncio mútuo teria que ser rompida.

p – Mione? – chamou-a tentando tirar os olhos da boca da garota.

p – Que? – disse ela, também com dificuldade, em parar de olhar os olhos do amigo.

p Ela sentiu um sensação estranha, que primeiramente, a fez achar estar sendo hipnotizada pelo olhar do garoto que amava, no entanto, essa sensação tornou-se ruim, como um frio na barriga, que começava gostoso, mas ia se tornando torturante.

p – Você ta bem? – perguntou conseguindo se livrar daquela tentação e notando a expressão estranha da amiga.

p – Eu, eu... – dizia agora com tontura.

p Ela sentia mais força invadindo seu corpo, mas ao contrario do lógico, perdeu o controle do corpo, como se ao invez de ganhar forças estivesse perdendo.

p – Hermione, Hermione, – dizia desesperado – você ta bem, pelo amor de Mérlin, acorde.

p Sentiu seu corpo cair inerte na cama, embora consciente. O barulho do vento estava mais rápido, o que Harry dizia passava muito veloz pelos próprios ouvidos. Porém, por um momento, tudo parou.

p – Ninguém consegue fugir do rei da escuridão – disse uma voz fria que Hermione nunca ouvira antes.

p – EU VOU ME VINGAR, i TODESENGEL /i – Gritou uma voz feminina histérica – AVERNUS RESURGO!

p Depois do grito o barulho voltou, assim como antes.

p Ela sentiu o corpo esquentar, algo caia e escorria pelo corpo, parecia água. Ela sentiu a mesma força de antes fugir de seu corpo, e também ao contrario de antes, assumiu novamente o controle deste.

p Abriu os olhos e se viu nua, debaixo do chuveiro, no banheiro do seu quarto. Assustada saiu depressa e ao chegar ao quarto viu as roupas que usaria na festa e o presente de Harry, em cima da cama.

p 

p – Rony, cadê a Hermione? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

p Estava vestido em trajes muito elegantes, nada formal, mas muito elegante.

p – Sei não. – disse olhando ao redor.

p – Ali ela. – disse Luna, com um vestido amarelo muito extravagante atrás dos garotos, elas apontavam pra escada.

p O garoto dirigiu o olhar para onde elas apontavam e pode ver uma linda morena descendo. Ela usava uma blusa de seda rosa claro de alça, os cabelos agora mais cacheados do que nunca caiam levemente sobre os ombros e usava uma calça jeans com detalhes em relevo e partes desbotadas. Ela, assim como ele, optara por nada formal, mas estava a garota mais linda e elegante da festa.

p – Parabéns! – disse abraçando o amigo e depois entregando-lhe um embrulho dourado com um enorme laço prateado – Pra você.

p Obrigado. – disse desembrulhando e vendo um par de luvas de couro negro sem as pontas dos dedos – O que é exatamente?

p – Luvas de batalha. – respondeu sorrindo – Tem muitas utilidades em uma batalha.

p – Comprou pensando em...

p – Fica quieto. – disse colocando o dedo na boca do garoto, provocando-lhe um tremor – Hoje é dia de festa, ta?

p Eles seguiram pra uma mesa no canto da sala.

p Todos conversavam animadamente, exceto Hermione, que permanecia calada, pensando no mais recente acontecimento. As vozes ainda soavam claramente na sua mente, como se ainda não tivessem saído de lá, e também tinham os fatos do tempo ter passado rápido demais e Harry não se lembrar do desmaio dela.

p – Hum, gente. – chamou baixo atraindo a atenção de todos.

p – Qual o problema? – perguntou Gina vendo a tensão expressa claramente no rosto da garota.

p – Como foi a nossa tarde Harry? – perguntou sem ouvir direito a pergunta da ruiva.

p – Como assim? – perguntou o garoto confuso.

p – Eu, não lembro exatamente o que aconteceu. – explicou calma – Eu desmaiei?

p – Não, mas como assim não se lembra? – perguntou espantado assim como os outros.

p – Eu, eu me lembro de uma tarde um tanto quanto diferente da sua. – explicou abaixando o tom de voz para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

p – Dá pra se explicar melhor? – pediu Luna aflita – A gente ta ficando preocupado com você.

p – Acontece, que, bom... – ela tentava descrever o que acontecera, mas pareciam lhe faltar palavras – Hoje de manhã, eu acordei e encontrei o Harry no corredor e...

p – Claro que não. – disse estranhando tudo que ela dizia – Te vi na cozinha pela primeira vez.

p – Não na minha cabeça, na minha memória. – disse nervosa – Agora posso terminar?

p – Desculpe, fala então.

p – Bom, acordei de manhã, achei você no corredor e fomos para o quarto do Sírius – explicou vendo os amigos se entre olharem – Quando chegamos lá, bom, eu comecei a me sentir mal, caí na cama sem conseguir me mexer, daí tudo parecia passar mais rápido, até que por último, tudo parou e eu ouvi duas vozes falar coisas estranhas. Bem, no final, abri meus olhos e estava no banho, pra vir pra festa.

p – Tem certeza que não foi um sonho? – perguntou Luna espantada

p – Bom, eu nunca dormi no chuveiro antes. – disse sarcástica.

p – O que essas vozes disseram? – perguntou Rony

p – Uma de homem disse que ninguém escapava do rei da escuridão, acho que se referindo a si mesmo. – explicou ouvindo as vozes ainda ecoarem pela sua cabeça – E uma mulher muito escandalosa gritou que iria se vingar, ele chamou a outra voz de i Todesengel /i e por último disse umas palavras estranhas, que pareciam um feitiço.

p – Que palavras? – perguntou Gina descrente.

p A garota não disse nada, apenas pegou um guardanapo, uma pena, molhou a pena no vinho vermelho sangue do próprio copo e escreveu as palavras no guardanapo, o entregado em seguida aos amigos.

p – Avern... – Rony lia o que estava escrito antes de ser interrompido

p – Não fala Rony! – repreendeu-o

p – Por quê?

p – Pelo mesmo motivo que eu não falei. – disse como se fosse obvio – Se for um feitiço e nós falarmos, poderemos conjurá-lo, não sabemos o que ele faz, nem quais seriam as conseqüências.

p – Ainda acho que foi um sonho Mione. – declarou Gina – Esquece isso

p – Mas...

p – Esquece. – disseram Gina e Luna juntas.

p A garota calou-se, olhando revoltada, para os amigos que voltaram a conversar.

p Harry sabia que aquilo poderia ser sério e não se sentia confortável com 'esquecer aquilo'.

p – Vem aqui um pouco. – disse Harry levantando-se e puxando-a até um canto da sala – O que você pretende fazer?

p – Então você acredita que não estou ficando louca?

p – Depois do ano passado, isso pra mim é inteiramente normal. – brincou.

p – Não é hora pra brincadeiras, Harry. – repreendeu – Eu não sei o que fazer.

p – Quer conselho?

p – Magina, claro que não, resolvo tudo isso sozinha. – disse sarcástica.

p – Diga ao professor Dumbledore e veja o que ele te diz.

p – Ta, tenho que ficar calma. – disse, mais para si mesma, do que para o moreno.

p A garota fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer aquilo, queria festejar o aniversário do amigo, quando se lembrou que ele ainda estava ali.

p Ela abriu os olhos e viu-o observando-a com carinho, sentiu uma imensa vontade de dizer o quanto sentia por ele, mas essa vontade foi rapidamente reprimida pelo medo, medo de perder a amizade da pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Ela sabia que dizer aquilo mudaria tudo, eles não conseguiriam mais se olhar, no entanto, uma vontade falou mais alto que o medo.

p – Brigada. – disse parecendo mais calma – Gosto muito de você Harry, mais do que você pode imaginar.

p Se aproximou e beijou o garoto como nunca fizera antes com ninguém. Achou realmente que ele iria empurrá-la, xingá-la ou brigar feio com ela, mas ele apenas correspondeu envolvendo-a pela cintura. Ela colocou uma mão na nuca dele enquanto a outra percorria as costas.

p Ela procurava demonstrar tudo o que sentia por ele ali, sem palavras, sem constrangimento, apenas por um gesto.

p Algum tempo depois, tempo que eles julgariam uma eternidade, ela se afastou sorrindo, ainda agarrada a ele. Ele fez o mesmo estampando um largo sorriso no rosto.

p – Conversamos depois. – declarou sorrindo, antes de dar um selinho no garoto e correr para a mesa junto aos outros.

p O resto da festa transcorreu muito bem. Todos esqueceram o 'sonho' de Hermione, apenas ela e Harry acreditavam que aquilo era mais que um simples sonho.

p A noite se passou estranha e gostosa para os dois, foi cheia de troca de olhares e sorrisos bobos.

p A preocupação de Harry em ficar com Hermione não estava presente naquele momento, os sorrisos da garota, ora bobos ora apaixonados, o distraíram completamente, ele só queria naquele momento beijá-la novamente, o que não foi difícil, sempre que Hermione ia pegar alguma bebida na mesa, que ficava em um dos cantos da sala, ele a abraçava por trás e a beijava.

p Assim foi durante toda a noite, sem palavras, apenas com gestos.

p A festa terminou tarde e todos foram se deitar com as cabeças em ordem e pensamentos mais organizados, o que não havia acontecido muito ultimamente.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p N/A¹ Brigadu Nay, você ta ajudando um bocado,

p 

p N/A² Comenta bastante ta povo, preciso saber o que estão achando...


	5. Por Você!

**(Nay, desculpa encher o saco, mas manda uma sugestão de titulo, já pensei em algumas, massssssss...)**

p Harry acordou muito bem na manha seguinte á sua festa. A noite anterior fora provavelmente a melhor de sua vida, ficar com Hermione tinha sido maravilhoso, a melhor coisa que já havia feito.

p Ele ficou uma meia hora deitado na cama se lembrando do momento maravilhoso que vivera com a amiga, na verdade, estava muito ansioso pra conversar com ela, sem saber se podia chamá-la só de amiga. No instante seguinte se preocupava com essa conversa, apesar de tudo ainda tinha Voldemort, que atrapalhava seus planos de se declarar para morena.

p Decido a esclarecer aquela situação, totalmente, levantou-se e desceu à sala.

p Já na sala, suspeitou que todos estivessem dormindo ainda, pois a mesma estava vazia. Foi à cozinha procurar por alguém, mas lá também não tinha ninguém. Voltou à sala, agora com uma morena deitada confortavelmente no sofá. Ele se aproximou lentamente por traz do sofá, mas perdeu a coragem e a determinação que tinha algum tempo atrás.

p – Você não acha que precisamos conversar? – perguntou ela sem se virar, assustando-o.

p – Er... Acho que sim, né? – respondeu sorrindo debilmente e coçando a cabeça.

p A garota finalmente se pôs de pé e olhou-o. Ele se aproximou olhando-a nos olhos sem dizer nada.

p – Por que fizemos aquilo? – perguntou carinhosamente sem desviar os olhos dela.

p – Da minha parte, porque eu quis – disse calma, ruborizando.

p – Quis? – perguntou incrédulo abrindo um sorriso tonto.

p – Quis sim, sabe, bem... Eu gosto muito de você Harry, de uma maneira que nunca imaginei gostar de ninguém. Isso tem sido uma tortura, querer te tocar e ter medo, querer te beijar e ter medo, pensar em você vinte e quatro horas por dia e me culpar. É simplesmente horrível.

p – Eu, não sei o que dizer – disse confuso, não esperava que o que sentia fosse recíproco, mas era a única coisa que explicava o comportamento dela na noite passada.

p A expressão de Hermione mudou completamente, antes parecia indestrutível, forte, agora fraca, frágil.

p – Desculpe. – disse com lagrimas surgindo nos olhos – Eu devia é ter ficado quieta, sei que sua amizade já é muito pra mim.

p A garota passou por ele e foi em direção as escadas.

p Ele perguntou a si mesmo se a deixaria ir, mas não podia, finalmente sabia que era correspondido, que o que ele sentia, ela sentia também. Não a deixaria fugir justo naquele momento.

p Ele foi até ela e segurou seu braço, fazendo-a virar-se e novamente encará-lo.

p – Hei, Eu disse que não sabia o que dizer, mas não disse que quero ser somente seu amigo – respondeu enxugando as lagrimas da garota.

p – Você...

p – Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito que você – disse sorrindo – ou você acha que sairia te beijando só por diversão?

p – Não sei, mas, é bom saber disso – respondeu ela abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

p – Acho que nós não somos bons com palavras, né? – brincou segurando-lhe o rosto.

p – É...

p – Então porque não tentamos de outro jeito? – perguntou alargando o sorriso

p – Que outro jeito?

p – Do jeito que nós somos bons.

p Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele se aproximou e tocou de leve seus lábios. Ele apenas esperou a reação da garota que o abraçou pelo pescoço dando permissão ao moreno para aprofundar o beijo.

p Harry aprofundou o beijo e enlaçou-a pela cintura, a trazendo para mais perto de si. Ele não queria nada mais que aquilo, só precisava ficar ali, beijando-a. Eles ficariam ali para sempre, saboreando aquele beijo, sem precisar comer ou beber, sem precisar nem ao menos respirar, precisavam apenas um do outro.

p Hermione deslizou as mãos até o peito do rapaz e empurrou-o, parando o beijo.

p – Bem, acho que mesmo sendo bons, precisamos conversar – disse incerta.

p – Eu não acho que tenhamos que conversar. – disse sorrindo.

p – Não? Como não?

p – Eu só preciso fazer uma pergunta e você me responder "sim" – disse galante.

p A garota espantou-se ao perceber o que ele queria dizer, mas ele não podia perguntar agora, não correndo o risco de odiá-la no dia seguinte, de acusá-la de ter mentido. Ela tinha que adiar isso, só assim poderia dizer sim sem sentir-se mentirosa. Caso contrario, se fosse realmente ali, naquele momento, teria que responder não.

p – Posso pedir um favor? – perguntou receosa.

p – Você pode pedir tudo – respondeu gentil antes de beijá-la novamente.

p – Me faz essa pergunta amanhã – pediu tímida.

p – Como? – perguntou achando não ter ouvido direito.

p – Me pergunte o que quiser, só que amanhã a noite.

p – Mas... Eu achei que, que você quisesse e...

p – Não ache nada antes da minha resposta – interrompeu-o.

p – Eu realmente não entendo o porquê disso tudo Hermione – declarou confuso.

p – Por favor. – disse acariciando-lhe o rosto – Deixa pra amanha a noite, depois do julgamento do Sirius.

p – Se você me der um último beijo até lá... – disse sorrindo – sem problemas.

p Hermione sorriu timidamente e beijou-o com carinho. O beijo duraria muito tempo se eles não tivessem ouvido um barulho na escada.

p – Eu...

p – Amanhã a noite – interrompeu-o

p – Mas...

p – Harry? Mione? – disse Gina na escada, sonolenta – O que fazem aqui?

p – Nada – responderam em uníssono.

p – Pra que vocês precisam ficar abraçados pra fazer "nada"? – perguntou divertida.

p Hermione se deu conta que ainda estava enlaçada pelos braços do rapaz, se desvencilhou dele muito vermelha.

p – Eu, anh, bem... Vim beber água e... – ela pensava em uma desculpa, mas sabia que as probabilidades de enganar Gina eram pequenas, então decidiu apenas terminar com aquela situação constrangedora – A, bem... Deixa pra lá, vou... Subir, isso, vou subir.

p Passou por Gina e subiu pro quarto, seguida pela ruiva.

p Hermione chegou ao quarto com a ruiva em seu encalço. Ela se jogou na cama sem dizer nada enquanto Luna, que acabava de acordar, as observava confusa e Gina trancava a porta.

p – E ai? – perguntou Gina animada.

p – E ai nada.

p – Como assim nada?

p – Hei – interrompeu Luna – Posso saber do que vocês estão falando?

p – Encontrei a Hermione agarrada com o Harry – explicou resumidamente – precisa dizer mais alguma coisa?

p – Não – disse Luna sorrindo – Mas conta pra gente, como foi?

p – Já disse, não foi – respondeu a morena irritada.

p – Como não foi? Eu vi vocês abraçadinhos. – acusou a ruiva divertida.

p – A gente só se beijou e ficamos numa situação um tanto quanto estranha, mas eu pedi pra conversarmos sobre isso só amanhã.

p – Por quê? – perguntou Luna.

p – Luna você sabe, e se eu me acertar com ele e depois ele ficar com raiva de mim.

p – Mas ele tem que adorar.

p – Mas eu não sei se vai, afinal, eu estou mentindo – lamentou-se.

p – Ele vai te agradecer todos os dias da vida dele Mi – encorajou Gina.

p – Seria bom, você não sabe como foi difícil aceitar isso, vai ser horrível e eu to fazendo isso por ele.

p – O Rony já acordou Mione? – perguntou Luna subitamente.

p – Não, por quê?

p – Tem certeza? – perguntou novamente desprezando a pergunta da morena.

p – Claro, é cedo demais pro Rony já ter acordado – disse Gina divertida.

p – Posso saber o que vocês sabem que eu não sei? – reclamou Hermione.

p – A Luna e meu irmão tão se engraçando.

p – Estão namorando? – perguntou Hermione sorridente.

p – Não, é coisa da Gina – exclamou Luna.

p – É nada, a Luna fica dando umas cantadas no Rony o tempo inteiro – defende-se Gina – até porque, meu irmão é tapado demais pra perceber que a Luna ta caidinha por ele.

p – Vai fundo Luna – disse Hermione desanimada – No seu caso não tem contra-indicações como no meu.

p – É, eu sou a encalhada daqui – disse Gina assumindo o mesmo tom de Hermione.

p – Vamos descer gente? – disse Luna querendo mudar de assunto.

p – Vamos – concordaram as outras duas.

p Elas desceram e encontraram Harry e o Sr. Weasley conversando, mas apenas continuaram seguindo para a cozinha.

p – O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley notando o comportamento estranho das garotas e uma estranha troca de olhares de Harry e Hermione.

p – Não sei – disse voltando a atenção à conversa.

p – O Rony já acordou Harry?

p – Não Sr. Weasley, mas eu vou subir – disse levantando-se – quer que eu o chame?

p – Quero, por favor.

p – Ta – disse antes de subir e sumir no topo da escada.

p O garoto foi até o quarto e encontrou Rony acordado, olhando para o teto. Harry estranhou a atitude de Rony, não que olhar pro teto fosse um pecado ou algo assim, mas não era normal Ronald Weasley refletir sobre a vida olhando pro teto.

p – O que foi? – perguntou olhando o moreno parado na porta.

p – Nada, só me perguntava o que você faz deitado olhando pro teto – respondeu seco.

p – Posso saber o porquê do mau humor?

p – Só porque descobri que a garota que eu gosto também gosta de mim, fico radiante, e no instante seguinte lembro que sou perseguido por um bruxo das trevas que a mataria só por diversão – disse como se narrasse um drama.

p – A Mione gosta de você? – perguntou incrédulo sentando-se na cama.

p – Segundo ela...

p – Então ela é louca por você – brincou – Porque pra Hermione Granger admitir que esta apaixonada, ela deve ser dependente de você.

p – Caso não tenha notado, a expressão no meu rosto não indica felicidade – disse desabando na cama.

p – Deveria, mas me diz uma coisa, você não vai falar com ela, porque se ela admitiu então você tem que ficar com ela logo – disse animado, mas resolveu mudar a 'tática' ao ver o desanimo do amigo – Olha Harry, logo estaremos em Hogwarts, mas precisamente depois de amanhã, daí você-sabe-quem não vai poder fazer nada a ela, aliás, aqui mesmo ele não pode.

p – Você acha?

p – Acho, até porque, vocês podem namorar em segredo.

p – Eu não posso colocá-la em perigo.

p – Isso, cabe a ela decidir e não a você – disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas, encarando Harry.

p – Bom – suspirou se levantando – Vamos ver amanhã a noite o que dá.

p – Por que amanhã a noite? – perguntou o ruivo.

p – Porque ela quis, e não me pergunte o porquê disso.

p – Estranho, mas típico dela – zombou.

p – Seu pai ta querendo falar com você – informou o garoto indo à porta.

p – Ta, vou me trocar e já desço.

p Harry desceu novamente e sentou-se no mesmo sofá, agora a sala estava vazia novamente. Era incrível como ele conseguia mudar de estado tantas vezes no mesmo dia, primeiro constrangido, depois feliz, e por último, desanimado, de forma que ele definiria como "no fundo do poço". O garoto agora já não pensava mais diretamente em Hermione, agora ele refletia sobre como Voldemort tinha a capacidade de estragar sua vida até de longe.

p Porque aquela maldita profecia tinha que existir? Porque i só /i ele podia matar Voldemort? Isso não era justo, não era certo na sua concepção. Nem ao menos relaxar ele podia, nem esquecer, ele inclusive se perguntava como queria esquecer que era o alvo principal do maior bruxo das trevas que existia. O pior de tudo era que ele sabia que o bruxo planejava algo, primeiro por querer aquele estranho livro e segundo era aquele estranho interesse em Hermione.

p Harry estava entre seus pensamentos, duvidas pairavam sobre sua cabeça, elas pesavam demais pra ele, pesavam demais pra um garoto de 16 anos.

p O garoto mergulhou no seu lado escuro, aquele lado que sempre o assombrava, em que caíra uma vez no seu pior momento, o lado que o afrontava e ameaçava. Da ultima vez que correra o risco de morrer afogado ali fora salvo por Hermione e parecia que agora a vida queria lhe provar o quanto ela era importante, pois, novamente, foi ela que apareceu pra pegá-lo pela mão e ergue-lo, impedindo-o de se afogar naquele mar negro.

p Levantou-se sentindo uma mão da garota tocar a sua e puxá-lo para a cozinha, sem dizer nada, com apenas um toque, ela mostrou a ele o quanto era especial, um tipo de garota diferente das outras, que era linda, por fora, por dentro, linda em simplesmente todas as extremidades.

p O dia seguiu normal, Hermione não deixou que o constrangimento caísse sobre eles e que eles não conseguissem se olhar sem ficarem vermelhos, o tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido e isso o deixou muito aliviado.

p 

p 

p Acordou no dia seguinte e rapidamente se preparou para ir ao ministério. Era finalmente o dia em que decidiriam se Sirius poderia ser lembrado como herói ou se sua morte poderia ser considerada o fim de um assassino. Harry sabia que o padrinho era herói, mas queria que a comunidade bruxa soubesse disso, queria ver a cara de todos que o chamaram de mentiroso, queria que todo o mundo bruxo tivesse na consciência a injustiça que fizeram, queria ver o maldito espírito sensacionalista de Rita Skeeter no chão.

p Sob essa vontade de vingança, o garoto desceu procurando por algum membro da ordem e por Hermione, que prometera acompanhá-lo.

p – Cadê a Hermione? – perguntou avistando Lupin, Tonks, Moody e Dumbledore na salinha.

p – Não sei, a Srta. Lovegood e a Srta. Weasley também sumiram, imagino que estejam juntas – disse Dumbledore formal – Mas é melhor irmos logo, vamos usar como chave de portal este chapéu trouxa que a Srta. Granger nos emprestou, geralmente é proibido ir ao ministério de chave de portal, mas conseguimos permissão para chegarmos à sala do Arthur. Em seguida vamos até a sala da audiência. Vamos, toque aqui Harry – terminou indicando um boné rosa claro.

p O garoto pensou que o armário de Hermione deveria realmente estar, ligeiramente, mudado, nunca vira a garota de boné.

p – Ta vamos – disse olhando pra trás esperando que Hermione pudesse chegar, no fundo estava magoado com a amiga.

p Ele foi em direção e chave e a tocou, teve por segundos aquelas sensação ruim já conhecida.

p No segundo seguinte estava na sala do pai de Rony.

p – Pontuais como sempre – brincou o Sr. Weasley levantando-se da mesa e indo em direção a eles.

p – Podemos ir, Arthur? – perguntou Tonks sorrindo brincalhona como sempre.

p – Claro, vamos – disse saindo do escritório acompanhado dos outros.

p Harry os seguia logo atrás, apenas ouvindo a conversa.

p Eles foram ao andar em que ficava a sala da audiência. Harry sabia o longo caminho que teria que percorrer, já passara por ali antes, já vira antes aquelas paredes frias e úmidas, aqueles corredores escuros e silenciosos.

p O garoto percorreu calmamente até chegarem a uma porta preta em estado deplorável.

p – Prometa Harry que você não presenciou nada aqui, essa porta não existe, ok? – disse Lupin, calmamente, enquanto Dumbledore e os outros já adentravam a sala.

p – Ta.

p Harry entrou na sala empurrado por Lupin. O garoto simplesmente não acreditou no que viu, a mesma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados que vira no beco diagonal, trabalhando a favor de Voldemort agora estava bem na sua frente, parada, olhando-o atentamente.

p O garoto mais que rápido puxou Dumbledore para um canto da sala enquanto todos os outros, inclusive a mulher, conversavam sobre a audiência.

p – Professor, aquela mulher, ela, ela... – murmurou ansioso antes de ser interrompido.

p – Ela foi a pessoa que você viu no beco diagonal – completou o diretor.

p – Mas, então, porque ela está aqui? Ela é uma comensal – disse tentando manter o tom de voz baixo.

p – Não Harry, ela é uma inominável, chama-se Allison Sulliver, está fingindo lealdade a Voldemort – explicou resumidamente – É o único jeito de ficarmos a par de cada passo que ele der.

p – Como sabe que ela não esta fingindo?

p – Ela trabalha no ministério á 20 anos e é membro da ordem Harry, não há ninguém tão confiável aqui quanto ela.

p – Bom, e ela sabe o que era aquele livro? Sabe se Malfoy conseguiu fugir? Sabe se Voldemort esta atrás da Mione?

p – Calma – pediu sorrindo calmo, uma calma que Harry julgaria irritante – Não, ela não sabe qual é o livro já que ele estava encantado para não mostrar nome ou escritas, Sim, todos sabemos que Malfoy b não /b conseguiu fugir e por último sim, Voldemort está interessado em Hermione, apesar de não sabermos o porque.

p A ultima frase destruiu o rapaz por completo. Ele sabia que Hermione era, i curiosamente /i , o principal alvo de Voldemort, mas queria acreditar que era um engano, a sua ultima esperança de estar errado agora estava em pedaços e sua decisão tomada, i não poderia ficar com Hermione /i .

p – A Mione sabe disso? – perguntou cabisbaixo.

p – Depois você terá chances de perguntar isso a ela pessoalmente, ela te explicará muita coisa – terminou voltando a mesa da mulher.

p Harry ficou alguns minutos parado naquele canto, colocando a cabeça em ordem, arrumando cada pensamentos em seu devido lugar, o que não durou muito tempo, Dumbledore voltou em minutos e chamou-o, agora não teria mais 'paradas', iriam finalmente à sala da audiência.

p O garoto mais uma vez seguia por aquele corredor úmido e pouco iluminado, agora com mais um membro na 'comissãozinha'. Ele tinha suas duvidas sobre a mulher, não sabia se podia cofiar totalmente nela.

p Logo ele se viu dentro de uma enorme sala com muitos bruxos, presumiu que estivessem atrasados devido ao fato de terem um número contado se lugares vazios.

p – Bom, que se inicie a audiência – bradou uma voz grave do outro lado da sala – A promotoria de acusação de Sirius Black será feita por Ashley Clover e a defesa por Brend Calle – nesse momento duas pessoas se levantaram e foram até a frente da sala, uma loira baixa e um homem alto de cabelos castanhos claro – A promotoria poderá iniciar com seus argumentos e testemunhas e em seguida a defesa argumentara e trará suas testemunhas, teremos um breve intervalo de 5 minutos e voltaremos para a decisão do júri.

p A mulher loira recebeu um aceno positivo do homem que falava, lançou um sorriso vitorioso ao júri.

p – A promotoria só tem a lembrar a história do massacre causado por Black, acredito que todos que presenciaram o fato ocorrido a 15 anos atrás possam ser testemunhas, possam dizer o terror que este homem causou, vários papeis com testemunhos já foram entregues ao júri, portanto acredito que nada seria capaz de convencer, que Sirius Black foi um assassino cruel que realmente não merecia viver – dizendo isso foi em direção a cadeira ao lado do homem e sorriu para o mesmo – passo a palavra a defesa.

p – O que? Só isso? – murmurou Harry a Tonks sentada ao seu lado.

p – Acredite Harry, essa mulher não precisa argumentar, ela possui uma técnica de reunir provas e acusações antes da audiência – disse desanimada – Ela confunde a testemunha de defesa e a força a acusar a quem está defendendo. Sempre ganha as causas.

p – Que ótimo, então as chances do Sirius ser inocentado já foram.

p – Tudo depende da testemunha de defesa.

p O garoto deu um sorrisinho irônico e voltou a atenção ao homem, que agora andava calmo pela sala.

p – Este é um caso extremamente complicado já que a historia do réu se perdeu e nem o mesmo pode dar a sua versão.

p – A história de Black está clara Calle – interrompeu a moça com aquele sorriso arrogante no rosto.

p – Gostaria de não ser interrompido Clover – disse no mesmo tom, antes de continuar a falar – Como estava dizendo, devido ao fato desta história estar perdida no tempo, eu também não tenho argumentos que possam convencer o júri a inocentar o Sr. Black.

p – É assim que ele quer inocentar o Sirius? – sussurrou irritado.

p Tonks apenas o olhou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

p – Porém, o próprio tempo nos trouxe a versão b verdadeira /b e polemica história de Sirius Black de volta, mas precisamente no ano em que o réu fugiu de Azkaban.

p Todos o olharam intrigados, inclusive alguns do júri.

p – É por isso, que para defender a honra de Sirius Black eu só trago uma testemunha – ao dizer isso dois aurores abriram a grande porta por onde Harry entrara, e uma linda morena de cabelos e olhos castanhos adentrou a sala calmamente – b Hermione Granger /b .

p Harry espantado viu Hermione caminhar até a cadeira de testemunhas calmamente, andava serena e, apesar de causar grande espanto e comentários das pessoas, ela não perdeu a pose. O moreno estava entendendo agora porque ela o despistou quando pediu para ser acompanhado até a audiência, só não entendia porque ela não havia lhe contado a verdade, mas mesmo assim, sentiu-se feliz por saber que a amiga iria ajudar a salvar a memória de Sirius.

p – Srta Granger – disse Brend calmo ao vê-la sentar-se – É verdade que a Srta , quando, com 13 anos teve um contado maior com Sirius Black, e que, quando ele quase foi pego em Hogwarts, fugindo logo depois você presenciou o ocorrido? Poderia nos explicar o que realmente ouve?

p – Sim, eu estava na noite em que Sirius apareceu, todos achávamos que ele estava atrás de Harry, e realmente acreditamos que ele era um assassino, no entanto, Sirius Black estava atrás de Pedro Pettigrew – ao dizer isso novamente uma onde de comentários atravessou a sala – Ele é um animago ilegal, o verdadeiro servo de Voldemort naquele ano, era o rato de estimação de um amigo, custei a acreditar na historia, mas vi o rato se transformar em Pedro e Pedro se transformar em rato.

p – Qual a historia que Sirius preservou daquele ataque através de você Srta?

p – Sirius não contou o segredo dos Potter a Voldemort – a pronuncia calma deste nome assustou a alguns bruxos que assistiam a audiência – Pettigrew o fez, Sirius na tentativa de salvar seus amigos lutou contra Pedro, mas numa atitude covarde, o mesmo cortou o próprio dedos e na forma animaga fugiu pelo esgoto.

p – Como podem ver – disse ao júri – Sirius Black sofreu por doze anos na prisão de Azkaban, por uma injustiça do ministro da magia, e como desculpas a lembrança do mesmo, devemos, no mínimo, limpar seu nome.

p – Não há provas de que essa história seja verdadeira – precipitou-se Ashley – Só uma garota de 16 anos.

p Calle fez menção de dizer algo, mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

p – A garota de 16 anos viu Sirius Black morrer lutando contra comensais no ano passado Sra. Clover, ano que a verdade sobre Voldemort foi escondida de forma suja pelo Profeta Diário sob influencia do ministro da magia – disse firme – a garota de 16 anos também foi uma das últimas pessoas a falar com Sirius, a garota de 16 anos é uma das únicas pessoas que sabe a verdadeira historia de Voldemort nesses últimos 6 anos, ao contrario da Sra que esta fazendo acusações contra Sirius sem saber sua verdadeira historia, e fez agora mesmo uma contra minha honestidade sem nem saber ao certo quem eu sou – completou vendo a cara de Ashley no chão.

p – Isso não vai dar certo – murmurou Harry – Ela não devia enfrentar assim.

p – Acredite, ela vai dar um jeito – disse Tonks – Porque acha que chamamos só ela, por que Dumbledore acha o suficiente.

p O garoto apenas se virou para observar se Ashley faria alguma coisa.

p – Prosseguindo eu gostaria que a Srta nos dissesse o que acha de Sirius Black, o temperamento, a personalidade – disse Calle calmo.

p – Sirius era uma pessoa de temperamento forte, ele era determinado, corajoso, e principalmente teimoso – disse arrancando algumas risadas das pessoas na sala e uma cara de raiva de Ashley – Mas era uma pessoa muito controlada também, sabia ficar calmo nas horas certas, sabia as horas de fazer brincadeiras e as horas de agir seriamente. Era enfim uma ótima pessoa, sabia animar alguém quando este estava deprimido, sabia encorajar quando tinham medo.

p – Será que o caráter de Black era realmente tudo isso Srta Granger? – questionou Ashley soando irônica.

p – Sabe Sra. Clover, o caráter de Sirius Black era realmente muito melhor do que o caráter de alguns aqui presentes – respondeu num tom igualmente irônico.

p – Não sei se os júris concordam comigo, mas acho que a Srta. Granger está sendo muito agressiva – retrucou fazendo-se de vítima.

p – Ela está apenas respondendo sua pergunta Sra Clover – disse um dos júris após uma troca de olhares e acenos positivos com a cabeça.

p A mulher antes calma e otimista, agora procurava desesperadamente um meio de passar a perna na morena.

p – A Srta não acha que Black poderia ter mentido? – perguntou tentando manter-se calma.

p – A menos que Pettigrew quisesse loucamente ir para Azkaban, ele não iria admitir da maneira que admitiu a história que Sirius contou – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

p – Acho que já basta – manifestou-se um dos júris – Dentro de alguns minutos traremos a decisão.

p Os júris se levantaram e saíram por uma outra porta pequena na outra extremidade da sala.

p Hermione se levantou e foi em direção a Dumbledore.

p – E então professor? – perguntou insegura.

p – Excelente – disse apenas, colocando um sorriso feliz no rosto da garota.

p – Mione? – chamou a voz de Harry.

p A garota se virou e viu Harry vindo em sua direção, a pessoa que mais temera nos últimos dias estava logo a sua frente. Agora não tinha como fugir, teria que encará-lo.

p – Oi Harry – disse acenando timidamente com a mão.

p – Obrigado – disse abraçando a amiga – Obrigado mesmo.

p – Ta, você não ta bravo comigo?

p – Bravo? Você deu uma ajuda enorme nessa audiência, e ainda calou a boca daquela nojenta da Ashley Clover.

p – Acredite, eu tive muito prazer.

p – Imagino. – disse sorrindo – Mas me diz uma coisa, foi por isso que você não me contou que viria aqui?

p – Não, o professor Dumbledore achou melhor você não saber, por causa do seu... Temperamento.

p – E você sabia daquela mulher que vimos no beco? Sabia que era uma inominável, e da ordem?

p – Fiquei sabendo por esses dias, mas, deixa pra lá.

p – Fala – o garoto insistiu.

p – Achei meio estranho, sei lá, suspeito, mas como já disse, esquece.

p – Ok. Você fica pra ver o resultado?

p – Claro – confirmou sorrindo – E depois vamos pra casa conversar, né?

p – É – disse vagamente.

p – Vamos sentar? – ela perguntou vendo a porta pela qual o júri tinha saído se abrir novamente.

p – Claro – disse sentando-se.

p A garota sentou-se ao lado de Harry e ficou observando o júri entrar e se postar de pé no meio da sala.

p – Após o testemunho de defesa da Srta. Hermione Jane Granger, a argumentação de acusação de Ashley Clover e a defesa de Brend Calle, ficou decidido pelos júris de causas graves do ministério da magia que o réu já falecido Sirius Black, acusado de assassinato de trouxas e de ser um comensal da morte de você-sabe-quem é considerado, sob a testemunha de todos aqui presentes, inocente – anunciou.

p No mesmo instante muito bruxos ali fecharam a cara para o júri e saíram comentando desaforos, já um pequeno grupo de pessoas levantaram-se com largos sorrisos e foram cumprimentar o homem que defendera Sirius e em seguida saíram da sala em direção a sala do Sr. Weasley.

p – Não sei como te agradecer – disse Harry calmo andando ao lado de Hermione mais atrás dos outros – você não tem noção de como isso era importante pra mim.

p – Tenho sim. – disse sem conseguir esconder a empolgação – Tanto sei que vim aqui ajudar o Sirius, justamente porque sabia que era importante.

p – Porque não me contou antes, sobre tudo que sabia, e sobre testemunhar? – perguntou sem olhá-la.

p – Sobre a mulher porque Dumbledore disse que você saberia na hora certa, já sobre eu testemunhar, basicamente porque não quis, tenho certeza que você pediria para vir também, para chamar o Rony, sendo que isso só prejudicaria, lembra que você é afilhado dele? Então, e o Rony poderia não saber como driblar aquela mulher nojenta.

p – Tem razão – completou sorrindo tímido.

p A garota pegou sua mão e seguiu apresada até onde os outros estavam. Passaram pela sala de Allison, onde a mesma ficou e depois seguiram até a sala do Sr. Weasley.

p – Bom, como todos temos trabalho e afazeres vocês vão pela chave de portal e podem contar a todos que a partir de agora Sirius Black foi um herói e morreu lutando ao lado da Ordem da Fênix – disse Lupin esbanjando felicidade.

p – Ta – disse Hermione simplesmente.

p – O que usaremos com chave de portal professor? – perguntou Harry calmo.

p O professor apenas sorriu para o Sr. Weasley, este abriu uma gaveta de onde retirou o mesmo boné cor de rosa por onde haviam chegado entregou a Hermione.

p – É melhor ser rápido, 5, 4, 3 – Harry agora rapidamente colocou a mão sobre o boné – 2, 1, Tchau.

p No segundo seguinte sentiram seus pés saído do chão e tudo começar a rodar rapidamente, durante alguns segundo sentiram aquela sensação horrível a qual já estavam habituados. Segundos depois estavam na Mansão Black.

p – Bom, onde acha que todo mundo foi? – perguntou Hermione colocando o boné na cabeça e colocando um rabo de cavalos saindo atrás do boné.

p – Ah, não, eles não podem ter saído, estão proibidos – disse querendo não ter que ficar sozinho com Hermione, estava com medo da reação da garota – devem estar lá em cima, vamos lá.

p – Hei espera, e a nossa conversa? – perguntou estranhando a atitude do amigo.

p – Er... Eu, não posso, quer dizer, pensei bem e acho que é melhor a gente esquecer tudo.

p – O QUE? – perguntou quase gritando.

p – Esquecer...

p – Harry, como a gente vai esquecer tudo aquilo? Como quer que eu esqueça o que você me disse? – perguntou incrédula.

p – Você iria correr perigo ao meu lado Hermione, ia ser o alvo principal de Voldemort – tentou explicar desesperado.

p – E você não acha que essa decisão cabe a mim? – perguntou calma.

p – Desculpa Mione, mas eu não posso te envolver mais ainda nisso tudo – disse subindo a escada.

p – Se fugir assim, juro que nunca mais te olho na cara – disse tentando se acalmar.

p – Mas, eu...

p – Você nada, cabe a mim mesma decidir se quero correr esse risco ou não – interrompeu.

p – Por favor, não vamos ficar assim, vamos fazer tudo do jeito mais fácil – disse ainda na metade da escada.

p – É isso que você vai fazer depois de tudo que você me disse? – perguntou com a voz embargada.

p – Desculpe – pediu continuando a subir.

p – Harry Potter, se você subir mais b um /b degrau que seja, se prepare para nunca mais me olhar na cara – disse determinada.

p – Mione – disse descendo rapidamente – Você por acaso quer ser o principal alvo do bruxo negro mais perigoso do mundo? – perguntou em tom trágico.

p – Eu acho que já sou, depois daquele ataque, você não acha? – disse já frente a frente ao garoto – Até porque, por que você diz isso?

p – Por causa da profecia.

p – Harry ela se quebrou – disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

p – Mas Dumbledore sabia o que ela dizia – completou baixo – Dizia que tenho destinos alternativos, ou morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, ou matá-lo pessoalmente.

p – O... O que? Mas... – tentava dizer algo atônita, a noticia caia como algo muito pesado sobre seus ombros.

p – Isso que você ouviu, eu só posso morrer pelas mãos dele e ele só pode morrer se eu o matar – repetir irritado.

p – Eu... Eu não sabia. Porque você não me contou?

p – Por que não estava pronto.

p A garota virou-se confusa, mas graças a um raciocínio rápido virou-se novamente para o rapaz.

p – Vai dar tudo certo Harry, a gente vai dar um jeito, eu... Eu prometo que, que vou dar um jeito nisso – disse agitada, gesticulando com as mãos, nervosa.

p – Esquece isso, não tem b jeito /b – disse dando um tom irônico a palavra.

p – Escuta aqui – disse apertando-lhe os braços com força – Eu PRO-ME-TO – disse assumindo um tom desesperado.

p O garoto se desvencilhou dos braços de Hermione e balançou a cabeça negativamente, desanimado. Voltou a encará-la sério, enquanto a garota deixava lagrimas escorrer desesperadamente pelo rosto, cabisbaixa.

p – Viu? Eu disse, agora me responda, agora que sabe disso, você quer ser o alvo principal do bruxo das trevas mais perigoso do mundo?

p – Se for pra estar ao seu lado Harry, se for pra ser mais que sua amiga, se for pra ser especial pra você, se for pra te amar, na prática. – ela levantou a cabeça e enxugou as lagrimas – Eu quero, sem dúvida eu quero, e não tente me impedir por que essa decisão é minha, eu quero correr todos os riscos de vida possíveis pra estar ao seu lado, pra te amar.

p O garoto a olhou surpreso, mas feliz. Não imaginava que ela aceitaria, sabia que a garota a sua frente era forte, corajosa, mas não imaginou que aceitaria.

p Não perdeu tempo, beijou-a com urgência, era necessário sentir aquilo, era preciso. Sentia-se aliviado por saber que não teria que olhá-la todos os dias e serem apenas "amiguinhos", seriam mais do que amigos, e se ela estava disposta e enfrentar tudo ao lado dele, ele é que não recusaria.

p – Espera – disse se afastando da morena – Escuta, acho que agora não dá pra gente ser só amigos.

p – Ta me pedindo em namoro? – perguntou sorrindo.

p – Era a intenção, você... Hum... Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou vermelho, tropeçando nas palavras.

p – Sem duvida, sim – sussurrou no ouvido do garoto.

p Ele apenas sorriu e voltou a beijá-la. Sem desgrudar seus lábios dos de Hermione, Harry a conduziu ate o sofá, onde se sentaram sem interromper o beijo.

p Harry enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a contra si, aprofundando o beijo, mas Hermione resolver parar por ali e empurrou-o de leve.

p – O que foi? – perguntou o garoto ofegante,

p – Vamos com calma, né mocinho? – repreendeu-o.

p – Hum... Pode ser, desculpa – pediu vermelho, sorrindo tímido – Onde estávamos? Ah, sim!

p A garota foi protestar, mas Harry a impediu tampando sua boca com outro beijo.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p N/A¹- Obrigado Nay, pela ajudaaa..

p 

p N/A²- Obrigado a todos que comentaram...

p 

p N/A³- Continuem comentando e votando...


	6. Cilada

p b 1.06 Cilada /b 

p 

i 

p Imagens passavam rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Imagens sem sentido, que nunca vira antes na vida.

p Um velho moinho apareceu em uma paisagem calma, águas cristalinas passavam lentamente por ele e o vento soprava calmo dando um ar tranqüilo ao lugar.

p Ela pode ver a porta se abrindo lentamente, porém não conseguia enxergar além da mesma, uma luz muito brilhante vinha de dentro do moinho. De repente ela sentiu-se sugada, atraída por aquela luz, se aproximava da porta sem ao menos andar, tentava gritar, mas algo sufocava sua voz dentro da garganta.

p Quando finalmente entrou no local, aquela forte luz se apagou instantaneamente e ela não se viu dentro do moinho, mas sim em frente ao mesmo. O lugar agora de calmo não tinha nada, tudo estava em chamas, o campo antes verde e florido agora estava negro, no pequeno rio, antes com águas cristalinas, agora boiavam pedaços de madeira e objetos quebrados, o moinho, antes de pé, agora estava em ruínas. Haviam pessoas paradas ao redor observando algo que ela não conseguia discernir.

p Se aproximou cautelosamente do local e agora pôde ver uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos amarrada a um enorme pedaço de madeira.

p Todo o resto daquele moinho agora ardia em chamas, e a mulher, encontrava-se no centro daquele mar de fogo. Ela, estranhamente, sorria triunfante, com o ódio jorrando pelos olhos, apesar de estar à beira de ser queimada viva.

p – Você sabe que não adianta me matar! – gritou para um homem encapuzado que estava sentado em uma cadeira observando a cena, com o rosto coberto pelo capuz – Você pode destruir meu corpo, mas sabe muito bem que não pode destruir minha alma.

p – Ninguém pode fugir do rei da escuridão – manisfestou-se o homem.

p – EU VOU ME VINGAR b TODESENGEL /b – gritou fazendo um gesto com as mãos presas acima da cabeça – AVERNUS RESURGO.

p Labaredas se ergueram envolvendo a mulher por completo. O fogo agora formava um estranho símbolo no chão. Duas linhas paralelas desciam verticalmente cruzando em si mesmas no meio, com dois pontos, um em cada extremidade das linhas.

p As imagens voltaram a passar velozmente diante de seus olhos. /i 

p Hermione acordou assustada, suando frio. Olhou ao redor, ainda estava em seu quarto na Mansão Black, tudo não passara de um pesadelo.

p Levantou-se atordoada e desceu até a cozinha, precisava de um copo de água.

p Agora sabia de quem eram as vozes que ouvira no dia do aniversário de Harry, aquela mulher que conjurara o feitiço, morrera queimada com o próprio feitiço, aquilo era loucura, não fazia sentido.

p Desceu tentando formar algum tipo de hipótese, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender o porquê daquela mulher ter feito um feitiço que a mataria.

p Entrou na cozinha e com o pouco que enxergava, pegou um copo de água e bebeu encostada no balcão da mesma, colocando os pensamentos em ordem.

p – O que você ta fazendo aqui, há essa hora? – perguntou uma voz quase a matando de susto.

p – Harry James Potter, se fizer isso mais uma vez juro que te faço em pedaços! – ameaçou se recompondo.

p – Ai que medo – zombou sorrindo, indo até a garota.

p – Tenha medo – disse fuzilando-o com o olhar – Tenha b muito /b medo.

p – Nossa, agora você realmente me assustou – disse afastando-se dela – Mas não me disse o que veio fazer aqui, as três horas da manhã.

p – Tive um pesadelo – explicou calma.

p – Pesadelo?

p – É. Lembra daquelas vozes que eu disse que tinha ouvido?

p – Lembro.

p – Então, da outra vez eu só ouvi, dessa eu vi também.

p – E como foi? – perguntou com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

p – Bom, primeiro eu via uma linda paisagem, com um rio e um moinho, depois, quando entrei no moinho vi a mesma paisagem destruída e onde havia o moinho tinha uma mulher amarrada, prestes a ser queimada viva – ele fez cara de dor, mas não disse nada – Mas antes de ser queimada ela diz que podem destruir seu corpo, mas não sua alma, um homem responde dizendo a mesma coisa que disse no meu sonho e depois ela conjura aquele feitiço.

p – Então era mesmo um feitiço? O que ele faz?

p – Bem, depois que ela conjurou o fogo subiu mais rápido e a queimou viva e em seguida formou um símbolo estranho.

p – Então acho que você salvou a vida do Rony – disse sorrindo.

p – É, inclusive, me lembre de exigir um "obrigado por salvar minha vida" dele amanhã – o garoto riu, mas no momento seguinte assumiu uma expressão séria – Harry, sério agora, to preocupada.

p – Calma, a gente vai falar com o professor Dumbledore assim que chegarmos em Hogwarts – disse confortando-a em um abraço.

p – Obrigada, você é perfeito sabia? – agradeceu abraçando forte o moreno.

p – Sabia – brincou sorrindo.

p – E convencido também – disse dando tapinhas no ombro do garoto.

p Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para um beijo. Se antes Hermione estava preocupada com alguma coisa, agora não sabia nem o porquê de estar na cozinha às 3 horas da manhã. Era incrível o efeito daqueles beijos sobre ela, estava sem duvida, apaixonada como nunca estivera antes.

p Hermione, com um esforço sobre-humano, finalizou o beijo.

p – Amanhã voltamos pra Hogwarts, portanto é melhor irmos dormir.

p – Essa é a minha Hermione – disse referindo-se ao tom mandão próprio da amiga.

p – Vamos – insistiu, pegando a mão do garoto e subindo com ele aos quartos.

p – Você não me disse o que você foi fazer lá embaixo – Hermione disse parando na frente dos quartos.

p – Fui beber água também, sabe, simplesmente acordei com sede.

p – Acabou que não bebeu – a garota concluiu sorrindo.

p – É, tinha coisa melhor pra fazer.

p Dizendo isso novamente a beijou. A garota aproveitou o beijo ao máximo, mas a razão falou mais alto e ela empurrou-o de leve.

p – Eu disse "dormir", Sr. Potter – disse dando um último selinho e entrando no quarto.

p – Boa noite Srta Granger.

p A garota piscou e fechou a porta do quarto.

p 

p – Acordem, crianças, acordem – gritava a Sra. Weasley acendendo a luz do quarto das meninas – Vamos, vocês têm que pegar o trem, não podem se atrasar.

p – Mãe, você precisa gritar desse jeito – protestou Gina cobrindo a cabeça com a colcha.

p – Ora, não seja fresca Gina Weasley – ela foi até Gina, retirou a colcha e a jogou no canto do quarto.

p A menina esfregou os olhos, irritada, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro.

p – Façam suas malas e se troquem rápido, vou chamar os meninos – disse à Luna e Hermione que arrumavam suas camas, saindo do quarto.

p Luna e Hermione terminaram de arrumar o quarto e começaram a fazer as malas.

p – Ai que ódio – disse Gina saindo do banheiro, já pronta.

p – Porque o estresse? – perguntou Luna colocando umas últimas blusas no malão.

p – Ah, esse jeito, sutil, da minha mãe acordar a gente – a garota agora abria o malão para arrumá-lo – Mi?

p – Que? – perguntou a garota olhando vagamente para o guarda-roupa.

p – O que, exatamente, você esta fazendo? – perguntou estranhando a amiga parada, de pé, na frente do armário.

p – Estava pensando, que... Ah, Acho que não vou me acostumar com isso – disse pegando as vestes da escola, ligeiramente menores que as que costumava usar.

p – Ah, se acostuma sim – disse Gina sem demonstrar interesse – Até por que, convenhamos que você precisava disso.

p – Precisava de ainda mais – disse Luna, olhando-a como se analisasse uma grandiosa escultura.

p – A sim, obrigada – respondeu sarcástica.

p – Você primeiro? – perguntou olhando a porta do banheiro.

p A morena apenas sorriu e correu em direção ao banheiro. Gina, antes agachada ao lado do próprio malão, agora sentava na cama.

p – Só para constar, você viu que horas que ela foi deitar ontem?

p – Bem tarde – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso – Depois que ela e o Harry chegaram da audiência, coisa que nós não presenciamos, ela ficou o dia inteiro lendo e quando a gente subiu, ela ainda lia.

p – Licença, preciso fazer uma perguntinha básica pro meu irmão – disse antes de fechar o malão e sair do quarto com ele.

p A porta do banheiro se abriu minutos depois de Gina sair do quarto.

p – Cadê a Gina? – perguntou Hermione, agora já trocada.

p – Desceu, aliás – disse se levantando – se eu não for rápida, a Sra. Weasley me mata.

p Luna foi rapidamente trocar-se. Hermione pegou seu malão e desceu. Já estavam todos lá.

p A garota avistou Harry conversando com Rony.

p – Oi Mione – cumprimentou o ruivo.

p Harry se virou e viu a garota ao pé da escada.

p – Oi Rony – respondeu indo ao centro da sala. Ela colocou sua mala ao lado do sofá e se sentou ao lado de Harry, trocando um sorriso bobo com o rapaz.

p – Anh... É só impressão ou tem um... Clima estranho aqui? – perguntou vendo a troca de sorrisos apaixonados dos dois.

p O garoto olhou duvidoso pra ela, ela apenas sorriu em resposta.

p – Não – disse pegando a mão dela – Não foi impressão.

p – Então... Então vocês... Se acertaram?

p – Estamos namorando – disse antes de dar um selinho em Harry.

p Rony abriu um sorriso indecifrável no rosto, provavelmente iria zombá-los ou algo assim, mas o Sr. Weasley interrompeu pedindo para colocarem as malas no carro agora que Luna havia descido.

p Colocaram as malas no carro e foram à estação King Cross. Harry e Hermione foram os primeiros a atravessar a parede da plataforma 9¾.

p Eles embarcaram no trem e começaram a procurar por uma cabine.

p – Droga! Estão todas cheias – Rony reclamou após passarem por vários vagões, todos cheios.

p – Calma, a gente ainda acha um – disse Harry andando logo atrás de Hermione.

p A garota caminhava à frente de todos tentando achar uma cabine que não estivesse lotada.

p – Droga – disse carrancuda após olhar umas das cabines – Passa reto.

p A garota saiu em passos largos à frente, Harry olhou intrigado para os outros e foi atrás dela, mas, justo na frente da cabine que Hermione havia citado apareceu Cho Chang.

p – Oi Harry – disse sorridente

p – Hã... Oi Cho – disse tentando desviar da garota e ir atrás de Hermione, agora sabia o porquê do estresse da namorada.

p – Hei espera, você não quer ficar aqui? Tem lugar – perguntou gentil.

p – Cho, acho que já ta cheio demais pra todos nós – respondeu vendo as amigas dela sentadas em roda no chão.

p – Mas tem espaço pra i você /i – disse dando ênfase na ultima palavra – Eles podem procurar outra.

p A garoto já não sabia o que dizer, sabia somente que, com certeza, já deveria estar atrás da namorada, e conhecendo o lado teimoso de Hermione, ela não passaria o resto do dia com o melhor dos humores.

p – Vamos todos sentar juntos i Cho /i – disse uma voz, num tom nem um pouco amigável, atrás da garota.

p A garota se virou e mudou completamente a expressão, de carinhosa e gentil, para uma expressão que seria capaz de assustar um dementador.

p – Hermione Granger? – perguntou com desdém.

p – Não, o Rabo Córneo Húngaro – respondeu falsamente simpática.

p Os amigos, no entanto, realmente acharam ter visto uma expressão de ódio semelhante a do dragão no rosto da morena.

p – Ainda sai morte – murmurou Rony, Gina e Luna concordaram.

p – Como você é simpática – disse Cho num tom desafiador.

p – Só com quem merece – respondeu no mesmo tom.

p – Hã, meninas, calma – disse o garoto tentando sair daquela situação, a namorada lhe lançou um olhar assassino e ele logo presumiu que estava encrencado – Cho, nós vamos pra uma outra cabine, não se preocupe.

p – Magina Harry, a i Mione /i não vai se importar, não é? – disse agarrando o braço do moreno.

p O garoto se viu no mínimo morto, olhou pedindo socorro para Gina, Luna e Rony que assistiam à cena, mas os três deram os ombros.

p – Desculpe, mas não quero presenciar a revolução – disse o ruivo, ao passar pelo garoto e seguir o corredor acompanhado de Luna e da irmã.

p – Vamos Harry? – perguntou Cho, puxando-o para dentro do vagão.

p – Não, ele não vai – disse Hermione puxando o outro braço do garoto.

p – Porque não? – perguntou Cho furiosa.

p – Nossa Cho, você é mais simpática que eu, parece até um dragão de tão delicada – ao ouvir isso, Harry, que já se sentia em meio a uma guerra, viu que em pouco tempo, as duas tentariam matar uma a outra.

p – Isso, foge da minha pergunta, a verdade é que não tem porque do Harry ir com você – disse desafiadora.

p Hermione por um momento se viu pulando no pescoço de Cho ou estapeando-a sem dó, mas apenas sorriu vitoriosa e puxou, com força, Harry contra si, beijando-o calorosamente. Perto da surra que Harry achou que Hermione daria em Cho, ela reagira de forma inteligente, na sua opinião, a melhor reação possível, e ele fez questão de enlaçá-la pela cintura aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

p Quem visse a expressão de Cho naquele momento, diria que ela estava vendo o próprio Voldemort, em pessoa.

p Quando finalmente se soltaram, Cho parecia esmurrada.

p – Eu tenho sim um porque Cho – disse com um carinho assustador, que fazia Harry se lembrar de Umbrigde – Eu quero o i MEU /i namorado, comigo, querida.

p – Na... Namo... Namorado? – Perguntou espantada, tentando se recompor.

p – É, agora fala, eu namoro ou não a garota mais linda de Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry passando o braço pela cintura de Hermione.

p – Só um pouco... Possessiva.

p – Bom, arranjar homem é fácil, você que o diga, mas arranjar um carinhoso, gentil, cavalheiro e lindo como o Harry, ah, daí é difícil né? – disse simpática – Então, quando se acha um, tem que segurar com todas as garras.

p – Vamos Mione? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

p – Claro – disse Hermione.

p Eles seguiram deixando uma Cho pasma e destruída pra traz.

p Hermione sorria vitoriosa, Harry apenas agradecia a Mérlin por não ter saído guerra e o humor da namorada ter voltado ao normal. Eles caminhavam procurando pelos amigos, mas ao passar por uma das cabines à frente ouviram gritos.

p – Me solta seu loiro albino – gritava uma garota de dentro de uma cabine trancada.

p – Malfoy – suspiraram se olhando.

p Hermione tentou abrir a porta da cabine, mas a mesma estava trancada.

p – Arromba isso, não podemos usar magia – pediu ao namorado – Nem deixar ele, sequer, tocar na garota aí dentro.

p Harry atendeu ao pedido da namorada e quebrou a trava da fechadura.

p – Solta ela Malfoy – exigiu Hermione entrando na cabine.

p – Olha se não é a sangue-ruim – disse enojado – Vem pegar.

p O loiro se afastou e deixou a vista uma garota baixa, de cabelos castanhos claros. Hermione foi em direção a garota, mas Malfoy agarrou seu braço.

p – E olha que feia do jeito que você era, até que não ta nada mal hein?

p – Cala boca seu cretino – disse Harry, que por um momento pensou em partir para cima do loiro, mas foi detido por um sinal de Hermione.

p – O que foi Malfoy, ta com saudades da minha mão fechada indo de encontro com a sua cara? – ela perguntou determinada.

p – Não devia falar assim com um superior – disse arrogante.

p – Vou te mostrar o que é 'superior' no meio da sua cara – dizendo isso ela cravou as unhas no braço do loiro, que gritou de dor e a soltou, e em seguida, deu-lhe um soco no meio do rosto.

p – Ai sua megera – gritou de dor.

p – Não fale assim com seus superiores, Malfoy – debochou Harry, rindo.

p – Sim, e... Megera é a sua mãe – pegou a mão da menina.

p A menina pegou seu malão e saíram da cabine.

p – Obrigada, esse loiro falso disse que ia arranjar uma cabine pra mim e quando vi ele já tinha me trancado.

p – Por nada, só não procure se envolver novamente com Draco Malfoy – Harry aconselhou.

p – Uau! – exclamou a garota se aproximando do rapaz.

p Harry sentiu-se novamente como uma 'coisa' super legal, mas a garota passou por ele e olhou fascinada para Hermione.

p – Você é Hermione Granger – concluiu.

p – Ahn... Sim, eu... Te conheço de algum lugar? – perguntou gentil.

p – Não, vim transferida da Beauxbatons, mas eu vi muito você no Profeta Diário, a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, que ajudou Harry Potter no torneio tri-bruxo, você é demais – disse dando uma edição do profeta à Hermione – Prazer, Aline Wood.

p Hermione pegou o profeta e viu, em letras grandes, escrito:

p b HERMIONE GRANGER ORFÃ – O grande amor de Harry Potter perde seus pais /b 

p – Ótimo, alguma discípula de Rita Skeeter – disse sarcástica – Posso ver isso depois?

p – Claro.

p – Espera, você disse Aline Wood? – perguntou Harry – Mas, Wood...

p – Já sei, vocês conheceram meu primo, Olívio Wood.

p – Você é prima do Olívio? – perguntaram em uníssono.

p – Sou sim – respondeu sorrindo.

p – Bom, acho que pelo visto nós dois não precisamos nos apresentar – disse Harry divertido.

p – Não, não, mas porque não vamos procurar uma cabine? – perguntou gentil – Não quero ficar aqui em pé.

p – Nossos amigos já devem ter achado uma – disse Harry.

p – Ah ta, bom, então a gente se vê – disse saindo.

p – Hã... Aline... – a menina se virou ao ouvir Hermione chamar – Vem com a gente.

p A garota concordou sorrindo e elas foram conversando animadas enquanto procuram por Rony, Gina e Luna.

p – É aqui – Harry disse às duas meninas logo atrás, ao achar a cabine dos amigos.

p – Oi gente – comprimentou Hermione adentrando a cabine – Essa é Aline Wood, ela vai ficar com a gente, ta?

p – Wood? – perguntaram todos em uníssono – Você é...

p – Prima de Olívio Wood – completou sorrindo.

p Todos se sentaram e começaram a conversarem, animados. Harry e Hermione aproveitaram para contar do namoro. Aline contou sobre sua transferência de Beauxbatons e um pouco sobre si mesma, ela e Hermione fizeram muita amizade, já Gina não foi muito com a cara da garota.

p Mais tarde, Gina, parecendo incomodada com Aline, saiu da cabine arrastando Luna e Rony juntos.

p – Que casa você acha que eu entraria Hermione? – perguntou Aline animada.

p – Hum... Você tem um ótimo humor, pelo que contou adora uma confusão e não é má pessoa. Acho que pode entrar na Grifinória mesmo, na verdade, acho que só não entra na sonserina.

p – Mione, você não acha melhor a gente ir se trocar? – perguntou Harry desviando sua atenção da janela.

p – Claro, vamos – disse se levantando.

p No mesmo instante o trem deu um forte tranco derrubando-os, um em cima do outro.

p – O que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione se recompondo, notando que o trem havia parado.

p – Parou – Harry constatou o que a garota já notara ao olhar pela janela – Vamos ver o que aconteceu.

p O garoto ia abrir a porta da cabine, mas a mesma abriu-se sozinha a voz do maquinista ecoou pelo trem.

p – i Devido a alguns problemas no trem, encerraremos viagem aqui em Hogsmead e você terminarão a viagem até Hogwarts pelas carruagens da escola /i – disse a voz do maquinista.

p Só então o garoto olhou pela janela e reparou que já estavam em Hogsmead.

p – Vamos, não adianta ficar aqui – chamou Hermione, pegando a mão do namorado e chamando Aline.

p Eles encontraram Gina, Luna e Rony tentando sair do trem, mas demoraram a conseguir sair pela grande quantidade de alunos que iam a Hogsmead.

p Ao chegar no povoado Gina logo arrastou Luna para a Zonko's.

p – Harry, vamos dar uma olhada na loja de quadribol – chamou Rony.

p – Bem, eu... Hã, depois Rony – disse o garoto olhando discretamente para Hermione.

p – Pode ir viu – informou a garota subitamente, fazendo-o olha-la impressionado – Ah Harry, fala sério, você não achou que eu ia exigir você do meu lado 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, né?

p – Mas, eu pensei que...

p – Vai, pode ir – o garoto olhou-a desconfiado – Sério, não tem problema.

p – Hum... Então ta – disse dando um selinho na namorada – Vamos Rony.

p – Meninos... – suspirou voltando a andar.

p Hermione e Aline caminharam por toda Hogsmead, fazia meia hora que já não viam os outros.

p – Bom, acho melhor tentarmos achar eles, as carruagens partem daqui a meia hora e eles podem estar em qualquer lugar – Aline sugeriu.

p – Ta, vamos – disse Hermione começando a retornar no lugar aonde haviam se separado dos amigos.

p – Não acha melhor nos dividirmos?

p – Pode ser – disse vagamente – Seria, realmente, mais rápido.

p – Acho que vou continuar daqui e você volta.

p – Por mim tanto faz, mas você não achar que se encontrar o Malfoy ele vai te encher?

p – Seria ótimo dar uma lição naquele macaco albino – disse divertida.

p – Você que sabe, eu adoraria dar uma detenção pra ele.

p – Como?

p – Eu sou monitora-chefe da Grifinória, se ele te encher eu já tenho direito de dar uma detenção pra ele, entendeu?

p – Legal, eu não sabia que você era monitora-chefe.

p – Então, vamos procurá-los juntas ou separadas?

p – Sei lá, pra mim tanto faz – respondeu dando os ombros.

p – Melhor irmos juntas mesmo, senão depois nós mesmas não nos achamos.

p – Então ta.

p Elas começaram a voltar, mas, não muito longe do lugar que se separaram dos garotos, foram abordadas por Draco Malfoy.

p – Você de novo, a 'barraqueirinha' – zombou Malfoy.

p – Malfoy vê se não enche ta? – disse Hermione passando reto pelo sonserino.

p – Hei, não vire as costas quando falo com você Granger – disse novamente entrando na frente da garota.

p – Pensei que já tivesse matado a saudade que você tinha do meu soco – disse irritada.

p – Cala-boca sua sangue-ruim – disse seco – Meu assunto é com a barraqueirinha aqui.

p – Ótimo – Aline disse vitoriosa – Então vamos ver o que você acha do meu soco.

p A garota fez menção de esmurrá-lo, mas Hermione impediu. Malfoy sorriu vitorioso e Aline olhou a mais nova amiga, pasma.

p – Você não pode fazer isso na frente de um monitor Aline – explicou.

p A menina abaixou a cabeça nervosa, mas relaxou ao ver um sorriso malvado no rosto da morena.

p – No entanto, vocês podem... i Conversar /i sossegados, sem um monitor olhando – disse dando um tom um tanto quanto malvado em 'conversar'.

p – Claro – concordou a menina de imediato – Te vejo mais tarde.

p Hermione saiu de perto, ouvindo um grito de dor de Malfoy, e foi procurar os amigos. Andando a cerca de dez minutos por Hogsmead, sem achá-los, trombou com madame Rosmerta, que muito atrapalhada recolheu as coisas que carregava.

p – Madame Rosmerta, você viu o Rony ou o Harry por ai? – perguntou ajudando-a a se levantar.

p – Sim, eles foram ver a casa dos gritos – respondeu com a voz rouca.

p – Como? A casa dos gritos? – estranhou – Tem certeza?

p – Absoluta querida.

p A garota murmurou um tchau baixo e foi ao lugar de onde eles costumavam admirar a casa dos gritos no terceiro ano.

p – Harry? Rony? – o lugar estava vazio – Que droga, porque ela...

p – Estupefaça! – ouviu uma voz atrás de si gritar.

p O feitiço lhe atingiu pelas costas e a garota foi arremessada longe.

p – Você não é madame Rosmerta – acusou Hermione.

p – Não diga, você descobriu o mundo – disse a mulher jogando um pequeno frasco nos seus pés. Hermione pegou frasco e o abriu derramando o conteúdo sobre o chão.

p – Poção Polissuco – concluiu voltando a olhar a mulher, que agora era Bellatriz Lestrange.

p – Hum, eles tem razão – disse apontando a edição do profeta diário que caira da bolsa da garota – Você é realmente uma bruxa rápida, esperta, mesmo parecendo só uma trouxa patética.

p – O que quer dizer? – disse se levantando, desconfiada.

p – Que é incrível como uma trouxa, de sangue sujo, possa ter tanto poder, mais poder que muitos sangues-puros juntos.

p – Do que você esta falando? – perguntou incrédula – Digo... Já sabia que você não era muito normal, mas de onde tirou essa historia de 'tanto poder'?

p – Você saberá, mas não agora – esclareceu aproximando-se da morena – Agora você virá comigo.

p – O que te faz pensar que vou com você? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

p – Somente a minha ordem, somente porque eu...

p – Expeliarmus – gritou a morena.

p O feitiço atingiu Bellatriz, que viu sua varinha voar para trás.

p – Cometeu um grande erro garotinha – zombou sarcástica – deveria ter medo de mim.

p – Eu não diria isso, em vista a nossa última, briguinha.

p – Insolente – esbravejou a bruxa, avançando pra cima da garota.

p – Nem tente – disse Hermione apertando a varinha contra o peito da mulher.

p – E você teria coragem de matar alguém?

p – Você teve de matar meus pais.

p – Quem disse que i eu /i matei seus pais?

p – Mas, então...

p – Accio – bradou uma voz fria atrás da garota.

p A varinha de Bellatriz voou ate a mão da bruxa, que rapidamente apontou-a contra o pescoço de Hermione. Agora as duas estavam paradas, frente a frente, Hermione apontando a varinha perigosamente contra o peito da mulher e a mesma contra o pescoço da garota.

p – Comensais – deduziu calma.

p – Você tem seus amigos, eu tenho os meus.

p – É, me parece justo, mas os meus não estão aqui.

p – Quem disse que eu me importo em ser justa.

p – Ninguém, aliás, ninguém disse que eu me importe – sussurrou pausadamente no ouvido da bruxa.

p – O que você...

p – Estupefaça – interrompeu gritando, Hermione.

p A bruxa voou até uma árvore onde bateu com força e caiu.

p – Aprenda a NUNCA mais mexer comigo ou meus amigos – disse com um brilho insano nos olhos, um brilho que definitivamente não era dela – Ou você vai se arrepender, se arrepender de te nascido.

p – Crucio – gritaram varias vozes atrás da garota.

p Sentiu seu corpo cair no chão, se contorcendo. A dor invadira seu corpo, multiplicada pelo número de comensais. Ela sentia-se com se fosse partir ao meio, como se pudesse quebrar em cacos. Aquele brilho que misteriosamente invadira seus olhos já havia saído e agora, os mesmo imploravam por ajuda.

p Ao termino do feitiço a garota rastejou sob o olhar cauteloso dos comensais até o jornal. Fez um gesto rápido com a varinha e em seguida tocou a edição do profeta diário com a mesma.

p – Levante-se – ordenou a voz de Bellatriz, novamente em pé.

p A garota se levantou com dificuldade e encarou a bruxa. Tentava-se manter controlada, mas um estranho ódio teimava em invadi-la.

p – Agora já chega – determinou a mulher a sua frente levantando uma meia velha.

p – Eu vou e você fica – Hermione disse com um sorriso de satisfação.

p – AGORA – gritou Bellatriz.

p – Accio – gritou um comensal atrás da menina.

p – Pericullum – faíscas vermelhas saíram da varinha da garota e voaram para o alto.

p Em questão de segundos a meia velha, antes na mão de Bellatriz, estava no ombro da garota. Ela sabia o que era aquilo, assim como sabia que não tinha mais jeito, caira como um patinho, mas não deixaria que fosse fácil assim.

p – Natur – luzes amarelas saíram da varinha da garota e tocaram o chão, em volta da bruxa.

p No mesmo instante as raízes das arvores ao redor se ergueram da terra e debateram-se contra o corpo de Bellatriz, envolvendo-a em seguida. Em poucos segundos a bruxa estava fortemente amarrada.

p – Eu cai na sua cilada Bellatriz – disse já sentindo o corpo rodar, estava certa, a meia era uma chave-de-portal – Mas você também caiu na minha.

p E depois de dizer isso, sentiu seu corpo bater fortemente contra um chão frio e úmido.

p – Espero que tenha tido uma boa viagem, Srta Granger – disse uma voz fria e rouca.

p A garota levantou a cabeça e, mesmo o local estando pouco iluminado, pode ver quem falava.

p – Voldemort!

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p – Fala onde ta a Hermione, sua cretina – gritou Harry, apontando a varinha para Bellatriz.

p – Calma Harry – disse Gina segurando o garoto.

p – Calma Gina? Como posso ficar calmo – explodiu – Primeiro ela me tira o Sírius, e agora a Mione, porque todos que eu amo acabam assim. Se Voldemort quer me matar, ENTAO QUE MATE A MIM!

p – Harry – chamou a voz de Dumbledore – Como sabe que a Srta. Granger foi seqüestrada?

p O garoto achou a pergunta extremamente idiota, mas sem dizer nada, entregou a edição do profeta diário a Dumbledore, e em seguida, apontou para o chão.

p – " i Harry, me ajuda, é Voldemort /i " – leu em voz alta, indo em direção ao lugar indicado pelo garoto. Se abaixou e examinou o objeto, antes de pega-lo e se levantar – A varinha dela, caiu quando foi capturada.

p Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

p – A Srta. Granger ainda esta viva Harry, não se preocupe – disse indo em direção a mulher ainda pressa pelas raízes – E nos deixou um presente, muita esperta ela – encarou Bellatriz – Vamos ao castelo, usaremos o Veritasserum e em seguida ela será mandada à Azkaban.

p Todos ali estavam em choque, a ultima tentativa de seqüestro havia falhado, mas agora, Hermione estava nas mãos de Voldemort, e com certeza suas intenções não eram boas, com certeza, a garota não tinha muito tempo de vida.


	7. Espírito

p Ó... Esse capitulo eu acho q vcs vaum gostar... mas quero q vcs comentem suas opinioes ok? Agora fiquem a vontade para ler e COMENTAR depois xD... uhashusauha...

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p b 1.07 Espírito /b 

p 

p 

p Hermione acordou, seu corpo estava dolorido. Estava em um quarto pequeno, com paredes de pedra, o local era iluminado por apenas duas tochas presas às paredes. Á sua frente, uma porta de madeira velha.

p Levantou sentindo dores por todo o corpo, seu joelho estava ferido e sua cabeça latejava. Levou a mão na cabeça, que ardeu forte, viu sangue em sua mão e constatou um extenso corte na testa.

p Foi até a porta, mas a mesma estava enfeitiçada. Procurou por sua varinha, mas as únicas coisas que haviam no lugar era uma pequena janela no alto de uma das paredes e um espelho quebrado.

p A garota tentou olhar pela janela, mas não alcançou.

p – Não adianta Granger – disse uma voz fria atrás da garota – Você não conseguirá fugir, o mestre preparou tudo de maneira minuciosa.

p – Quem é você? – perguntou ao comensal.

p – Você não me conhece, nem precisa conhecer.

p – O que vocês querem de mim? – perguntou sentando-se no chão, os joelhos não sustentavam mais o corpo.

p – Não sei os planos que o mestre tem pra você garota.

p – Se não sabe de nada, então porque esta aqui – perguntou desafiadora.

p – Mais respeito com os superiores – disse sacando a varinha e apontando para Hermione – Vai aprender a me respeitar.

p – O que você...

p – Crucio – interrompeu.

p Hermione sentiu a horrível sensação de contorcer-se novamente, a dor era quase insuportável, seu corpo se contorcia como se fosse de elástico, mas o fato de não ser causava uma dor torturante em todas as extremidades.

p Ela gritou, gritou com toda a voz que tinha, gritou como se assim conseguisse aliviar o sofrimento, como se seus gritos pudessem diminuir a tortura.

p O comensal cessou o feitiço. Se antes o joelho de Hermione já doía, agora estava latejando, como se de dois em dois minutos ela ajoelhasse em uma agulha.

p Sua cabeça parecia levar marteladas fortes sem parar, estava cansada do duelo com Bellatriz, e não agüentaria aquela situação por muito tempo, mas a única coisa que sentia mais que dor, era raiva.

p – Agora imagino que você saiba como tratar um superior, sua garota insolente – disse divertido.

p – Garanto que você vai se arrepender – disse entre dentes, o brilho estranho invadia seus olhos novamente e o comensal pode jurar ver chamas queimando no fundo dos olhos dela.

p – Reposta errada – sorriu novamente.

p – Eu juro que acabo com você – agora sua voz também assumia um tom diferente.

p O comensal agora sentiu uma pontada de medo, não sabia como ter medo, ela parecia somente uma garota, sangue-ruim, inútil, mas poderia jurar ter visto raiva e ódio estampados no rosto da morena.

p Hermione agora se levantava com uma dificuldade imensa, seu joelho ferido ainda não conseguia sustentar o corpo, sua cabeça, com um corte profundo na testa, não queria mais pensar, mas algo a fazia levantar, uma sensação que ela mesma não conseguia explicar insistia que se levantasse, que não se desse por vencida.

p Levantou-se como se não houvesse dor e caminhou calmamente ate o comensal. Ele não entanto, com medo da expressão da garota, resolveu terminar com aquilo.

p – Crucio – bradou antes que ela pudesse se aproximar muito.

p A garota caiu novamente no chão. Aquela expressão estranha sumira.

p O desespero invadiu sua mente, não sabia mais o que fazer, não tinha como fugir, mas não poderia deixar que a matassem.

p Sentiu sua mente falhar, seu corpo se render à dor. Não sabia se sua vida resistiria, sabia somente que naquele momento suas forças haviam se esgotado e não tinha do onde tirar mais.

p Logo se rendeu à dor que o feitiço causava e fez a única coisa que parecia aliviar seu sofrimento e afastar suas preocupações e medos. Gritou, mas não gritou uma coisa qualquer, gritou pelo nome da pessoa que a confortava, pela pessoa que a fazia sentir-se segura, gritou pela pessoa que a fazia sentir-se feliz como nunca fora antes, gritou com toda voz que tinha, esgotando as ultimas forças, gritou por Harry e caiu desmaiada no chão sujo e frio daquele lugar.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p – Hermione! – gritou o moreno acordando assustado.

p Todos na sala o olharam assustados.

p – Você esta bem Potter? – perguntou a professora olhando-o, atenciosa.

p – Eu... Eu acho que sim – disse levando a mão à cabeça.

p – Tem certeza? Não quer ir à enfermaria? – perguntou preocupada.

p – Será que, bem, eu poderia ver o professor Dumbledore?

p – É sobre...

p – Isso mesmo, posso?

p – A senha é Chifre de Unicórnio.

p – Obrigado professora Minerva – agradeceu juntando o material rapidamente.

p O garoto colocou tudo na mochila, apressado, e saiu da sala depois de dizer algo a Rony. Depois foi apressado até sala do diretor.

p – Chifre de Unicórnio – disse a estatua que dava acesso a sala de Dumbledore.

p O garoto subiu até a sala do diretor, que já o esperava sentado em uma cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

p – Até que você demorou – disse o professor, sem tirar os olhos dos papeis que estavam em cima da mesa.

p – Como sabia que eu vinha? – perguntou se aproximando.

p – Eu não sabia, apenas deduzi – disse, agora se virando para encarar o garoto.

p – Eu, queria saber se vocês descobriram alguma coisa, sobre a mione – o garoto se sentou na cadeira à frente a mesa do diretor.

p – Iria interrogar Bella agora mesmo – disse levantando-se – Se quiser, eu peço para te chamarem assim que souber de algo.

p – Eu quero ir junto.

p – Harry...

p – Por favor – interrompeu – Me deixa ir junto, não to aguentando esperar.

p O professor olhou o garoto por cima dos olhinhos de meia lua, e analisou calmamente sua expressão.

p – Se você tem tanta certeza que quer – disse depois de pensar um pouco – Me acompanhe.

p O garoto se levantou e foi até o professor.

p – Harry, me responda uma coisa – pediu calmo.

p O garoto não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

p – Essa preocupação toda com a Srta. Granger, não é só por amizade, é? – perguntou olhando-o desconfiado.

p – Er... É, bem... Nós estamos namorando e eu gosto muito dela, de, uma maneira diferente – disse corando furiosamente.

p O professor sorriu divertido e saiu do escritório.

p Harry seguiu Dumbledore pelos corredores de Hogwarts, que pareciam nunca terminar. Ele não sabia dizer se isso era ansiedade ou nervosismo, mas os corredores pareciam não acabar mais.

p Saberia finalmente o que Voldemort queria com Hermione, e apesar de suspeitar que era por sua causa, não podia ignorar uma pequena esperança que tinha de saber que o motivo era outro.

p Dessa vez Bellatriz não teria como mentir, usariam o Veritasserum.

p – Chegamos – anunciou Dumbledore.

p Entraram na sala que Harry reconheceu ser de Snape. A bruxa estava amarrada por cordas enfeitiçadas no centro da sala, aparentemente desacordada.

p – Potter, o que faz aqui – Snape perguntou com desprezo.

p – Ele, como namorado da Srta. Granger, quer ver o que a nossa amiga, Bella, tem a dizer – disse o diretor indo para junto de Snape.

p Só então o garoto notou uma outra pessoa na sala.

p – É melhor ficar aqui Harry – disse Allison colocando uma mão no ombro do garoto.

p – O que você faz aqui? – perguntou o garoto no tom mais educado que conseguiu.

p – Eu serei sua professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas esse ano – disse sorrindo.

p – Dumbledore não avisou nada – disse observando o diretor que conversava distraído com Snape.

p – Isso porque eu cheguei muito tarde ontem, mas creio que hoje ele comente alguma coisa.

p O garoto ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Bellatriz já acordava e eles lhe dariam o Veritasserum.

p – Malditos, não digo nada, NADA – gritava ainda sonolenta.

p – Severo – disse Dumbledore indicando que poderia dar a poção.

p O bruxo se aproximou da mulher e derramou o frasco inteiro na boca dela. Ela tentou cuspir, mas acabou se engasgando e bebendo tudo.

p – Agora, nos diga – disse o diretor calmo – O que, exatamente, Voldemort quer com a Srta. Granger?

p – Foi depois do ataque no beco diagonal, ele ficou impressionado com o poder que aquela sangue-ruim demonstrou ter, ele queria esse poder sendo usado a seu favor, queria fazê-la se juntar a nós, sob a maldição Impérius – a bruxa soltou uma gargalhada de satisfação – E agora ele a tem, agora ele possui ela.

p – NÂO – gritou Harry da porta da sala, chamando a atenção de todos.

p – Nem eu gosto de admitir isso Harry, mas a Srta. Granger não iria conseguir resistir a uma maldição imperius do próprio Voldemort.

p – Ela ainda não ta enfeitiçada, eu vi, num sonho a eu vi, ela ta sendo muito torturada, mas não ta sob o controle dele – explicou tentando se manter calmo.

p – Bella, você sabe se isso é verdade? – pergunto voltando a bruxa.

p – Provavelmente – confirmou – o mestre queria mostrá-la a alguém, antes de qualquer coisa.

p – Para quem?

p – Eu não sei, ele não quis dizer.

p – Sabe o porquê?

p – A pessoa esta a procura de uma menina especial, quer saber se a sangue-ruim é essa menina.

p O diretor trocou um olhar desconfiado com Snape, mas o mesmo afirmou ser impossível ela estar mentindo.

p – Voldemort planeja algo para Harry? – perguntou voltando-se à mulher.

p – O mestre planejava um ataque, mas agora sua atenção voltou-se totalmente para garota, ele parece muito interessado na inteligência e nas habilidades dela.

p – Ele não tem mais nada para Harry então?

p – Ele pretende voltar ao garoto assim que puder controlar a sangue-ruim.

p – Onde ele esta? Como chegamos ate ele e a Srta. Granger?

p – O esconderijo é uma casa magicamente modificada no meio do nada, suas portas são chaves-de-portal para lugares estratégicos, e há chaves-de-portal especiais para se chegar até lá.

p – Quer dizer que, apesar de total sigilo sobre a localização desse lugar, a Srta. Granger pode fugir b apenas /b tocando uma das portas? – perguntou Snape incrédulo.

p – Basicamente, sim, mas ai esta a questão, como ela desconfiaria que pode fugir apenas tocando as portas? – debochou.

p – Como vocês são idiotas – exclamou com desprezo.

p – Em que lugar cada porta leva? – perguntou Dumbledore.

p – Uma leva a uma floresta, perto de umas ruínas antigas, do outro lado das montanhas de Hogwarts, a segunda a um beco escondido em Londres e a terceira leva ao cemitério onde o mestre ressurgiu.

p – Ótimo – declarou o diretor – Severa fique aqui, Profª Sulliver mande uma coruja para Azkaban, quanto a você Harry, venha comigo.

p A Professora Sulliver saiu apressada da sala, e logo em seguida o diretor seguiu até a sua sala seguido de Harry.

p O garoto o seguiu calado, não sabia o que ele tinha em mente. Ao chegar na sala de Dumbledore, o professor sentou-se confortável na sua cadeira e o garoto na cadeira a frente de sua mesa, onde estivera sentado a algum tempo atrás.

p – E então professor, sabe como podemos ajudar a mione? – perguntou ansioso.

p – Bom, eu reunirei a ordem e pedirei que vasculhem os locais indicados por Bellatriz, mas temo que seja a única coisa que possamos fazer, portanto torça para acharmos essas chaves-de-portal que ela citou – lamentou.

p – E se eu tentar avisar a mione, digo, nos sonhos, tentar manda-la tocar as portas? Assim como ela me pediu ajuda.

p – Harry, comunicação via sonhos, pensamentos, é uma habilidade rara, assim como ser ofidioglota e essa eu receio que nem você, nem a Srta. Granger tenham.

p – Mas professor, eu tenho certeza que não foi sonho, eu podia ouvir na voz dela o quanto ela estava desesperada por ajuda, sabe, ela gritava com expectativa que alguém a ouvisse, no caso eu.

p O diretor se ajeitou na cadeira.

p – Tem certeza do que diz?

p – Absoluta, era como se ela gritasse diretamente para mim, só faltava estar olhando na minha direção – completou abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

p – Então, talvez, Bella esteja certa – o garoto o olhou intrigado – Talvez, a Srta. Granger seja mais... b Habilidosa /b que nós pensamos.

p – E então, acha que eu posso tentar alerta-la?

p – Acho difícil conseguir isso, mas tente, não tem nada a perder – disse mirando sua atenção a um pergaminho em cima da mesa.

p – Hã... Tem mais uma coisa professor – disse chamando novamente a atenção do diretor.

p – Sim?

p – Quero ir junto quando a ordem for procurá-la.

p – Se acha que vou concordar com isso, esta louco – declarou calmo.

p – Mas...

p – Sem b "mas" /b Harry, se quiser eu te aviso sobre qualquer pista, mais nada.

p – Quero – disse por fim, saindo do escritório.

p O garoto saiu apressado pelos corredores do castelo, queria achar Rony e contar o que presenciara, a essa hora as aulas já haviam terminado e o amigo devia estar no salão comunal.

p – Harry! – chamou Alyne de longe, agora corria ao seu encontro.

p – Oi – cumprimentou.

p – Alguma coisa da Hermione? – perguntou preocupada.

p – Temos uns pontos onde achamos que podemos achar pistas ou até mesmo ela, mas só isso – suspirou desanimado.

p – Hum, bom, tenho que ir – disse vagamente.

p – Onde vai? – perguntou curioso.

p – Biblioteca e depois salão comunal – disse indicando um pergaminho, provavelmente para algum trabalho – Sabe, agora eu sei por que a Hermione odeia aquela Cho Chang, meu merlin, porque eu tive que ir parar na mesma casa que ela? Ela é muito chata.

p – Corvinal é uma ótima casa, significa que você é uma pessoa inteligente – disse sorrindo forcado.

p – Que seja – respondeu voltando a correr, dessa vez na direção oposta.

p O garoto terminou seu caminho até o salão comunal da Grifinória, onde encontrou Rony e Gina desanimados, aparentemente esperando por ele.

p – E então? – perguntou o ruivo curioso.

p – Aplicaram a poção, ela deu umas informações que acho que serão muito preciosas pra ordem, alguns mistérios novos pra eles desvendarem – disse, levemente, irônico.

p – Ta, mas e sobre a Mione? – Gina perguntou ansiosa.

p – Apenas falou sobre o interesse que Voldemort tem nela e sobre alguns lugares onde podemos encontrar pistas do paradeiro dela ou chaves-de-portal que levem até o esconderijo dele, onde, supostamente, ela esta presa.

p – Supostamente? – a ruiva levantou a sobrancelha.

p – A forma de escapar de lá não é das mais difíceis, toque uma maçaneta e esta longe de Voldemort, logo, ela pode já ter escapado.

p Os amigos ficaram sem fala, na verdade, não sabiam ao certo o que dizer. Harry aproveitou e contou tudo sobre o sonho e sobre o que Dumbledore havia dito, contou também sobre o interrogatório de Bellatriz.

p – Bom, meninos... Vou me deitar – disse Gina, levantando-se e subindo ao dormitório feminino.

p – Eu também – disse Harry se levantando e olhando interrogativo à Rony.

p – Não to com sono, pode ir.

p – Ta, boa noite – disse já subindo as escadas.

p – Noite...

p O garoto subiu ao dormitório, se trocou e logo se deitou, não havia mais nada a fazer, o professor havia dito que sonhos não ajudariam, então desistiu e resolveu dormir.

p O sono do garoto, no entanto, foi atormentado por um outro sonho. Ou seria uma visão? Estava dormindo, mas estranhamente conseguia pensar e agora se perguntava o que diabos estava acontecendo.

p Seus pensamos foram interrompidos por sussurros que chamavam por seu nome. Aquela voz, aquela voz era conhecida, era de Hermione. Seria algum tipo de sonho como o que tivera na aula? Ou somente um sonho bobo.

p Não, não poderia ser um sonho bobo, sem sentido, ele conseguia pensar, conseguia ver e pensar, como em uma penseira, mas sabia que não estava em uma. A garota estava desmaiada, com uma terrível expressão de dor no rosto e chamava seu nome.

p Se pensar duas vezes, fez o que sabia que não teria chance de fazer novamente. Teria que ser agora ou nunca, se aquilo que teimara com Dumbledore fosse verdade, provaria agora, nem que precisasse tentar invadir a mente da namorada, mas diria a ela o que fazer, a chance fora lhe dada e ele não desperdiçaria.

p – HERMIONE! – gritou o mais alto que podia – A MAÇANETA, TOQUE NAS MAÇANETAS DAS PORTAS, TRES DELAS SÃO CHAVES-DE-PORTAL.

p A garota se mexeu inquieta como se ouvisse o que o namorado dizia, mas aos poucos, sua imagem foi se afastando do rapaz.

p – HERMIONE – Harry gritou uma ultima vez o mais alto que podia, acordando logo em seguida.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p – Harry – chamou a morena, acordando assustada.

p A garota se levantou e se viu novamente no quarto escuro, onde fora aprisionada. Foi calma até a porta, onde tocou com calma a maçaneta.

p Nada aconteceu, mexeu na mesma, agitada, mas ainda assim, continuava no mesmo lugar. Era um sonho, foi o que concluiu, só um sonho.

p Deu mais um olhada no lugar, tudo continuava da mesma maneira, a janela, o espelho, tudo. Ela foi novamente até a janela, observou que o sol já havia ido embora. Sentou-se no chão se perguntando a quanto tempo estava ali e quanto tempo ainda ficaria.

p O machucado do joelho já não doía tanto, mas o corte que tinha na testa ainda latejava forte. Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho rachado de fora a fora, o corte estava realmente feio, não demoraria a infeccionar se continuasse naquele lugar horrível.

p Sentou-se no chão novamente, sentia-se derrotada, não havia mais o que fazer, agora a única solução era esperar e ver o que o destino lhe guardava. O mesmo, no entanto, não demorou a dar resposta, cerca de meia hora depois a garota pode ouvir vozes se aproximando e uma delas era do homem que a torturara horas atrás, ou seria dias? Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali e nem quanto tempo ainda ficaria.

p A porta a sua frente se abriu e o homem adentrou o local seguido de mais dois comensais, os quais Hermione não conseguiu identificar.

p – Levante-se – exigiu com desprezo – o mestre quer te ver.

p A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, assim como fazia sempre que estava nervosa ou ansiosa. O momento que mais temera desde que fora capturada estava, enfim, chegando, ficaria cara a cara com Voldemort.

p – O que foi? – perguntou elevando o tom de voz – Não vai obedecer? Quer um pouco mais de tortura?

p – Porque deveria? – perguntou calma – Ele vai me matar se eu for, se eu ficar você me mata. Que diferença faz?

p – E eu disse que ele quer te matar? – perguntou abrindo um sorriso malvado.

p – E não quer? – levantou a sobrancelha intrigada – O que mais ele iria querer com uma... b "sangue-ruim" /b ? – ela agora imitava o tom de desprezo do comensal.

p – Você logo descobrirá. Apenas me siga.

p Hermione pensou duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas decidiu ser mais racional dessa vez, logo se levantou e começou a seguir os comensais.

p Ela os acompanhou por uma longa escada, quase não conseguia subir, seu joelho agora voltava a doer. Ela concluiu que deveria estar em um porão, quase soterrada ou que estivesse indo ao topo de uma torre, pois a escada parecia nunca terminar.

p Depois de um período, quase interminável, subindo as escadas, seus joelhos pareciam não querer mais sustentar o corpo. Enfim chegou a uma enorme sala, o lugar não poderia ter aquela estrutura, uma sala enorme era sustentada por uma escada longa que descia em um pequeno quartinho? Não, não era possível, o lugar era com certeza, magicamente modificado.

p A sala era redonda e vazia, de um lado havia uma porta e do outro, estava ele, Lord Voldemort sentado em uma imensa poltrona.

p A garota ficou em pé, observando tudo com calma, ate ser empurrada pelo comensal. Ela cambaleou alguns metros à frente, ficando próxima a Voldemort. O mesmo lançou um olhar significativo ao comensal, que rapidamente saiu do lugar.

p – Levante-se – ordenou o bruxo, agora sozinho com ela na sala.

p Ela tentou obedecer à ordem do bruxo, mas sem a contribuição do joelho machucado, não conseguiu.

p – Eu disse para se levantar sua escória desprezível – disse nervoso, estendendo a varinha na direção dela.

p – Eu não posso, meu joelho não aguenta – respondeu firme.

p – Ora, não seja covarde e levante-se – vociferou, balançando a varinha.

p A garota sentiu como se houvesse pessoas a forçando a se levantar, e em questão de segundos, mesmo lutando contra o feitiço, estava de pé.

p – Ótimo – sorriu, agora o bruxo se levantava da cadeira e caminhava em direção a ela – Para ser minha aliada tem que ser forte.

p – A questão é essa, eu não quero ser sua aliada, nem sua comensal ou algo do tipo.

p – Não tem que querer, você conhece a maldição Imperius, não conhece?

p – Fique longe de mim – exigiu vendo ele cada vez mais perto.

p Ela tentou correr ao se ver frente a frente com o bruxo, mas a dor no joelho novamente a derrubou.

p – Sabe, você tem que aprender a superar a dor – disse se abaixando – tem que saber fazer todos os feitos que a dor tenta lhe privar de realizar.

p Ela tentou se afastar, mas o bruxo pegou seu braço e estendeu, em seguida encostou de leve a ponta da varinha no braço da morena.

p – Diffindo – bradou.

p Um grande corte se abriu no braço de Hermione, provocando uma dor descomunal, a qual ela se rendeu e gritou. Alem da dor na cabeça e no joelho, agora ela tinha uma no braço também.

p A garota recolheu o braço, como se para protegê-lo, e viu o sangue escorrer do corte e pingar no chão.

p – Agora, me ouça – disse o bruxo calmo, colocando a própria varinha na mão da garota – Você pode ser apenas uma sangue-ruim, nojenta e desprezível, mas aprenderá, comigo, a resistir a dor.

p O bruxo a levantou a força e estendeu novamente o braço dela, que gritou novamente, agora lagrimas desesperadas já deixavam os olhos. Ele, com se quisesse vê-la gritar mais, chutou-lhe o joelho ferido. A viu novamente urrar, desta vez não só de dor, mas também de ódio.

p O brilho insano que já invadira seus olhos duas vezes, agora parecia mais forte. Quem olhasse de longe, diria que os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos, o que não deixava de ser verdade, estavam vermelhos em fúria.

p – Quer que eu supere a dor? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico – Vou superar.

p E dizendo isso socou-lhe com o braço cortado e devolveu-lhe o chute no joelho.

p O bruxo xingou-a, mas ela nem ouviu, agora se ocupava em correr para a porta. Ela já estava quase na porta quando ouviu a voz de Voldemort novamente.

p – Se não quer se unir a mim – ele agora pegava a própria varinha, que ela deixara cair – Então não se unira a ninguém. AVADA KEDAVRA!

p Foi nesse momento que ela sorriu vitoriosa, mesmo sem saber o porquê. Sentia o feitiço se aproximando apesar de estar de costas. Sentiu os pés saírem do chão, seu corpo ficar mais leve, viu tudo escurecendo e assim parou de andar.

p Voldemort assistir assustado aquela cenas, o feitiço havia desviado.

p – AVADA KEDAVRA – gritou novamente.

p Quando o feitiço estava a ponto de atingi-la, ela se virou em um movimento rápido e estendeu a mão para frente. Ao chegar à mão dela, as faíscas verdes se dissiparam metade para cada lado.

p Ela enfim sorriu e começou a andar calma até o bruxo.

p – Como você é idiota – exclamou com desdém – Me diga, achou realmente que iria conseguir me matar?

p – Granger... Como, como você? – ele olhava assustado para a garota que agora tinha um porte diferente e um tom de vitória na voz.

p – Granger? É esse o nome da minha herdeira? – perguntou mais para si mesma do que para o bruxo – Ah sim, eu posso ver na mente dela, Hermione Granger é seu nome.

p – Herdeira? Você... Não, não pode ser, é apenas uma lenda – exclamou confuso.

p – A lenda esta prestes a se tornar realidade.

p – Você, você é... Elizabeth?

p – Helen Elizabeth Rhys – completou – Ora, justo você, herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, deveria me conhecer melhor do que ninguém.

p – Eu não pensei que essa sangue-ruim pudesse ser a herdeira – disse, agora conformado – Ela é apenas uma nascida trouxa, um ser desprezível sem nenhuma habilidade mágica excepcional.

p – Saiba que ela tem mais habilidades mágicas que você pode imaginar, e nem todas por ser a escolhida da lenda.

p – Não conheço nada dessa lenda – ele declarou.

p – Não minta seu idiota, você sabe muito bem os três passos devem ser seguidos para que eu pudesse voltar, sendo que o primeiro deles b você /b deveria seguir.

p – Eu não sei do que esta falando, nunca dei importância a essa lenda idiota.

p – Sabe sim – insistiu – Os três passos que devem ser concretizados para o meu retorno. Primeiro, eliminar o sangue novo, o que abre as portas do corpo da herdeira para mim, este passo somente o maior inimigo pode fazer, na hora certa e no dia certo. Logo Voldemort, você fez o primeiro passo.

p – Não seja tola. Eu não ligo pra você, não sou seu inimigo e nem fiz nenhum "passo".

p – A lenda te torna meu maior inimigo querido – explicou andando calma e examinando o lugar.

p – Acredite ou não, eu nem sei que passos são esses – disse o bruxo, agora sorrindo.

p – O segundo – continuou sem dar atenção ao que o bruxo dizia – Que deve ser feito por mim mesma, é provar a compatibilidade com a herdeira, e o terceiro, que deve ser feito pela própria herdeira, é marcá-la, dando a ela os meus poderes e tornando real a lenda de uma vez por todas.

p – Isso não me interessa, eu nem sei do que você esta falando – afirmou voltando a apontar a varinha para a bruxa – Se quiser se aliar a mim ótimo, se não te matarei.

p – Nunca vou me aliar a você.

p – Então, adeus sua miserável – disse sorrindo – Avada Kedavra.

p A bruxa não se moveu, apenas abriu a mão e estendeu. As faíscas verdes pararam na frente da mão da bruxa.

p – Esses feitiços não funcionam comigo – explicou fazem o feitiço se dissipar no ar.

p – Então porque não deixa de ser covarde e lutamos de igual para igual – o bruxo sugeriu.

p – Ótimo, se me der a varinha da garota.

p – Ela não trouxe a varinha, mas você pode lutar com a de um comensal.

p – Você disse um duelo de igual para igual – disse sorrindo, irritando o bruxo.

p Voldemort, irritado, foi até a bruxa.

p – O que quer de mim afinal? – ele perguntou.

p – Nada, e é por isso que eu vou indo – disse se virando e indo ate a porta.

p – Mas não mesmo – o bruxo afirmou furioso, armando a varinha.

p A bruxa, no entanto, não deixou que o bruxo fizesse mais nada, se virou rapidamente e, fazendo um gesto com as mãos, o arremessou.

p – Não tente me impedir.

p – Estupefaça – berrou furioso.

p – Desipare Incatatum – gritou fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

p Em poucos segundos o feitiços se dissipou no ar.

p – Vejo que sabe usar magia antiga – Voldemort disse apontando a varinha para ela – Bom pra você, os feitiços antigos são muito poderosos. Avada Kedavra.

p – Sei usar magia nova também, basta olhar nas memórias dessa garota – disse desviando das faíscas – Expeliarmus.

p Logo o feitiço atingiu o bruxo e sua varinha voou longe.

p – Sua...

p – Calado – disse gesticulando, em seguida uma luz saiu da garganta de Voldemort e foi até a mão da bruxa, onde se transformou em uma pedra rosa.

p O bruxo tentou completar a frase, mas a sua voz não saia.

p – Desculpe – disse fingindo arrependimento – Fui obrigada a retirar sua voz, ela já estava me incomodando.

p O bruxo novamente tentou falar alguma coisa, mas continuava sem voz.

p – Quer ela de volta? – ela perguntou sorrindo, como se brincasse com uma criança.

p Ele olhou-a com ódio. Ela sabia que ele não iria pedir, poderia ficar sem voz, mas não iria se rebaixar agora.

p – Ótimo – ela voltou-se para o bruxo – Agora que você esta quietinho, eu vou embora, ainda tenho que providenciar que a garota cumpra o terceiro passo.

p Ela jogou a pedra rosada no chão, quebrando-a.

p – Voltaremos a nos ver – disse já na frente da porta – A propósito, eu quebrei a pedra, pode falar já.

p Dizendo isso, o brilho vermelho nos olhos desapareceu, o joelho fraquejou, a dor na cabeça voltou e o corte no braço voltou a arder.

p Hermione estava novamente naquela sala enorme, confusa, tonta. Voldemort a olhava assustado, com os olhos arregalados. Havia vestígios de uma batalha na sala.

p Ela observou tudo calma por um momento, mas ao ver que o bruxo começava a vir em sua direção, rapidamente tocou a maçaneta da porta.

p No primeiro instante nada aconteceu, mas no segundo seguinte tudo começou a rodar. A garota ainda não estava pensando direito, apenas se via caindo dos céus.

p Agora já não estava mais na sala, caira em uma floresta escura, com arvores altas de grossos troncos. Já havia anoitecido.

p Ela não sabia onde estava, mas, sem outra opção, começo a andar por entre as arvores. Ela estava mancando, o joelho ainda doía, mas não conseguiria sair dali se não andasse, mesmo não sabendo para onde ia, uma hora haveria de encontrar alguém, achar um lugar para descansar, ou algo assim.

p – Por Mérlin, onde eu estou? – perguntou a si mesma enquanto caminhava.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p – Harry – chamou Rony, entrando no salão comunal, apressado.

p – Que? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar da lareira.

p – A professora Mcgonagal, disse que ela o professor Dumbledore precisam falar com você – ao dizer isso o moreno se levantou do sofá e foi até o ruivo.

p – É sobre a Mione? – perguntou curioso.

p – Não sei.

p – Então vamos descobrir.

p Os dois saíram do salão comunal em disparada para o escritório do diretor.

p – Professor o Rony me disse que o senhor queria falar comigo. É sobre a Hermione? Vocês a acharam? Onde ela esta? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

p – Acalme-se Sr. Potter – pediu Mcgonagal – uma pergunta de cada vez.

p – Em primeiro lugar Harry – disse o diretor, calmo – Sim, em segundo, não e em terceiro, não sabemos.

p – O que é então? – perguntou irritado com calma de Dumbledore.

p – Foi notificado pelo ministério o uso recente de uma chave-de-portal não registrada, ela dá em um dos lugares que Bellatriz nos indicou.

p – Onde?

p – Em uma floresta atrás das montanhas.

p – Ótimo, hoje eu tive um sonho com a Hermione, eu disse pra ela tocar nas maçanetas, ela deve ter ouvido.

p – Isso é impossível Sr. Potter, o dom da transmissão de pensamentos é raro, pouquíssimos bruxos têm – a professora explicou, espantada.

p – Bom, então é só irmos lá pega-la – o garoto parecia nem ter ouvido o que a professora disse.

p – Não é tão simples Harry, a floresta que fica depois das montanhas é tão perigosa quanto a Floresta Proibida e não sabemos onde a Srta. Granger esta – Dumbledore esclareceu.

p – Mais um motivo para não perdemos tempo – disse o moreno.

p – Harry, calma, a ordem vai achá-la, não vai professor? – disse Rony, tentando acalmar o amigo.

p – Vamos sim Sr. Weasley – afirmou o diretor.

p – Eu também quero ir – protestou o moreno, agitado.

p – Harry, você sabe que...

p – Sei, mas eu quero ir, por favor professor.

p – Ok. Vocês poderão ir se quiserem – os dois assentiram com a cabeça – Vão para o salão comunal de vocês, eu reunirei a ordem ainda hoje e quando formos eu mando chama-los.

p Os dois assentiram desanimados.

p – Harry – chamou quando o garoto já estava saindo – Não se preocupe, garanto que nada acontecerá a Srta. Hermione.

p Harry forçou um sorriso e saiu do escritório do diretor. Era horrível não ter certeza de onde Hermione estava e nem se ela ainda estava presa, mas não tinha mais nada a fazer, o jeito era esperar e torcer, torcer para que a garota tivesse conseguido escapar.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p N/A - Gentii... comenta... ó... da mor desanimo entrar e ver que vcs num tão dndo suas opiniões... Num da vontade de escrever... Sério mesmo, vcs naum estão gostando? 

p 

p N/A - Brigadaum a Sally.. ela ajudou bastante nesse cap...

p 

p N/A - Comentem e votem... a href"http/www.lilium. target"blank" - 0 - /a 


	8. Marcada

p Olha... Ta aqui mais um capitulo... Lembrando que não vale não comentar viu... Hehehe... Adoro vocês, por favor, digam sempre o que estou achando, de sugestões e até mesmo criticas que sejam construtivas... Sem comentários, sem capítulos viu... ehhehe... b Fiquem a vontade para ler e comentar /b 

p 

p 

p center 

p /center 

p 

p 

p b 1.08 Marcada /b 

p 

p Ainda caminhando por entre as arvores daquela floresta, Hermione pensava em uma forma de pedir ajuda.

p A escuridão do lugar, junto com o ar úmido e o silêncio dali, dava um ar sombrio, assustador à floresta. Ela ainda caminhava cansada, ainda pensando no que havia acontecido quando estava nas mãos de Voldemort. Na verdade, procurava por respostas, para saber como num instante estava a beira de ser atingida pela maldição da morte e no segundo seguinte estava prestes a fugir, vendo Voldemort jogado no chão.

p Resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado e achar uma maneira de pedir ajuda, o que era difícil já que estava no meio de uma floresta escura, e alem disso, perdida.

p – Droga, como vou sair daqui? – perguntou pra si mesma.

p i – Se você sair... /i – disse uma voz na sua cabeça.

p – Meu merlin, alem de tudo, agora dei de conversar comigo mesma – reclamou irônica – eu devo estar ficando louca.

p i – Não gostei desse seu tom /i .

p – Não precisa gostar, você é uma... Ah esquece, não vou discutir com a minha consciência.

p i – Hei, assim você me ofende /i – a voz protestou.

p – Ora, me poupe, eu tenho um corte na testa e um no braço, meu joelho esta machucado, isso tirando que eu quase não consigo para em pé e estou perdida no meio de uma floresta, que não parece ser muito segura, a ultima coisa que eu preciso é de uma consciência sentimental.

p i – Você que sabe /i – retrucou irritada.

p A garota deu por encerrada a discussão com a voz e continuou andando na mesma direção. Na sua concepção, a única maneira de sair dali era seguido um caminho reto, até a floresta terminar.

p Ela seguia mancando pelo caminho que parecia ser sem fim. Aquele lugar, de certa forma, lembrava muito a floresta proibida.

p O silencio assustador dali foi, repentinamente, quebrado por um barulho estranho, parecia que algo ou alguém andava pelas folhagens e entre os arbustos.

p Hermione parou de andar e observou atentamente o local. O barulho aumentou e parecia se aproximar da garota, as vezes parava e depois voltava, mas sempre parecendo segui-la, onde quer que ela fosse.

p A garota andou mais algumas horas com o barulho a seguindo, mas vencida pelo cansaço sentou-se recostada em uma enorme arvore. Avalizou o corte no braço novamente, o mesmo já havia parado de sangrar, mas ainda ardia muito. Levantou o joelho, dirigindo sua atenção a ele, seu estava muito pior do que o do braço, parecia estar infeccionado, o que a preocupou seriamente.

p Hermione sentiu algo bater na sua cabeça, como se caísse do céu. Olhou para os lados, e viu uma maça jogada no chão. Ouviu novamente um barulho de folhagens, desta vez vindo de cima. Olhou para o alto e outra maça caiu, quase acertando sua cabeça novamente.

p – Uma macieira – exclamou observando a arvore as suas costa – Talvez a minha sorte esteja mudando.

p Sem demora, a garota pegou as maças no chão, limpou de qualquer jeito nas próprias roupas e começou a comê-las. Fome, sim, esse era outro problema que a incomodava, mas foi rapidamente resolvido depois de uma refeição inteira só de maças.

p Quando se levantou e recomeçou a andar estava mais animada, o corpo ainda doía, mas o estomago já estava satisfeito.

p Não muito depois, o barulho voltou a incomodá-la, ela já se sentia irritada com aquilo, se alguém a estava seguido porque se expor de tal maneira?

p Parou novamente de andar se apoiando em uma arvore e ouviu, atenta, o barulho parar atrás de um grande arbusto, logo a sua frente. Ela ficaria com medo daquela situação em um dia comum, mas tinha acabado de enfrentar Voldemort sem ao menos saber como, havia sido torturada, estava perdida e totalmente machucada, dar de cara com uma criatura estranha seria só mais um risco diante dos vários que correra em menos de um dia inteiro.

p Ela se aproximou vagarosamente do arbusto e, com cuidado, afastou as folhas com as mãos. Um grunhido ecoou pela floresta e duas patas com garras afiadas saíram dos arbustos batendo contra seu peito.

p Seu corpo foi arremessado e chocou-se com a arvore, a qual antes estava apoiada, ela escorregou e caiu no chão, sentindo novamente, a dor no corpo aumentar. Voltou seu olhar ao arbusto, e agora, a criatura antes escondida começou a se revelar, mostrando ser um hipogrifo.

p O animal era lindo, da cabeça de águia desciam grandes penas, num tom de verde muito escuro e seu corpo terminava revestido por pelos negros com um rabo que balançava freneticamente.

p Ela desceu os olhos as patas do animal e pode observar uma mancha vermelha na pata dianteira esquerda, os olhos revelavam grande sofrimento.

p Ela tentou se aproximar para examinar o que parecia ser um machucado, mas o hipogrifo se manifestou, assustado, levantando as patas dianteiras, como se ameaçasse um inimigo.

p Hermione, mais que rápida, recuou e fez uma rápida reverencia ao animal, lembrando do que Hagrid ensinara no seu terceiro ano. Ela sorriu se lembrando das palavras do professor, agora as imagens dos bons momentos com os amigos lhe surgiam rapidamente na cabeça, e sem perceber, seus olhos já marejavam.

p Seus pensamentos foram afastados quando, inesperadamente, o hipogrifo se aproximou da garota, posicionando a cabeça entre as mãos dela, sem ao menos retribuir a reverencia.

p Ela passou a acariciar o pescoço do animal com carinho.

p – Você também esta perdido? – perguntou carinhosa, como se ele entende-se o que ela dizia.

p Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, como se assentisse.

p – Bom, então acho que não tem problema se vier comigo.

p O hipogrifo abaixou, dando permissão para que ela montasse nele.

p – De jeito nenhum, sei como sua perna deve estar doendo – disse apontando para o próprio joelho – E eu não gostaria de ninguém montado em mim, então... Andemos os dois.

p Ela começou a caminhar com ele em seu encalço.

p Depois de cerca de uma hora andando, seu joelho já pedia por descanso novamente. Ela se sentou debaixo de uma das varias arvores que tinham ali junto com o hipogrifo, que se deitou ao seu lado e colocou a cabeça no colo da garota.

p Ficou acariciando a cabeça do mais novo amigo, que rapidamente dormiu no colo da garota. Seus olhos também pediam descanso, e ver o hipogrifo dormindo tão tranquilamente em seu colo atiçava mais ainda seu sono. Seus olhos se fecharam calmamente e ela ficou ouvindo os poucos barulhos que ecoavam pela floresta.

p Ela já estava quase dormindo quando foi surpreendida por um barulho estanho, logo acima da sua cabeça.

p Abriu os olhos assustada e olhou para cima. Uma flecha estava presa à arvore não muito acima de sua cabeça. Levantou-se assustada, acordando ao hipogrifo.

p – Não se mova – exigiu uma voz grave, mostrando ser de um centauro.

p – O... O que eu fiz? – perguntou confusa.

p – Só para começar, entrou nessa floresta.

p – E o que tem de mais nisso.

p – As criaturas – disse olhando ao redor – não gostam de humanos.

p Hermione olhou assustada para os lados, assim como o centauro fazia, mas parecia não haver nada por ali.

p – Saia logo ou morrerá – disse mal-humorado, apontando uma nova flecha para a garota.

p – Eu não sei como sair daqui.

p – Então morrerá – disse já puxando a flecha contra o arco.

p – Hei, espera ai – disse erguendo as mãos – Me diz como sair daqui que eu saio, não pense que to gostando de estar aqui.

p – Nenhum homem que aqui entrou saiu vivo, você não será a primeira.

p – Mas...

p – Sem "mas" – disse avançando para cima da morena, com a flecha pronta para ser disparada.

p A garota fechou os olhos assustada, mas antes que o centauro pudesse chegar muito perto dela, o hipogrifo, que antes observava tudo calmo, agora se punha diante do centauro. Ele levantou as patas dianteiras, imponente, e avançou contra o centauro, dando-lhe coices e patadas.

p Em seguida foi rapidamente até a frente da garota e abaixou o corpo, indicando que ela deveria montar nele.

p Hermione montou no animal sem pensar duas vezes. O centauro no chão já se levantava novamente.

p – Pode até ser que nenhum homem nunca tenha conseguido sair daqui – disse orgulhosa – Mas eu não sou homem, sou mulher!

p E ao dizer isso, viu o hipogrifo abrir as longas asas e levantar vôo, no pouco espaço que tinha entre as arvores. Ao ver que o animal já voava alto, agarrou-se ao pescoço do mesmo.

p Tudo agora parecia tranquilo, o hipogrifo passava calmo pelas arvores. Voando seria mais fácil e a dor no joelho não atrapalhava.

p Quando achou que finalmente as coisas iriam melhorar, novas flechas voaram pelos ares em sua direção, ao olhar pra baixo pode ver cerca de 30 centauros seguindo-os pelo chão e disparando flechas em sua direção.

p O hipogrifo começou a dar perigosos rasantes seguidos e manobras arriscadas e cambalhotas no ar para desviar das flechas. Isso a lembrou de uma coisa que não havia pensado antes de aceitar montar no hipogrifo.

p – Péssima hora pra se lembrar do seu medo de voar, Hermione – disse para si mesma.

p O hipogrifo deu uma cambalhota no ar, arrancando um grito assustado da garota.

p – Eu acho que preferia enfrentar Voldemort no chão – lamentou-se, enjoada.

p Ela fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas uma luz branca que surgia por entre as arvores chamou sua atenção. A luz começou a tomar forma do espaço entre as arvores e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo começou a rodar na cabeça dela, palavras aleatórias surgiam em sua cabeça.

p Logo pode ver que a luz era a saída da floresta e, parecendo ter lido sua mente, o hipogrifo acelerou a velocidade, fugindo das flechas com sucesso. Antes, porem, estranhas criaturas começaram a sair das folhagens das arvores e voar atrás da garota.

p As criaturas, que pareciam lindas mulheres, possuíam garras afiadas nos pés, que eram muito semelhantes às patas de uma águia, nos braços se abriam extensas asas, recobertas por penas que reluziam a luz que vinha da saída.

p – Harpias? Aqui? – perguntou para si mesma, observando as criaturas voarem com extrema agilidade e emitirem ruídos agudos.

p Algumas das harpias chegaram a avançar até a garota e ataca-la, mas graças à destreza do hipogrifo, seus golpes acabaram acertando as arvores ao redor, causando grande estrago, ou até mesmo alguns centauros no chão, assim como ela pode ver uma ou duas delas serem atingidas pelas flechas.

p Com as palavras ainda girando diante de seus olhos, eu pode ver o hipogrifo cruzar a saída da floresta. A luz mostrou ser um grande campo aberto, que terminava em altas montanhas, banhado pela luz da lua. Não muito longe do pé de uma das montanhas, havia algumas ruínas de pedras, que lembravam muito uma espécie de templo.

p Os centauros e as harpias não desistiram de persegui-la, saindo da floresta também.

p Numa difícil tentativa de esquivar-se de uma flecha e de um dos ataques das harpias, ao mesmo tempo, o hipogrifo deixou-se ser atingido por um ataque de corpo da harpia, caindo e derrubando Hermione, que rolou alguns metros à frente.

p Agora somente uma palavra junto com estranhos desenhos, que aparentavam ser estrelas congeladas, giravam estranhamente pelos olhos da garota, pareciam estar, realmente, na sua frente.

p O centauros avançavam furiosos pelo chão, enquanto as companheiras voadoras cortavam os ares velozmente em sua direção.

p A garota já não conseguia enxergar direito, já que a palavra, juntamente com os outros estranhos desenhos, tampava a maior parte do seu campo de visão. Ela estendeu a mão para frente tentando tocar os símbolos, mas nesse exato momento, todos desapareceram, e uma voz ecoou, gritando, pela sua cabeça.

p – Glacius! – gritou junto com a voz, sem hesitar.

p Logo, um vento frio invadiu o lugar, indo rápido e forte em direção aos inimigos. No começo, nada parecia acontecer, mas com o passar de algum tempo, as arvores que davam entrada à floresta foram cobertas por uma massa branca, os centauros começaram a diminuir a velocidade do galope, e as harpias perderam altitude. Pouco depois, as abeis voadoras despencaram do céu e caíram pesadamente no chão e os centauros pararam seu galope, parecendo paralisados.

p O vento cessou e logo tudo ficou em silencio, o hipogrifo já estava se pé, se debatendo e tirando de cima do corpo, o que parecia ser neve.

p O tempo agora estava frio de forma que parecia cortar sua pele como finas navalhas, a garota recolheu os braços se abraçando, com os lábios tremendo, mas sem saber dizer ao certo, se por frio, ou se por estar ligeiramente assustada.

p Tudo aquilo lhe parecia estranho. i "O que esta acontecendo comigo?" /i , perguntava a si mesma, mentalmente, pois ainda não conseguia dizer nada. Ela ainda observava tudo aquilo, por parte, horrorizada, era só uma impressão ou ela tinha congelado tudo que estava na sua frente?

p Quando finalmente conseguiu sair de seus devaneios e virar-se para contemplar o amplo campo e as montanhas, viu que não estava muito longe das ruínas, e foi exatamente, para onde decidiu ir para descansar.

p Definitivamente, não era confortável acreditar que i ela /i tinha feito tudo aquilo. Tentava achar uma teoria que lhe agradasse mais, porque, por mais que odiasse admitir, era muito melhor achar que tinha uma outra explicação perfeitamente, aceitável, para aquilo.

p Ela foi até, mais ou menos, o centro daquelas ruínas. As paredes tinham símbolos estranhos, alguns ela reconheceu serem runas antigas, outros nunca tinha visto antes. O joelho fraquejou e ela rapidamente tentou se apoiar em uma das paredes, mas uma dor invadiu o braço por dentro. Ela sentou-se no chão, exausta, e passou a observar o braço, cuidadosa.

p – Maravilha – suspirou pesadamente – Alem de cortado, agora esta quebrado.

p Recostou-se no que parecia, algum dia, ter sido uma parede. A idéia de montar novamente no hipogrifo e voar para o outro lado das montanhas lhe pareceu ótima por um instante, mas duvidou que o hipogrifo já não estivesse cansado o suficiente.

p Pensava em uma maneira sair daquele local – o que a lembrou da vez em que fugira de Hogwarts para o ministério da magia, a questão era que não tinha nem trestalios, nem os amigos por perto –, mas um estranho desenho no chão, logo a sua frente, chamou-lhe atenção.

p Os pequenos filetes de tinta que contornavam de forma harmoniosa e com desenvoltura o símbolo, emanavam um fraco brilho dourado, quase imperceptível.

p Com dificuldade, ela rastejou até o desenho – já que o joelho machucado havia chegado ao seu limite – e notou que era um estranho símbolo: uma grande circunferência contornada por finos traços de tinta preta, sem nenhum tipo de preenchimento. Acima surgia outra circunferência, essa era menor e cortada por um forte traço.

p O brilho dourado pareceu ficar mais forte com a aproximação de Hermione. Ela sentiu uma enorme curiosidade em tocar o símbolo, mas hesitou, e passou a tentar decifrar os símbolos em runas que estavam nas paredes.

p A tradução resultou em apenas algumas palavras sem sentido, já que alguns dos símbolos, por estarem meio ou totalmente apagados, ela não conseguiu identificar. O resultado foi: Lenda, de, agora e real.

p Ela voltou a sua atenção ao símbolo, querendo novamente toca-lo. Sua curiosidade sempre a traia nessas horas, hesitante, ela tocou de leve o símbolo. Com a ponta dos dedos seguiu o traçado, contornando a inscrição.

p O brilho que o desenho projetava intensificou-se, ela sentiu o corpo queimar por todos os lados. O que antes era um pequeno e fraco brilho, agora era uma forte luz dourada que a iluminava e queimava por inteira.

p Ela gritou, mas a voz não saiu da sua boca, sentia-se engasgada e na tentativa de levar as mãos ao pescoço, descobriu que as mesmas estavam presas no desenho. Sentia uma força estranha sair do desenho, como se repelisse seu corpo, que ainda estava colado no chão pelas mãos.

p Ela cedeu à pressão, ergueu a cabeça o mais alto que pode e, enfim, a voz saiu, e seu grito ecoou pelo campo aberto. Sua visão escureceu, e seus ouvidos se recusaram a ouvir mais alguma coisa, tudo ficou confuso, e ela se viu desaparecer no meio da escuridão que se expandia pelo lugar.

p 

p 

p 

p center /center 

p 

p 

p 

p – Harry? – chamou uma garota ruiva, entrando apressada no salão comunal da Grifinoria – Ai, que bom que te achei.

p – Que foi? Parece que você estava fugindo de um bando de Diabretes da Cornualia – exclamou Rony, sentado no confortável sofá bordo da grifinoria.

p Harry que estava sentado no outro sofá, de frente pro amigo, apenas olhava Gina.

p – Cala a boca, Ronald Weasley – ordenou nervosa, voltando-se ao moreno – Harry, Dumbledore me mandou vir te chamar, sabe... Pra procurar a Hermione.

p – Aonde a gente vai? – perguntou, levantando-se do sofá.

p – Parece que em um campo, não muito longe daqui.

p O garoto lançou um olhar significativo a Rony, que rapidamente se levantou, não conseguindo esconder a tensão.

p – Se não quiser... – murmurou o moreno, queria realmente a companhia do amigo, mas podia ver claramente que o ruivo estava com medo.

p – Vou... Vou, sim – gaguejou, tentando parecer determinado.

p Eles não demoram a chegar à sala do diretor, onde encontraram vários membros da ordem, entre eles: Lupin, Tonks e Moody, tirando alguns outros que eles não conheciam.

p Estavam todos conversando, alguns preocupados, outros animados. Tonks e Lupin fizeram um rápido aceno aos garotos, que tentaram ir até eles, mas o tumulto acabou deixando-os atrás de todos.

p O professor pigarreou e todos voltaram sua atenção a ele.

p – Bem, todos já sabem a gravidade da situação, Voldemort tem uma aluna em suas mão – comunicou, provocando um burburinho – Não tenho muito a dizer, a missão já foi passada e repassada e acredito que cada um de vocês já saiba o que fazer. Como chaves-de-portal poderiam ser facilmente flagradas pelo ministério e essa operação é secreta da ordem, vocês todos usaram aparatação, todos já podem ir, exceto os que irão a Floresta da Montanha.

p Ao terminar de dizer isso quase todos os bruxos ali presentes desapareceram.

p Os únicos que continuaram ali foram Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks e Moody.

p – Harry! E ai, beleza? – perguntou Tonks, forçando um sorriso, cumprimentando o garoto com um abraço.

p Harry imaginou que Tonks ainda estivesse deprimida pela morte do primo. Chegou, por um momento, pensar em confortá-la, mas de fato, nem mesmo ele gostava de lembrar do triste ocorrido, achou melhor ficar quieto.

p – Oi – disse apenas.

p – Harry, Rony, é bom ver que estão bem.

p Os dois abriram um pequeno sorriso irônico. De fato Lupin errara, não estavam bem, nada bem. Harry se perguntava se ele realmente sabia que a aluna era Hermione, na sua opinião, estava tranqüilo demais.

p Moody apenas fez um aceno breve com a cabeça e voltou a atenção à um livro, que segurava.

p – Bom, quanto a nós – disse Dumbledore, com a tranqüilidade costumeira – Podemos ir agora. Lembrando que, Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley não devem se separar de Tonks. Lupin, Alastor e eu iremos adentrar a floresta, você, Tonks, deve aparatar com eles no campo.

p Todos afirmaram com a cabeça e logo em seguida só havia mais três pessoas naquele escritório.

p – Vamos meninos, segurem firme no meu braço – ordenou oferecendo a Harry o braço direito e a Rony o esquerdo.

p Eles obedeceram. Harry começou a sentir como se alguma coisa apertasse seus órgãos, e amassasse seus miolos. Uma pressão sobre-humana apertou e corpo, causado uma sensação pior do que a que o pó-de-flú costumava causar.

p Somente quando a pressão cessou, ele pode ver que não estavam mais no escritório de Dumbledore, e sim em um grande campo aberto entre uma floresta e enormes montanhas.

p – Meu Merlin – exclamou Tonks, agitada – O que aconteceu aqui?

p – Cara, olha aquilo – cochichou Rony, olhando na mesma direção que a auror.

p Só então Harry notou que boa parte das arvores que davam entrada a floresta estavam cobertas por uma espessa camada do que parecia ser neve. O chão não estava muito diferente, todo esbranquiçado, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi um bando de centauros e varias criaturas que pareciam mulheres cobertas com penas congelados, caídos no chão como enormes blocos de gelo.

p – Aquilo é um hipogrifo? – perguntou Rony, apontando para uma criatura que rodeava algumas ruínas, logo à frente.

p – Sim, um raríssimo por sinal – disse a bruxa, fazendo os garotos olharem-na curiosos.

p – E... Porque ele é raro? – indagou Rony.

p – Veja só – disse apontando para o animal – Tem penas verdes, pelos negros, provavelmente tem olhos azuis, se tiver, é uma espécie rara de hipogrifo, não sei exatamente o porquê, sabe... Não sei muito sobre criatura, essas coisa... Mas pelo pouco que me lembro dos meus anos em Hogwarts, são realmente muito raros.

p Harry e Rony trocaram olhares e ficaram observando o bicho, que não parava de correr ao redor das ruínas.

p – Não fiquem ai olhando – disse Tonks, parecendo mais animada – Vamos, eu vou ver o que aconteceu pra orla da floresta estar toda congelada.

p – A orla e tudo que tinha nela – observou Rony.

p – Bem, vocês podem olhar por aqui e vir comigo – disse calma.

p – Eu, er... Vou com você, para te ajudar – disse Rony.

p Harry nem ouvia mais a conversa dos dois, se perguntava o que fazia um hipogrifo tão raro se comportar daquela maneira.

p Rony e Tonks foram em direção à orla da floresta, enquanto ele se aproximava calmamente do hipogrifo, se preparando para fazer uma reverencia, como aprendera com Bicuçu a três anos atrás.

p Antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, o animal olhou-o parecendo implorar por ajuda. Harry viu olhos azuis como o céu, encarando-o como seu suplicasse alguma coisa. Logo, o animal galopou ate o garoto e começou a empurrá-lo com a cabeça.

p O garoto estranhou a atitude do hipogrifo, não era comum para espécie ser tão dócil. O animal deveria exigir uma reverencia e depois retribuí-la, enquanto havia, somente, o encarado de modo estranho e logo estava indo até ele.

p Harry estranhou a atitude do hipogrifo, que apesar da diferença de cores, lembrava muito Bicuço, mas o seguiu até a frente das ruínas. O que viu estendido no chão, no meio das ruínas fez se estomago despencar.

p Era ela, Hermione, estava desmaiada no chão daquele lugar. Havia apenas alguns trapos cobrindo seu corpo, pareciam ser pedaços da roupa que usava no dia que fora sequestrada, mas queimados. Seu corpo, de longe, parecia ter graves queimaduras e estar sem vida.

p Harry não pode deixar de corar no primeiro momento, ver a garota com o corpo quase totalmente exposto, mesmo estando desmaiada e coberta pelos restos da roupa, era considerado uma situação constrangedora. Pelo menos por ele.

p Olhou para trás na tentativa de chamar a Rony e Tonks, mas os dois haviam desaparecido no meio da neve que havia na orla da floresta. Não tinha mais o que esperar, não poderia deixá-la jogada ali.

p Ele correu ate ela e ajoelhou-se, colocando a cabeça da garota no seu colo. Ela estava pingando de suor. O garoto ficou imaginando se ela teria se queimado ou algo do tipo. Pegou cuidadosamente a cabeça, e virou-a para si. Desesperou-se ou ver o corte na testa dela, e pegou seu pulso para ver se... Bem, não queria nem pensar nisso.

p – Por favor, você não pode ir – disse com os olhos rasos, ainda sem sentir nada – Não pode ouviu, tem a mim, ao Rony, e a Luna, a Gina, você não pode deixar a gente sem você.

p Não, Merlin, não tinha acontecido o que temera, estava desmaiada, mas viva. É claro que não ficaria muito tempo se continuasse ali, obviamente, estava ainda correndo grave risco, principalmente com aquele corte horrível e muitas queimaduras pelo corpo.

p – Hermione – chamou, assumindo um tom desesperado – Hermione, acorda, por favor, acorda.

p Harry xingava Rony e Tonks mentalmente por terem se afastado tanto. Ele sozinho não conseguiria tira-la dali, e se continuasse, com certeza não viveria por muito tempo.

p – Hermione, vamos, acorda... – disse, não escondendo o desespero, enquanto dava tapinhas na cara dela – Acorda, vai.

p O garoto não sabia o que fazer. Pensando rápido, pegou a varinha no bolso da calca, apontou para o alto e rapidamente conjurou faiscais azuis, que voaram até o céu e explodiram vermelhas, como fogos de artifício.

p – Calma, vai ficar tudo bem – disse acariciando o rosto machucado e Hermione – Eu prometo, aquele cretino nunca mais vai sequer te tocar.

p Podia jurar que ela morta se não estivesse checado seu pulso, sua expressão estava vazia, sem nenhum sentimento, nem mesmo dor ou tristeza.

p Harry tirou a própria capa e usou para cobrir o corpo da garota, foi quando viu uma estranha marca ou tatuagem negra no braço da garota, logo abaixo do ombro, era um desenho, uma grande circunferência embaixo de uma pequena, esta cortada por um traço. Ignorando a marca, pegou-a no colo e a carregou até a entrada das ruínas, de onde pode ver Tonks e Rony se aproximando rapidamente.

p – Harry! – chamou Tonks se aproximando – Ela esta bem?

p – Ela esta muito machucada – disse desesperado – Vamos logo.

p – Vamos esperar Dumbledore, acho que ele gostaria de vê-la e... – dizia antes de ser interrompida por um Harry furioso e preocupado.

p – VAMOS LOGO! – gritou nervoso – ELA NÃO VAI AGUENTAR ESPERAR!

p A mulher olhou assustada.

p – Desculpe – disse tentando se aclamar – É que ela ta morrendo... – agora foi a vez de Rony olha-lo assustado – precisa ir pra enfermaria, urgente.

p Tonks olhou para trás, incerta, mas voltou-se para os garotos, estendendo uma mão a Rony e abraçando Harry pela cintura, forte.  
p – Segure firme Harry, precisaria esperar Dumbledore, mas vou tentar. – disse seria – Não a deixe cair por nada nesse mundo.

p Harry consentiu. Logo estava sentindo aquela sensação horrível de aparatar, aquela pressão que parecia quebrá-lo. Quando abriu os olhos, já estava novamente em Hogwarts.

p – Ora Sr. Malfoy, se não me deixar ver seu braço não posso curá-lo – disse a voz de Madame Pomfrey. Estavam na ala hospitalar.

p – Já disse, não esta doendo, foi exagero do Goyle – disse nervoso, levantando-se e saindo apressado da enfermaria.

p A mulher suspirou cansada, murmurando alguma coisa do tipo: "essas crianças", mas ao virar-se e vê-los ali, assumiu uma expressão horrorizada, seus olhos pareciam que a qualquer momento saltariam de seu rosto.

p – Madame Pomfrey, essa é Hermione Granger, ela...

p – A garota sequestrada? – perguntou, interrompendo Tonks.

p – Isso, ela esta muito ferida, será que...

p – Olhem o estado da menina – interrompeu novamente – Rápido, coloque ela na aqui – disse se posicionando ao lado de uma das camas da enfermaria.

p Harry foi até a cama e deitou Hermione, que ainda não reagia.

p – Vamos, fora, fora, tenho que examina-la, precisa de cuidados urgentes – disse nervosa, expulsando-os do lugar.

p – Eu quero ficar com ela – disse Harry firme.

p – Não seja imbecil Sr. Potter, você só atrapalharia – afirmou categoricamente – Vamos, fora, se quer ver ela viva amanha, FORA!

p O garoto saiu dali, irritado. Será que ela precisava ser tão dramática? Rony parecia a ponto de desmaiar, já Tonks, estava aparentemente calma, quieta e, muito pensativa.

p Harry a olhou intrigado. Tonks era sempre uma pessoa tão viva, alegre e descontraída, mas estava muito diferente. Ele sabia que a morte de Sirius poderia ser o problema, mas ainda assim achava estranho, ela não parecia triste exatamente, parecia... Preocupada, confusa.

p – Meninos, vou ver se Dumbledore já chegou, para avisá-lo que achamos a Hermione – disse vagamente.

p – E se ele não chegou? – Rony indagou.

p – Não se preocupe com isso, preocupe-se com a Mione – disse piscando.

p Harry e Rony se entreolharam confusos e depois viram a bruxa desaparecer.

p – Você não acha que a Hermione vai... – o ruivo suspirou pesadamente – Acha?

p – Não – afirmou Harry, veemente – Ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

p Harry, por um momento, pode jurar ver descrença no rosto do amigo. Será que ele achava realmente que ela não resistiria? Talvez ele estivesse tão desesperado que nem notara o real estado da garota, a gravidade dos ferimentos, que eram muitos.

p Quando essa idéia entrou em sua cabeça, as tentativas de tirá-las tornaram-se inúteis.

p Meia hora depois, os dois garotos ainda estavam na frente da enfermaria, Harry andava freneticamente, de um lado para o outro, Rony, estava sentado no chão, recostado na parede com a cabeça entre as pernas, parecendo muito entediado.

p – Harry... Será que não seria melhor nós...

p – HERMIONE – gritaram duas garotas enquanto corriam em direção a eles.

p Uma ruiva e uma loira agora se juntavam a eles, parecendo nervosas.

p – A Hermione, cadê ela? – perguntou a ruiva ofegante – Ouvimos Malfoy dizer que vocês chegaram com ela, e que ela estava muito ruim.

p – Disse que estava quase morta – completou Luna, num tom avoado – Ela esta morta? Ela morreu? Não, eu a adorava.

p – LUNA! – gritaram os outros três, quando a garota já começava a se desesperar.

p – Ela esta muito machucada – Harry explicou, aflito – Mas vai ficar tudo bem.

p Ele ainda pode ver Rony lançando um olhar triste à irmã, o que o irritou, mas achou melhor ficar quieto, estava mais preocupado com o estado da namorada.

p – Senhor Potter – chamou Madame Pomfrey, abrindo finalmente a porta.

p – Sim, me diz... Como ela esta? Esta fora de perigo? Ela acordou?

p – Acalme-se Sr. Potter – o garoto suspirou irritado – Ela não acordou, mas esta fora de perigo.

p – Posso vê-la? – perguntou ansioso, esboçando um sorriso no rosto.

p – Ela dormirá até amanha, vá dormir, amanha pela manha você poderá vê-la.

p – Mas...

p – Nada de "mas" – disse severa – Ela precisa descansar, e você também.

p Harry, fez menção de sair com os amigos que já estavam longe, mas virou-se novamente para a enfermeira.

p – Madame Pomfrey, você conseguiu tirar aquela mancha, ou sei lá o que, que tem no braço dela?

p – Ora Sr. Potter, você tirou o dia para zombar da minha cara? Aquilo não é uma mancha, nem tatuagem ou coisa do tipo, é uma cicatriz.

p – Cicatriz? Naquele formato? – perguntou incrédulo.

p – O Sr. Tem uma em forma de raio na testa, mas sim, é uma cicatriz, provavelmente de queimadura de fogo mágico ou algo do tipo, a questão é que é impossível remove-la.

p – Harry – chamou Rony de longe – Vamos.

p O garoto correu até o amigo e, juntos, foram ao salão principal, onde Rony e Harry contaram tudo o que ocorrera na Floresta da Montanha – como ouviram Dumbledore chama-la –, Harry contou sobre as ruínas e Rony sobre o bando de harpias e centauros, que segundo Tonks, haviam sido congelados por um feitiço que só poderia ser conjurado por um bruxo muito poderoso.

p Eles se perguntavam quem seria o tal bruxo que salvara Hermione, como ela chegara ali e o que havia acontecido em geral, mas sabiam que só teriam certeza sobre o ocorrido quando a garota acordasse.

p Antes de se despedirem de Luna, Harry pediu para que a menina contasse tudo a Alyne. Sabia que era uma nova amiga de Hermione e que a namorada gostaria que ela soubesse de tudo.

p – E ai Potter, a 'Sangue-ruim Cdf Granger' ta mais pra lá ou mais pra cá? – Malfoy os abordou na saída do salão principal.

p – Escuta aqui – disse Harry irritado, pegando-o pela gola da camisa – Ouse falar mais um 'A' da Hermione e eu acabo com a sua raça.

p – Hum... Irritadinho, tudo isso só porque esta perdendo uma amiguinha?

p – Ela esta viva – vociferou.

p – Aquela sangue-ruim não vai durar muito tempo, acredite quando eu digo – disse Malfoy, com um tom indecifrável na voz.

p – Harry, não liga pra esse tucano desbotado – disse Gina, puxando o moreno pelo braço.

p Harry soltou Malfoy de má vontade e seguiu seu caminho até a torre da grifinória com Gina e Rony.

p Curiosos para saber mais sobre a 'aventura' de Hermione e cansados pelo dia cheio que tiveram, os três foram dormir cedo, parecendo mais tranqüilos, enquanto na verdade, cada um deles mal podia ver a hora de conversar com ela novamente. Ambos os três sentiam falta daquele tom mandão da amiga, que sempre os ajudava nos momentos difíceis e sorria nos momentos felizes.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p N/A - Brigado a kk e a Angel Black... Que me ajudaram com esse capitulo. ..

p 

p N/A - Gostaria de dizer a amandinha que respeito sua opinião. Eu realmente não esperava mesmo só comentários bons. Mas acho que se você não gostou poderia simplesmente não entrar. " i Não ligo que atire pedras em mim, é com elas que construirei o meu castelo /i ". Ainda bem que a maioria esta gostando...

p 

p N/A - Continuem sempre comentando viu... É isso que da animo pra escrever... Sem comentários desanima...

p 

p N/A - Comenta a href"http/www.lilium. target"blank" Aqui Também /a .


	9. Crises

p N/A - Desculpa pela demora... Sabe, natal, formatura, fim de ano, e aniversário, tudo no mesmo mês complicam um pouco. O capitulo Nove ta ai. Continuem comentando... Digam o que estão achando e tudo mais, plz, quantos mais comentários, melhor.

p 

p 

p center /center 

p center /center 

p 

p 

p No dia seguinte Harry acordou cedo, não conseguia esconder a ansiedade de ver Hermione acordada, colocou rapidamente as vestes da escola e deu uma última olhada na cama de Rony, mas o amigo ainda dormia pesadamente. Sob os roncos do ruivo Harry deixou o dormitório masculino e desceu à sala comunal.

p Lá o garoto achou uma Gina totalmente aflita, sentada em uma das poltronas vermelho-sangue, em frente à lareira. Ela esfregava as mãos freneticamente, encarando as chamas e crepitavam à sua frente.

p – Gina? – ele chamou indo até ela.

p – Harry – murmurou voltando-se para o moreno.

p – Você esta bem? – perguntou de pé, observando a expressão assustada dela.

p O garoto sentiu um aperto no peito de ver os olhos dela, ficou imaginando se seria alguma coisa com Hermione. Pensou depois que o fato de Gina estar daquele jeito poderia ser por outro motiva, mas ainda assim deveria ser algo muito sério, os olhos dela voltaram a vidrar o fogo de maneira preocupante.

p – Eu estou ótima – disse pausadamente – Mas a Hermione piorou.

p O coração de Harry pareceu querer pular boca afora, uma intensa tremedeira tomou conta do seu corpo e seu estomago parecia estar sendo massacrado. A informação que Gina tinha lhe passado era processada vagarosamente por seu cérebro.

p A imagem de Madame Pomfrey dizendo que a garota estava fora de perigo lhe veio à cabeça e por um momento, sentiu uma forte raiva da enfermeira. No fundo, sabia que a garota não se recuperaria fácil pelo estado que a encontrara, mas nunca pensara que ela viria a correr perigo de vida pelo seu estado.

p – Gina, ela...

p – Eu fui lá, Harry – interrompeu – Acordei cedo e fui, Madame Pomfrey me custou a deixar entrar, mas por fim cedeu – a ruiva fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego, o que o fez pensar que ela teria chorado muito – Da dó... Dó, sabe, do estado que ela está. Chora dormindo, grita quando se toca nas queimaduras, chega a ser doloroso ver o jeito como ela chora e pede por ajuda, que ela suplica para pararmos de passar a pomada.

p – Mas...

p – Madame Pomfrey disse que a pomada, ou pasta, arde muito – ela agora deixava lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto – Eu... Eu tentei passar a pomada, e ela delirou pedindo pra eu não machucá-la, foi quase uma tortura... Pra mim – ela agora se virou com os olhos vermelhos para o garoto – E... Ela também... Te chama.

p Cada palavra que a ruiva dizia ecoava triste pela sala comunal vazia. Doeu para Harry, saber o estado de Hermione, desejou que fosse tudo um pesadelo ou até mesmo exagero de Gina, mas o estado dela denunciava o alto tom de verdade que tinha em suas palavras, e foi a última frase que o assustou.

p – Como? – perguntou atônito.

p – Ela te chama e te pede ajuda sem parar – disse por fim, levantando-se – Olha Harry, eu vou deitar um pouco antes das aulas.

p O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, mas rapidamente estava atravessando o buraco do retrato da mulher gorda e correndo em direção a ala hospitalar. Se perguntava se conseguiria ver a namorada naquele estado, logo Hermione, que sempre fora uma pessoa forte, alguém que sabia enfrentar problemas sabiamente, a Hermione que o ajudara nos seus momentos mais difíceis, aquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado na encrencas que arrumava e nas confusões que pareciam o seguir.

p Antes do que pensava estava parado na porta dupla da ala hospitalar.

p – Madame Pomfrey – chamou.

p A grande porta de madeira se abriu com um rangido e a enfermeira apareceu diante do rapaz com um olhar triste.

p – Sr. Potter – murmurou, como se já esperasse que fosse ele – Suponho que tenha vindo visitar a Srta. Granger.

p O garoto abriu a boca para dizer a urgência, já sabia o quanto era difícil convencer Madame Pomfrey deixar fazer visitas tão cedo, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, a mulher abriu a porta revelando a enfermaria, com varias cama limpas e bem arrumada, exceto por uma, na qual Harry avistou Hermione deitada.

p Ele estranhou a atitude da enfermeira, mas sem se preocupar muito com isso foi correndo até a cama da namorada.

p A garota se mexia inquieta na cama, com uma expressão de dor no rosto tão ruim quanto Gina descrevera. Ela murmurava algumas coisas sem sentido e no meio delas Harry pode discernir o próprio nome.

p O garoto viu um pote verde triangular em cima de uma mesinha de canto ao lado da cama. Aquele deveria ser a pasta que Gina havia falado, a pasta que causava intensa dor na garota. Harry pegou o pote e, hesitante, abriu-o.

p – A Srta. Weasley também tentou, mas não conseguiu – murmurou tristemente Madame Pomfrey.

p – Eu... Posso tentar.

p – Tem certeza?

p – Tenho – disse encarando a expressão de dor no rosto da namorada.

p A mulher consentiu e saiu do local.

p Harry começou a, cuidadosamente, passar a pasta verde e gosmenta pelas feridas de Hermione.

p – Pára – gritou quando a pasta tocou as primeiras feridas – Pára, por favor, eu não vou agüentar, pára.

p As palavras, assim como Gina descrevera, doíam ao penetrar-lhe os ouvido. Fazia sentir-se um monstro, parecia que ele a estava torturando sem nenhuma piedade.

p Harry, concentrando-se no trabalho, pegou mais pasta com os dedos e passou carinhosamente na pele da morena.

p – Pára! – gritou chorando – Porque você faz isso comigo? Isso dói, dói muito. Por favor, pára.

p – Calma, vai passar, confia em mim – disse pegando mais um pouco da pasta.

p Ele foi agora para outro ferimento.

p – Pára... Porque você quer me machucar? Por favor, isso esta doendo, doendo muito – ela suplicava em meio aos delírios – Harry, me ajuda, não deixem que me machuquem.

p Já estava ficando difícil manter alguma concentração no trabalho de passar a pasta, as suplicas de Hermione faziam Harry sentir tanta dor quanto ela.

p – Eu não quero mais sentir dor – pediu chorando.

p – Confia em mim, falta pouco.

p Ele afastou o lençol que cobria o corpo da garota e começou a passar a pasta pelas outras escoriações.

p – Pára com isso, dói, dói muito – suplicava – Eu não quero mais sentir dor, eu já cansei, eu não agüento mais.

p Harry procurava não dar atenção aos gritos da morena, aquilo podia causar dor, mas era para o seu próprio bem. Por um lado estava triste por vê-la naquele estado, por outro, estava chocado, ela era a pessoa mais forte que conhecia, era ela que nos momentos difíceis se mantinha firme somente para poder confortá-lo, ajudá-lo. Era ela que, diante da morte de Sirius, se privara de consolo para poder consolá-lo.

p Aquela Hermione que agora gritava fraca, pedindo por ajuda era a mesma que era seu porto seguro.

p Terminando, enfim, de passar a pasta pelo corpo dela, ergueu novamente o lençol, cobrindo seu corpo com carinho.

p – Acabou, agora você vai ficar bem – disse acariciando os cabelos revoltos da morena.

p Ela, quase que imediatamente, pareceu se acalmar. Parou de se mexer agitada e murmurar pedidos e suplicas.

p – Harry? – chamou esboçando um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda dormindo.

p – To aqui – disse pegando a mão dela – Não se preocupa, você vai melhorar.

p – Potter – chamou a voz de Mcgonagall.

p – Que? – perguntou se levantando.

p – Você foi dispensado da primeira aula hoje, já falei com o professor Snape, terá que freqüentar somente a partir da segunda.

p – Obrigado – agradeceu, imaginando a cara de Snape ao saber que não poderia punir Harry pela sua falta.

p – Pobrezinha! – exclamou a professora, observando Hermione.

p – Ela vai ficar bem, consegui passar a pomada nela.

p Agora Madame Pomfrey olhava assustada ao lado de Mcgonagall.

p – Como conseguiu? – perguntou espantada, vendo que o garoto conseguira tampar cada escoriação, corte ou queimadura.

p O garoto apenas sorriu e voltou a encarar todos os traços finos do rosto da namorada.

p – Harry – chamou uma voz rouca.

p O garoto se virou para identificar o dono da voz.

p – Professor Dumbledore.

p O homem sorriu e foi até o lado oposto ao que Harry estava, observou atentamente a garota por um minuto. Pegou a mão de Hermione e, lentamente, levantou seu braço no ar, observando com curiosidade a marca no braço da garota.

p – É uma cicatriz – deitou o braço dela novamente na cama e olhou sério para Madame Pomfrey – Certo, Papoula?

p A mulher apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

p Harry teve a nítida impressão de ver um pequeno sorriso no rosto do diretor. Dumbledore tocou de leve o rosto de Hermione e abriu ainda mais o sorriso, de forma misteriosa.

p – Não se preocupe – disse a Harry, ainda observando Hermione cuidadosamente – Ela vai ficar boa... Logo.

p – Potter – chamou Mcgonagall – Vamos, você foi dispensado da primeira aula, mas ainda tem todas ao outras.

p – Professora, eu...

p – Você nada. Já te dispensei da primeira aula, mas agora que a Srta. Granger se acalmou você já pode voltar para as aulas – o garoto deu uma última olhada para Hermione, que agora parecia dormir calma, e foi até a professora – Pode rumar para as estufas, terá Herbologia.

p Ele apenas olhou para o diretor, que ainda olhava Hermione sorrindo, e foi para a aula de Herbologia.

p Na aula aproveitou para contar o ocorrido a Rony, que parecia ter visto Aragogue. A professora Sprout os mandou colherem as vagens roxas de um tipo de planta com espinhos venenosos, que possuía flores amarelas e azuis nas pontas dos galhos que ricocheteavam no ar quando alguém tentava tocá-las, e guardar o pus extraído para usarem na próxima aula de poções. O trabalho durou a aula inteira, Harry conseguiu colher quinze vagens (o que lhe custou vários arranhões nos braços); Rony colheu apenas cinco e acabou se furando com os espinhos. Segundo a professora Sprout o veneno apenas lhe daria uma pequena crise de risos, mas o ruivo passou o resto das aulas da manhã gargalhando e atraindo olhares assustados dos colegas.

p Depois de mais dois tediosos tempos de História da Magia, Harry e Rony foram ao salão principal para almoçar. Eles encontraram Gina e aproveitaram para contar tudo sobre a visita de Harry a Hermione. A ruiva chorava desolada enquanto ouvia a historia, mas depois dos garotos afirmarem milhares de vezes que a amiga iria melhorar e Harry contar que até mesmo Dumbledore havia garantido isso, ela pareceu se acalmar.

p Os três almoçaram conversando sobre o interesse de Voldemort em Hermione. Ao terminarem, Harry e Rony foram para mais dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Gina foi encontrar Luna para irem juntas à próxima aula.

p A professora Sulliver mostrou saber dar uma boa aula de DCAT. Não era uma seguidora de Voldemort, nem uma metida qualquer, nem ao menos uma louca ou uma cretina do ministério.

p Toda a população masculina da escola parecia ter b adorado /b a nova professora, enquanto a parte feminina, embora admitisse que fosse uma boa professora, não haviam gostado de saber que ela atraia os olhares dos rapazes mais velhos.

p Harry não achou que fosse especial, em sua opinião, Lupin ainda era o melhor professor a que a escola já tivera.

p O primeiro tempo da aula passara voando. A aula dela era muito interessante e prendia a atenção do moreno, enquanto Rony brincava com a pena, entediado, jurando a si mesmo que sentaria na primeira carteira da próxima vez, onde teria uma visão melhor da professora.

p Não muito depois do começo do segundo tempo a explicação da professora foi interrompida pelo som da porta.

p – Licença – pediu Mcgonagall adentrando e indo à frente da sala, ao lado de Sulliver.

p – Minerva! – exclamou – Algum problema?

p Todos na sala olharam assustados para Mcgonagall, que tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente por toda a classe, como se analisasse cada aluno.

p – Sim... Desculpe interrompeu sua aula, mas... Vou precisar emprestar um aluno seu – disse, os olhos ainda percorriam a sala.

p – Imagine, não tem problema algum – disse gentil – Mas... Minerva, você esta me deixando preocupada.

p O olhar de Mcgonagall finalmente parou em Harry. Ela por um momento o encarou, mas logo desviou o olhar para a professora.

p – A Srta. Granger, sabe... Não esta muito bem – sussurrou, de maneira que ninguém mais ouvisse. Depois voltou a encarar Harry – Posso lhe roubar o Sr. Potter por um momento?

p – Claro! – a professora virou-se para Harry e balançou a varinha, fazendo todo o material do garoto saltar para dentro da mochila – Faça o favor de acompanhar a Professora Mcgonagall, sim Harry?

p O garoto se levantou com a mochila no ombro e, sem dizer nada, seguiu Mcgonagall para fora da sala.

p – Hã... Professora, onde estamos indo? – perguntou depois de algum tempo a seguindo pelos corredores e escadas.

p – Vamos à enfermaria – respondeu evasiva.

p – É sobre a Mione? Ela esta bem? – perguntou ansioso.

p – Menos perguntas, mais rápido Potter – exclamou, dando um ponto final na conversa.

p Harry permaneceu calado pelo resto do caminho até a enfermaria, embora estivesse irritado com todo aquele suspense que a professora teimava deixar no ar, não perguntou nem contestou nada.

p A mochila pesava nas costas e a cada passo que se aproximavam da ala hospitalar, naquele silencio ela parecia ganhar peso.

p Sem demorar, chegaram na porta dupla que dava entrada na enfermaria. Harry ouvia gritos que pareciam vir de dentro do lugar, reconheceu logo os gritos de Hermione e, antes que Mcgonagall pudesse abrir a boca, o moreno escancarou a porta e adentrou o lugar.

p Sim, os gritos eram de Hermione. Ao pé da cama, ao lado de Dumbledore, Harry observava chocado, ela se debater e gritar na cama.

p Desesperadas lágrimas deixaram os olhos da garota, enquanto ela gritava coisas sem sentido, chamando, algumas vezes, pelo nome de Harry.

p – Ela anda tendo essas crises desde que você saiu – declarou o diretor – Conseguimos conter algumas, mas essa última esta pior. Ela chama seu nome sem parar e a poção do sono não fez nenhum efeito.

p – O senhor esta aqui desde àquela hora?

p – Ora Harry, você acha que eu deixaria a minha aluna mais brilhante sem ajuda? – perguntou divertido.

p – Foi o senhor que mandou a professora Mcgonagall me chamar?

p – Creio eu, que... Se a Srta. Hermione pede pela sua pela sua presença, porque privá-la disso?

p Harry não conseguiu deixar de lançar um olhar curioso ao professor. Poderia jurar que ele já tinha algo em mente, mas como também já sabia, seria impossível descobrir o que estaria pensando.

p – Harry! Harry me ajuda, ta queimando, muito... – o grito de Hermione o tirou de seus devaneios – PÁRA! Eu não quero, pára!

p – Calma, vai ficar tudo bem – disse pousando a mochila na cama ao lado e se colocando ao lado da cama onde estava deitada – Eu prometo, ta? Você esta em Hogwarts, Dumbledore esta aqui, não precisa se preocupar.

p – Me ajuda – suplicava chorando.

p Madame Pomfrey e Mcgonagall observavam aquilo horrorizadas, a professora tampava a boca abafando um gritinho de medo e a enfermeira já deixava os olhos marejarem. Dumbledore assistia tudo muito calmo, com um ar frio e uma expressão estranha no rosto, parecia esperar alguma coisa acontecer com muita expectativa.

p – ME MATA! – Hermione gritou, sua voz ecoou pela enfermaria.

p – Não! – disse Harry, tentando acalmá-la – Olha Mione, nada de ruim vai acontecer.

p Harry se aproximou, pegou as mãos dela e as seguraram firmes. Harry podia jurar que sentiu um choque, como se uma forte corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo a uma velocidade incrivelmente grande, paralisando cada músculo, fazendo o sangue parar de circular e o coração para de bater, retirando todo o ar de seus pulmões.

p – Os três passos foram seguidos e agora a lenda se torna realidade – disse Hermione, ainda se debatendo – No corpo da herdeira, agora que marcado, vou me hospedar até, quem sabe um dia, a lenda terminar.

p Cada palavra fora proferida como se alguém forçasse a morena a dizer aquilo. Ao terminar de dizer a última palavra, ela se debateu na cama e abriu os olhos subitamente, assustada.

p Ela apenas ofegava, como se tivesse prendido a respiração por muito tempo.

p – Harry? Professor Dumbledore? Professora Minerva? – perguntou olhando todos ao redor.

p – H-Hermione? – Chamou Harry.

p Pra ele era muito estranho ver Hermione acordada, ela andava tento aquelas crises estranhas, acabara de dizer coisas sem nenhum tipo de nexo, e de repente acordava como se nada houvesse acontecido.

p – Sou eu – respondeu como se fosse obvio.

p – Você ta bem? Não ta sentindo dor? Ou nada assim? – perguntou ansioso, colocando a mão na testa da garota.

p – Harry eu estou bem – disse irritada – Só algumas dores no corpo.

p – Mas... Não, não é possível – exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

p Enquanto a enfermeira olhava surpresa para Hermione, Mcgonagall estava paralisada, ainda assustada demais com a cena anterior para dizer alguma coisa, e Dumbledore observava tudo calmo, como se nada fora do normal estivesse acontecido.

p – Hum... Será que alguém podia me dizer o porquê dessas caras e... Alias, como eu vim para aqui?

p – Harry te achou desmaiada em ruínas antigas perto de floresta, atrás das montanhas – explicou Dumbledore.

p – É... – disse mais para si mesma – Eu estava naquele templo, ou sei lá o que e... Bem, eu toquei um símbolo no chão, tudo ficou mais quente e depois... Eu não lembro de mais nada.

p – Bom, agora que está melhor, quero que o mais rápido possível passe no meu escritório, quero um relato do que presenciou – disse à garota, virando-se para Madame Pomfrey – Cuide bem dela – virou-se agora para Mcgonagall – Minerva, me acompanhe por favor.

p Sem dizer mais nada, o diretor saiu da enfermaria acompanhado de Mcgonagall.

p – Srta. Granger – chamou a enfermeira, ainda tentando voltar ao seu normal – Mais 10 minutos com o namoradinho, depois quero examiná-la.

p Os dois coraram intensamente e consentiram com a cabeça, vendo a enfermeira se retirar.

p – Obrigada por me salvar – disse sorrindo.

p – Não foi nada perto de todos os anos que você vem me ajudando.

p – Então... Como vão as coisas por aqui? – Hermione perguntou.

p – Bem, ta todo mundo preocupado com você, as aulas já começaram e estamos no terceiro dia de aulas, o resto acho melhor você descobrir por você mesmo.

p – O que foi? – perguntou ao ver a cara de desgosto do rapaz.

p – Nada, não se preocupe com nada que não seja você mesma. – disse gentil.

p – Que seja – disse contrariada – Mas... Mudando de assunto, eu vou querer suas anotações assim que sair daqui, sabe... Não quero ficar atrasada com o conteúdo.

p – Na verdade... Eu nem cheguei a anotar nada, e bem, nem me pergunte nada sobre as matérias porque eu não ando muito... Ligado, nas aulas.

p – O que? – perguntou quase gritando, pondo-se sentada na cama, recostada na cabeceira – Francamente Harry, eu não posso sair por uns dias que você já sai da linha, não quero nem ver o Rony.

p – Hermione, você não saiu simplesmente – disse levantando as sobrancelhas – Você foi seqüestrada, torturada e quase morreu.

p – Ora, não seja dramático, tirando uma dor no corpo eu to perfeitamente bem – disse firme.

p – O que também é estranho – disse mais para si mesmo – Mas de qualquer forma, como você queria que eu prestasse a atenção nas aulas sabendo que você estava nas mãos de Voldemort.

p – Acho que Voldemort nem chegou a tocar em mim – disse vagamente.

p – Como assim? – indagou Harry,

p – Hum... É uma longa história, quer dizer, a parte que eu lembro – Hermione pode ver a cara confusa de Harry – Voltando ao assunto anterior, não quero mais saber de você perdendo conteúdo ouviu?

p – Acredite, você não sabe o quanto foi difícil agüentar essas aulas tão longe de você – disse, sorrindo tímido.

p – Você é tão bonitinho, assim, tímido – disse rindo do tom vermelho das bochechas de Harry.

p – E você ainda colabora bastante – disse irônico.

p – Ai! Bravinho você fica ainda mais lindinho – disse gostando de ver o garoto constrangido – Alias...

p Mas Hermione não teve tempo de terminar a frase, em um impulso Harry passou as mãos pelas costas de Hermione, e a beijou. Ela enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz com os braços e deixou-se levar.

p Aquelas era sensação que ambos esperavam para sentir desde a cilada armada para Hermione em Hogsmead. Era um frio e um calor que os invadia ao mesmo tempo, entorpecendo todos os sentidos e confundindo as sensações.

p Não tinha como diferenciar a mais alta nuvem do céu com a parte mais profunda do mar. Talvez porque, naquele momento, isso não tinha nenhuma importância.

p Hermione afrouxou a gravata do namorado e segurou firme, garantindo que o beijo não terminaria. Harry sorriu por dentro diante da atitude dela, mas não deixou de abraçá-la ainda mais forte.

p A garota se deitou na cama e, puxando-o pela gravata, fez com que se deitasse por cima dela, sem interromper o beijo.

p – Que baixaria é essa aqui? – gritou uma voz histérica atrás deles.

p Harry e Hermione se afastaram rápido, o garoto sentou-se na cadeira, quase se desequilibrando.

p – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou, encarando os dois que assumiam um tom de vermelho muito forte.

p – Hã... Er... Desculpe, nós estamos só... – Harry tentava formular alguma coisa, ainda sentindo o rosto arder.

p – Conversando! – exclamou Hermione.

p – Sim, sim... Eu sei bem que tipo de conversa vocês estavam tendo – falou em um tom severo.

p Os dois apenas sorriram constrangidos.

p – Agora me faça o favor de se retiram Sr. Potter, ainda tenho algum exames para fazer em você, Srta. Granger.

p – Quando ela pode sair daqui? – perguntou o moreno, se levantando e rumando à porta.

p – Depende do resultado dos exames, mas creio que amanhã pela manhã – assegurou.

p – Harry – chamou Hermione.

p O garoto foi até a namorada.

p – Tchau – Hermione disse sorrindo.

p – Tchau – respondeu antes de dar um último selinho na namorada.

p Harry saiu da enfermaria e seguiu para a sala comunal da Grifinória sentindo-se revigorado. Sentia-se feliz e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

p Encontrou a sala comunal lotada, eram a maioria alunos fazendo as lições que Snape passara. O professor, como de costume, não deixava um dia passar sem dar alguma tarefa longa e complicada.

p Rony e Gina estavam conversando, não muito animados, perto da lareira. Harry aproveitou e contou todo o ocorrido aos dois.

p Gina foi dormir pulando de alegria, Rony também não demorou a subir ao dormitório masculino, já Harry, ficou até mais tarde pensando na recuperação de Hermione, que embora tivesse sido o melhor acontecimento do dia, também fora o mais estranho. Ela se recuperara de maneira rápida, deixando todos que presenciaram impressionados, exceto Dumbledore, e isso era outra coisa que o intrigava.

p Quando finalmente decidiu se deitar não havia mais ninguém acordado. Aparentemente os alunos haviam desistido de tentar entender as lições de Snape.

p Ele adormeceu imaginando o dia seguinte, com Hermione ao seu lado e tudo voltando a ser como era antes, mesmo sabendo que com eles, nada nunca fora muito normal.

p 

p center /center 

p center /center 

p 

p N/A - Obrigado a kk... Que betou o cap pra mim na ausência da Nay...

p 

p N/A - Obrigado a todos que comentaram... Continuem comentando viu!etirando todo o ar de seus pulmoar e o coraçlmente grande, paralisando cada musculo,entido, chamando, algumas vezes, pelo nome


	10. Perguntas sem Respostas

p A manhã do dia seguinte seguiu calma. O céu expulsara as últimas nuvens de perto de hogwarts e o sol amanheceu brilhando intensamente.

p Harry e Rony seguiam com o ânimo renovado à ala hospitalar, onde pretendiam encontrar Hermione. A morena não demorou a tomar as últimas instruções médicas de madame Pomfrey e os seguiu ao salão principal.

p Hermione estava eufórica como nunca, os garotos justificavam isso com sua volta, embora ela afirmasse que estava ansiosa para conhecer o novo conteúdo de cada matéria.

p – Estou ansiosa pra começar as aulas, só isso – repetiu irritada pela milésima vez.

p – Vai dizer que você não se sente nem um pouquinho aliviada por estar a salvo – contrariou Rony.

p – Rony, eu não disse que não estava feliz por estar a salvo, isso foi o que eu mais queria enquanto estava presa naquele lugar horrível, mas i agora /i eu só quero ir pra aula e tentar recuperar o que vocês perderam.

p – Eu não sei o que o Harry te disse, mas nem foi tanto assim.

p – O Harry não soube nem me dizer o quanto foi, mas a questão é que agora não vou mais deixar vocês saírem dos eixos – disse severa.

p – Você nunca deixou, não é? – protestou irônico, voltando a comer.

p Hermione fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por um bando de corujas que adentraram o salão principal, fazendo as devidas entregas. Três se deslocaram em direção a eles, deixando cair uma carta cada e saindo novamente por onde entraram.

p Os três se olharam e cada um pegou um das cartas.

p – É pra você Hermione, da mamãe – disse Rony, analisando a carta.

p – Essa também – disse Harry, estendendo a carta à garota – É de Dumbledore.

p A morena não se moveu, encarava com os olhos arregalados o embrulho que mostrou ser o Profeta Diário. Os dois garoto viram o rosto da amiga ficar vermelho, um vermelho que se misturava entre vergonha e raiva.

p – Hermione? Enlouqueceu de vez? – Rony provocou

p – Você esta bem? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

p Ela lançou um olhar fuzilante aos dois, calando-os, e voltou a atenção ao jornal, leu por mais alguns minutos e finalmente virou a capa para os dois.

p A capa mostrava ela e Harry, um ao lado do outro. Era, aparentemente, uma foto que Rony também estava, mas fora cortado. A primeira pagina apresentava em letras grandes e destacadas:

p i b Juntos Novamente /b 

p Hermione Granger, 16 anos, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, voltou ontem para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Sem explicações a aluna apareceu na ala hospitalar do castelo de Hogwarts na manhã de ontem em estado grave. Acreditasse que depois de ter sido cruelmente torturada por você-sabe-quem, a menina conseguiu escapar de seu esconderijo e retornar a escola sem chamar atenção. Ela passou o dia de ontem repousando na enfermaria do castelo, foi vitimas de terríveis crises e alucinações, mas por fim, graças à ajuda de seu, já antigo amor, Harry Potter (16), conseguiu se recuperar e hoje volta às aulas ao lado do amado e do amigo, Ronald Weasley (16). Mais informações sobre o seqüestro na pagina 3, com todos os detalhes citados nas adições anteriores. /i 

p – Detalhes das edições anteriores? – perguntou furiosa.

p – Er... Bem, as últimas edições do profeta diário tem sido praticamente sobre você. – disse Harry.

p – E um delas trouxe de brinde uma biografia resumida sua, até o dia de hoje – completou Rony, estendendo a mão para pegar o jornal e abrindo na pagina três.

p – Porque ninguém me contou? – perguntou.

p – Olha! Estão até dizendo que você combina com o Harry, porque ele é o menino-que-sobreviveu e você a menina-que-fugiu do Lorde das Trevas – comentou enquanto lia a artigo, ignorando a pergunta dela – Que coisa mais idiota.

p – Mas, como eles souberam? – perguntou confusa.

p – Você não foi nada discreta e... – o ruivo começou a rir, ainda lendo o jornal – E não é que é serio, estão te chamando mesmo de "a menina-que-fugiu" e dizendo que você é uma guerreira.

p – Mais um apelido nem um pouco criativo – comentou Harry, desanimado.

p – VOCÊS DOIS! – gritou nervosa, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.

p O dois votaram toda sua atenção para a morena, sabiam que deixar Hermione brava não era uma boa idéia.

p – Agora me digam, o que aconteceu? – continuou, mais calma.

p – Bem, imagina todo mundo que estava em Hogsmead vendo fogos de artifício vindos de perto da casa dos gritos.

p – Foi um tumulto, todos saíram correndo, alguns para longe outro em direção ao lugar de onde tinha vindo aquelas faíscas.

p – Nem precisa continuar – suspirou desanimada – Já da pra imaginar o escândalo.

p – É... Foi mesmo um escândalo – disse Rony.

p – Obrigada – respondeu irônica.

p – Sabe, antes de você descubra e cometa uma gafe, a nossa professora de DCAT se chama Allison Sulliver – disse Harry.

p – A comensal? – exclamou ansiosa – Quer dizer... A inominável?

p – Ainda bem que não disse isso pra ela – suspirou, em tom de aviso.

p – Mas... Por que ela?

p – Vai saber... – exclamou o moreno – Talvez para proteger Hogwarts, tem também aurores que ficam andando por ai, a Tonks mesmo, ela veio e no dia que nos te achamos ela estava junto.

p – Que estranho, será que Dumbledore esta incerto quando a segurança de Hogwarts?

p – Não sei, mas revistaram aluno por aluno quando chegamos, as suas coisa também, nós trouxemos e a professora Mcgonagal providenciou que fossem levadas para seu quarto.

p – Meu quarto?

p – É, agora que é monitora chefe você tem um quarto só pra você, onde só entra quem você quiser.

p – Legal – disse não parecendo muito animada.

p – Você não parece animada – observou Rony.

p – Hum... Preciso mostrar uma coisa pra vocês – disse erguendo a manga do uniforme e revelando a marca em seu braço, logo abaixo do ombro – Olha. Acho que é uma cicatriz de queimadura.

p – É isso mesmo – afirmou Harry, passando a mão pela marca.

p – Harry, cicatrizes não são pretas, parece mais uma tatuagem – contrapôs Rony.

p – Mas madame Pomfrey disse que é uma cicatriz.

p – Também acho, até por que...

p – Tadinha da Granger-sangue-ruim, ta machucadinha – Malfoy interrompeu.

p – Cala boca seu idiota – disse nervosa, voltando a atenção ao amigos – Então, eu acho que...

p – Esta bravinha? Será que eu devia te chamar de "a menina-que-fugiu"? Pelo menos o apelido do Potter é mais criativo – zombou

p – E se você não sair daqui vai ganhar um também, mas vai ser "o loiro-feio-do-olho-roxo".

p – Ok Granger te vejo por ai – disse saindo, emburrado.

p – Queira Merlin que não – disse, antes de se virar novamente para os garotos – Mas que garoto chato!

p – Eu ainda acabou com a raça dele! – disse Harry, nervoso.

p – Esqueci que ia ter que aturar ele de novo.

p – Sorte que você chegou desacordada, ele estava lá na enfermaria – comentou Rony.

p – O Malfoy? Fazendo o que? – perguntou com um tom de desconfiança na voz.

p Harry deixou que Rony relatasse o fato, ficou pensando se Hermione estaria pensando em alguma coisa. Bolar teorias estranhas e mirabolantes era tão comum, tratando-se dela, quando achar explicações lógicas. A historia de Rony, que deveria resumir a estadia de Malfoy na ala hospitalar, se alongou ao resgate da morena.

p – Ele estava com dor no braço? – perguntou curiosa.

p – Sei lá, sei que ele não deixou madame Pomfrey sequer olhar o "suposto" machucado.

p – Estranho – murmurou segurando o queixo.

p – No que esta pensando? – perguntou Harry, depois de um longo tempo observando a reação de Hermione.

p – Por enquanto... Nada.

p – Não é o que parece – declarou o moreno.

p – Só estou achando estranho esse comportamento do Malfoy.

p – Bom, vou indo – disse Rony, levantando-se.

p – Rony, ainda falta uns...

p – Feitiços... Certo? – interrompeu Harry.

p – É, vê se terminam de comer logo, eu já terminei, vou indo.

p O ruivo se levantou, colocou a mochila sobre os ombros e foi saindo.

p – Mas eu tamb...

p – Te encontramos lá – disse Harry, vendo o amigo cruzar a saída do salão principal.

p Hermione se voltou, lançando um olhar confuso a Harry, que agora abria um largo sorriso.

p – Harry ainda faltam uns 20 minutos pra começar a aula – disse, olhando como quem pedia uma explicação.

p – Então – disse se levantando, estampando um sorriso no rosto – Vamos aproveitar!

p A morena retribuiu o sorriso e o saiu com ele do salão principal. Ela imaginou que ele fosse levá-la ao jardim, à beira do lago, era com certeza, o lugar mais lindo do castelo num dia tão ensolarado, mas o caminho que seguiam por entre os corredores escuros, sem duvidas, não daria nem ao menos no exterior da escola.

p – Harry, onde estamos indo – perguntou, virando mais um corredor atrás do namorado.

p – Você vai ver – disse pegando a mão dela.

p – Só espero que não demore muito.

p Harry não respondeu, apenas continuou a guiando pelos corredores e escadas, que pareciam ficar cada vez mais escuros. Quando finalmente chegaram ao final de um corredor, onde havia somente uma porta.

p – Alorromora – murmurou o moreno, apontando a ponta da varinha para a fechadura.

p – Estava trancada? – perguntou Hermione.

p – Sempre fica trancada – respondeu com um sorriso, abrindo a porta e entrando com ela.

p – Harry, mas que lugar é esse? – perguntou observando o lugar enquanto o garoto fechava a porta.

p O lugar parecia seu um quarto enorme. Havia quatro camas de solteiro e quatro cômodas, uma cômoda ao lado de cada cama, em um outro canto do quarto tinha dois sofás em frente a uma grande lareira e um grande tapete felpudo.

p Do lado oposto às camas tinha uma porta que dava entrada a uma sacada, o teto do quarto parecia enfeitiçado para mostrar uma linda noite estrelada.

p Ela ainda observava tudo boquiaberta quando sentiu Harry abraçando-a por traz. A morena observava tudo sem nenhuma reação. O garoto a puxou até o sofá, onde se sentaram lado a lado.

p – Esta não é a sala precisa – disse, voltando o olhar ao namorado.

p – Bem observado – disse sorrindo – Mas na verdade, a única diferença é que ao contrario da sala precisa, essa daqui não aparece só no sétimo andar, aparece onde quisermos.

p – Como? – perguntou impressionada.

p – O que você ouviu. Essa sala aparece onde queremos, por isso se quisermos ficar aqui até um minuto antes do inicio da aula nós podemos, basta ficar de frente pra porta e visualizar o lugar onde quer que seja a saída.

p – Como descobriu isso?

p – A Alyne que me contou – a morena lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo – Não me pergunte como ela descobriu, ela só me contou que existia numa das vezes que ela veio me pedir noticias suas.

p – E que casa ela esta? – perguntou esperançosa.

p – Corvinal.

p A expressão de desapontamento de Hermione foi muito clara, mas Harry não lhe deu tempo para remoer pensamentos ou sequer pensar, apenas a beijou.

p – Vamos voltar aqui no almoço? – perguntou Harry, o garoto parecia feliz como nunca.

p – Hum... Vou usar o horário do almoço para ver Dumbledore, quem sabe depois das aulas.

p – Ok, mas então vamos aproveitar os últimos minutos – disse antes de beijá-la novamente.

p O tempo que lhe restava eles passaram namorando, apenas cerca de cinco minutos antes da aula a garota teimou em voltarem e quando sairão pela porta que haviam entrado, deram de cara com a porta da sala de aula de Flitwick.

p As aulas da manhã passaram voando para Hermione, enquanto para Harry e Rony tudo parecia uma eternidade. No intervalo para o almoço os dois garotos foram para o salão principal, enquanto Hermione seguia à sala de Dumbledore.

p A garota seguiu pelo caminho que Harry indicara e logo estava a frente da estatua que dava entrada a sala do diretor.

p – Não esperava uma visita sua tão cedo – disse vendo Hermione adentrar o escritório – Sente-se.

p – Professor, o que, exatamente, o senhor quer? – perguntou educada.

p – Quero saber tudo o que aconteceu, mas quero que saiba Srta. Granger, que um detalhe pode ser crucial, portanto tente se lembrar de tudo.

p – Bem... – a morena contou toda a historia, vasculhando na memória os mínimos detalhes, procurando não deixar nada passar. O tempo que levou para contar a historia lhe fez deduzir que tivesse perdido o começo das primeiras aulas da tarde. Para cada frase que dizia, Dumbledore parecia ter uma pergunta preparada, decorada na ponta da língua. Quando, depois de muito tempo, terminou de relatar o que tinha visto, incluindo uma descrição detalhada sobre o que sentira antes e depois de perder a memória, já não se lembrava de mais nada que não tivesse dito ao professor – Foi isso, tudo de que me lembro já contei para o senhor.

p – Certo – disse sério – Bom, acredito já saber de tudo o que preciso.

p – O senhor sabe de onde veio essa marca, o que significa, ou alguma coisa assim? – perguntou esperançosa.

p – Ainda não – disse sorrindo – Mais alguma pergunta?

p – Acho que não.

p – Então a Srta já pode ir – a garota fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa – Não, não se preocupe com isso, conversei com seus professores imaginando que essa conversa fosse durar mais tempo.

p Hermione se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção à porta, mas se lembrou de algumas duvidas que ainda tinha na cabeça, acabou virando-se e voltando a ficar em frente a escrivaninha de Dumbledore.

p – Professor, na verdade, ainda tem algumas coisas me incomodando – disse hesitante.

p – Pois então diga – respondeu gentil, mantendo a atenção em alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa.

p – Er... Bem, pra começar... Você tem certeza que essa mulher... Allison... É confiável?

p – Diz isso pelo dia no beco diagonal?

p – É, bem... Eu sei que o senhor disse que ela esta só como espiã, mas... Sei lá, é diferente pra quem viu ela lá, com o Malfoy.

p – Tenho certeza que ela é i necessária /i aqui – disse dando algum tipo de ênfase estranha na palavra.

p – Certo, mas... E quanto ao Malfoy, ele com certeza não é um inominável.

p – Estou de olhos abertos para Draco Malfoy, não precisa se preocupar. – disse, ainda sem desviar os olhos dos pergaminhos.

p – Hum... E, por último, por que o senhor autorizou o duende do Gringotes a me ceder um cofre tão grande? Aquelas coisas, aquele dinheiro todo, é seu?

p Como se essas palavras surtissem um efeito diferente sobre o diretor, Dumbledore levantou a cabeça, olhando-a por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua.

p – Eu deixei apenas uma pequena quantia em dinheiro, o preciso para os livros e materiais escolares, talvez um sorvete, não mais que isso – disse sorrindo, como se dissesse que Hermione estava cometendo um engano.

p – Mas senhor, quando o duende verificou pelo meu nome, disse que o meu cofre já estava a minha espera e ele me levou a um cofre realmente enorme, com uma fortuna e um monte de tranqueiras.

p – Isso não é possível, tem certeza? – perguntou, apagando o sorriso de seu rosto e assumindo um tom sério.

p – Claro que tenho – respondeu como se ele a tivesse acusado de ser louca – Eu inclusive peguei uns livros e...

p – Bom – interrompeu – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas vou procurar descobrir.

p – Er... Obrigada, talvez tenha sido somente um engano mesm...

p – O Gringotes é uma instituição bruxa muito bem organizada, apostaria até o meu último fio de barba que eles não i se enganariam /i – disse sério.

p – Bom, mas... O que o senhor acha que pode ter acontecido se não foi um engano?

p – Se o cofre estava pronto à sua espera, então creio que alguém o tenha deixado para você, mas se não fui eu e se, alem do testamento de seus pais não ter sido lido ainda, eles não tinham nenhum patrimônio mágico, então a questão é: i Quem lhe deixou esse cofre? /i – explicou voltando a atenção aos pergaminhos.

p – O senhor...

p – Não se preocupe, vou procurar saber sobre isso – disse encerrando o assunto – Escute, quero que venha me encontrar se tiver algum desses sonhos ou alucinações, como as que teve na sede da ordem.

p – Sim senhor – confirmou.

p – E creio que ainda marcarei mais algumas vindas suas aqui, logo, quero deixar claro que comparecer a todas elas será de extrema importância.

p – Claro – confirmou – Hã, senhor... Quando estava presa, Voldemort disse que queria que eu o ajudasse, mas... Se ele odeia tanto assim os nascidos trouxas, porque ele iria querer minha ajuda? Pra que?

p – Sei tanto quanto você, mas acredito que levar você para o lado das trevas seria uma ótima maneira de afetar Harry, talvez mais eficaz que te matar.

p – Ah... Sim senhor, mais alguma coisa?

p – Não, por hoje é só. Pode ir.

p – Obrigada – agradeceu, rumando a saída do escritório do diretor.

p Hermione seguiu a sala de Runas Antigas, ansiosa para o fim da tarde, quando poderia encontrar Rony e Harry no salão comunal e contar a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore.

p Algumas perguntas haviam sido respondidas e estarem claras, mas outras pareciam estar surgindo cada vez mais rápido na sua cabeça e ela temeu que nem Dumbledore pudesse responder a essas perguntas na próxima visita que fizesse a sua sala.

p Ela aproveitou os dois tempos de Runas Antigas para tentar descobrir mais sobre os símbolos das ruínas, inclusive o que se gravara em seu braço. Nesse sentido a aula não foi nem um pouco produtiva, existiam milhares de formas diferente de símbolos em runas e aqueles pareciam muito mais complicados, chegara a encontrar outros parecidos, mas nenhum igual.

p Ao termino das aulas foi correndo à sala comunal, onde encontrou Rony e Harry e contou a eles tudo sobre o "bate-papo" com o diretor.

p – Mas ele não sabe nem porque você-sabe-quem queria te seqüestrar? – perguntou Rony, incrédulo.

p – Er... Não, não. Ele acha que é somente para... Bem, vocês sabem... Diversão – justificou rápido, sabia que contar a verdade não era uma boa idéia, não depois do que Harry havia lhe dito na Mansão Black.

p – Não sei, acho que é por... – dizia Harry, desanimado, antes de ser interrompido pela namorada.

p – Não é por isso – afirmou veemente, sabia o que o garoto ia dizer – E vê se para com essa história.

p – Vocês são loucos? Do que estão falando? – perguntou Rony, olhando-os assustado.

p – Nada Rony – disse irritada.

p O ruivo soltou um muxoxo, entediado.

p – Mudando de assunto – disse Harry. Com certeza insistir naquela historia só aborreceria mais Hermione e a última coisa que queria naquele momento era discutir com ela – O que vocês acham que Malfoy tem a ver com a história?

p – Talvez, embora seja só um i "talvez" /i ... Ele esteja ajudando Voldemort de dentro do castelo – disse a morena, vagamente.

p – Esta sugerindo que aquele loiro burro seja um comensal? – perguntou Gina, entrando pelo retrato da mulher gorda e juntando-se a eles.

p – Não sei... Vocês disseram que ele afirmou que eu não ia durar muito tempo – arriscou hesitante – Talvez tenha dito isso por saber dos planos de Voldemort.

p Rony e Gina pareciam tremer só de ouvir o nome.

p – Mas ele sempre fez isso, sabe... Te ameaçar, falar que você ia... Ah! Todas essas coisas – Harry justificou.

p – É, mas veja bem, o que ele teria a perder? O pai já foi pra Azkaban e a mãe com certeza já é uma comensal, só faltaria ele – ponderou.

p – E você acha que você-sabe-quem ia mesmo aceitar o Malfoy – indagou Gina. A amiga lhe lançou um olhar de afirmação – Mione, ele tem 16 anos.

p – E daí? Ele não me capturou querendo que eu me unisse a ele? Eu também tenho 16..

p – Bem... Eu ainda não acho que Malfoy é um comensal – disse a ruiva.

p – Concordou com a Gina – disseram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

p – Ótimo – disse com um tom de irritação muito nítido na voz – Mas vocês não se perguntam por que ele não deixou madame Pomfrey examinar o braço dele?

p – O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Harry.

p – Francamente, vocês não vêem? Ele pode não ter a deixado ver o braço dele pra esconder alguma coisa, que por acaso, poderia ser a marca negra – Gina engasgou com a própria saliva e Rony fez cara de descrença, enquanto Harry a encarava, atento – Olha só, ela poderia estar doendo pela forma como foi marcada, pode ter sido das mais diferentes maneiras, marcada a brasa ou algum feitiço, o que pode ter deixado dolorido.

p Rony e Gina a olhavam espantados, mas o namorado parecia distante. A conversa pareceu que ia terminar por ali, ninguém disse mais nada, Gina levantou-se e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino e Rony apenas recolheu o material.

p – Sabe – disse Harry, fazendo Rony e Gina pararem e encará-lo – Talvez a Mione esteja certa... Digo, o que ela disse faz sentido.

p – Eu não acho – disseram os dois, em coro.

p 

p 

p b i (N/A: ouça a musica /i /b Life For Rent b /i da Dido, clicando a href"http/radio. target"blank" AQUI /a enquanto lê esse último trecho ) /i /b 

p 

p 

p Os dois ruivos voltaram-se para o que estavam fazendo e, logo, Harry e Hermione estavam sozinhos na sala comunal.

p – Então, o que esta te preocupando? – perguntou Harry, subitamente.

p – Me preocupando? Nada. Porque alguma coisa estaria me preocupando? – respondeu evasiva.

p – Eu te conheço há sete anos – disse sorrindo – Da pra ver claramente que você ta preocupada com alguma coisa.

p A garota esboçou um pequeno sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que não mostrava felicidade, mas sim preocupação e... Medo, talvez. O garoto se perguntava se realmente estava vendo a menina que tinha começado a namorar, a morena sempre fora forte e resistente e agora parecia tão frágil, tão... Indefesa.

p Ele acompanhou cada movimento dela com os olhos. Ela apoiou o braço na mesa, ajoelhando-se no tapete vermelho-dourado, a frente do sofá, e levantou a manga da camisa, revelando a cicatriz.

p – Você já sentiu como se uma coisa aparentemente inútil significasse i tudo /i ? – perguntou, sem encará-lo, examinando a cicatriz e tocando-a de leve.

p – O tempo todo – disse escorregando pelo sofá, ajoelhando-se por fim ao lado da namorada.

p – É o que sinto quando me lembro disso – disse, referindo-se a marca.

p – Acha que isso é mais que uma cicatriz? – perguntou, acompanhando o traçado fino da marca no braço da garota com o dedo.

p A garota apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

p – Bom – disse divertido, abrindo um sorriso debochado – Eu sou a pessoa menos indicada pra te convencer do contrario.

p Hermione continuou calada, olhando-o com uma expressão seria.

p – É serio... Às vezes sinto como se isso significasse muito mais e...

p – Não conhecer esse significado te assusta – completou assumindo a mesma seriedade.

p – É.

p – Você pressente alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou hesitante.

p – Sinto como se isso não fosse boa coisa, como se tudo fosse mudar e... Bem, às vezes sinto medo de pensar que essa marca pode significar perigo.

p – Não precisa se preocupar, agora que esta em Hogwarts esta segura.

p – A marca também esta aqui, esta comigo onde quer que eu vá.

p – É dela que você tem medo? – perguntou gentil.

p A garota suspirou pesadamente.

p – Parece patético, mas tenho medo dela, medo de significar mais do que eu sequer suspeite – admitiu Hermione.

p – Porque não tenta descobrir o que significa? – o moreno sugeriu – Talvez, mesmo tendo medo de descobrir e não gostar do significado, alivie saber o que isso te reserva, ou talvez que não lhe reserve nada.

p – Tem razão – concordou, abaixando a manga da camisa, e apoiando a cabeça no sofá.

p Ela suspirou cansada, com um ar pensativo e misterioso.

p – Tenho medo – disse apertando os olhos.

p – Não precisa – disse sorrindo, enquanto acomodava a cabeça da namorada em seu ombro e segurava suas mãos – Prometi a mim mesmo, quando a gente começou a namorar, que não deixaria nada acontecer com você, eu posso estar te colocando em risco mas...

p – Harry – protestou, levantando novamente a cabeça.

p – Escuta, é serio – pediu, impedindo ela de se levantar e, carinhosamente, acomodando-a agora em seu peito, enquanto a envolvia em um abraço – Sei que namorar você significa te colocar em risco, mas assim como você esta disposta a corrê-lo, eu estou disposto a te proteger, ouviu?

p – Obrigada – disse por fim, abrindo um lindo sorriso no rosto.

p Ela o olhou, levantando a cabeça, e antes que pudesse impedi-la, Harry estava envolvido em um beijo doce e carinhoso.

p Todos os pensamentos e preocupação esvaíram a cabeça dos dois. Naquele momento, a única coisa realmente importante era estarem juntos.


	11. Suspeitas e Provocações

p Quando as coisas finalmente voltaram aos eixos, o tempo parecia ter decidido passar voando, antes que notassem estavam começando mais um dia. Dia, que Harry sabia, seria especial, era 19 de setembro, a data do aniversário de Hermione.

p Ele, Gina, Rony, Luna e Alyne haviam planejado uma grande festa surpresa para a garota, com a autorização de Dumbledore. Ela, como sempre, ocupava-se estudando, pesquisando e terminando as lições, tanto que não notou que os amigos tinham adiantado todas as tarefas e volta e meia, desapareciam de vista, todos de uma vez só.

p Harry, Gina e Rony justificavam isso com os treinos de quadribol, assim como Alyne, que conseguira a vaga de artilheira no time da corvinal (a garota era realmente muito boa), dizendo ser a chance perfeita para se vingar de Cho, caso ela a irritasse, já que a oriental era a capitã. Luna, por sua vez, não dava desculpas boas, mas a morena não chegou nem a desconfiar dela, já que a amiga nunca disse coisas muito i normais /i .

p Por outro lado, nem todas as vezes isso era mentira. Harry, como capitão, já havia feito os testes para novos jogadores, o time tinha, além de Rony como goleiro, Harry como apanhador e Gina como artilheira, as gêmeas Hardwick, do quarto ano (Kelly e Julie), como batedoras, Lauden Bovien, do sétimo ano, como artilheiro e Ryan Colás do terceiro ano, também como artilheiro.

p Muitas da vezes os três faltavam à essas "reuniões", ficando somente Luna e Alyne para organizar as coisas, outras vezes, Alyne não aparecia, também por causa dos treinos do time da Corvinal.

p O sol já se punha, dando fim à tarde daquele dia, eles estavam na sala precisa, terminando de planejar tudo e recebendo os convidados, exceto Harry, que ficara com a missão de distraí-la na sala comunal até a hora da festa.

p – Harry, você esta me atrapalhando! – protestou a garota, sentada no sofá do salão comunal, com um livro aberto nas mãos – Assim eu não consigo ler.

p – Você já leu bastante – disse com pouco caso, dando mais alguns beijinhos no pescoço da namorada, enquanto a abraçava por trás.

p – Sabe – disse irritada, fechando o livro e deixando-o em cima da mesa, antes de se virar para o garoto – Eu estava **_ i b tentando /b /i _** pesquisar sobre essa marca, coisa que o senhor sugeriu Sr. Potter.

p – Acha que vai achar isso em um livro de Runas Antigas? – debochou.

p – Já achei muitos outros parecidos – ele lhe lançou um olhar descrente – Sério, já achei a circunferência de cima, mas sem a debaixo, e também a debaixo, com o risco igualzinho, mas sem a de cima.

p – Ta, mas depois você continua isso – disse abraçando-a novamente e roubando um beijo, antes que ela justificasse.

p A garota cedeu no primeiro momento, mas logo o empurrou.

p – Me dê um bom motivo para ficar aos amassos com você, lembrando que sou monitora chefe e tenho que dar exemplo, ao invés de pesquisar e tirar logo essa dúvida.

p – Primeiro, porque já esta nisso a dias e não achou nada – ela apenas levantou as sobrancelhas – Segundo, porque hoje é dia do seu aniversário, não devia desperdiçá-lo estudando.

p Ela ficou encarando-o surpresa, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Harry sabia que ela não lembrara do próprio aniversário e não estranhou, dedicada àquela pesquisa como ela estava, dificilmente teria se lembrado.

p – 17 anos – comentou sorrindo – Você é a primeira a atingir a maioridade.

p Ela apenas murmurou alguma coisa, consentindo.

p – Parabéns! – disse, antes de beijá-la demoradamente.

p Ao terminar o beijo, Harry se levantou e foi em direção ao dormitório masculino. Hermione o viu desaparecer no topo da escada, ainda atônita, mas logo o moreno estava de volta, agora com uma pequena caixinha vermelha de veludo.

p Ele parou logo a frente da namorada e, depois de observá-la por algum tempo, sentou-se ao seu lado, abrindo suas mãos e depositando a pequena caixinha entre elas.

p – O que é? – a morena perguntou.

p – Abra – disse sorrindo.

p Lentamente, a garota abriu a caixinha, revelando duas correntinha douradas no seu interior, cada uma com um pequeno pingente de cristal, que reluzia forte à luz do sol.

p Ela retirou, com muito cuidado, as duas correntinhas.

p – O que é? – perguntou, maravilhada.

p – Aparentemente um colar comum, mas o cristal muda de cor quanto estamos muito longe um do outro e ainda mostra onde a pessoa amada está – disse sem tirar seus olhos verdes dos castanhos da namorada – Assim eu nunca vou te perder de vista de novo.

p Harry pegou uma das correntinhas de sua mão, contornou o sofá e, depois de afastar os cabelos dela, colocou-o no pescoço da morena.

p A namorada lhe lançou um olhar marejado, enquanto abria um sorriso e colocava a outra correntinha no pescoço do namorado.

p – Obrigada – agradece, depois o beijando intensamente.

p Os dois ficaram ali por algum tempo, novamente experimentando aquele misto de sensações maravilhosas que sentiam sempre que estavam juntos.

p – Vamos! – disse Harry, enérgico, depois de consultar o relógio varias vezes.

p – Aonde? – perguntou, achando graça da euforia do namorado.

p – Você vai ver – disse sorrindo, puxando-a para fora da sala comunal.

p Sob vários protestos de Hermione, o garoto a puxou pelos corredores do castelo até o sétimo andar.

p – Harry, o que você... – a morena não conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer.

p Agora, estava paralisada em frente à porta aberta da sala precisa. Ela via uma sala toda enfeitada, cheia de luzes coloridas, visgos, entre várias outras coisas. Uma decoração linda!

p Ali havia todos os membros da AD, mais Luna e Alyne, comendo, bebendo e conversando alegremente, mas ao ver Hermione parada à porta, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram dar os parabéns, alguns entregar presentes também, logo, uma fila estava formada e, ainda em choque, a morena cumprimentava as pessoas e recebia os presentes.

p Harry apenas sorria diante do espanto da namorada, ele pegava os presente e deixava em uma grande caixa especialmente preparada para esta finalidade, guardá-los.

p – Amiga! – gritou Gina, correndo em sua direção – Parabéns.

p A morena aceitou o abraço da amiga e jogou o embrulho que a ruiva lhe dera junto com os outros, na caixa.

p – O que é isso? – perguntou, sorrindo abertamente.

p Ela, no fundo, já sabia para quem era aquela festa, mas ouvir alguém lhe dizer isso seria muito melhor do que deduzir.

p – Sua festa de aniversário – disse Rony, vindo de trás da irmã – Parabéns.

p – Obrigada – disse feliz, abraçando o amigo.

p – A Gina já te deu o presente, né? – a morena confirmou – A mamãe que fez, é um suéter, mas o seu ficou mais bonito que os que ela faz pra mim e pro Harry – disse, trocando um olhar divertido com o amigo.

p – Mi – gritou Alyne, de maneira escandalosa, pulando para um abraço – Parabéns!

p A menina também lhe entregou um pacote grande, que Hermione logo colocou na caixa.

p – Parabéns Hermione – disse Luna, abraçando-a e mostrando um pequeno embrulho, mas ao invéz de entregar á morena, a garota depositou-o direto na caixa de presentes – Lhe desejo muitas felicidades, muitas confusões, mas poucas tragédias.

p Os que estavam ao redor estranharam o comentário dela, mas logo voltaram a seus postos, aproveitando a festa.

p – Harry, como? Por quê? Quando? – ela tentava perguntar alguma coisa, mas estava rindo de si mesma, não conseguia formular nenhuma frase.

p – Como, enquanto você estudava que nem uma louca, por que, porque somos seus amigos e essa data é importante, quando, desde quando nós te achamos – esclareceu.

p – Vocês são perfeitos – disse, pulando no pescoço do namorado e dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

p O beijo foi bem intenso e chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam por ali.

p Uma música alta e bem dançante começou a tocar, rapidamente a pista de dança se encheu de gente.

p – Vamos dançar! – disse enérgica, quando as luzes se apagaram e apenas algumas luzes coloridas começaram a enfeitar o local.

p – Isso não foi uma pergunta – observou Harry, não gostando muito da idéia.

p – Não – respondeu pegando a mão do namorado e puxando-o para o centro da pista – foi uma afirmação.

p Antes que vissem, eles estavam dançando. Hermione dançava num ritmo perfeito, de acordo com a música, já Harry, fazia alguns movimentos desajeitados, tentando acompanhá-la.

p A festa correu muito bem, todos pareciam estar se divertindo bastante. A música ainda tocava alta e a pista ainda estava cheia.

p O som agitado que contagiava o local agora era substituído por uma música lenta.

p A morena pousou as mãos no ombro do namorado, enquanto o mesmo a abraçava pela cintura. Eles começaram a dançar no ritmo da música e dessa vez Harry não deu vexame, eles dançavam calmamente, com movimentos exatos e brilhantes. Todos que antes dançavam, agora observavam os dois dançando, e cedia-lhes espaço na pista.

p Harry e Hermione não desperdiçaram um momento sequer, dançaram todas as músicas lentas, até que as agitadas mostraram agradar mais e voltaram a ecoar pela sala.

p – Vamos pegar uma bebida – a morena gritou para o namorado, tentando competir com o som alto.

p O garoto apenas consentiu, saindo, com dificuldade, da pista de dança, que voltara a lotar.

p Eles foram até a mesa e pegaram alguma coisa para comer e uma cerveja amanteigada. De repente, a garota começou a rir abertamente.

p – O que foi? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

p – Aquele não é o Rony? – perguntou, apontando para um ruivo que se encontrava aos amassos com alguma menina debaixo de um dos vários visgos que tinham na sala. Ela e Harry já haviam entrado pelo menos umas cinco vezes debaixo dos visgos, mas apenas aproveitavam.

p – Sim, e daí? – perguntou confuso. Harry já se sentia meio zonzo, tinha bebido bastante, aproveitando que Hermione não estava o controlando.

p – Aquela é a Luna – disse rindo mais ainda, Harry, no entanto, nem havia ligado, queria mais era voltar com a namorada para a pista.

p – Deixa ele, vamos dançar – disse com pouco caso.

p – Nós pegamos comida Harry, vamos sentar em alguma mesa pra comer, depois voltamos a dançar – sugeriu Hermione, que ainda não tinha perdido a razão pela bebida.

p O moreno concordou e saiu com namorada em busca de uma mesa, o que não demorou muito, logo acharam uma vazia, em um canto bem escondido.

p Eles sentaram e começaram a jantar. Aquela parada parecia ter trago um pouco da razão de Harry de volta, ele já não se sentia mais zonzo, mas ainda queria muito dançar, coisa que só faria sob efeito de muita cerveja amanteigada.

p – Harry, aquela é a Alyne? – perguntou apontando para uma garota, sentada na mesa ao lado, com um rapaz loiro e alto.

p – É... E aquele com ela é o Lauden – disse, olhando o casal quase se engolir em mais um beijo.

p – Eles estão namorando?

p – Sei lá – disse o garoto, voltando a comer.

p A morena vez o mesmo. Durante muito tempo eles ficaram ali, comendo, bebendo e namorando, enquanto a festa corria. Estava tudo muito animado, várias pessoas já estavam bêbadas, algumas delas já indo embora por isso, outras sendo levadas.

p Harry e Hermione não demoraram a voltar à pista, agora dançavam colados um no outro, de maneira provocante, sob uma música bem agitada. Ambos atraiam olhares das pessoas ao redor, o moreno, em um gesto possessivo, já enlaçara a namorada pela cintura ao ver os olhares que a ala masculina da festa dirigia a ela.

p Hermione sabia que ele também estava sendo observado pelas garotas da festa, mas a morena apenas lançava olhares fuzilantes e logo, todas desviavam o olhar do rapaz.

p Eles eram o destaque da pista de dança, a garota parecia ter soltado um lado dela desconhecido, um lado mais descontraído e sensual. Esse lado atraiu os olhares famintos de todos os garotos da festa, todos a observavam dançar aquela música de maneira provocante com Harry, que ainda se mantinha colado na namorada, corroendo-se de ciúmes.

p Os dois ainda dançavam quando o ultimo convidado foi embora. A sala antes toda arrumada, agora estava toda bagunçada, aprecia ter sido vitima de um furacão.

p – Harry, acho melhor a gente ir – sugeriu a morena, sentando-se cansada.

p – Bem, vamos, não tem mais ninguém aqui mesmo – disse olhando ao redor – apesar de que, a gente podia aproveitar isso.

p – Não senhor – disse vendo o sorriso maroto no rosto do rapaz – Você esta bêbado, vai direto pra cama.

p – Você não tira uma folga nem no dia do seu aniversário?

p – Eu deixei você beber a festa inteira e não controlei nem você nem o Rony, que inclusive sumiu assim como a Luna, só que agora a festa já acabou, eu to me sentindo dopada e quero cair na cama – justificou, puxando-o para fora do lugar – Até porque, já passa da meia noite, então não é mais o meu aniversário.

p Sob os protestos de Harry, os dois rumaram à sala comunal.

p – Não deviam estar andando por aqui, há essa hora – abordou-os uma voz, vinda do corredor escuro à frente.

p Hermione estendeu a varinha, apontando-a para o lugar de onde vinha a voz.

p – Lumus! – sussurrou, vendo o semblante de quem falara ser iluminado pela luz de sua varinha – Malfoy? O que faz aqui?

p – A questão é o que vocês fazem aqui – disse malicioso.

p – Nada do que esta pensando – disse Harry, furioso.

p – Sei... E ai Potter? Dando uns pegas na Granger? Olha, se eu fosse você, procurava coisa melhor – disso rindo – Uma sangue-ruim? Que má escolha!

p Harry desvencilhou-se dos braços de Hermione e partiu para cima de Malfoy, mas devido a embriagues, Malfoy facilmente esquivou-se e devolveu um soco na cara do moreno, derrubando-o.

p – Harry – disse a morena, ela fez menção de correr até o namorado, mas o loiro á sua frente pegou seu braço com força.

p – Já vai? Ainda é tão cedo, poderíamos nos divertir um pouco – disse com ironia e malícia na voz.

p – Escuta aqui... – Hermione disse, soltando-se e pegando o braço do garoto, que soltou uma exclamação – O que tem no braço?

p – Nada, dá pra me soltar? – pediu seco, com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

p Ela apenas soltou e voltou-se para Harry, que ainda estava no chão, com a boca cortada. Ela o ajudou a se levantar e quando deu por si, Malfoy havia sumido.

p – Vamos Harry – disse passando o braço do namorado pelos seus ombros.

p Os dois chegaram à sala comunal e, rapidamente, Hermione tratou do corte que o soco de Malfoy provocara na boca de Harry.

p – Ta melhor? – perguntou, molhando mais uma vez o algodão em um líquido laranja-avermelhado e passando sobre o machucado.

p – Isso arde – comentou, segurando a cabeça latejante com as mãos – Mas ainda não dói mais que a cabeça.

p – Sabia que não devia ter deixado você beber tanto – lamentou-se a garota, terminando o curativo na boca inchada do garoto.

p Ele apenas sorriu, sabia como ela se preocupava com ele e adorava isso, sentia-se orgulhoso por saber que era tão importante pra ela.

p Ele se inclinou e a beijou. Um beijo simples, calmo, mas com carinho, demonstrando o que sentia por ela.

p – Sabe – disse depois de e afastar dela – Quando eu te beijo não dói.

p Ela olhou o machucado na boca dele, ainda estava feio, muito inchado e vermelho, mas aquela poção iria curá-lo rapidamente.

p – Que bom – respondeu sorrindo e dando um beijinho carinhoso nele – Mas agora temos que dormir.

p Harry suspirou cansado e levantou-se.

p – Boa noite – disse antes de beijá-la e sair cambaleando em direção ao dormitório masculino.

p – Ai – suspirou ao vê-lo sumir no topo da escada – Garotos!

p Ela também subiu ao novo quarto e logo que se deitou, não demorou a pegar no sono e adormecer cansada, pensando sobre o encontro que tivera a pouco com Malfoy.

p 

p 

p 

p No domingo Hogwarts amanheceu tranqüila. Os que haviam ido à festa de Hermione encontravam-se em seus devidos dormitório, dormindo acabados, enquanto o resto do castelo havia decidido aproveitar o dia nos campos do lugar.

p Harry acordara quase à uma hora da tarde, sentindo a cabeça latejar forte. _ i "Uma ressaca" /i _, concluiu o garoto, sentado diante da janela da sala comunal, observando todos lá fora se divertirem. O moreno tinha fortes memórias sobre a noite anterior, sentiu o sangue ferver só de pensar na maneira que havia dançado com a namorada.

p Ele esperava que Hermione fosse descer, mas esperou cerca de meia hora e, considerando a possibilidade dela ter acordado antes, desceu ao salão principal na esperança de encontrá-la.

p Não se enganou, a namorada estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória, aparentemente compenetrada no que lia.

p – O que esta lendo de tão interessante? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

p – Mais ataques – disse desanimada, deixando a mais recente edição do profeta diário de lado.

p – O que foi dessa vez?

p – Ah – suspirou, desanimada – Nada de muito diferente dos últimos acontecimentos desde a luta no ministério. Dois seqüestros e um assassinato suspeito.

p – Olha, eu não lembro de tudo que aconteceu ontem, então... Como eu ganhei esse corte na boca? – perguntou apontando para o machucado, já cicatrizado.

p – Brigando com o Malfoy – disse lembrando da noite anterior.

p – Nós o encontramos? – perguntou surpreso, lembrava muito bem de ter dançado com a namorada e dos olhares que ela atraira, mas por mais que fizesse força, não conseguia se lembrar de ter encontrado Malfoy.

p Ela apenas murmurou alguma coisa confirmando, parecia muito distante dali.

p – O... O que aconteceu? – perguntou rapidamente, ao ver a expressão misteriosa da namorada.

p – Nada – ela viu o olhar desconfiado que ele lhe lançou – Quero dizer, ele pegou no meu braço e...

p – Se aquele cretino te machucou eu acabo com ele – disse nervoso.

p – Calma Harry, ontem você ia acabar com ele e acabou com esse corte – comentou divertida – Mas voltando, bem... Eu me soltei dele e dei um apertão no braço dele – ela agora diminuía o tom de voz – Foi exatamente onde você e o Rony disseram que viram ele com dor e se você me perguntasse eu diria que eu apertei a marca negra, pelo menos pela cara que ele fez, bom... Parecia que ele sentiu muita dor na hora que eu apertei.

p – Me deixa adivinhar, você não vai desistir até provar pro Rony e pra Gina que ele é um comensal? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

p – Mas você não acha que é possível?

p – Pode ser, mas... Veja bem, porque Voldemort mandaria um comensal para debaixo dos olhos de Dumbledore? Porque, olha, mesmo que fosse pra espiar o Dumbledore e os aurores que estão aqui, teria que ser um comensal experiente, não o Malfoy.

p – Ele não tem muita escolha – comentou contrariada.

p Harry achou melhor encerrar o assunto por ali, ele realmente achava as suposições de Hermione lógicas, mas não achava que Voldemort aceitaria alguém tão inexperiente como Malfoy.

p – Vamos visitar o Hagrid? – sugeriu, querendo mudar de assunto.

p – Vamos – disse sorrindo.

p Os dois não acharam Rony, Gina ou Luna, mas acharam Alyne no jardim e a convidaram para acompanhá-los.

p – Sabe, o grandalhão é muito legal, mas acho que preciso de um bom decorador, fala sério, aquela casa dele é lindinha por fora, mas por dentro – comentou horrorizada.

p – Só procure não falar isso pra ele – comentou Harry, mal humorado. Ele pretendia ficar um pouco com Hagrid e depois passar o resto do dia só com Hermione, mas já podia ver Alyne grudada nela o dia inteiro.

p O garoto bateu na porta e logo, ela se abriu revelando Hagrid, com uma expressão satisfeitíssima.

p – O que é toda essa felicidade? – perguntou Alyne, antes que Harry ou Hermione dissessem ao menos um "oi".

p – Um hipogrifo! – disse animado, saindo da cabana fazendo sinal para que o seguissem.

p Eles seguiram por uma trilha adentro da floresta proibida e logo chegaram um uma clareira.

p – O... Onde você achou e... Esse hipogrifo? – perguntou Hermione, encarando o animal com os olhos arregalados.

p – Bem, ele que me achou, o danado estava tentando entrar no castelo essa noite e... – só então o gigante percebeu a surpresa de Harry e Hermione – Por quê?

p – Porque esse hipogrifo estava no campo atrás das montanhas, no dia que fomos atrás da Hermione – disse Harry, olhando o bicho pular e pegar algumas maças de uma árvore ali perto.

p – Ele gosta de maçãs – disse a morena, sorrindo.

p Os outros não conseguiram deixar de encará-la, assustados. Ela deu um rápido resumo sobre a participação do hipogrifo em sua fuga da floresta.

p – É – disse Hagrid, empolgado com a história – Eu notei mesmo que ela era mais inteligente que hipogrifos normais!

p – Ela? – perguntou Hermione.

p – Sim, ela. Sabe... Hipogrifos verdes são muito raros, mas só as fêmeas têm manchas – comentou brandamente.

p – Manchas? Aquilo não é sangue? – perguntou, lembrando-se da mancha vermelha na pata do hipogrifo.

p – De jeito nenhum! Você confundiu com sangue? – perguntou espantado.

p Harry pode ver que Hagrid ficara indignado com o que a namorada tinha dito, o tom de voz do gigante sugeria muito que ela fosse algum tipo de ignorante.

p – Bem, tava escuro e... Bom, sim, eu confundi – disse vagamente, voltando-se para o animal e indo em direção a ela.

p – Está louca? – disse Hagrid, impedindo Hermione de se aproximar mais – É um hipogrifo verde, uma raça extremamente forte e rara, mais acima de tudo chata. Se chegar muito perto ele no mínimo te arranca um braço!

p – Larga de ser bobo Hagrid – disse voltando a ir em direção ao hipogrifo.

p – Mizinha, querida, acho que não é uma boa idéia – disse Alyne temerosa, enquanto Hermione, sem dar ouvidos, se aproximava do animal.

p Ao ver a garota, o hipogrifo ficou agitado e correu em direção a ela, mas parou diante dela e deitou a cabeça no ombro da garota, amigavelmente.

p – Como você fez isso? – perguntou Hagrid, muito assustado.

p – Ela gosta de mim – disse piscando para o gigante.

p Hagrid ficou calado. Harry teve a nítida visão de descontentamento no rosto amigo, ele, provavelmente, não estava gostando de saber que o hipogrifo gostava mais de Hermione.

p – Vou chamá-la de Sophia – determinou.

p – Ok, ok... Mas agora vocês devem voltar pro castelo – disse Hagrid.

p – Espera um pouco! – a morena protestou – Você não está sugerindo que eu não posso ver ela, está? Olha Hagrid, ela salvou a minha vida naquela floresta, se não fosse...

p – Pode ver ela quando quiser, mas agora é melhor voltarem para o castelo – disse ainda emburrado, sem encarar a menina.

p – Ah! Vamos Mi, você volta pra ver a tal da manchinha outro dia – disse Alyne, pegando a mão da garota e puxando-a pelo caminho de volta.

p Harry bufou irritado, antes de se despedir do gigante e segui-las de volta ao castelo.

p Os três já haviam deixado a floresta proibida e agora rumavam em direção ao castelo, onde, há essa hora, já deveriam achar Rony e Gina acordados, junto com o resto das pessoas que haviam sido convidadas para a festa da noite anterior.

p – Harry! – chamou alguém, atrás deles.

p Eles se viraram para ver quem era o dono da voz. Cho Chang corria ao encontro deles, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

p _" i Essa garota é louca /i "_ – concluiu o moreno, vendo a cara de poucos amigos de Alyne e Hermione. Diante dos olhares fuzilantes que as duas morenas lhe lançavam, seria mais sensato imaginar se ela era algum tipo de garota sem amor a vida, vida que as outras duas pareciam querer sugar como um bando de dementadores famintos.

p – Queria te perguntar uma coisa – disse a garota, antes que Harry sequer se pronunciasse.

p – Fala – disse desejando sair dali o mais rápido possível.

p – Bem, eu não queria exatamente perguntar, sabe, você e... _ i Ela /i _ foram muito convincentes lá no trem, mas é obvio que vocês não estão namorando, você nunca namoraria ela – disse usando os dois "ela" com um toque nada sutil de desdém na voz.

p Harry podia jurar ter visto Hermione avançando para cima de Cho e aplicando-lhe vários tapas na cara, sem nenhum tipo de piedade, mas depois de raciocinar e piscar os olhos várias vezes, notou que sua imaginação deveria estar estranhamente aguçada. Antes, no entanto, que Hermione pudesse bater em Cho, ou Harry responder, Alyne abriu um largo sorriso e deu um passo à frente, parecendo muito animada.

p – Sim, sim... Estão juntos sim, eles ficam lindos juntos, não ficam? – perguntou, empurrando a amiga contra o namorado, fazendo-os se abraçarem sem entender nada – Aliás, o Harry foi feito pra Mi e pra mais _ i ninguém /i _, o único problema é que não se pode deixá-los sozinhos um minuto... Sabe como é, o Harry ama tanto ela que se deixar já me dá afilhados, claro, porque não sei se você sabe, mas a Mi disse que vou poder ser madrinha do filho deles, mas olha Cho... Se eu não fico de olho nesses dois, meu afilhado sai antes da hora! – disse fazendo gestos rápidos com a mão, como se contasse a maior fofoca do ano.

p Cho olhava de Harry e Hermione para Alyne com uma expressão de horror, os dois namorados olhavam a amiga como se fosse louca, mas ela sorria vitoriosa, diante dos olhos de Cho, que ao invés de estreitos, estavam praticamente saltando-lhe da face, quem a visse, não diria que ela era chinesa.

p – Quer ver? – ela se virou, lançou um sorriso discreto a amiga e, assumindo um tom histérico e animado, gritou – ** b BEIJINHO! /b **

p O moreno, que estava pronto para dar um basta naquilo e desmentir tudo, foi surpreendido por um beijo voraz de Hermione, apesar de surpreso, ele correspondeu da mesma forma, esquecendo a presença das outras duas.

p Cho se virou, muda, e começou a andar calmamente até a beira do lago, murmurando algumas coisas, como se discutisse consigo mesma.

p – Isso, vai pastar vaca oriental – disse Alyne, sorrindo vitoriosa, antes de se virar para os dois amigos.

p A garota ficou surpresa ao ver que os dois ainda estavam se beijando.

p – Hello – disse tentando chamar a atenção dos dois – Olá, eu estou aqui!

p Suas tentativas foram fracassadas, Harry e Hermione ainda se beijavam com fervor, o moreno a enlaçara pela cintura e ela correspondeu passando os braços pelo pescoço do namorado.

p – É... Vocês se empolgam fácil – disse passando pelos dois – Usem camisinha! – debochou.

p Aquelas palavras sim, surtiram algum efeito. Hermione se afastou rápido do namorado e começou uma crise de tosses.

p – Você é a primeira que conheço que engasga beijando, mas também, estavam quase se engolindo – os dois amigos a olharam envergonhados, em um tom vermelho vivo muito engraçado – Brincadeirinha – disse voltando-se para a morena e apertando as bochechas dela – Se amassem quanto quiser, faz bem.

p Dizendo isso, Alyne correu para dentro do castelo, parecendo muito satisfeita.

p – Sabe, ela é louca – comentou Harry, voltando a abraçar a namorada.

p – Ela pode ser louca, mas eu adoro ela – disse ela, rindo sem reservas – Além do que, ela sabe lidar bem com a Cho.

p – Acho que ela exagerou um pouco – protestou.

p – Ah, mas pode apostar que foi melhor do que tentar explicar carinhosamente que nós estamos namorando, sabe, como uns e outros – disse fingindo-se aborrecida.

p – Er... Bem, não vamos discutir isso agora.

p Hermione tentou protestar, mas foi calada pelos lábios do namorado, que logo, tomaram os seus, a fazendo esquecer o que queria dizer. Ela voltou a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, correspondendo o beijo e esquecendo de tudo e de todos à sua volta.


	12. Os Primeiros Indícios

p – Se você demorar mais, eu juro que te largo aqui! – disse Rony irritado, já a porta do dormitório masculino.

p – Ah! Esquece. – disse Harry desanimado, saindo do banheiro – Estou pronto, tirando o cabelo.

p Harry estava especialmente arrumado naquela manhã, diferente de quando o moreno vestia tudo de qualquer jeito, passara meia hora aprontando-se no banheiro.

p – Isso tudo é pra Hermione? – perguntou o ruivo, debochado.

p – Cala boca, Rony – disse Harry, passando pela porta do dormitório – Não vem tomar o café?

p – Já fui – disse fechando a porta atrás de si e acompanhando o amigo.

p Os dois desceram direto para o salão principal, onde encontraram Hermione conversando animadamente com Gina.

p – O que as duas conversam? – perguntou Rony curioso, sentando-se ao lado da irmã.

p – Nada do seu interesse – respondeu a ruiva.

p Do outro lado da mesa, Harry já dera um beijo na namorada e agora se sentava do lado dela.

p – Nossa que arrumação! – comentou divertida, olhando o namorado de cima a baixo.

p – Pra você – disse corando.

p – Hum... Adorei, o único problema é que agora todas as garotas assanhadas daqui estão olhando pra você – disse com um meio sorriso – Isso me obriga a mostrar pra elas que você já tem dona!

p Rony e Harry se olharam rapidamente, intrigados, enquanto Gina abafava risinhos.

p – O que você quer dizer com...

p Antes de terminar a frase foi surpreendido por um beijo voraz da garota. Apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa, Harry puxou-a para mais próximo de si, colando seu corpo ao dela.

p As garotas que antes olhavam Harry, agora se viravam, constrangidas, para qualquer outra direção. Hermione não demorou a terminar o beijo, até porque, já estavam chamando atenção demais.

p – Uau! – exclamou o moreno, ofegante – Isso me obriga a chamar a atenção das garotas assanhadas mais vezes.

p – Não ouse! – disse ela, com um tom mandão, mas divertido.

p A morena virou-se pra o lado e juntou os materiais rapidamente.

p – Aonde vai? – perguntou Harry.

p – Quero dar uma passada na biblioteca, acho que estou perto de uma pista com relação à marca.

p – O que? – perguntaram Harry, Gina e Rony, curiosos.

p – Ainda não tenho certeza de nada, mas estou perto – dizendo isso, Hermione deu um selinho em Harry e saiu, deixando os outros três a conversarem até o começo das aulas.

p As primeiras aulas daquele dia foram dois cansativos e importunos tempo de poções. Hermione quase estragara sua reputação como monitora-chefe por atraso, o que levou Harry a pensar que a namorada estava, realmente, perto de alguma coisa em relação à marca em seu braço.

p O dia seguiu com mais uma aula de DCAT e Runas antigas para Hermione, enquanto Rony e Harry tinham Feitiços e um tempo vago.

p Ela não deixou de comparecer a uma aula sequer, foi inclusive, a única a conseguir executar com êxito, o feitiço Detector-de-Mentiras, que apesar de não ser muito útil, rendeu muitas risadas durante a aula.

p Depois do tempo vago, Harry encontrou Hermione na sala comunal, pegando livros para a aula de Transfiguração.

p A garota estava estranhamente afobada, Rony desprezou isso justificando como pressa para ir às aulas, mas alguma coisa na expressão da namorada dizia a ele que era mais que pressa.

p Tentando deixar essa preocupação para depois, Harry também juntou suas coisas e foi com Hermione até a ultima aula daquele dia.

p A aula não seguiu normalmente, Hermione parecia não ouvir as perguntas que McGonagall fazia aos alunos.

p – Você está bem? – cochichou Harry, discretamente, preocupado com a namorada.

p – Estou ótima – respondeu sem muita convicção.

p – Não está, não – insistiu o moreno.

p – Escuta Harry, vamos conversar sobre isso depois, na biblioteca.

p – Mas porque tem que ser na biblioteca? – perguntou, mantendo a voz baixa.

p – Você quer ou não saber "se" e "porque" estou bem ou mal? – o namorado apenas lhe confirmou com a cabeça – Então na biblioteca... E sem perguntas – acrescentou, ao ver que ele fazia menção de dizer mais alguma coisa.

p – Certo, vamos ver se alguém aqui sabe qual o critério na transfiguração avançada de seres vivos – Hermione ouviu McGonagall dizer, antes de encontrar o olhar da menina, encará-la e por fim virar-se, voltando sua atenção ao quadro negro.

p – A transfiguração avançada nos seres vivos exige muita concentração, não só na criatura a ser transfigurada quanto na que ela deverá se tornar, fazer isso em pessoas é algo quase impossível e também ilegal, já que seria quase como ser um metamorfomago – disse categórica.

p Todos na sala se viraram para encará-la, inclusive McGonagall, que virara olhando, espantada, para a menina.

p – Fico feliz que a Srta saiba sobre transfiguração avançada em seres vivos, mas eu não cheguei a perguntar nada – disse a professora, olhando-a assustada.

p – Professora, a senhora perguntou, quer dizer, disse que queria saber se alguém da classe sabia – explicou a morena, incrédula.

p Rony lançou-lhe um olhar que discutia, claramente, a sua teoria da falta de sanidade de Hermione, enquanto Harry apenas olhou-a balançando a cabeça negativamente.

p – Ela não perguntou nada, Mi – murmurou preocupado.

p Hermione ficou estática, não falava e nem ao menos se movia, ficou apenas encarando McGonagall com os olhos arregalados.

p – Creio que talvez a senhorita devesse ir a Ala Hospitalar, tenho certeza que deve ser apenas uma dor de cabeça ou uma noite mal dormida, certo? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

p – Hã... É, claro! – exclamou ansiosa.

p – Então vá até a enfermaria, o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley poderão passar-lhe o conteúdo perdido.

p Hermione se levantou sob os olhares assustados de alguns e sorrisos debochados de outros, arrumou o material de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e saiu da sala, mas não em direção a Ala Hospitalar e sim para a biblioteca.

p Depois disso a aula não demorou a terminar. Harry e Rony foram os primeiros a sair.

p – Olha, você vai ver se ela está realmente na enfermaria – disse Harry.

p – Você acha que ela não está lá? – perguntou o ruivo, confuso.

p – Não sei, mas se ela não estiver corra pra biblioteca.

p – E se ela estiver lá?

p – Bem, se ela não estiver na biblioteca eu vou pra enfermaria e você já fica lá – determinou o moreno, correndo na direção oposta do ruivo.

p Harry não ouviu mais nem uma palavra do amigo, já corria em disparada à biblioteca.

p O garoto não demorou a chegar. A biblioteca estava cheia, e ele demorou a achar a namorada atrás de uma das estantes, em um canto escuro e escondido.

p A garota andava de um lado ao outro, nervosa.

p – Ta tudo bem?

p – Não, não está absolutamente nada bem – disse enérgica.

p – Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

p – O que aconteceu? – perguntou com um "quê" de ironia na voz – Ora Harry, você viu o que aconteceu.

p – Hermione, calma – disse aproximando-se e pegando nos braços da garota, a obrigando a encará-lo – Me diz, com calma, o que esta acontecendo.

p Ela suspirou pesadamente e se desvencilhou do rapaz, encostando-se na parede e escorregando por ela até o chão, onde se sentou e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos.

p – Ta... Olha Harry, sabe a confusão da aula de transfiguração?

p – Sei – disse, preparando-se para ouvir uma explicação plausível do que acontecera.

p É obvio que o rapaz não exigiria satisfação da namorada, mas a preocupação com ela o impedia de negar que não tinha interesse na historia, afinal, se havia alguém que podia lhe explicar o ocorrido, era Hermione.

p – Bom... Não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu – declarou, levantando o olhar para o garoto.

p – Não? Mas... Que outra vez isso aconteceu? Aliás, o que exatamente aconteceu lá? – perguntou confuso.

p – Eu... Bem, não tenho certeza e custei a sequer incluir essa possibilidade entre outras coisas que poderiam ser, como uma noite mal dormida ou uma dor de cabeça, mas, veja bem, eu ouvi a professora Minerva dizer aquilo entendeu? Só eu, mas ouvi.

p – Ta, mas... Qual é essa outra possibilidade que você não quis acreditar?

p – Ainda não acredito – decretou séria – Mas é a explicação mais lógica.

p A expressão de Hermione demonstrava o quanto ela não acreditava nas próprias palavras e Harry teve a nítida impressão de que ela falava de algo bem mais sério que " i _uma noite mal dormida /i _".

p – Certo, então pode me explicar? – perguntou demonstrando a curiosidade e preocupação que o corroíam por dentro.

p – Bem, na aula de runas antigas isso aconteceu duas vezes, digamos que quase aconteceu uma terceira, mas a questão é que nas três situações eu ouvi coisas que as pessoas iam dizer, mas não disseram.

p – Você quer dizer que esta prevendo o futuro? – perguntou sonsamente.

p – Claro que não! – exclamou nervosa – Harry pense bem, tanto um professor quanto o outro, estavam pensando, se preparando para dizer o que só eu ouvi.

p Harry não disse nada, mas a sua expressão dúbia denunciava o quanto confuso o garoto estava, e que, de fato, não havia conseguido acompanhar o raciocínio de Hermione.

p – Harry, eles pensaram, eu ouvi como se dissessem... Intenso contato visual – disse por fim, esperando que aquilo fizesse Harry se tocar.

p O efeito da última frase foi perfeito e imediato, tanto que Harry olhou-a assustado, não acreditando no que ela queria insinuar.

p – Você não está querendo dizer que está usando legilimência nos professores, está? – perguntou espantado.

p – Bem, não estou dizendo que estou fazendo isso, mas veja bem, é a explicação mais lógica.

p – De lógico isso não tem nada.

p – Ah! Vocês estão aqui. – disse Rony, espreitando-se por entre as estantes para chegar aos dois – Você está melhor Mione?

p – Estou, obrigada!

p – Do que estão falando? – perguntou o ruivo.

p Harry e Hermione narraram novamente a historia a Rony, que pareceu mais surpreso que Harry, ao considerar a possibilidade de legilimência, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não encarou aquilo como um problema.

p – Uau! Então a Hermione pode saber de tudo, pode descobrir as jogadas das outras equipes do quadribol antes mesmo do jogo, isso é incrível!

p – Não tem nada de incrível, Ronald. – disse severa, saindo de perto dos dois e indo a uma outra estante.

p Os dois garotos trocaram olhares desconfiados e depois a seguiram.

p – O que está procurando? – perguntou Rony, curioso.

p Por um momento, a garota permaneceu calada, mas após analisar os livros velhos e empoeirados na estante, a morena assumiu um ar enérgico e começou a retirar um dos livros.

p – Isso! – respondeu eufórica, abrindo um grosso e pesado livro e assoprando a grande quantidade de poeira que havia na capa.

p – Um dicionário latino? – perguntaram os dois garotos em uníssono.

p – Fiquem quietos!

p Ela ficou durante um longo tempo apenas folheando o dicionário, mas depois examinar o livro, com exímio, abriu um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo vitorioso e preocupado.

p Ela rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho e usou-o para marcar uma página do final, enquanto abria em uma das primeiras e estendia o livro aberto aos garotos, indicando com o dedo, uma palavra em especial.

p – O que é isso? – Harry indagou confuso.

p – Olha... ** b Avernus /b ** , é uma das palavras que compunham o feitiço dos meus sonhos – disse apontando para a palavra no dicionário – Veja aí, vem do latim, significa _ i inferno /i _ .

p – Merlin, então a mulher louca estava mexendo com o capeta? – perguntou Rony horrorizado.

p – Acho que não é bem isso – disse Harry descrente, lançando um olhar significativo à namorada.

p – Eu presumo que o i _"inferno" /i _ do feitiço pode ser de uma maneira mais... Figurativa – explicou categoricamente – Bem, pelo menos é o que parece ao se unir com a outra palavra – ela virou as páginas novamente, chegando na que marcara com o pedaço rasgado de pergaminho – Vejam só, ** b Resurgo /b ** , também de origem latina, significa, ressurgir, retornar ou até mesmo... Renascer!

p – Você acha que ela fez algum tipo de pacto com o diabinho, lá embaixo pra viver pra sempre? – perguntou Rony, desesperando-se só de considerar essa possibilidade.

p – Claro que não, Ronald – disse irritada. Toda aquela ignorância do amigo sempre a deixava nervosa. – Já disse que é de maneira metafórica, olhe bem, Avernus Resurgo deve ser algum feitiço com efeito semelhante ao significado, que no caso seria ressurgir ou renascer do inferno.

p – Talvez seja uma simples maneira de representar um feitiço de ressurreição, e o termo i _"ressurgir do inferno" /i _ seja uma maneira, como a Mione disse, figurativa de dizer isso – concluiu Harry.

p – Exato, mas ainda resta saber quem era essa tal mulher, porque e como fez isso. Até porque um feitiço desses não deve ser fácil de usar.

p – Mas como vamos descobrir quem ela é se não sabemos nem por onde começar? – perguntou Rony.

p Harry consentiu ao amigo e os dois voltaram a encarar Hermione, ela, no entanto, desviou o olhar e começou a encarar um livro qualquer na estante, inquieta.

p – Sabe – disse dando um longo suspiro – Eu acho que já sei por onde podemos começar.

p – Sabe? – perguntaram os dois amigos.

p – É, veja bem, no sonho que eu tive eu via um símbolo formado pelo fogo que a queimou, e achei o mesmo símbolo inscrito naquelas ruínas – os dois apenas assentiram, dando-a permissão para prosseguir – Eu acho, não tenho certeza, mas acho que talvez a marca no meu braço, a mulher, e a marca do sonho tenham algum tipo de ligação. Pensem bem, provavelmente tudo isso está conectado, se descobrirmos o que era aquele símbolo, ou até mesmo o do meu braço, poderemos descobrir quem era a tal mulher.

p – E pra que descobrir quem ela era? – perguntou Rony – Esquece isso e está tudo certo.

p – Não está nada certo, Ronald! – ela suspirou – Francamente, será que você não entende que tem algo de mais... Sei lá... Importante... Nessa historia toda?

p O ruivo apenas bufou emburrando, enquanto Harry tomava a palavra.

p – Olha... Levando-se em consideração que você anda legimentando as pessoas sem querer e que tudo isso pode estar ligado, eu acho melhor pesquisarmos mesmo – disse o moreno, em um tom sério, mas arrancando risadas de Rony.

p Hermione lançou um olhar fuzilante ao amigo, enquanto Harry o olhava com a sobrancelha levantada.

p – Ok, eu paro – disse contrariado.

p – Voltando ao assunto – manifestou-se a morena. – Ótimo que vocês vão ajudar na pesquisa, a gente pode começar amanhã mesmo, mas agora, vamos dar essa conversa por encerrada e voltar à sala comunal, porque se eu cometer mais uma dessas gafes vão achar que estou ficando louca.

p – Você já é louca – comentou Rony.

p – E você é um mongo, agora fica quieto e vamos logo.

p Os três saíram do pequeno esconderijo atrás da estante e se dirigiram à sala comunal da grifinória. Lá Hermione aproveitou pra adiantar as lições, enquanto Rony e Harry jogavam uma partida de Xadrez Bruxo.

p – Bom, eu vou dormir – declarou a morena.

p – Já? – perguntou Harry, deixando de lado o jogo com Rony e indo abraçar a namorada.

p – Já, preciso colocar as minhas idéias...

p – Hermione? – chamou Parvati, gritando escandalosamente enquanto entrava pelo buraco do retrato.

p – Oi Parvati – cumprimentou sonolenta.

p – Olha, mandaram te entregar esse bilhete – disse entregando um pequeno pedaço rasgado de pergaminho à morena.

p – Quem mandou? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

p – Ih! O Neville disse que o Simas disse que o Dino disse que alguém mandou te entregar, acho que é isso! – disse voltando a correr até o dormitório gritando por Lilá.

p Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, unindo-se em frente à lareira do lugar para ver o bilhete.

p 

p i Srta. Granger

p Gostaria que comparecesse ao meu escritório amanhã, por volta das 20h, se não tiver nada para fazer. /i 

p 

p – É do Dumbledore – disse Harry, reconhecendo a letra.

p – Você vai? –perguntou Rony

p – Mas é claro que vou!

p – Já vai dormir mesmo? – perguntou Harry, com um olhar pidão.

p – Já, mas se você quiser, podemos nos encontrar amanhã antes das aulas – sussurrou de maneira provocante no ouvido do namorado.

p O garoto apenas piscou, antes de dar um beijo nela e deixá-la subir ao quarto.

p – É, vocês estão no maior dos amores, hein? – comentou Rony.

p – Estamos – disse o moreno sorrindo feliz – E você com a Luna?

p – Er... Nós, bem... Acho que estamos namorando.

p – Como assim, acha?

p – Bem, a gente passou o dia inteiro se beijando, mas eu não pedi ela em namoro.

p – Deveria dispensá-la então, pra não deixar ela achando que vocês estão namorando e depois você pular fora.

p – Mas essa é a questão, eu quero namorá-la – disse o ruivo, atingindo um vermelho mais forte que o de seus cabelos.

p – Então deveria pedir logo! – disse o moreno, subindo para o quarto sem conseguir tirar Hermione da cabeça.

p O garoto chegou à cama ainda s perguntando como a amiga conseguira conquistá-lo daquela maneira, conseguira torná-lo louco por ela.

p Foi em meio a esses pensamentos que o garoto adormeceu.

p 

p 

p – O que você acha que ele quer conversar? – perguntava Harry, andando apressado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ao lado de Rony;

p – Não tenho idéia, mas você não devia se preocupar com isso, depois que a Mione voltar de lá, ela te conta – respondeu o ruivo.

p Os dois corriam em direção à aula de Historia da Magia, naquele dia os dois haviam perdido a hora e se não fosse um pequeno bilhete que Hermione mandara Edwiges entregar, os dois teriam perdido a aula.

p Eles correram até a sala de aula e, discretamente, entraram e sentaram-se ao lado de Hermione.

p A garota passou os quinze seguintes minutos da aula cochichando sermão para os dois, demonstrando um estresse excessivo. Harry presumiu que fosse ansiedade pela conversa com Dumbledore, mas preferiu prestar a atenção na aula, como ela mandara e se preocupar com isso depois.

p As aulas foram incrivelmente rápidas para os dois garotos, já para Hermione, cada segundo parecia uma eternidade. A garota, ineditamente, reclamara de cada aula, até ser dispensada de Poções por não ter as vagens que os alunos haviam colhido com a Profª. Sprout e, nem mesmo seu seqüestro, fora uma boa justificativa para Snape.

p Harry ganhou muitos pontos para a Grifinória no lugar da namorada, seguindo a fio suas instruções, ele impressionou Snape ao produzir uma poção do sangue, perfeita.

p Segundo Hermione, a poção do sangue era muito útil para provar familiaridade com alguém, bem como era útil para curar machucados e ferimentos de pessoas com quem tivesse laços sanguíneos ou espirituais.

p Snape, é claro, desmentiu a morena, dizendo que como laços espirituais eram raros, a poção dificilmente seria usada.

p Já Rony não se saiu tão bem como o amigo, desprezando as instruções da morena de tentar pegar mais vagens no fim de semana na estufa, com autorização da Profª. Sprout, a poção do ruivo sofreu falta de ingrediente e acabou por explodir, sujando ele, Neville e Dimas do líquido roxo e viscoso, que a mesma havia se tornado.

p Ao final das aulas Rony, Neville e Dimas haviam ido se lavar, enquanto Harry acompanhou Hermione por uma última ronda até o relógio bater às oito horas.

p – Vamos! – exclamou a garota, expondo a ansiedade por aquela conversa.

p – Posso ir com você?

p – Claro! – disse sorrindo – Não tenho nada pra esconder de você.

p Antes que o moreno pudesse se manifestar, a garota já corria pelos corredores até a sala de Dumbledore.

p Levando-se em consideração os últimos anos, o garoto podia afirmar, com certeza, que já sabia o caminho até a sala do diretor décor, e isso facilitou para que, rapidamente, chegassem à mesma.

p – Harry, você também veio? – perguntou Dumbledore, o vendo entrar logo depois de Hermione.

p – Sim professor, eu quero que o Harry saiba de tudo que o senhor tem pra me dizer – determinou a morena.

p – Na verdade, não tenho muito a dizer, talvez tenha muito somente para** b discutir /b ** – declarou, assumindo um tom mais sério.

p A menina apenas consentiu.

p – Eu imagino que a senhorita lembre-se do dia em que me contou o suposto "equivoco" no Gringotes – disse calmo.

p Harry podia ver, nitidamente, que a namorada estava muito nervosa, a garota mordia o lábio inferior, apenas consentindo ao que o diretor dizia.

p – Sim – disse rápido, transparecendo sua excitação.

p – Pois então, eu, obviamente, procurei saber sobre esse ocorrido, e apesar da demora e da dificuldade que tive para executar tal operação sem o ouso de corujas e sem deixar Hogwarts, eu consegui conversar com o Gringotes e esclareci, mais ou menos, essa situação – explicou.

p – E eles souberam explicar o porquê do equivoco?

p – Aparentemente não foi um equivoco, como eu disse, o Gringotes nunca cometeria tal erro.

p – Mas senhor...

p – A verdade senhorita Granger, é que aquele cofre, realmente foi deixado para você!

p – Foi?

p O professor abriu um pequeno sorriso diante do espanto da garota, olhou para Harry, que também parecia achar graça da expressão de Hermione e balançou a cabeça calmamente, assentindo.

p – Mas, então, o senhor sabe quem deixou tudo aquilo pra mim?

p Dumbledore não conseguiu impedir seu sorriso de estender-se, o que, de certa forma, confirmou a suspeita da morena.

p 

p 

p 

p 

p 

p N/A Gente, obrigado pelos comentários, espero ver ainda mais (o.O)

p 

p N/A Brigado pra Nay, que linda e maravilhosa vem betando o cap. e não me matando pelos erros de português.

p 

p N/A Desculpa a demora ae, mas agora com as aulas tem ficado meio difícil escrever!

p 

p N/A Espero q gostem e comentem!


	13. Um Outro Lado

– Bom, é claro que eu precisei insistir muito para que o Gringotes me cedesse tal informação, mas creio que depois de mostrar o documento que me torna seu tutor temporário no mundo mágico, após a fatalidade envolvendo seus pais, eles cederam - explicou, num tom calmo e despreocupado.

– Como assim "tutor temporário"? – perguntou Harry confuso.

– Depois da morte dos Granger, a tutela de Hermione, no mundo bruxo, ficou comigo, mas agora que tem seus 17 anos completos, poderá ser independente.

– Fico realmente muito grata por tudo professor, mas confesso que gostaria logo de esclarecer toda essa confusão.

– Terei prazer em clarear suas idéias – confirmou sorrindo.

– Pois então, o senhor sabe quem me deixou aquele cofre?

– Sim, a pessoa que deixou tudo aquilo para você chamava-se Gisele Dagwood Granger.

– Granger? – perguntou quase em um grito.

– Exatamente, inclusive creio eu que seja o mesmo Granger que a senhorita tem como sobrenome – esclareceu.

– Não pode, não tem como, eu conheço a minha árvore genealógica até mais ou menos meus tataravós e não tem ninguém com esse nome!– ela exclamou energética.

Harry podia ver claramente o quão desesperada a namorada parecia, ela simplesmente dava a impressão que não querer acreditar nas palavras de Dumbledore, e embora Harry estivesse quieto, estava intrigado.

O garoto, que até então apenas assistia, resolveu opinar, na tentativa de tranqüilizar a namorada o máximo possível.

– Talvez seja alguma prima distante ou coisa assim.

– Isso também é impossível – disse com a mesma expressão assustada – O meu avô que trouxe o sobrenome Granger era filho único e o meu pai também era, não tenho nenhum primo com esse sobrenome – ela não conseguiu evitar os olhos de marejarem, o que para Harry, indicava que ela estava novamente pensando nos pais – Aliás, que eu saiba, depois da morte dos meus pais, eu sou tudo o que restou da minha família.

Harry trocou um olhar discreto com Dumbledore, enquanto Hermione tentava não chorar, mas mesmo assim deixava algumas lágrimas rolarem pela face. O professor pareceu entender o olhar do moreno, tanto que se calou, enquanto via Harry abraçar a namorada e esperava a mesma acalmar-se, agora com a cabeça deitada no ombro do rapaz.

Mesmo depois de mais calma, Hermione preferiu não se separar de Harry e diante disso, Dumbledore retomou o assunto.

– Bem, é evidente que, prevendo essa reação às novidades, não trouxe apenas novas dúvidas para te confundir – disse o professor, calmo, no intuito de manter a tranqüilidade da garota.

Harry agradeceu mentalmente a Dumbledore por mantê-la calma, embora ao ouvir o que o professor dissera, a garota voltara a inquietar-se, deixando os olhos transparecerem sua expectativa de esclarecer tudo aquilo.

– O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – perguntou confusa.

– Quero dizer que fui atrás do portador desse nome, bem como o achei e esclareci a questão do seu sobrenome – agora Hermione tinha mais uma de suas mudanças de humor repentinas, ficando novamente ansiosa.

Harry conseguia prever perfeitamente a angustia da namorada, sabia que ela era curiosa e que devia estar amaldiçoando Dumbledore por tal suspense, mas sabia também que isso era apenas mais uma das várias características intrigantes do diretor.

– E o que o senhor descobriu? – perguntou Harry, sentindo uma pontada de raiva no peito por toda aquela calma excessiva.

– Para o mundo bruxo, Gisele Dagwood Granger foi uma grande mestra de poções há cerca de 500 anos atrás... – explicou calmamente.

Hermione ouvia tudo muito calma ou talvez estivesse chocada demais para dizer alguma coisa e aquilo já estava deixando Harry frustrado, tanto que o garoto decidiu tentar dizer alguma coisa para talvez apressar Dumbledore.

– Então essa tal de Gisele Granger não tem nenhum tipo de parentesco com a Hermione, até porque, toda a família dela é trou... Digo, são todos não-bruxos – concluiu Harry.

O moreno realmente acreditava ter acertado, porém a feição do diretor não expressava exatamente isso.

– Antes de morrer Gisele deu a luz a uma criança, a qual se acreditava que ela mesma teria assassinado – contou Dumbledore, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Harry – Segunda os boatos, ela teria assassinado o próprio filho pelo fato da criança não ter herdado sua mágica. Na época, ela realmente mostrou um comportamento estranho diante da sociedade bruxa, fazendo assim todos a rotularem de louca.

Talvez Dumbledore fosse continuar, talvez quisesse novamente deixar ele e Hermione curiosos, mas não pôde saber exatamente, já que uma pausa em sua fala ocasionou a interrupção de Hermione.

– Mas, professor, onde é que eu e toda essa herança entramos nessa história maluca? – perguntou confusa.

– No dia em que o filho de Gisele foi encontrado vivendo entre as pessoas não-mágicas, trabalhando e já com mulher e filhos. Ele, segundo sua arvore genealógica completa, é o primogênito da família Granger no mundo não-mágico e o fim dela no mundo da magia.

– Então ela é algum tipo de parente super distante? – perguntou a garota, ansiosa, mas claramente mais feliz por estar começando a entender toda aquela confusa situação. Harry, por sua vez, sabia que ainda assim, ela não podia deixar de estar atônita com todo aquele excesso de novas informações e que ainda relutava para aceitar a verdade de Dumbledore.

– Exato, por isso nunca constou nenhum vestígio de magia na sua família, mas parece que a Srta. conseguiu herdar, depois de muitos anos, a magia de Gisele.

– Mas professor, como ela sabia que só 500 anos depois dela, iria nascer alguém com magia na família? Como ela conseguiu até mesmo prever que eu seria essa pessoa e meu nome?

– Isso eu receio que seja uma pergunta ainda não respondida, mas saiba que apesar de difícil e misteriosa, a maneira como ela descobriu isso, não é impossível – disse com um tom misterioso na voz.

– Eu só me pergunto porque meus pais nunca me contaram essa história maluca – comentou tristemente.

– Pois não sabiam, já que nem mesmo o filho de Gisele sabia quem era a mãe ou sequer tinha conhecimento da existência da magia.

Para Hermione, isso soou meio estranho, o professor parecia ter sussurrado com a voz rouca, no entanto, sua boca não se moveu, o que a levou a sentir um desespero invadi-la novamente, ainda não havia se acostumado com aquela idéia. Uma onda de horror penetrou seu corpo, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido e sua respiração ofegar.

– Professor, eu... Eu... – ela balbuciava desesperada.

– Você me legimentou – afirmou o velho – Eu, inclusive, gostaria de saber como fez isso.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar, decidindo contar tudo a Dumbledore. A garota respirou fundo, preocupada, mas logo sentiu a mão do namorado pegar a sua, em um gesto carinhoso e encorajador.

– Eu também não sei professor – declarou num suspiro – Isso vem acontecendo desde ontem.

– Aconteceu na aula de Transfiguração e também na de Runas antigas – revelou Harry.

– Você não anda treinando legilimencia – concluiu Dumbledore.

– Não, professor, eu nem sei como aconteceu – disse Hermione, veemente.

– Srta. Granger, a senhorita sabe que a legilimencia é uma arte das trevas, não sabe? – perguntou Dumbledore, mantendo o tom calmo de costume, mas com severidade.

– Eu sei professor, mas sinceramente não sei como estou fazendo isso, aconteceu de uma maneira tão inusitada.

– Acredito na senhorita, mas saberia me dizer se tem alguma idéia de como isso vem acontecendo?

– Não... Bem, eu, o Harry e o Rony descobrimos algumas coisas ontem, mas não sei se elas são importantes.

– O que vocês descobriram? – perguntou ajeitando-se na cadeira para ouvir melhor.

– Bom, o senhor sabe que a Mione teve um sonho onde uma pessoa conjurava um feitiço estranho, não sabe? – indagou Harry.

O professor não disse nada, apenas assentiu lembrando-se de quando Hermione lhe contara aquela historia, a qual tinha lhe atribuído muita preocupação.

– Ontem nós achamos o significado das palavras Avernus Resurgo em um dicionário latino – explicou Harry.

– E o que exatamente significava? – perguntou interessado.

– É uma expressão que significa " b Ressurgir do Inferno /b " – esclareceu Hermione.

– Entendo, vocês sabem de mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Não professor, mas pretendemos pesquisar – disse Harry.

– Ótimo, mas não o farão.

Tanto Harry quanto Hermione se impressionaram com o tom severo e mandão, particularmente raro em Dumbledore.

– Mas professor...

– Srta. Granger, por favor, peço que não se preocupe com isso, apenas aproveite os estudos e o namoro – disse assumindo novamente o tom calmo, porem carinhoso.

Nem Harry nem Hermione conseguiram evitar corar diante do comentário do diretor, mas mantiveram a expressão confusa em relação ao seu comentário.

– Por que não quer que nós procuremos saber mais sobre isso? – perguntou Harry.

– Pois eu pretendo fazê-lo, logo, digo a vocês para aproveitarem o tempo juntos e se preocuparem com outros problemas – disse calmo.

– Ok – assentiu Harry, Hermione ainda mantinha o olhar confuso sobre o professor, que agora encarava seriamente os pergaminhos em cima da sua escrivaninha.

– Podemos ir então? – perguntou Harry, segurando a mão de Hermione.

– Podem – permitiu, sem olhá-los – E lembrem-se de se divertirem, esse tipo de coisa é algo que preferimos evitar aqui em Hogwarts, mas levando-se em consideração os seus cinco últimos anos aqui, merecem um desconto.

Os dois jovens novamente coraram, dessa vez já saindo da sala do diretor.

p 

p 

p 

– Isso é bizarro – exclamavam Rony e Gina impressionados.

Ainda naquela noite, Harry e Hermione haviam encontrado Rony e Gina na sala comunal e Hermione, sem fazer questão de contar a historia, repetiu a biografia quase completa de Gisele Dagwood Granger aos dois irmãos, que ficaram pasmos com tal revelação.

– É realmente uma historia muito estranha, mas eu não acredito que Dumbledore estivesse mentindo, até porque, isso explicaria a minha magia, ainda que seja estranho ninguém ter herdado essa mágica durante 500 anos – dizia Hermione com dificuldade em tirar alguma conclusão sensata sobre tudo aquilo.

– Isso faz de você uma mestiça ao invés de uma nascida trouxa, não é? – perguntou Rony ainda parecendo atordoado com toda aquela historia.

– Esta certo Rony, mas isso não faz diferença a essa altura do campeonato – disse Harry após um longo suspiro, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

– Mas é claro que faz! O Malfoy não pode mais chamá-la de "sangue ruim"

– Como o Harry disse, isso não fará nenhuma diferença proeminente, até porque, o que o Malfoy fala ou deixa de falar de mim pouco me importa – retrucou Hermione, claramente irritada e confusa – Inclusive não quero que nem ele, nem ninguém saiba dessa historia, prefiro manter tudo como está.

– Sabe, acho que vocês têm razão, por mais que seja uma grande descoberta sobre suas origens, não muda nada – comentou Gina pensativa.

– Pois é, isso tudo é relevante agora e se vocês querem saber, eu estou cansada de discutir esse assunto, acho que vou subir e clarear as idéias – disse a morena recolhendo seus livros com dificuldade.

– Eu te ajudo – prontificou-se Harry, ajudando Hermione com os livros.

– Obrigado – agradeceu antes de se despedir de Rony e Gina com um aceno e depois subir com Harry até o quarto.

p 

– Eu não me lembro de seu quarto ser tão grande na última vez que estive aqui – comentou Harry espantado, observando o lugar que parecia consideravelmente maior e mais mobiliado.

– Da última vez que você esteve aqui estava muito distraído com outras coisas – disse divertida, colocando os livros em cima de uma pequena escrivaninha.

– Bem... Fazer o que se eu prefiro ficar aos amassos com a monitora-chefe a ficar reparando no seu quarto? – indagou no mesmo tom da namorada – Mas eu acho que realmente está diferente.

– É, eu fiz algumas mudanças, sabe, alguns feitiços decorativos, outros de proteção e por aí vai – confessou, enquanto Harry se aproximava e a abraçava pela cintura, depositando beijinhos calorosos com carinho em seus lábios.

– Você é genial – disse entre beijos, sentindo as mãos de Hermione afagarem seus cabelos.

– É isso que o senhor Potter realmente queria com aquela cena de " i bom moço /i " lá embaixo?

– Bem... Sabe, agora que você tem um quarto só pra você precisamos usar e abusar dessa privacidade – disse maroto.

Ela riu sem reservas diante daquele comentário.

– Sabia que só você consegue me fazer rir depois de uma notícia dessa? – perguntou, enquanto Harry beijava seu pescoço.

– Não, assim como até agora eu me pergunto como você conseguiu me deixar louco por você e me fazer dependente da sua presença – respondeu galante.

– Se você é tão dependente, porque não fica quieto e me beija?

Harry sorriu sentindo-se capaz de explodir em felicidade, isso era algo que não sentia desde o retorno de Voldemort, mas que Hermione conseguia trazer a tona de uma maneira incrivelmente rápida.

Sem mais pestanejos, o garoto a beijou com fervor, colocando naquele gesto o infinito sentimento que nutria por ela.

p 

– Está pronto Rony? – perguntou Harry sentado em sua cama a espera do amigo.

– Calma, foi você quem acordou cedo, não eu.

– Não sei o porquê dessa frescura, você não foi dormir tarde ontem – dizia o moreno, irritado.

– E eu não sei como você pode afirmar isso, já que eu nem te vi chegar ontem à noite, o que você ficou fazendo até tarde? – perguntou tentando, com dificuldade, calçar o tênis já pequeno para seu pé.

– Estava com a Hermione.

– Você passou a noite com ela?

Rony, que agora finalmente conseguira colocar o tênis, encarava Harry com um olhar curioso.

– A noite inteira não, parte dela, até que... Rony, porque você está me olhando com essa cara – indagou ainda mais irritado.

– Você e ela, bem... Ah! Você sabe...

– Não, não sei, não sou bom em Adivinhação.

– Vocês já... Er, " i chegaram às vias de fato /i "?

– Mas é claro que não, bem... Ainda não – ponderou.

– Como assim " i ainda não /i "? – perguntou desconfiado, recolhendo o material e seguindo o moreno para fora o dormitório masculino.

– Bem, é que... Você sabe...

– Não, não sei, também não sou bom em adivinhação.

– Dá pra me deixar terminar?

– Ta, ta, fala logo.

– Sabe, eu ainda pretendo chegar lá, mas só quando ela também se sentir pronta pra isso – explicou.

– Ótimo para você, só que é melhor nós corrermos para não ter que passar o primeiro tempo de DCAT ouvindo sermão da sua namorada – disse antes de iniciar uma corrida contra Harry até a aula da Profª. Sulliver.

– Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, os senhores estão cinco minutos atrasados – disse a Profª Sulliver, ao ver os dois garotos adentrarem a sala, apressados.

– Desculpe professora – disseram os dois entrando e sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

– Bom, continuando... – ela pegou um extenso pergaminho e voltou a lê-lo - ... O evento acontecerá no salão principal, no final de abril, os alunos deverão estar formalmente trajados e a participação não será obrigatória, mas permitida somente para alunos do terceiro ano em diante.

– Do que ela esta falando? – perguntou Harry, em um murmúrio, a Hermione.

– Do Baile de Outono – respondeu desinteressada – teremos um outro baile em abril.

– Pra que outro baile? – perguntou Rony, enquanto abria seu livro na mesma página onde o de Hermione estava aberto – Eu acho que o último já foi ruim o bastante.

– Mas dessa vez é diferente – respondeu a morena em um cochicho – Eles devem estar fazendo isso para desviar a atenção dos alunos e dos pais de Voldemort.

– E porque Dumbledore faria isso? – indagou Harry, descrente.

– Talvez o problema não esteja em Dumbledore, veja bem, fiquei sabendo que daqui a algumas semanas irão apresentar um novo ministro da magia, eu acho que se levássemos em consideração a influência que o ministério tem sobre Hogwarts, ainda que seja sobre chantagens, talvez eles queiram evitar que os pais tirem seus filhos da escola, onde acreditam ser mais seguro, e nada melhor que um grande baile para fazer isso!

– Você não acha que Hogwarts seja segura o suficiente para proteger todos os alunos? – perguntou Harry, espantado.

– Sinceramente não sei, depois do que vi lá no esconderijo de Voldemort acredito que Hogwarts possa não ser capaz de agüentar um ataque em massa - declarou chateada – os comensais estão incrivelmente fortes, assim como o próprio Voldemort!

– A coisa está desse...

– Sr. Potter, por favor, preste atenção na aula! – chamou Profª. Sulliver.

Harry voltou à atenção ao assunto que a professora ensinava, mas quase não conseguia ouvir o que a mesma dizia, já que as palavras da namorada ainda pulsavam em sua cabeça, ecoando altas pela sua mente.

A aula se passou relativamente rápida, o estudo de feitiços e encantamentos não-verbais foi encerrado com exímio desempenho de todos os alunos, que na mesma aula passaram a ver a abrangência das maneiras de se usar Magia Antiga, feitiços antigos, os quais, segundo a professora, eram mais difíceis e poderosos, e que os bruxos perderam a capacidade de conjurar com o tempo.

O assunto porém, por ser totalmente teórico, acabou desviando a atenção dos alunos, inclusive Hermione, que dava sempre as respostas corretas, mas parecia desinteressada, como se já soubesse de tudo aquilo. A matéria por sua vez mostrou-se incrivelmente difícil, de maneira que, interessados ou não, todos acabaram por prestar atenção na aula e tomar nota do que era dito.

Ao fim da aula os três se dirigiam ao salão principal, quando foram abordados por uma Cho completamente fora de si. Logo atrás dela vinham uma multidão de alunos assustados, entre eles Luna, que correu mais rápido até Hermione.

– Saiam os três daqui, ela ta pirada e não vai fazer coisa boa – disse Luna veemente, enquanto ofegava cansada da corrida.

– Até parece – disse Hermione nervosa – Desde quando nós temos que andar só onde a dondoca não esta, ela que vá despejar essa TPM dela nas amiginhas.

– Acredite, vocês não vão querer ver ela estressa, a Alyne foi tentar acabar com essa graça dela e acabou estuporada na enfermaria.

– E a Cho não...

– Granger – gritou a chinesa – Afaste-se do Harry agora.

– Estressada ou não a Cho não deveria brincar com a Mione – comentou Rony, prevendo confusão – Pessoa mais estressada que ela ainda está para nascer!

– Escuta aqui Cho, eu não quero olhar pra sua cara no momento, então me faça o favor de cair fora – disse Hermione, num tom frio e irritado.

– Você não tem que querer! – a chinesa pegou a varinha rapidamente a apontou para a morena.

Todos que observavam a confusão de trás de Hermione recuaram, mas ela mesma não se moveu, apenas ficou olhando para Cho com desprezo.

– O que vai fazer? Me estuporar? – disse em tom de deboche.

– Hermione, eu... – Harry tentava apaziguar a situação.

– Harry, se ela tem a cabeça no lugar ela não vai tentar isso – disse com um tom sinistro na voz.

– Estupefaça – gritou Cho.

Imediatamente, de sua varinha, faíscas vermelhas saíram e atingiram Hermione em cheio e arremessando-a metros atrás.

Todos olhavam a cena em choque.

Harry já ia correr em direção à namorada, quando esta começou a se levantar, com um aspecto diferente.

Os olhos da garota, agora, estavam dotados de um misterioso brilho vermelho, um vermelho cintilante e vivo, no rosto Hermione carregava um sorriso cheio de maldade e malícia, enquanto se levantava calmamente sem deslocar o olhar de Cho.

– Muito bom, mas agora é a minha vez – disse a morena.

Em um movimento incrivelmente veloz, Hermione pegou a própria varinha e lançou um feitiço estuporante contra Cho, que desviou.

– O que acha de um duelo? – Hermione sugeriu.

– Perfeito – Cho consentiu.

As duas começaram um duelo, com rápidas trocas de feitiços, esbanjando luzes cintilantes pelo largo corredor. Um dos feitiços de Hermione finalmente acertara Cho, causando-lhe um corte na perna.

– Esta se achando a poderosa, né? – perguntou a chinesa.

– Não estou me achando nada, estou sendo! – Hermione replicou, com firmeza e determinação na voz.

– Estão vamos ver se você consegue ser com isso... Expelliarmus.

Todos fecharam os olhos, prevendo que o ataque terminaria com perfeição, mas em uma manobra precisa, Hermione curvou o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás, dobrando-se de maneira que ninguém ali considerava possível.

O feitiço passou logo acima da barriga da garota, que rapidamente voltou à posição normal e correu em direção a Cho.

A oriental tentou mais uma serie de feitiços, mas Hermione conseguir desviar de todos e chegar perto o suficiente para saltar alto e mergulhar ao chão, apoiando o corpo de ponta cabeça com as mãos e em seguida impulsionando-as para que girasse em uma estrelinha e ficassem frente a frente com Cho.

Por uma pequena fração de segundos as duas se encararam. De perto, Cho tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão atormentada, como se não estivesse em sã consciência, mas Hermione tinha um aspecto tranqüilo e um olhar aéreo, parecendo longe dali, apesar de lutar com apuro e esforço.

– Expelliarmus – gritaram as duas.

Seus gritos de dor explodiram de suas gargantas enquanto seus corpos e varinhas eram arremessados para diferentes direções.

Cho caiu não muito distante da própria varinha e desprezando o cansaço, rastejou-se até a mesma e a pegou.

Hermione se levantou e tentou fazer o mesmo, mas sua varinha encontrava-se na mão da oriental. Como aquilo aconteceu ninguém sabia dizer. Cho duelava com esforço, mas não conseguia chegar ao nível de Hermione, que fazia movimentos tão rápidos e precisos que os alunos ao redor não conseguiam acompanhar o duelo.

– Agora prometa que não chegara mais perto do Harry – Cho pediu, quase que numa súplica.

– Entenda uma coisa, você o jogou fora quando ele te queria, agora que eu o conquistei ele é meu e b só /b meu! – disse friamente.

– SUA VAGABUNDA – gritou Cho, as lágrimas.

A chinesa estava, sem dúvidas, fora de si. Ela que sempre tinha uma imagem inocente agora estava com um ar de desespero, parecendo da loucura, estar às margens.

– CALA BOCA, CALA A SUA MALDITA BOCA – retrucou Hermione, apontando o dedo em sinal de aviso.

Um vento revoltoso entrou por todos os cantos, espalhando pergaminhos e bagunçando os cabelos das duas.

A rajada de vento voltou-se contra Cho e como se uma onda de energia invisível explodisse no corpo de Hermione, direto em direção à chinesa, algo ricocheteou contra a mesma e a arremessou longe.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – interrompeu McGonagall, abrindo passagem entre os alunos, acompanhada da Profª. Sulliver.

– A Cho Chang veio arranjar briga com a Hermione Granger e conseguiu – declarou uma menina da lufa-lufa.

A professora espantou-se ao ver o estado de Cho, assim como a tranqüilidade de Hermione.

– Srta. Granger, a senhorita por acaso enlouqueceu? – perguntou Minerva – Saiba que isso me força a dar-lhe uma detenção e suspende-la temporariamente do cargo de Monitora-chefe.

– Professora, foi a Cho quem provou a Mione – defendeu Luna.

– As duas serão devidamente castigadas – a diretora grifinória voltou-se para Hermione – Eu nunca esperei este tipo de comportamento da sua parte.

– Foi ela que me provocou, você acha que eu aceitaria desaforo? – Hermione respondeu dando os ombros.

– Minerva, acho que posso me encarregar de dar a devida punição a Srta. Granger, enquanto isso poderia cuidar de Srta. Chang – prontificou-se Alison.

– Ótimo, faça isso.

A mulher sorriu e foi até Hermione, enquanto McGonagall levava Cho para a ala hospitalar e dispersava a multidão de alunos.

– Tenho certeza que ao final do dia terá prazer em passar pela minha sala.

– Prazer eu não terei, mas se quiser eu vou – disse a morena.

A mulher apenas abriu um sorriso indecifrável, talvez de compreensão ou talvez, até mesmo de satisfação.

– Então vá, estou curiosa para ouvir sua explicação.

Com essas últimas palavras, a professora deixou o lugar.

– Eu não sei se te dou os parabéns ou se peço piedade – comentou Rony, já sozinho com Harry e Hermione.

– Porque você fez aquilo? – perguntou Harry indignado.

– Porque ela só falta matar um, no caso eu, por você.

– Sabe Harry, ela tem razão – concordou Rony.

– Er... Está bem, vamos pro salão comunal pra você se trocar, não pode ir para aula com essas roupas rasgadas.

– Não vamos perder o nosso almoço com isso.

A morena pegou a varinha e apontou para o próprio corpo. Com um leve balanço suas roupas transfiguraram-se no próprio corpo.

A saia do que antes fora o uniforme de Hogwarts havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma calça de couro negra, justa como uma segunda pele, ela refletia a luz lânguida que penetrava pelo extenso corredor, o salto extremamente fino das botas parecia não incomodar enquanto Hermione dava uma pequena volta em torno de si mesma, conferindo a transfiguração, correu os dedos pela blusa reta e sem mangas que usava, o tecido, cor de chumbo era cortado de alto a baixo por um grosso zíper preto, que fechava da gola alta até a base da peça, a jovem sorriu enquanto displicentemente abria o fecho, parando no limite entre a provocação e a vulgaridade, um pedaço da renda negra de sua peça intima ameaçava aparecer, mas em um lapso de lucidez desaparecia comportadamente.

Sobre o braço direito estava uma manga de tecido acetinado negro, que cobria a extensão de pouco a baixo de seu ombro ao pulso, escondendo assim sua recém adquirida tatuagem, no braço esquerdo, porém repousava somente um bracelete, uma peça de Prata trabalhada detalhadamente, no centro uma ônix de tamanho mediano brilhava misteriosamente, o negro da noite misturado com a luz suave e turva. Hermione sorriu satisfeita, seus lábios brilhavam ligeiramente avermelhados, uma fina linha negra contornava os olhos castanhos, passou a mão nos cabelos jogando a franja comprida de lado, cobrindo ligeiramente um dos olhos, provocativa, cativante, maravilhosa.

Sob os olhares assustados e impressionados de Harry e Rony, a morena foi até o namorado, envolvendo seu pescoço e o beijando maliciosamente.

- Vamos! – disse pegando a mão de Harry.

Junto ao moreno, ela desfilou de maneira sensual e provocante, atraído olhares, até o salão principal.


	14. Em Meio ao Fogo

Desde a briga com Cho, Harry andava observando o comportamento de Hermione. A garota havia passado o resto do dia agindo de maneira estranha, havia se tornado uma Hermione mais ousada, rebelde e sensual.

Hermione desfilava pelo Castelo de Hogwarts atraindo olhares e deixando Harry morto de ciúmes. Ele não deixara a namorada sozinha nem por um minuto e estava sempre a abraçando de maneira possessiva.

No sábado que seguiu o dia da briga, Hermione mudara novamente seu humor e sua personalidade, não acreditando na historia da briga e martirizando-se por ter faltado a detenção. Ela ficou horrorizada ao ver as mudanças em seu guarda-roupa, mas acabou, por insistência de Gina, usando aquelas roupas que a ruiva jurava serem lindas.

No final da discussão com a amiga, Hermione acabou por usar aquelas roupas, mas ainda assim jurava voltar seu guarda-roupa ao normal (decisão que agradou Harry, já que o garoto descobrira um fortíssimo ciúme da namorada).

- Professora, me desculpe, juro que não sei o que deu em mim – desculpava-se Hermione.

Na manha do sábado havia descoberto (pelos comentários eufóricos de Rony) o "bolo" que dera a professora Sulliver e foi, na mesma hora, desculpar-se pelo erro – O Rony que me disse que...

- Srta. Granger, acalme-se, acredite, já tive que enfrentar ladras de namorados também – a professora sorriu e piscou – Ainda que não tivesse surrado nenhuma... Bem, a questão é que ainda assim terei que te suspender temporariamente da monitoria e te dar uma detenção.

- Entendo – Hermione ofegou, cansada pela corrida até a sala da professora – E quanto tempo eu terei de suspensão?

- Um mês, assim dará conta da detenção com mais facilidade e sem apertos!

- E qual será a detenção?

- A Srta. terá que me ajudar a preparar algumas aulas, fazer algumas pesquisas para mim, entre outras coisas.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. Aquela seria uma tarefa absolutamente fácil e, até mesmo, um bom passatempo no tempo livre que teria sem a monitoria.

- E quando eu começo? – perguntou, estranhando a bondade e compreensão da professora, mas agradecendo a mérlin por essa reação.

- Imagino que queira aproveitar o sábado em hogsmead e com seu namorado – disse bem-humorada, fazendo Hermione corar intensamente, mas mesmo assim consentir – Então amanha a noite traga todos os livros de magia antiga que tiver acesso, começaremos preparando a aula de DCAT teórica de vocês.

- Certo, estarei aqui. Obrigada.

- Ótimo, te espero as nove – Hermione suspirou aliviada e Alison sorriu carinhosamente, como uma mãe para uma filha – Agora vá aproveitar seu sábado!

A garota assentiu e saio à procura de Harry.

p 

- Foi só isso que ela disse? Depois da surra que você deu na Cho, ela só disse isso? Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- Também achei estranho, mas melhor isso a ser expulsa, não?

Hermione achara Harry e Rony conversando com Luna e Alyne. Aparentemente Rony e Luna já haviam se acertado, já que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

- Ultima chamada para Hogsmead – gritou uma voz em meio ao mar de alunos que embarcavam para o vilarejo.

- O Filch já esta dando cria – Hermione disse bem humorada, seguindo para as carruagens.

- Como você vai sem a autorização dos seus... Sabe, sem nenhuma autorização? – perguntou Harry hesitante.

O garoto sentia medo de sem querer acabar cutucando a ferida da namorada, principalmente quando sabia que a mesma já estava quase totalmente recuperada daqueles terríveis últimos acontecimentos.

- Depois de completar os 17 anos não se precisa mais de autorização - esclareceu, num ar tranqüilo, porem quieto, entrando na carruagem seguida de Harry, Rony, Luna e Alyne.

Os cinco logo estavam andando pelas ruas de Hogsmead. Rony e Luna foram os primeiros a se separarem do grupo, logo depois Alyne foi atrás de Lauden, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos.

- E então, o que faremos agora que fomos abandonados? – perguntou Hermione, divertida.

- Poderíamos ir ao três vassouras – disse o moreno, antes de postar suas mãos na cintura da namorada e puxa-la para um beijo intenso.

A garota por um momento deixou-se levar, mas afastou o namorado ao ouvir burburinhos percorrerem a rua.

- Harry, você sabe o que poder falar – ela disse preocupada.

- Você se importa? – o garoto levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não, mas eu pensei que você se importasse, afinal, você sabe que eles muito provavelmente vão exagerar - ela apontou com a cabeça para alguns fotógrafos que andavam por ali.

Aparentemente só algumas pessoas residentes dali haviam visto os dois, já que nenhum mar de flashes veio em sua direção.

- Estranho, o que fazem aqui? Hogsmead nunca foi o alvo desses ai – comentou Harry.

- Harry, agora que todos sabem e acreditam que Voldemort voltou é extremamente normal que essa área esteja cheia de fotógrafos, por ser perto de Hogwarts e por você vir sempre aqui – Hermione disse como se fosse obvio – Alias, me impressiona saber que Voldemort ainda não deu uma "passadinha" por aqui.

- Não acho que ele viria aqui, ele pode atacar muitos outros lugares que causariam efeitos muito maiores sobre a população bruxa – discordou.

- Ainda assim, acho que o efeito que ele quer causar é para te atingir e isso seria mais fácil se ele mostrasse proximidade com você.

- Bem... A única coisa que poderia causar algum efeito sobre mim era ele te seqüestrar, mas se eu não tenho nada a ver com o interesse dele por você, então a proximidade não vai mudar em nada, até porque nós sabemos que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu terei que enfrenta-lo.

- E eu vou estar lá do seu lado – disse firme.

- Sinceramente, prefiro que não esteja - Harry admitiu, um tom triste em sua voz.

- Mas eu vou – afirmou – Eu não estou preocupada com aquele mestiço idiota, estou preocupada com você, não pode se expor desse jeito.

- Hum... Nesse caso, o que você acha de nos escondermos lá no porão da dedos-de-mel? Harry perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

A puxou para um canto escuro, abriu a jaqueta e do seu interior tirou a capa da invisibilidade.

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar – disse sorrindo.

A morena devolveu um sorriso feliz e entrou para debaixo da capa, junto ao namorado.

p 

- Harry... Harry, eu acho que nós devíamos ir – Hermione gaguejou, enquanto Harry lhe aplicava beijinhos carinhosos no pescoço.

- Por que? Eu prefiro ficar aqui – disse entre beijos.

Hermione riu sem reservas, era incrível como Harry perdia a timidez quando estavam sozinhos.

- Porque já deve estar na hora de voltarmos ao castelo – justificou.

- Nós podemos voltar depois, sairemos pela passagem da bruxa de um olho só.

- Mas eles vão questionar nossa ausência – disse afastando-o – Vamos!

Por fim, o garoto se levantou e, novamente sob a capa da invisibilidade, voltou ao centro do vilarejo a procura de Rony, Luna e Alyne.

- Parece que eles ainda não chegaram! – observou Harry.

- É... – comentou vagamente, observando a rua.

- Quer um sorvete? – perguntou Harry, observando um carrinho de sorvete passar; estava sentindo-se incomodado com aquele silencio.

- Quero sim – a morena respondeu, dando-lhe um selinho – Enquanto compra vou dar uma olhada na banca!

Depois de outro selinho os dois se separaram, cada um para um canto da pracinha.

- Extra, extra, desastres naturais atacam o mundo trouxa – gritava um jovem, balançando no ar um pergaminho velho, parecida com uma edição do profeta diário, mas sem nenhuma das animações ou feitiços.

Hermione tirou algumas moedas do bolso e as entregou ao rapaz, recebendo o jornal em seguida.

- Eu também quero um – disse uma voz fria surgindo atrás de Hermione.

- Malfoy? – perguntou impressionada.

- Não, o coelhinho da páscoa, prazer – disse dando mais atenção ao jornal.

O loiro pegou um exemplar e virou-se para sair, mas Hermione impediu. Seu cérebro trabalhava rápido, tentando achar o que dizer. Ela sabia que Draco andava sumido e era poucas visto no castelo quando não estava em aula, e não pretendia desperdiçar essa chance de descobrir o que, de fato, havia no braço do garoto.

- O que foi Granger? Seus amiginhos vão sentir sua falta – disse em um tom sinistro, apontando sua para o centro da pracinha, onde Harry segurava dois sorvetes e conversava com Rony e Luna.

- Eu... – ela desistiu de falar qualquer coisa e levantou a manga da blusa do loiro, apalpando sua pela pálida, sem nenhuma marca aparente.

- Ficou louca sangue-ruim? – perguntou grosseiro, desvencilhando-se bruscamente da mão da morena.

- Cala sua boca! – retrucou irritada, colocando o jornal dentro da bolsa e indo de encontro aos amigos.

- Comprou o jornal? – perguntou Harry carinhoso, abraçando-a por trás.

- Até mais que isso!

Rony, Harry e Luna trocaram olhares confusos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Luna sonsamente.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo, lá eu explico tudo – Hermione disse evasiva.

- E a Alyne?

- Ela vai embora com o Lauden, agora vamos logo – disse com urgência.

Eles consentiram e voltaram às carruagens, partindo em seguida de volta ao castelo.

p 

- E então ele disse que vocês iam sentir falta de mim – disse Hermione, completando o relato detalhado sobre o episodio com Malfoy.

- Mas ele não é um comensal, você mesmo disse que não havia nada no braço dele – acusou Gina.

- E realmente não tinha – a morena admitiu derrotada.

- Então... Sabe, eu sei que nós somos os primeiros no quesito passar por situações absurdas, mas não chegaria a esse ponto – comentou Rony divertido.

- Ainda assim, acho que se Malfoy fosse um comensal, seria o menor dos nossos problemas.

- Como assim? – Harry indagou confuso.

- Vocês não acham estranho o que vem acontecendo ultimamente, digo... Primeiro Bellatriz vai atrás de mim e me seqüestra, depois Voldemort quer justo eu, uma nascida trouxa e namorada do Harry, para ajudá-lo e depois tem a historia do período de tempo do qual eu não me lembro e da marca do meu braço – explicou – Convenhamos que isso não é o que chamamos de "normal".

- Nesse sentido ela tem razão – apoiou Luna – Desde a morte dos seus pais, têm acontecido coisas sem nenhuma explicação, Hermione.

- Também pensei nisso – ela admitiu – Mas o que meus pais teriam a ver com tudo isso?

Aquela pergunta ninguém sabia responder, mas cada um deles tinha um palpite diferente, palpite este que todos guardaram para si, achando melhor não envolverem Hermione ainda mais naquilo, já sabiam que a amiga investigaria todos aqueles fatos minuciosamente, até chegar a uma explicação lógica.

Um suspiro cansado cortou o silencio importuno.

- Vou subir – declarou Hermione.

Ela se levantou, deu um selinho em Harry, um aceno para os amigos, e subiu para o quarto, onde poderia pensar e clarear as idéias.

p 

p 

p 

i _Seu corpo estava abatido, suas pálpebras pesadas estavam fechadas enquanto uma luz tentava entrar lânguida em seus olhos._

_Ao finalmente abrir os olhos fatigados, sua visão foi de um infinito de calor, num misto de cores e tons entre o amarelo, o laranja e o vermelho. A alguma distância vozes eram ouvidas dizendo coisas em outra língua, gritos eram exclamados de maneira sintonizada e comemorativa, como em um ritual._

_Virou sua cabeça para os lados e de um deles pode ver um borrão negro em meio aquele mar de chamas avermelhadas. Era um homem, um homem que, sentado em uma grande cadeira de madeira rústica, a encarava com um olhar frio, porem triunfante._

_Ele trajava uma longa bata negra, enquanto sua cabeça era coberta por um capuz que impedia a luz de revelar seu rosto. Seus braços possuíam estranhas tatuagens cobrindo sua pele pálida._

_O homem levou as mãos à cabeça e retirou o capuz, revelando um rosto magro, o negro dos olhos iluminado pelo brilho das chamas parecia ser um representação perfeita do escuro da noite contrastante com a luz do fogo._

_- Eu venci – disse em um tom provocativo – Eu cheguei a pensar que você iria me superar, mas b **eu /b ** venci._

_Hermione não sabia o que se passava, não sabia nem ao menos como seu corpo estava em volto de chamas, pendurado por suas mãos, que estavam amarradas acima da cabeça, mas ainda assim sentiu os lábios se moverem e ouviu uma linda voz, que não era a sua, sair pela própria boca._

_- Venceu hoje Todesengel, mas você sabe que a minha morte em prol da sua vida, ainda mais sob tal magia, apenas adiara a minha vitória! – disse com a voz fraca, mas determinada._

_- Não será você que irá vencer, será uma herdeira que não saberá usar a lenda a seu favor, não como o meu herdeiro, que a matará na hora certa._

_Hermione o ouviu dizer e sentiu uma gostosa gargalhada deixar sua garganta._

_- Não se faça do tonto, você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde nascerá a criança que terá a capacidade para me vingar e assim, terminar essa maldição de uma vez por todas._

_- E despertar Lílium? – perguntou em deboche, rindo cinicamente – Não seja tola, se você não conseguiu acha que alguém mais conseguirá? Griffindor é o único que talvez tivesse tal capacidade e nem ele conseguiu. Ela poderá até realizar os outros dois feitos, mas nunca despertará Lílium!_

_- Não sei por que tanta confiança – sentiu novamente seus lábios se moverem involuntariamente – Você sabe muito bem que ao me matar esta destinando uma criança com capacidades incríveis a nascer, bem como fez quando matou a esposa de Griffindor._

_- Não me acuse do que não sabe – esbravejou._

_- Acontece que eu sei!_

_- CALE-SE_

_- Ah Todesengel, você considera esse feitiço como um quebra-cabeça, mas será preciso apenas uma mente brilhante unido pelo amor a uma coragem infinita para desvendar a lenda e, por fim, acabar com as trevas que você hoje coloca sobre o mundo – disse como se sentisse dó pelo homem que a assistia morrer._

_- Quem é você para falar em amor? Também esta louca para dominar e matar!_

_Hermione ainda sem entender o que acontecia, deixou uma gargalhada debochada escapar de sua garganta._

_- A diferença é que quero dominar um mundo melhor e que quero matar em função da humanidade!_

_- Que historia mais ridícula! Sabe que para realizar o que pretende precisará usar muita magia negra._

_- Não me importo, irei tranqüila, sabendo que deixei a minha marca eterna. Ao contrario de você, que esta condenado a ver sua família extinguir-se do mapa, seu brasão virar cinzas._

_- CALE-SE!_

_- Será o seu fim. – disse pausadamente._

_- MORRA!_

_O homem estendeu as mãos ao fogo, murmurando alguma coisa que ninguém presente pode ouvir. O pedaço de madeira onde Hermione se via amarrada começou a afundar em meio as chamas._

_- AVERNUS RESURGO!_

_Sentiu suas mãos gesticularem e o fogo a envolver por completo. O calor possuiu seu corpo de tal maneira que pensou sentir sua alma queimando. Tudo o que antes se dividia entre amarelos, laranja e vermelho agora escurecia e, lentamente, tomava a forma do teto do quarto feminino de Monitores-Chefe. /i _

_ p _

_ p _

_ p _

p Hermione acordou assustada em seu quarto; ofegando, tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Quente!

Sim, o lugar estava, de fato, quente! Talvez devesse descer a sala comunal e ficar por lá até esfriar a cabeça. Foi isso que fez.

- Harry? O que faz aqui há essa hora? – perguntou ao ver o garoto deitado no sofá.

- Não consegui dormir! E você, o que faz aqui?

- Hum... Tive um pesadelo – ele dirigiu seu olhar a Hermione, parecendo mais interessando – Mais um do tipo: feitiços estranhos, todesengel etc.

- Parece que estes sonhos estão ficando mais comuns em você do que em mim.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e se pos a pensar. Era fato que a cada sonho as coisas ficavam mais claras e agora ela podia jurar que já tinha visto o rosto magro do homem chamado de _ i Todesengel /i _ antes, talvez até mesmo em um livro.

Finalmente decidiu discutir aquilo com o namorado.

- Eu acho que sei quem é _ i Todesengel /i _...

Agora sim poderia se dizer que Harry estava, realmente, interessado no que escutava.

- Como?

- Acho que sei quem era o homem chamado de _ i Todesengel /i _!

- Quem? Como sabe?

- Eu ainda não sei direitinho quem é, mas vi o rosto dele e é um rosto muito familiar, que eu tenho certeza já ter visto antes.

- Em um livro?

- Talvez, mas acho que é de outro lugar...

- Aqui por Hogwarts?

- Provavelmente sim... Não sei, talvez tenha sido em um quadro ou coisa assim.

Harry abriu um sorriso feliz, adorava ver Hermione botando a cabeça pra funcionar. Era incrível como ela conseguia ficar linda pensativa.

- Ótimo, então já sabemos por onde começar a procurar!

Ela o encarou não acreditando no que dizia.

- Então você não acha que eu estou ficando louca?

- Ontem, quando você brigou com a Cho, eu diria que sim – disse divertido – Mas é claro que eu acredito em você.

- Ah Harry! Isso é tão bom – disse pulando no pescoço do namorado.

Ele a apertou ainda mais, sentia o cheiro maravilhoso do cabelo dela, o toque de suas peles o entorpecia.

Harry acabou deixando-se levar por aquele abraço gostoso, tanto que, ao sentir ela pressiona-lo contra o próprio corpo, acabou se "animando" demais. Não demorou a se afastar, tentando evitar que ela percebesse seu estado.

- Harry, você esta bem?

- Hã? Ah! - o garoto limpou a garganta tentando, em vão, não ficar vermelho – Estou ótimo.

- Ótimo, então vamos aproveitar a insônia e ver se achamos o dito cujo em algum livro?

- Quer ir à biblioteca há essa hora?

- Claro que não, é que tem um monte de livros que peguei naquele cofre no meu quarto.

- Quer que eu suba no seu quarto?

- Claro – disse pegando a mão dele – Vamos!

Enquanto era arrastado para o quarto de Hermione, Harry imaginava se conseguiria se controlar lá dentro, sozinho, com ela... Na verdade, ele ** b tinha /b ** que se controlar, a não ser que ela também quisesse, mas não podia apostar nisso.

_ i Incrível, não? /i _, perguntava a si mesmo, _ i Eu achava que amor era o que sentia pela Cho e agora quase enlouqueço quando a Mione esta por perto, não consigo evitar querer estar com ela constantemente. /i _

Novamente o medo e a insegurança se apossaram do rapaz. Ele provavelmente, alias, sem duvida alguma, não poderia mais viver sem tê-la ao seu lado, e mesmo quando as coisas pareciam um mar de rosas, era apenas porque eram os momentos em que se esquecia de Voldemort, que esquecia que o bruxo estava atrás dela.

Todas as vezes que pensava nisso a idéia de terminar com ela lhe parecia atraente, mas a memória das palavras e da determinação de Hermione em começar aquele relacionamento diferente o acalmava. Apesar de tudo, ele não se esquecia do fato de Voldemort ter matado os pais da garota, agora, mais do que nunca, tinha um motivo para reagir e lutar contra o bruxo, lutar para vencer.

Bem, isso não importava agora, já se encontrava sozinho com a namorada, trancados no quarto dela de madrugada, tinha que admitir que tinha outras preocupações.

- Bom, eu acho que sei por onde podemos começar – disse indo a uma das varias pequenas pilhas de livros que se encontravam por ali, todos organizados, exceto por alguns em cima de sua escrivaninha.

- Não lembro de tanta arrumação da ultima vez que estive aqui...

- É, eu tive que separar alguns livros pra detenção com a professora Sulliver, daí aproveitei pra organizar tudo.

- São esses? – perguntou Harry, sentando-se na cama dela e apontando para os livros sobre a escrivaninha.

- É.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Harry e calou-se, examinando as próprias mãos e parecendo pensativa.

Só então, com o rosto dela iluminado pelas velas do quarto, Harry pode notar a tristeza no rosto da jovem e os olhos marejados dela.

- O que foi? – indagou um Harry preocupado.

- Não foi nada – Hermione enxugou os olhos.

- Ah não, eu sei quando "não é nada", sei que agora é tudo – ela desviou o olhar – Pode me dizer qual é o problema... Acho que como seu namorado, tenho o direito de saber.

Era incrível como tinha orgulho de se intitular "namorado de Hermione Granger", sentia-se um idiota por isso.

- É que desde que meus pais morreram eu me sinto insegura, sinto medo de não conseguir seguir minha vida fora daqui – ela abriu os braços – Sinto medo de não conseguir ser uma auror, medo de não conseguir arranjar um lugar para morar e tocar a minha vida sozinha.

- Ei, você não vai mais estar sozinha, eu não vou mais desgrudar de você.

Ela sorriu, desprezando as lagrimas que agora percorriam seu rosto.

- Brigada, às vezes eu tenho medo de não conseguir ter uma vida como todo mundo, me formar, trabalhar, arranjar um lugar para morar, casar, ter filhos... Eu também quero tudo isso, como qualquer outra mulher, mas sinto que não conseguirei sem meus pais.

Harry, carinhosamente, tocou o rosto de Hermione, úmido pelas lagrimas.

- Eu não posso prometer que você vai ter uma vida normal já que nem eu tenho... Mas garanto que vai conseguir tudo isso, alias, nós vamos... Eu quero sair daqui com você Mione, eu quero me casar com você, eu quero ter filhos com você, um verdadeiro time de quadribol – ela sorriu timidamente, dando um tapinha no ombro dele e murmurando um "Harry!", repreendendo-o – Eu quero tudo isso ao sua lado, porque com você eu sei que é para sempre!

O moreno achou desnecessário mais palavras, apenas a beijou, mostrando o quão verdadeiras eram suas palavra e seus sentimentos.

Em meio ao beijo, que se intensificava, com as línguas brincando e os lábios sem se desgrudarem, Harry lentamente deitou Hermione de atravessado na cama, ficando por cima dela.

Sua "animação" tinha voltado, mas agora não se importava em deixá-la perceber isso, descolou seus lábios dos dela e a encontrou sorrindo.

- Harry... – chamou em um sussurrou, ela se julgava incapaz de produzir mais que aquilo.

Ainda com o rosto próximo a ela, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, ele respondeu:

- Diz...

- Quero te pedir uma coisa, mas você só deve fazer ** b só /b **se quiser.

Os dois agora se encontravam embriagados no perfume em do outro, sem pensar, sem raciocinar, apenas amando.

- Fala!

Ela corou furiosamente diante do sorriso malicioso do rapaz, se aproximou novamente e, depois de depositar um demorado selinho nos lábios de Harry, sem deixá-lo aprofundar, sussurrou seu pedido de maneira provocante no ouvido dele.

De imediato seu sorriso se alargou de orelha a orelha, sem perder o toque de malicia e desmanchar seu olhar maroto.

Hermione o encarava, esperando uma resposta.

Harry a beijou, respondendo a pergunta.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita depois disso.

Os dois passaram a noite trocando carinhos, se amando pela primeira vez, demonstrando de uma maneira que não deixaria mais duvidas, que se amavam intensamente e que tudo o que precisavam era estar juntos.

Ao final da noite aquele quarto já não se encontrava tão arrumado quanto antes, considerando as roupas de Harry e Hermione espalhadas pelo chão...


	15. Lapsos de Memória

Abriu os olhos, cansada.

Tudo o que viu foi a luz do dia invadir o quarto pela janela, o quarto, antes arrumado, agora se encontrava de cabeça para baixo. Suas roupas estavam jogadas ao chão junto as de Harry.

Harry! Sim, estava deitada em sua cama, sua cabeça deitada no peito do rapaz e seu corpo envolvido pelos braços dele.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Hermione sentiu-se segura, protegida, e realmente adorou aquela sensação.

- Mi? Acordada já? – perguntou Harry sonolento, afagando os cachos morenos dela.

- Sim, dormiu bem?

- Dormir não foi exatamente o que eu fiz durante a noite – disse malicioso – Mas sim! Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Ela o beijou carinhosamente.

- Bem, vamos levantar?

- Hum, preferia ficar mais um pouquinho com você aqui, é domingo mesmo...

- É, tem razão, mais um pouco não vai fazer mal.

- Eu não quis dizer mais um pouco, eu quis dizer o domingo inteiro – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Bem, até a hora da detenção, tudo bem.

- E depois eu durmo aqui!

- Enlouqueceu Harry? Noites como essa não vai poder ficar se repetindo assim, nós podemos ser expulsos se alguém descobre.

- Ok, ok... Eu ainda tenho tempo pra te convencer.

Aquele comentário corou Hermione e rendeu a Harry um tapa no peito nu.

- Ai, isso doeu!

- Era a intenção, agora, pega o jornal pra mim? – pediu, apontando a estante ao lado de Harry.

- Porque eu deveria?

- Porque eu vou ficar a tarde inteira aqui, só com você...

- Agora a proposta me pareceu interessante.

Ele sentou-se na cama para pegar o jornal, com os lençóis cobrindo seu corpo até a cintura, e depois voltou a se deitar e aconchegar a cabeça de Hermione em seu peito.

Ela abriu o jornal e começou a ler, com calma, todos os artigos, enquanto Harry fechava os olhos, tentando voltar a dormir.

- Por merlin – exclamou Hermione, subitamente.

- O que foi?

Harry abriu novamente os olhos e pode ver a expressão assustada da namorada.

- Olha isso Harry! – disse entregando-lhe o jornal comprado em Hogsmead – Fenômenos fisiológicos atacam o mundo bruxo.

- Estranho... Nunca tinha visto tanta tragédia natural em tão pouco tempo.

- Não são tragédias naturais Harry! Esses fenômenos devem se ataques de vampiros, gigantes, dementadores e até mesmo os comensais. O Primeiro-Ministro trouxa não deve estar querendo assustar a população, estão camuflando a situação.

Harry voltou a se deitar, dessa vez encarando o teto de maneira pensativa. Hermione se vira para o namorado, segurando o lençol a altura do busto, ela usava a outra mãos para acariciar os cabelos dele.

- Tenho que acabar com ele logo, não é? – diz incerto, sem encara-la.

- Nós temos Harry... Nós vamos – disse enfática.

O rapaz sorriu para a namorada e volta a fechar os olhos e acariciar os cabelos da mesma.

- Mione.

- Sim?

- Me promete uma coisa?

- Prometo!

- O que acha de...

- Desembucha Harry!

- O que acha de sair de Hogwarts e... Bem, promete que vamos sair de Hogwarts e nos casar? – pede carinhoso.

- Não acha que seriamos novos demais pra isso?

- Não... Eu tenho medo que alguma coisa aconteça... Quero aproveitar o máximo enquanto posso.

Hermione não consegue conter um sorriso feliz e logo confirma.

- Então eu prometo sim.

Harry acompanhou a morena, sorrindo também.

Ela virou-se para observar a expressão serena dele.

- Mas eu quero uma coisa em troca – seus olhos ameaçar marejar – Quero que prometa que não vai... Que não vai me deixar.

- Mione, eu não sei se...

- Só prometo se você prometer.

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento, mas logo consentiu.

- Ok, juro que não saio mais de perto de você.

Ela sorriu e o beijou, causando novamente aquela sensação de frio e quente, leve e pesado, azul e vermelho, céu e inferno.

Mais uma vez iniciaram aquela troca de carinhos que tanto lhes proporcionava felicidade. Não sabiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram trocando beijos e caricias, a única certeza que ambos tinham era que se amavam.

p

p

p - Oras Rony, nos estávamos... Er... Sabe, estávamos lá! – disse Hermione, apontando para sua direita, surpreendida pela pergunta do ruivo.

- Na janela?

- Claro que não... Na, na...

- Estávamos no jardim – respondeu Harry.

- Hum... É, lá eu não pensei em procurar vocês, mas vocês bem que não precisavam ter sumido desse jeito.

- Não reclame, nós não fazemos isso quando você some com a Luna – disse Hermione, sentindo-se vitoriosa ao ver o amigo corar.

- Eu não vi a Luna hoje o dia inteiro... O seboso deu um trabalho dos difíceis pra ela fazer. Foi o que ela e a Alyne passaram o dia fazendo na biblioteca.

Hermione suspirou, agradecendo a si mesma por já ter feito todos os deveres e não estar como Harry e Rony, que terminavam os deveres da semana.

- Bom, eu vou indo, ainda tenho que fazer detenção! – disse se levantando e recolhendo alguns livros sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Vem aqui – pediu Harry.

A morena riu divertida enquanto ia até o namorado.

Ele lhe deu um selinho carinhoso e aproveitou para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Te espero no seu quarto?

- Vai sonhando meu bem! – disse provocante.

Ela deu um rápido tchau para Rony e saiu apressada em direção a sala de DCAT.

Ao virar em um dos vários corredores, Hermione acabou trombando com alguém que vinha correndo da direção oposta.

- Ai! Vê se olha por onde anda.

- Cala boca sua sangue-ruim!

Ela levantou o olhar para encarar a pessoa que falava.

Draco Malfoy era a pessoa que se encontrava a sua frente. Ele segurava o braço direito com força, como se sentisse dor.

A morena rapidamente puxou o braço do garoto e novamente apalpou toda a extensão de pele pálida dele, vendo que não havia nenhum sinal de cicatriz ou sequer tatuagens.

- Você esta mesmo pirando de vez, né? – perguntou com desdém.

Sem responder ela se levantou, ajeitando os livros nos braços, e voltou a corrida em direção à sala da Profª Sulliver.

Um Malfoy confuso assistiu voltar a correr pelos corredores.

- Malfoy, o que faz aqui?

- Eu que perguntou Chang, que eu saiba você deveria estar na enfermaria se recuperando da surra que tomou da Granger.

- Estava, mas quis dar uma volta...

- Então me de licença, estou com pressa.

- Ai, vai estúpido, eu também tenho mais o que fazer.

Irritados, cada um seguiu por uma direção.

p

p - Trouxe o que pedi?

- Sim, aqui esta – disse Hermione, depositando os livros que havia separado sobre a mesa da professora.

- Ótimo, então acho que podemos começar – a mulher sorriu.

- Hã, por onde, exatamente, eu devo começar? – perguntou Hermione.

- Procure por dados de feitiços antigos nesses livros – disse apontando os que ela havia levado – Enquanto isso eu vou montando a aula. Procure achar os que eu possa usar como exemplo.

- Ok.

Hermione sentou-se no chão, dizendo ser melhor para analisar os livros. Ela começou a folhear um por um dos livros, anotando os nomes de feitiços que nunca ouvira antes em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, pretendia checar os nomes com a professora depois.

Alguns nomes de feitiços lhe despertou muita curiosidade, alguns ela chegou a passar por cima do receio de atrapalhar a professora para perguntar sobre o encantamento. A mulher sempre lhe respondia com um sorriso carinho e até mesmo maternal, voltando depois ao seu trabalho.

Hermione sentiu-se fascinada com aqueles livros, eram realmente muito bons. Um dos vários feitiços sobre os quais a morena nunca lera antes era um chamado i _Revelis /i _.

- Ah, esse não faz parte da magia antiga não, é apenas um feitiço que serve para revelar marcas, cicatrizes ou outras coisas do tipo que as pessoas escondem com magia, uma cicatriz causada por um acidente por exemplo, pode ser camuflada por um feitiços, o Revelis cancelaria o Feitiço de Ocultação.

- E é um feitiço fácil?

- Muito, é o inverso do i _effacir /i _- disse antes de voltar sua atenção aos pergaminhos a sua frente.

Vendo que a professora se maninha compenetrada em suas anotações, Hermione discretamente tirou a varinha do bolso, regaçou a manga do braço direito e apontou a varinha para a cicatriz.

- i _Effacir_ /i - sussurrou.

Uma fraca luz cor-de-rosa saiu da ponta de sua varinha e envolveu seu braço. Ao se dissipar, não havia mais nenhuma marca no braço da garota.

Pronto, agora poderia sentir-se melhor ao andar com uma blusa sem mangas, não tinha mais a tatuagem para atrair olhares.

- i _Revelis_ /i - murmurou, apontando novamente para o braço.

Uma outra luz, dessa vez um rosa bem mais claro envolveu toda a extensão do seu braço, fazendo novamente surgir a marca, no mesmo lugar onde estava antes.

O que, de fato, assustou Hermione foi uma manca negra que apareceu em sua mão. Esta não tinha forma, e parecia ter escorrido antes de secar. Logo abaixo dos dedos, mais ou menos no pulso, ela pode ver sangue, apesar de nenhum corte, havia sim um pouco de sangue já coagulado, como se tivesse sido esfregado nela.

- Srta. Granger, se machucou?

- Hã? Ah, não, não se preocupe professora, é só tinta vermelha... Eu... Eu me sujei com o tinteiro do Rony.

A professora sorriu e voltou a observar os papeis.

- Lumus – disse baixo, ascendendo uma luz na ponta de sua varinha.

Só com essa iluminação Hermione pôde notar a forma que tinha a mancha negra em sua mão, ela parecia ter sido borrada.

i _Malfoy..._ /i , pensou, tocando novamente o braço com a varinha, conjurando o feitiço de i _effacir_ /i e sumindo com todas as marcas de seu braço.

Com a cabeça a mil, Hermione voltou a vasculhar os livros a procura de feitiços antigos, sentindo dificuldade agora.

Foi folheando rapidamente um desses livros que Hermione se deparou com uma palavra estranha, uma palavra que já ouvira antes, que parecia ser o nome de um feitiço, mas acima de tudo, uma palavra que, ao ser lida, provocou uma forte pontada de dor na cabeça da morena seguida de uma seqüência confusa de flashs.

_p _

_p _

_i – Como você é idiota – exclamou com desdém – Me diga, achou realmente que iria conseguir me matar?_

– _Granger... Como, como você? – ele olhava assustado para a garota que agora tinha um porte diferente e um tom de vitória na voz._

– _Granger? É esse o nome da minha herdeira? – perguntou mais para si mesma do que para o bruxo – Ah sim, eu posso ver na mente dela, Hermione Granger é seu nome._

– _Herdeira? Você... Não, não pode ser, é apenas uma lenda – exclamou confuso._

– _A lenda esta prestes a se tornar realidade._

– _Você, você é... Elizabeth?_

– _Helen Elizabeth Rhys – completou – Ora, justo você, herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, deveria me conhecer melhor do que ninguém._

_p _

– _Estupefaça – berrou furioso._

– _Desipare Incatatum – gritou fazendo um gesto com as mãos._

_Em poucos segundos o feitiços se dissipou no ar._

– _Vejo que sabe usar magia antiga – Voldemort disse apontando a varinha para ela – Bom pra você, os feitiços antigos são muito poderosos. Avada Kedavra._

– _Sei usar magia nova também, basta olhar nas memórias dessa garota – disse desviando das faíscas – Expeliarmus._

_Logo o feitiço atingiu o bruxo e sua varinha voou longe._

– _Sua..._

– _Calado – disse gesticulando, em seguida uma luz saiu da garganta de Voldemort e foi até a mão da bruxa, onde se transformou em uma pedra rosa._

_O bruxo tentou completar a frase, mas a sua voz não saia._

– _Desculpe – disse fingindo arrependimento – Fui obrigada a retirar sua voz, ela já estava me incomodando._

_p _

_O centauros avançavam furiosos pelo chão, enquanto as companheiras voadoras cortavam os ares velozmente em sua direção._

_A garota já não conseguia enxergar direito, já que a palavra, juntamente com os outros estranhos desenhos, tampava a maior parte do seu campo de visão. Ela estendeu a mão para frente tentando tocar os símbolos, mas nesse exato momento, todos desapareceram, e uma voz ecoou, gritando, pela sua cabeça._

– _Glacius! – gritou junto com a voz, sem hesitar._

_Logo, um vento frio invadiu o lugar, indo rápido e forte em direção aos inimigos. No começo, nada parecia acontecer, mas com o passar de algum tempo, as arvores que davam entrada à floresta foram cobertas por uma massa branca, os centauros começaram a diminuir a velocidade do galope, e as harpias perderam altitude. Pouco depois, as abeis voadoras despencaram do céu e caíram pesadamente no chão e os centauros pararam seu galope, parecendo paralisados._

_O vento cessou e logo tudo ficou em silencio, o hipogrifo já estava se pé, se debatendo e tirando de cima do corpo, o que parecia ser neve._

_O tempo agora estava frio de forma que parecia cortar sua pele como finas navalhas, a garota recolheu os braços se abraçando, com os lábios tremendo, mas sem saber dizer ao certo, se por frio, ou se por estar ligeiramente assustada._

_p /i _

_p _

- Glacius? – perguntou a si mesma.

Aos poucos tudo começava a fazer sentido. A perda de memória, a forma como agira com Voldemort e depois com Cho. De repente as peças daquele quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar.

- Perfeito Srta. Granger, o i _Glacius_ /i é um ótimo exemplo de feitiço antigo, alias, vejo que já anotou muitos nomes. – disse Profª Sulliver.

Só então Hermione se lembrara onde estava, com quem e fazendo o que. Decidiu aproveitar de sua companhia para descobrir mais sobre tudo aquilo.

- Professora?

- Sim?

- Esse i Glacius /i ... Se é uma forma de magia antiga, antão deve ser bem difícil de conjura-lo, certo?

- Hoje em dia consideramos impossível, mas na época em que a magia antiga era praticada com facilidade, mais ou menos nos anos em que esta escola foi criada, _i Glacius /i _era um feitiços capaz de congelar tudo em um raio de dois quilômetros da pessoa que o conjurava. Havia lendas sobre bruxos que conseguiam transformar o verão em inverno com esse feitiço, hoje em dia sabemos que isso não era possível.

- A senhora sabe quanto poderoso um bruxo deve ser para usá-lo?

A mulher lançou um olhar desconfiado a Hermione.

- Porque pergunta?

- Er, nada... Só curiosidade.

A mulher sorriu.

- Já esta tarde e a Srta. já fez um ótimo trabalho aqui, acho melhor que vá se deitar, caso contrario não acorda para nossa aula amanha – disse maternalmente.

- Esta bem... Eu deixo os livros aqui?

- Não, pode levá-los, assim poderá pesquisar sobre mais alguns feitiços antigos e depois ainda darei outra pesquisa que poderá fazer com estas mesma referencias.

A morena assentiu dando seu melhor sorriso forçado, enquanto recolhia os livros, ainda pensando nos flash de memória que havia recuperado e sobre a mancha negra no braço.

- Boa noite professora.

- Boa noite Srta. Granger.

Hermione saiu apressada, rumando em direção à sala comunal.

Ela definitivamente não estava bem. Desde que lera sobre o feitiços a poucos minutos sua cabeça latejava, como se esforçasse para se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não conseguisse.

Ao virar em mais um corredor, sentiu um forte dor na barriga, como se alguém a tivesse chutado. Hermione contraiu-se de dor e ajoelhou no chão, deixando os livros caírem no chão.

Seus braços começaram a adormecerem, enquanto sua vista ficava turva e logo melhorava, repetindo a seqüência seguidamente.

Ao sentir-se endurecer como pedra, a morena apenas avistou um vulto no final do corredor, e em seguida deixou-se desmoronar, perdendo a consciência antes de sentir seu corpo tocar o chão.

p

p

p center /center  
p

p

p - Rony, você viu a Hermione?

- Não, ela não foi cumprir detenção? – perguntou Rony, dando mais atenção a partida de Xadrez que disputava com Gina.

Harry, que descera do quarto de Hermione, sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- É, mas a essa hora ela já devia ter chegado. Já esta tarde e a detenção já deveria ter terminado.

- Vai ver que a Profª. Sulliver acabou dando mais trabalho do que a Mione esperava... – Gina especulou vagamente, mantendo a concentração nas jogadas de Rony – Xeque!

- Hum, pode ser que...

- Xeque-mate! – gritou Gina eufórica.

- Eu quero uma revanche!

- Outra? Você já perdeu duas partidas.

- E ganhei uma! – protestou Rony.

Harry bufou, irritado. Os dois não estavam nem ouvindo o que ele dizia. Nervoso, ele se levantou e foi até o buraco do retrato.

- Vou ver se a acho – disse, já sem esperar que algum dos dois respondesse.

Vendo que Gina e Rony estavam mais interessados em começar outra partida de Xadrez, Harry deixou o lugar a procura de Hermione.

Aquela hora todos os alunos já deviam estar dormindo, Harry teve cuidado ao virar em cada corredor, já que Filch deveria estar a procura de "_ i delinqüentes juvenis /i _".

Os corredores estavam escuros e silenciosos de tal maneira, que a chuva que caia nos jardins parecia mais barulhenta.

"_ i Chuva, isso esta mais pra uma tempestade /i _", pensou Harry, vendo a luz forte dos relâmpagos invadir o castelo pelas janelas e dar um "quê" de horror no lugar, deixando a noite mais sombria.

Durante os primeiros 20 minutos que andou procurando por Hermione, harry não achou a namorada em lugar nenhum. A chuva começava a piorar cada vez mais e ele estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado.

- Profª. Sulliver? – chamou em frente à porta da professora.

Não demorou a ouvir o barulho da porta sendo destrancada.

- Sr. Potter? O que faz aqui? – perguntou a professora, parada a sua frente – Deveria estar dormindo! Sabia que eu poderia te dar uma detenção por estar aqui a essa hora?

- Desculpe professora, estou à procura da Mione. Vim ver e ela estava aqui.

- A Srta. Granger? Não, ela já terminou a detenção e já foi embora a cerca de 30 minutos.

- estranho, ela não apareceu lá na sala comunal.

- Espere um segundo – a professora adentrou a sala e, em questão de minutos, estava de volta – Pronto, vamos. Vou te ajudar a procurá-la.

Harry assentiu e saiu a procura de Hermione, dessa vez com a companhia da Profª. Sulliver.

A cada minutos que se passava a chuva parecia ficar mais forte, o som estrondoso dos trovões era ouvido por toda Hogwarts e a luz dos relâmpagos era a única coisa que iluminava os lugares que o _i Lumus /i _das varinhas de Harry e Alison não alcançava.

Entretanto, nem os trovões foram suficientes para encobrir um grito de horror, que chegou alto aos ouvidos de Harry.

Sem nada dizer, o garoto se pos a correr em direção ao local de origem daquele som, com a Profª. Sulliver em seu encalço.

Não demoraram a deparar com os professores de Hogwarts, parados em volta de alguma coisa que parecia os horrorizar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Alison a Profª. Sprout.

- Uma aluna foi atacada!

Harry gelou por completo. Sem esperar mais começou a empurrar quem estava a sua frente, no intuito de confirmar sua suspeita.

Ao chegar ao centro da roda, não foi Hermione que ele achou, como temia. A pessoa que estava ali era Padma Patil, desfalecia no chão, ela tinha o corpo ensangüentado e completamente arranhado, como se um animal a tivesse atacado.

- Levem ela para a enfermaria, ela não esta morta, esta apenas em choque. – disse Madame Pomfrey

- Sr. Potter, melhor voltar ao seu dormitório. – disse Profª. Sulliver.

- Mas professora, e a mione?

- É uma garota esperta, já deve ter voltado à sala comunal da grifinória enquanto procurávamos por ela.

Harry assentiu vendo todos os professores seguirem madame Pomfrey até a enfermaria. Quando já estava sozinho voltou a analisar o lugar onde Padma fora encontrada.

As paredes estavam lascadas, indicando que a corvinal deveria ter resistido e lutado contra seu agressor. No centro do corredor havia uma poça de sangue e, banhado nessa mistura de sangue com a água que entrava em abundancia pelas janelas, estava um pequeno objeto cintilante.

Só ao pegar o objeto nas mãos notou que era um colar, igual ao que dera a Hermione de aniversário, igual ao que carregava no pescoço.

Uma possibilidade assustadora passou pela sua cabeça e quando voltou a pensar, já corria de volta a sala comunal.

- Harry, a Hermione já voltou, ela... – disse Rony, vendo o amigo passar reto em direção ao quarto da namorada – Eu hein! Que pressa;

- Hermione! – chamou Harry, entrando de supetão no quarto da morena.

- Harry, não grite, a minha cabeça...

- Hermione, você está bem? Está machucada? – perguntava Harry, sua voz tinha um "quê" de desespero.

Antes que a garota pudesse responder, se viu envolvida pelos braços do namorado, que apalpava seu corpo desesperadamente, como se procurasse por alguma coisa.

- Eu estou bem... O que aconteceu?

Harry sorriu parecendo aliviado, subiu as mão a face da namorada.

- Que bom que está tudo bem... Por um momento eu achei que... Achei que pudesse estar como a Padma – dizia ofegante.

- Harry, acalme-se – Hermione pegou os braços do namorado e obrigou-o a sentar-se em sua cama – Me diz o que aconteceu? Porque todo esse alvoroço?

- A Padma foi atacada.

- Como assim atacada?

- Atacada oras... Os professores acharam o corpo dela todo ensangüentado, eu estava te procurando e acabei vendo ela lá.

- Que horror!

- O pior foi pensar que você também pudesse ter sido atacada, quase fui a loucura quando achei o seu colar jogado no chão.

Hermione levou a mão no peito, só então notando que o colar que ganhara de Harry não estava lá.

- Meu colar... Você, você o achou perto da Padma?

- Debaixo dela – disse estendo a mão, onde reluzia a jóia, molhada pelo que Hermione presumiu ser sangue – Achei que tivesse sido atacada também.

Os olhos castanhos dela, antes baixos encarando o cristal tingido de vermelho na mão de Harry, agora levantaram-se transbordando em medo e desespero.

- E se fui eu que a ataquei? E se o meu colar estava lá porque eu fui a responsável? – perguntou mais a si mesma do que a Harry.

- Do que está falando?

- Harry, hoje eu tive alguns flashs de memória, era como se eu me lembrasse das situações que ficaram em branco na minha cabeça, como, por exemplo, de como escapei de Voldemort.

- Mas isso não tem nada haver.

- Talvez tenha! – ela se levantou da cama e começou a andar nervosa pelo quarto – Eu agi de maneira agressiva em todos esses momentos dos quais me esqueço depois... Quando saí da sala da professora Sulliver eu senti uma dor de cabeça descomunal e depois disso só me lembro de acordar no chão do meu quarto.

- O que você...?

- Harry... – ela andava pra lá e pra cá, nervosa, com os olhos marejados – E se fui eu que a ataquei, como fiz com a Cho... E se fui eu que quase matei a Padma?

O garoto se levantou, a fez parar de andar daquela maneira, e a abraçou com firmeza, passando confiança e tranqüilizando-a.

- Calma, você não fez nada disso.

Hermione chorava com sua cabeça aconchegada no peito de Harry.

- Eu não sei mais quem eu sou... Não sei do que sou capaz...

- Calma, você só está nervosa com esse últimos acontecimentos... Esse ano não começou nada bom pra você, eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Tenho medo – admitiu sincera – Medo de ser a pessoa que...

- Olha, não diz mais isso não ta, nem ao menos pense nisso. Não foi você.

- Mas e o colar?

- Deve ter... Sei lá, você deve ter o deixado cair no mesmo lugar onde pouco depois a Padma foi atacada.

Ela deitou novamente a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, dando uma risada amarga.

- Seria coincidência demais...

Harry não saberia mais o que dizer se ela continuasse insistindo. Sabia que Hermione nunca faria algo do tipo, não tinha nada contra Padma Patil, porém a situação poderia ter controvérsias, os fatos pareciam estar contra a namorada.

Certo de que ela nunca faria algo do tipo, Harry resolveu calá-la, beijando-a antes que pudesse completar a frase, enquanto a encaminhava para a cama dela.

Ela só foi notar quando estava deitada na cama, beijando-o de maneira provocante e desesperada.

Harry aplicou o máximo de carinho e amor naquele gesto, agradecendo a deus por não ter feito besteira.

- Será que você só pensa nisso? – Hermione perguntou claramente mais calma, arriscando colocar um tom de divertimento na voz, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem vermelhos.

- Se " _i nisso /i_ " for amassos na minha namorada... Sim! – disse tirando a camisa antes de voltar a beijá-la.

**Olhaaa  
Eu EXIGO que vcs comentem, seja no orkut, aqui, onde for, mas comentem, ok?**

**bjs  
;**


	16. Equivocos

Os dias que seguiram aquela noite de domingo, em que Padma Patil fora atacada, foram de total desespero.

A notícia não demorou a se espalhar pelo colégio e Dumbledore se ocupava respondendo cartas de pais preocupados.

Os alunos estavam realmente assustados, alguns chegavam a especular ser obra de Voldemort. No entanto, não era isso que tanto preocupava Harry durante aquela semana. O que realmente o preocupava era Hermione.

Desde a noite do domingo Hermione andava estranha, estava sempre distraída, agia de maneira mais agressiva.

Várias vezes Harry se pegava imaginando o que ela pretendia, mas sempre se convencia de que a morte dos pais dela e o choque do recente seqüestro eram os motivos que justificavam esse comportamento.

- Vamos Rony! – chamou Hermione irritada.

Ela e Harry esperavam pelo amigo na saída do salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Calma, que estresse hein? – reclamou o ruivo, juntando-se aos amigos.

- Francamente Rony, paciência tem limites! – exclamou andando apressada pra aula de DCAT.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Rony a Harry, sem deixar a amiga ouvir.

Harry apenas deu de ombros, pensativo, e alcançou a namorada.

Não era a primeira vez que Hermione agia daquela maneira, fizera da mesma forma no dia que brigara com Cho e, desde domingo, aquele comportamento se tornara mais freqüente.

- Mione, porque você está assim... Agressiva? – indagou Harry preocupado, mantendo em si uma pontada de irritação.

- Eu estou completamente normal.

- Não, não está... Em certas horas você está super carinhosa comigo, conversando animada com a Gina... No segundo seguinte você fica gritando e reclamando... O que foi? – perguntou segurando seu braço com força, tentando afastar aquela sensação ruim de suspeita.

Ela tremeu.

- Harry... Desculpe – ela pareceu relaxar o corpo e aceitou um abraço do namorado – Desde aquela confusão com a Padma eu me sinto estranha... Há certas coisas que eu não consigo me lembrar de ter feito ou dito... Às vezes sinto um gosto estranho na boca e... Bem, hoje de manha eu achei cabelo em cima da minha cama, acho que está caindo... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

- Calma – disse Harry, confortando-a – Vamos a aula, quando terminar podemos conversar com a Profª. Sulliver, ela vai poder nos explicar tudo e você vai ver que a história da Padma foi só um ataque de animal ou coisa assim, o que acha?

Hermione sorriu confirmando e acompanhou Harry até a sala de DCAT.

Aquela aula foi, definitivamente, diferente. Hermione ajudou a Profª. Sulliver em quase tudo, exemplificando feitiços e facilitando explicações.

Se Hermione antes já gostava das aulas de DCAT, agora elas eram suas preferidas. Pelo menos era o que se presumia diante da sua animação ao ajudar Alison a explicar a difícil matéria que Magia Antiga era. A aula inteira chegou a render 30 pontos para a Grifinória.

Ao fim dos dois tempos de DCAT, Harry e Hermione não demoram a explicar as crises de memória e os momentos de agressividade de Hermione a Alison.

- Então você acha que pode ser a responsável por aquele ataque? – concluiu a professora.

- Eu já disse pra ela que isso é loucura – Harry apressou-se em dizer.

- Eu não pensei na possibilidade de ser uma pessoa que fez aquilo, mas a tese da Srta. Granger faz certo sentido... – disse pensativa.

- Mas...

- Sr. Potter, queira acreditar ou não, a Srta. Granger poderia muito bem fazer isso.

- Estamos dizendo que, no caso, são seria minha intensão – Hermione disse com veemência.

- Desculpe se dei a entender uma possível acusação, não foi minha intensão – disse serena – Apenas quis dizer que, considerando um sonambulismo ou algo assim, a senhorita poderia ter atacado a Srta. Patil, ainda que não propositalmente.

Um silêncio desagradável e constrangedor se abateu sobre o lugar. Harry, diante do nervosismo da namorada, resolveu terminar aquele "bate papo", que só servira para confundi-la ainda mais.

- Bem, eu acho que é melhor irmos agora – disse se levantando e pegando a mão de Hermione.

- Já? – indagou Alison carinhosa.

- Sim, nós temos aula agora.

Harry despediu-se, imitando Hermione, e arrastou a namorada para fora da sala.

Para o alívio de Harry, Hermione se manteu calada e, sem nada comentar, despediu-se com um selinho e partiu para a aula de Runas Antigas.

p 

p 

p Aquela aula foi, na opinião de Hermione, particularmente chata. A voz do professor já estava começando a irritá-la profundamente.

Ela teria continuado a praguejar aquela aula desinteressante se a porta da sala não tivesse se aberto bruscamente, revelando o olhar assustado da Profª. McGonagal.

- Professor Vector, preciso de um imenso favor seu – exclamou exasperada.

- O que quiser... Algum problema Minerva?

- Depois conversamos sobre isso, no momento preciso apenas que o senhor me confirme a presença de todos os alunos. – disse parecendo apressada.

- Oh... Estão todos aqui, sem exceção – ele pareceu refletir por um momento e depois retificou – Bem... Exceto pela Srta. Granger, que se atrasou cerca de quinze minutos, mas chegou.

No segundo seguinte todas as atenções se voltaram para Hermione. Ela sentiu seu rosto arder em vergonha.

- Srta. Granger! – disse McGonagal em tom interrogativo, pedindo por uma explicação.

- Eu estava conversando com a professora Sulliver, o Harry estava comigo – justificou-se.

- Queira fazer o favor de me acompanhar Srta. Granger.

A menina olhou para o professor em busca de apoio, mas tendo este apenas consentido, ela arrumou seu material dentro da mochila de qualquer jeito e saiu da sala sob os olhares desconfiados dos outros alunos.

- Sabe Srta. Granger, acabamos de descobrir, na verdade há uma meia hora, um outro aluno desmaiado no meio do corredor.

- Que horror! Outro ataque? – exclamou horrorizada.

- Aparentemente foi sim um outro ataque, no entanto, dessa vez nós duvidamos que tenha sido culpa de algum animal.

- Está insinuando que foi um aluno? Eu não acho que um aluno pudess...

- O tempo que a Srta. esteve "sumida" coincide exatamente com o período de tempo em que se decorreu o ataque.

- Está me acusando de ter atacado alguém que eu nem sei quem é? – indagou perplexa.

- Se a carapuça lhe serviu... No entanto, se foi você eu prefiro que me conte ao invéz de ter que te acusar – disse séria, olhando-a por cima dos óculos, já estavam em frente a sua sala – O aluno atacado foi Edward Cloote, sexto ano da Lufa-lufa.

- Porque eu o atacaria? Professora, eu estive com o Harry e a professora Sulliver.

Minerva suspirou pesadamente.

- Nesse caso... – tornou a dizer. – Bem, eu acho que chamarei mais alguns alunos e professores, se esteve mesmo com o Sr. Potter e a Profª. Sulliver eles comprovarão.

- Ótimo – disse com raiva – Posso voltar para a aula?

- Pode, por volta das 17 horas, passe no meu escritório – a menina se virou para sair – Srta. Granger – disse, chamando a atenção de Hermione – Se tem a consciência limpa, não se preocupe.

Hermione sorriu ironicamente e seguiu de volta para a aula.

Depois daquela conversa desagradável com McGonagal, ficara claro que a professora tinha certa desconfiança pela garota, e na hora do almoço, quando a notícia do ataque se espalhou, os boatos começaram a correr.

Apesar de ter conhecimento que, de certa forma, tivesse motivos para duvidar da sua índole, Hermione se assustou ao saber que alguns dos vários boatos envolviam seu nome. Principalmente os criados por alunos que haviam presenciado a cena com McGonagal na aula de Runas Antigas.

Depois de comentar a história com Rony, Gina e Harry, que nada comentaram, ela acabou optando por esperar a hora marcada chegar, na beira do lago, onde poderia refletir.

Harry insistira para ir junto e ela não pestanejou em aceitar a proposta.

- A Minerva me chamou na sala dela hoje de tarde – revelou Harry após um longo momento de silêncio.

- Ela disse que faria isso... – respondeu vagamente - Como foi?

- Normal – disse dando os ombros e abraçando-a – Fez só um monte de perguntas.

A morena sorriu encarando o horizonte e depois levantou o olhar para Harry.

- Sabe... Eu cheguei à conclusão que era loucura tudo o que disse, eu estou com a consciência limpa... Sei que não fiz nada.

- E não fez! – afirmou antes de sorrir e beijar a namorada.

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Você confia em mim, não confia?

Harry quis que a resposta saísse rápida e clara, mas por um motivo que desconhecia sua voz falhou.

Será que não confiava nela? Não, claro que confiava.

- Confio... – disse por fim – Confio cegamente.

Ela sorriu novamente.

Era tão bom estar com ele. Harry lhe passava uma segurança que ninguém mais conseguia. Ele era perfeito... Perfeito para ela.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Hermione disse, dando-lhe um selinho carinhoso.

- Sabia, mas é sempre bom ouvir você dizer isso olhando nos meus olhos.

Ela sorriu ainda mais e se ajeitou no colo dele, pegando seu rosto com carinho e obrigando-o a mirar-lhe os olhos.

- Eu te amo, Harry Potter – disse feliz.

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas a beijou com desejo.

Segura pelos braços do namorado, Hermione se deitou na grama, sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dele, Ele pressionava seu corpo contra o da namorada. Sua mente dizia para parar, seu corpo pedia mais.

Os dois só não aprofundaram mais aquela cena de carinho e amor porque alguém os interrompeu limpando a garganta em uma imitação perfeita de Umbridge.

- Mione – chamou Alyne – A Profª. McGonagal está te chamando.

- Você estava lá? – perguntou nervosa.

- Estava sim.

Hermione sorriu nervosa para o namorado e lhe deu um selinho.

- Te vejo depois na sala comunal! – disse Harry, acompanhando a namorada até a entrada do castelo.

Hermione não demorou a se despedir dele e foi o mais rápido que pôde a sala de McGonagal.

- Professora? – chamou pondo a cabeça para dentro da sala.

Minerva, que até então lia alguns pergaminhos, levantou um olhar a Hermione e indicou a cadeira.

A morena entrou e fechou a porta com cuidado, sentando-se na cadeira indicada pela professora, logo em seguida.

- Então, qual o problema? – perguntou receosa.

- Bem, eu vou poupar o seu tempo Srta. Granger e tentarei ser direta.

Hermione nada disse, apenas concordou.

- Acredito que se lembre de nossa conversa hoje de manhã.

- Não dá pra esquecer...

- Pois então, eu chamei vários alunos e professores e as conclusões não foram as que eu esperava. – disse a professora.

Hermione se ajeitou na cadeira.

- O que exatamente a senhora concluiu?

- Bem, a sua versão da história de hoje de manhã foi contestada. A Profª. Sulliver, por exemplo, disse que entre o horário que saiu da sala dela e o horário que chegou à aula de Runas antigas teve um espaço de tempo de 30 minutos.

- Sim, mas...

- O Sr. Potter também contou uma historia contraditória a sua, embora fosse a mais parecida. Segundo ele, vocês não demoraram mais de 5 minutos para se despedirem depois que saíram da sala da Profª. Sulliver.

- Professora, eu não sei como me atrasei, corri o máximo que pude. – explicou calma.

- A sua versão não tem sentido Srta. Granger... Você teve um período de 25 minutos vagos, nenhum outro aluno o teve, todos estavam em aulas. Não me leve a mal, mas sou obrigada a acreditar na hipótese sugerida pelo Prof. Snape.

- Pelo prof. Snape? Professora, ele daria a vida pra me expulsar daqui... Junto com Harry e Rony, inclusive. – o tom calmo de Hermione sumira completamente, agora ela começava a retrucar com certa aspereza e impaciência.

- Os próprios amigos do Sr. Cloote relataram discussões feias que você protagonizou com ele. Disseram, sem saber o objetivo da conversa, que não hesitariam em acusar você, principalmente por terem conhecimento do seu atraso na aula de Runas... Ao que me parece um deles freqüentava a aula com você.

- Isso é loucura – exclamou indignada – Eu nem cheguei a conhecê-lo.

- Outra coisa que depõe contra a honestidade de suas palavras – prosseguiu sem ouvi-la – E o fato de sua correntinha ter sido encontrada no local do primeiro ataque... O Sr. Potter encarou como um possível ataque a você, mas convenhamos que este fato possa ser visto com outros olhos.

- Eu não acredito que a senhora está disposta a acreditar que eu fiz isso.

Minerva suspirou lançando-lhe um olhar severo que Hermione ignorou.

- Eu não a julgarei, Alvo o fará quando estiver desocupado... Estou apenas levantando hipóteses a pedido dele.

Ofendida com a desconfiança da professora, Hermione se levantou bruscamente.

- Srta. Granger, queira se acalmar.

- Acalmar? Oras, eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo isso... acusações sem o menor fundamento.

- Convenhamos que elas têm determinado fundamento...

- Pois então fique com seus fundamentos para você, eu me recuso a ouvir mais uma palavra dessa conversa.

McGonagal tentou dizer alguma coisa que Hermione não chegou a ouvir, quando deu por si já havia batido a porta da sala da professora com violência e agora corria para a sala comunal.

p 

p 

Mais de uma semana se passou desde o ataque a Edward Cloote, o rapaz ainda estava na enfermaria; seu caso fora ainda pior que o de Padma.

Esta, por outro lado, já havia saído da ala hospitalar, agora usava apenas uma faixa na cintura, tampando o mais profundo dos cortes, que ainda não cicatrizara.

Hermione, porém, sentia-se capaz de afirmar que os ataques acabaram por causar tantos ferimentos nela quanto nas duas vítimas.

Ela encontrava-se em uma situação extremamente desagradável. Minerva McGonagal era uma, das várias pessoas, que lançava olhares furtivos e desconfiados a ela.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira o Sol parecia não ter vontade de nascer. Escondido por várias nuvens, o astro apenas projetava uma luz fraca no céu, dando a este um tom cinza carregado de tristeza.

O dia estava frio, sem ventos, mas ainda assim uma brisa fraca e gelada lhe soprava a face, enquanto descia para os dois primeiros tempos com Snape.

As aulas de poções nunca haviam sido tão horríveis como aquelas. Snape parecia estar se dedicando unicamente a passar indiretas desagradáveis a Hermione, diante de toda a classe.

Além dos ataques, o professor chegou a insinuar qualquer coisa sobre roubo de poções polissuco, embora Hermione achasse que isso era apenas uma mentira para acusá-la de roubo, além de já fazê-lo em relação aos ataques.

Era difícil não dar atenção às provocações de Snape, que parecia sentir-se satisfeito em ver a morena corar a cada comentário maldoso.

O dia passou demasiado rápido e antes do que esperava, Hermione há passava a limpo algumas das últimas anotações na biblioteca.

Já tinha avisado Gina que não iria jantar, queria apenas terminar o trabalho e voltar para o dormitório da monitoria, na sala comunal.

A ruiva não gostou da idéia, mas por fim, prometeu avisar Harry da ausência da amiga.

- Srta. Granger, eu preciso fechar a biblioteca. – reclamou Madame Pince.

- Desculpe. – disse recolhendo o material e correndo à sala comunal.

Lá a garota se deparou com Parvati, sentada em frente à lareira.

- Parvati? O que faz aqui? – Hermione estranhou.

- Avisei a Profª. McGonagal que não iria jantar, estou com o estomago ruim.

- Hum... Bem, eu vou subir... Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

p 

p - O que? – Harry indagou incrédulo. – Ela está sem comer a um tempão, se continuar assim vai acabar doente.

- Concordo, mas tente convencer Hermione Granger. – disse Gina, em tom divertido.

- Eu vou subir agora mesmo!

- Harry, larga de ser chato. Ela já deve ter dormido.

- Não estou sendo chato, só não quero que ela tenha uma anemia, para completar a série de problemas que anda enfrentando.

Gina suspirou pesadamente e voltou a comer.

O jantar foi tranqüilo se descontassem as reclamações de Harry, este falou tanto que acabou por não ir atrás da namorada.

Depois de alguns avisos sem muita importância, de McGonagal, os alunos começaram a voltar para suas respectivas salas comunais.

- A Mione ta mal mesmo... – comentava Gina, voltando com Harry e Rony à sala da Grifinória.

- Essa história de ser a principal suspeita dos ataques está acabando com ela.

- O que você acha? – perguntaram Gina e Rony.

Harry lançou um olhar incrédulo aos dois irmãos.

- Ela... Bem... É obvio que ela é inocente, vocês imaginam a Hermione fazendo isso?

Eles viraram mais um corredor e Harry pôde notar que os olhares de Rony e Gina se assustaram.

- Não, eu vejo. – responderam os dois.

Harry se virou e deparou com a cena que o fez paralisar.

Longe dali, no final daquele corredor, o moreno via duas pessoas, uma deitada no chão com uma expressão de terror e medo, a outra apontava a varinha com um olhar impiedoso e maligno.

Era Hermione que estava lá, em pé, rindo da dor que causava em Pansy Parkinson.

Por um momento o maior sentimento a correr pelas veias de Harry foi a indignação, mas em questão de segundos isso se transformou numa raiva que contaminou todo seu corpo, de maneira que, quando voltou a si, já andava a passos largos em direção a Hermione.

- Hermione, você enlouqueceu? – perguntou furioso.

Esta, sorriu maliciosamente e virou o corredor. Harry correu atrás dela, mas ela já havia desaparecido em meio à escuridão que banhava o lugar.

- Eu não acredito que é ela quem está fazendo isso! – exclamou Gina, horrorizada.

- Levem a Pansy para enfermaria, eu vou atrás dela. – Harry determinou.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, o garoto correu para a sala comunal.

Não sabia se Hermione estaria lá, mas precisava de uma explicação, precisava... Bem, era estranho para ele pensar assim, mas tinha que admitir que sentia necessário brigar com ela,discutir... Ele precisava gritar.

Entrou lá como um raio, parando de chofre ao ver Parvati sentada próxima à lareira, com uma expressão extremamente tranqüila.

- Parvati – ele chamou ofegante.

Ela se virou e, por um breve momento, o encarou sem dizer nada.

- Ah, é você... Oi Harry.

- Você viu a Hermione?

- Sim, ela... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está todo nervoso, falando de um jeito estranho.

- Eu... – ele suspirou – Você a viu?

- Sim, ela chegou e foi direto para o dormitório dela. Sabe, eu também queria ter um dormitório só para mim, ia ser tão...

Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de deixar a grifinória falando sozinha, foi o mais rápido que pôde ao quarto da namorada, escancarando a porta com um estrondo ao chegar lá.

Hermione estava deitada na cama, com as mãos na cabeça, mas ao ouvir o estrondo que resultou do chute que Harry dera na porta, levantou-se rapidamente, e lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

- Harry, o que você...?

- O que você pretende afinal? – ele perguntou furioso. – Porque mentiu para mim?

- Como? Eu... Como assim, menti para você? – perguntou confusa.

- Ah Hermione, não seja cínica, você viu bem que eu te peguei no flagra... E não me venha com essa história de desmaios, dor de cabeça e "_ i o que esta acontecendo comigo /i _", porque isso não cola mais.

- Harry, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando... E se você pudesse parar de gritar, seria muito conveniente.

- Do que eu estou falando? Está bem, se você precisa que eu te conte eu vou te falar... Acabou de acontecer outro ataque e a responsável por ele foi você! - gritou. – Não duvido que tenha cometido os outros.

Ela se levantou da cama com uma expressão incrédula e foi até ele.

- Harry, de todas as pessoas que podiam suspeitar de mim, você era a última que eu imaginava me dizendo essas coisas. – disse ofendida.

Ela tinha um tom de voz calmo e sereno, porém triste, sua voz estava rouca, não parecia que há poucos minutos atrás estava torturando uma pessoa e dando boas gargalhadas disso.

- Não faça essas carinhas Hermione, eu também nunca imaginei que você estivesse por trás disso, mas depois do que vi...

- Eu não fiz nada – afirmou veemente. – Eu cheguei aqui, deitei na minha cama e não saí mais.

- Eu já disse que essa história de inconsciência não funciona mais... Você parecia estar bem consciente há poucos minutos.

- Eu não disso que estava inconsciente... – ela finalmente deixou sua voz bradar, porém ainda rouca.

Ele a pegou violentamente pelos braços.

- Eu só quero saber o porquê de tudo isso. – ele disse friamente.

- Eu não sei do que está falando.

- O que foi? Será que a armaçãozinha ta vindo desde aquele seqüestro? Será que desde aquele dia você está fingindo? – ele a sacudiu.

Hermione se manteve calada, sentia como se uma ferida enorme se abrisse em seu peito e engolisse seu coração. Consideraria sua salvação se um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e a fizesse cair sem parar mais.

- Eu não estou fingindo Harry. – ela disse quase sem voz. – Eu não estou atuando e nunca achei que você pudesse pensar isso de mim.

- Eu sou o desapontado aqui... Eu fui enganado e isso dói. – ele baixou os olhos por um rápido instante e depois voltou a olhá-la. – Será que não mentiu sobre a noite do seqüestro também? Será que não está realmente compactuando com Voldemort... Isso ajudaria a explicar o porquê de você ter conseguido fugir sozinha das mãos de Voldemort.

Essas palavras foram mais que suficientes para que toda a dor que Hermione sentia na alma, se transformasse em raiva.

Seu sangue subiu a cabeça e sua raiva explodiu com força na cara de Harry.

- Saia daqui. – exigiu rigidamente.

Ele nada disse, apenas a encarava com uma expressão surpresa, tocando a bochecha vermelha, que ardia.

- Saia daqui! – Hermione gritou.

Os olhares ainda se cruzavam como se fosse a última vez, pareciam produzir brilhantes faíscas no ar.

Ela já se preparava para gritar mais uma vez, mas Harry a impediu, dando um passo para trás.

Sem querer perder a visão dos olhos brilhantes e marejados de Hermione, Harry se afastou andando de costas, até chegar à porta, se virar e sair fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Durante alguns segundos Hermione ainda encarou a porta fechada a sua frente, mas depois se deixou desabar na cama, sem forças.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que a partir dali nada seria fácil.


	17. Elizabeth Rhys

p Naquela sexta-feira, que "comemorava" um mês exato do rompimento entre Harry e Hermione, o sol brilhava forte nos jardins de Hogwarts, como se sorrisse para ela.

p As aulas daquele dia já haviam sido encerradas e agora Hermione esperava pela oportunidade de assistir mais um pôr-do-sol nos jardins da escola.

p - Ai, até que enfim te achei. – suspirou Alyne, chegando pelas costas de Hermione e sentando-se ao seu lado. – Sabe que eu sempre achei a Minerva legal, nunca tinha imaginado que ela tivesse a capacidade de ser irritante como foi hoje. Aquele negócio que ela faz com os dedos é tique?

p Hermione riu.

p - A menos que ela tenha adquirido no último mês, não.

p Alyne fez menção de colocar o assunto em discussão, mas mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão triste de Hermione, aquela que tinha se tornado comum.

p - Mi, eu já disse que você não pode se deixar abater desse jeito, é por isso que você ficou mal daquele jeito a semana passada, você sabe que ainda não deve ter se curado totalmente daquela virose, se ficar desse jeito de novo, ela volta.

p - Eu estou bem, não é difícil se acostumar com a idéia de todos me olharem feio achando que sou uma comensal, até porque, eu sempre fui olhada como CDF, a única diferente é que dessa vez os olhares e indiretas são mais acusadores... O que não entra na minha cabeça é o fato do Rony, da Gina e... E do Harry... Não confiarem em mim, eles sempre foram meus melhores amigos.

p - Eles estão confusos... É normal depois do que viram...

p - Não. – Hermione disse com um riso desgostoso. – O Harry não pareceu nada confuso há um mês atrás.

p - De qualquer forma... Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. – disse fraternalmente.

p - Obrigada Ly, sério... Eu acho que se não fosse você eu já teria enlouquecido.

p A amiga sorriu e depois se virou para encarar o sol, que agora adormecia alaranjado atrás das montanhas.

p - Uma vez meus pais leram uma historia para mim... – Hermione comentou vagamente. – Na história um menino sempre se perguntava o porquê de tudo, ele vivia confuso pelo fato de ninguém ter as respostas que ele procurava.

p Alyne se pos a olhar Hermione com curiosidade.

p "O menino andou, andou, andou, e por fim achou um monge. O monge prometeu que tinha resposta para suas duvidas, mas disse que só responderia uma delas. Sabiamente, o menino lhe perguntou onde poderia achar todas as respostas que queria, e o monge respondeu que as respostas que nós procuramos estão sempre ao nosso pôr-do-sol, mas que poderia ser perigoso querer saber o porquê de tudo."

p "O menino então, lhe disse que não queria a resposta de tudo, queria apenas saber por que as pessoas nunca lhe respondiam o que perguntava."

p - O que você quer dizer com isso? – Alyne perguntou confusa.

p - Que talvez o monge dessa história esteja certo, as respostas devem estar ao meu pôr-do-sol. – ela apontou para as montanhas. – Foi lá que eu ganhei a marca no braço, talvez seja o lugar onde eu deva procurar as respostas do que esta acontecendo.

p - Talvez você não precise ir até lá para descobrir do que se trata toda essa confusão.

p Hermione olhou-a desconfiada.

p - Você sabe de alguma coisa?

p - Não, mas você não disse que viu os feitiços que conjurou na floresta, naquele livro que pegou no cofre? Então, talvez em um daqueles livros você possa achar mais coisas sobre o que anda acontecendo, ou quem sabe lendo-o novamente você recupere mais partes da sua memória.

p - Pode ser...

p Um momento de silêncio se passou como se fossem horas, mas por fim Alyne chegou à conclusão que alguma coisa estava errada, ou talvez, estranha.

p - O que você tem?

p Hermione não respondeu, se preservou a encarar o lago mais algum tempo e depois se levantar, convidando Alyne a segui-la.

p Ela tinha decidido não contar para ninguém, mas nesse ultimo mês Alyne provara ser uma amiga fiel, como Harry, Rony e Gina não haviam sido, foi pensando nisso que ela aceitou a proposta de sua consciência, iria contar a ela.

p Na verdade, não era algo tão grave, pelo menos não enquanto não estivesse confirmado.

p - Onde estamos indo? – Alyne finalmente perguntou, enquanto entravam no castelo de Hogwarts.

p - Para a sala precisa – disse sem parar de caminhar.

p As duas conseguiram subir ate o sétimo andar sem chamar muita atenção, logo estavam adentrando a sala precisa, que desta vez parecia um pequeno porão de paredes de pedra. Lembrava vagamente a sala de aula de Snape, até mesmo por ter, no centro da sala, um grande caldeirão fumegando uma fumaça branca, que tornava impossível identificar o que havia nele.

p - O que é isso? – Alyne perguntou.

p - Bem, vamos começar do começo... – disse Hermione. – Lembra da semana passada, quando eu passei mal? – Alyne assentiu. – Então, eu não fui pra enfermaria porque achei que era só uma gripe, virose, ou coisa assim... Acontece que, mesmo naquela semana, eu acho que não era nenhuma dessas opções... Tem uma coisa que aconteceu aquela semana, ou melhor, que não aconteceu, e eu não te contei.

p - E o que foi?

p Hermione suspirou.

p - Alem de todos aqueles sintomas, a minha menstruação já estava atrasada, agora então...

p - Merlin – exclamou quase em grito. – Você esta... Esta... É possível?

p - Sim, eu e o Harry... A gente... – parou por ai e deixou o tom vermelho das suas bochechas terminarem.

p - Mi, você ta grávida?

p - Não sei – admitiu com certo desespero na voz. – Por isso que estou desde a semana passada preparando essa poção, ela já deve estar pronta, basta eu derramar uma gota do meu sangue, se a fumaça se tornar azul, estou livre, mas se a poção parar de fumegar, bem...

p Elas dirigiram o olhar à poção.

p - Então o que você esta esperando? Corta o braço, não precisa ser grande coisa, né? Então, daí já tira essa duvida de uma vez por todas.

p Indecisa, Hermione tirou do bolso das veste uma pequena adaga branca, com cristais azul-claros no cabo.

p - Onde achou isso? – perguntou Alyne.

p - Veio dentro de um dos livros... – respondeu vagamente, enquanto passava a lamina da faca na pele fina.

p Logo o braço estava cortado, deixando algumas gotas de sangue escorrem ate o punho. A morena estendeu a mão até o caldeirão e permitiu que três fartas gotas de sangue caíssem, para depois voltar a cobrir o machucado com as próprias vestes.

p Por um momento nada aconteceu, mas depois, para desespero de Hermione, o volume da fumaça diminui consideravelmente, mostrando uma rasa quantidade de liquido esverdeado.

p Hermione arregalou os olhos e empalideceu.

p - Meu merlin, eu não posso ser mãe! – exclamou mais para si mesma que para Alyne. – Eu... Eu não posso!

p - É, principalmente agora, que esta brigada com o Harry.

p - MERLIN, o Harry, ele... Ele é o pai... Eu vou ter um filho do Harry.

p Por um momento Alyne supôs que Hermione choraria, gritaria, se condenaria pelas sua "má conduta", mas não demorou a ver o rosto da amiga se iluminar com um sorriso branco.

p - Eu vou ter um filho do Harry. – repetiu sorrindo, enquanto passava a mão no ventre.

p - Quando vai contar para ele? – Alyne perguntou.

p O sorriso de Hermione diminuiu, mas ela não deixou que ele se apagasse.

p A idéia de ter um filho com 17 anos lhe era assustadora, mas esse filho seria, não só filho dela, mas também, de Harry, daquele garoto – ou talvez pudesse dizer homem – que conquistara seu coração de maneira tão... Cativante.

p - Eu não sei, acho que preciso pensar melhor, colocar essa nova idéia em ordem, para depois pensar nisso.

p - Só precisa se conformar... – disse Alyne sorrindo, de maneira displicente.

p - Não é tão fácil, agora sem meus pais, tudo que não podia acontecer era isso... Eu vou, antes de tudo, conversar com o professor Dumbledore.

p - Então porque já não vamos agora? Melhor não perder tempo, afinal, você já esta de um mês e duas semanas, não dá pra enrolar muito, não.

p Hermione sorriu, concordando.

p Alyne tinha que admitir, estava muito feliz pela amiga. A morena não sorria desde a briga com Harry, ou talvez sorrisse apenas forçadamente, mas aqueles eram os primeiros sorrisos sinceros e felizes desde o ocorrido.

p - É, vamos... Apenas me espere pegar os livros aqui. – disse apontando para uma pilha de livros.

p Ela se ajoelhou e começou a colocá-los em ordem. O ultimo e mais grosso livro, ela abriu e, numa cavidade pequena, porem profunda, da contra capa, guardou a adaga.

p - Quer ajuda? – perguntou Alyne.

p - Se você pudesse pegar esse aqui. – disse indicando o mais pesado, enquanto pegava o resto. – É pesado demais, meu braço ainda esta doendo.

p Alyne assentiu e prontamente pegou o livro do chão.

p Hermione já caminhava a entrada da sala, quando ouviu um estrondo. Olhou para trás e viu o livro no chão e Alyne olhando assustada para o mesmo.

p - O que foi?

p - Como... Como você conseguiu isso?

p Hermione colocou os outros livros no chão e foi até a amiga, na capa do livro (que era onde Alyne apontava, tremula) estava escrito em letras redondas.

p " i Lendas e Mitos Sagrados /i "

p - Esse livro? Estava no cofre... Eu te falei sobre ele, o que uma bruxa da minha família deixou pra mim... Lembra?

p - Mas... Hermione... Esse livro... É quase impossível ter um livro desses.

p - Do que você esta falando?

p - Você nunca estudou lendas mágicas?

p - Bem... Você viu que não tem isso em Hogwarts...

p - Hum, claro – disse sacudindo a cabeça, gesto que deixou Hermione ainda mais confusa – Olha, esse livro é um livro de lendas sagradas sobre magia antiga, é tão raro que não se sabe dizer o que há dentro dele... Parece que só há duas edições existentes no mundo inteiro.

p Hermione sentou-se no chão e pegou o livro, abrindo-o em seguida.

p Por um momento julgou ter visto o lugar se iluminar com uma luz branca, supostamente emanada pelo livro, mas achou que fosse coisa da sua cabeça.

p - Me parece um livro normal. – comentou folhando algumas folhas. – Parece um livro de histórias.

p - É um livro de histórias... Das histórias mais polêmicas e sombrias do mundo antigo, como diria Profª. Sarina.

p - Profª. Sarina?

p - É, a que estuda isso com a gente lá em Beauxbatons, ela dizia que obter esse livro era quase como ter um oráculo, segundo ela, ele contém as informações mais desconhecidas do mundo da magia antiga.

p Hermione sorriu divertida.

p - Isso me lembra a charlatona de Adivinhação.

p - Mudando um pouco de assunto. O que essa sua ancestral, ou sei lá o que, era? Deveria ser alguém muito importante para ter sob poder um livro desses.

p - Não tenho idéia... Vamos ver o que tem aqui?

p Ela começou a folhear algumas folhas, lendo algumas lendas de bruxos e bruxas que usavam poderes considerados apenas mito, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi a segunda metade do livro, que era composta de somente uma história intitulada de: " i _Elizabeth Rhys: Sob o fogo de Avernus Resurgo _/i "

p Uma corrente elétrica passou rapidamente pelo seu corpo ao passar os olhos pela primeira pagina.

p - Essa parece interessante. – murmurou, começando a ler o primeiro trecho. – "É raro se ouvir falar em Elizabeth Rhys, mesmo tendo sido ela, a criadora da mais duradoura maldição conhecida no mundo bruxo".

p As duas se entreolharam, como se tivessem duvida entre prosseguir ou não, mas Hermione acabou por voltar o olhar ao livro.

p p "Helen Elizabeth Rhys foi a bruxa mais poderosa que a história da Magia Antiga conheceu, a cativante de magia negra conseguiu usar em seu favor o famoso e mítico feitiço de Reencarnação".

p "Sua história foi marcada pela sua mortal rivalidade contra Salazar Slitherin, um dos quatro fundadores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts".

p "Elizabeth passou toda a sua vida cultuando as artes negras, segundo os boatos, ela queria dominar o mundo e torna-lo melhor, embora alguns acreditassem que isso não passasse de mentiras infames".

p p - Era verdade... – Hermione disse em um sussurro ao lembrar-se do sonho que tivera. – Agora tudo começar a fazer sentido.

p Alyne achou melhor não questionar, tirou o livro das mãos da amiga e continuou sua leitura.

p p "O ponto alto da vida dessa bruxa negra foi a sua morte, onde conseguiu invocar o poder de Avernus Resurgo, condenando assim, um dos herdeiros de Slitherin a nascer com uma inimiga, sendo esta herdeira da própria Elizabeth".

p "A lenda consistia na realização de três fenômenos mágicos para que começasse e mais três para que fosse encerrada."

p "Os três fenômenos iniciais eram: abolição ao sangue novo; iniciação corpo-alma; e criação da marca lendária."

p p - Eu sou a herdeira! – Hermione sussurrou assustada.

p - O que disse?

p - Eu disse que... Claro, assim tudo faz sentido... – ela virou-se para Alyne. – Eu sou a tal herdeira, tenho que ser.

p - Ficou louca? Isso é só uma lenda.

p - É, a lenda esta se tornando real... – ela tomou o livro das mãos de Alyne e releu o trecho que dizia sobre os três fenômenos mágicos – Você não vê? Abolição ao sangue novo... Isso se resume no assassinato dos meus pais, eles eram "o sangue" novo!

p - Você realmente acredita nisso?

p - Claro... Alyne, preta atenção, a segunda tarefa... Iniciação corpo-alma... Isso deve se referir ao dia seguinte ao seqüestro, foi assim que eu fugi de Voldemort, ela estava no meu corpo, ela estava lutando. E também se pode dizer da terceira, criação da marca lendária, significa a marca que esta no meu braço, ela apareceu quando eu adentrei aquelas ruínas.

p - Faz sentido e... Bem, seria loucura dizer que isso é só coincidência, mas também é loucura acreditar nisso!

p - Olha só...

p p "Os três fenômenos necessários para o final da maldição, são: a eliminação do herdeiro de Slitherin pelo sangue herdeiro de Elizabeth; a mudança do destino da marca sagrada; e a execução de Lílium".

p p Hermione leu para si algumas coisas que julgou sem importância e depois passou para a próxima pagina.

p p "A herdeira teria algumas habilidades que Elizabeth teve. Como o domínio sobre a Legilimência, a capacidade animaga e a aparatação, mas em troca dividiria seu corpo com o espírito vivo de Elizabeth até que as três tarefas finais se concretizassem."

p p Hermione sorriu, feliz por poder considerar aquele mistério resolvido, não inteiramente, mas boa parte.

p - Viu isso? – perguntou a Alyne. – Explica o porquê dela não ter conseguido entrar no meu corpo depois da noite com Harry.

p - Não entendi.

p - Alyne, naquela noite eu desfiz a primeira tarefa dela. Ela precisava que eu não tivesse parentes do "sangue novo", ou seja, o sangue mais trouxa, para se infiltrar no meu corpo, mas agora eu tenho um parente de sangue novo e bruxo. – disse emocionada, alisando o ventre com carinho – Por isso que ela não conseguiu mais o acesso ao meu corpo.

p Alyne sorriu radiante, finalmente entendendo a linha de raciocínio de Hermione. Ela encarou a barriga da amiga, sussurrando com animação: "seu heróizinho".

p Hermione se levantou empolgada.

p - Isso também deve explicar os ataques... Afinal... Eu tenho capacidade de animagia, talvez eu tenha atacado a Padma sob o efeito da transformação.

p - Por partes... Afinal, nós duas sabemos que os dois primeiros ataques pode realmente ter sido você, mas no terceiro você estava no seu quarto, não perdeu a memória...

p - O que você sugere?

p - Acho que se alguém viu você atacando as outras duas pessoas e descobriu sua animagia, essa pessoa poderia muito bem armar tudo pra te acusar.

p - É... Mas eu quero deixar isso pra depois... Esse livro deve explicar o porquê de tudo o que vem acontecendo.

p Alyne sorriu e se levantou.

p - O que pretende fazer agora?

p - Recorrer a única pessoa que ainda acredita em mim... Além de você – completou ao ver a expressão de Alyne.

p - Vai contar do bebê também?

p - Não, isso eu prefiro manter em segredo por enquanto!

p - E como você pretende fazer isso? A sua barriga vai ficar enorme!

p Hermione sorriu, tirando a varinha do bolso das vestes e apontando-a para o próprio corpo.

p - Effacir!

p Uma luz rosada saiu da ponta de sua varinha e envolveu seu corpo. Por um momento ela reagiu, brilhando intensamente, mas logo se dissipou no ar.

p - O que aconteceu? – indagou Alyne, que podia jurar ter visto um emagrecimento quase imperceptível na barriga da amiga.

p - Feitiços para esconder a gravidez... A função dele não é exatamente essa, serve mais para esconder marcas e deformações corporais, mas ele quebra o galho.

p - Hum... – Alyne suspirou. – Então, seria a próxima parada, Alvo Dumbledore?

p Hermione sorriu, recolhendo tudo no chão. Ela abriu o livro nas ultimas paginas e foi lendo-o até a porta...

p - É, a próxima parada é sim, Alvo Dumbledore.

p

p

center /center

p

p

p - Sinto muito, professor, mas não estou entendendo aonde o senhor quer chegar com isso. – admitiu Harry, olhando curiosamente para Dumbledore.

p O diretor se ajeitou, assumindo uma posição mais confortável, e inclinou-se para frente, olhado Harry de uma maneira apreensiva.

p - Harry, estou querendo, apenas, saber se você refletiu sobre as acusações que fez contra a Srta. Granger.

p - Eu não tenho que refletir sobre isso! – exclamou, parecendo irritado. – Eu vi bem que era ela...

p - Acha que a Srta. Granger seria capaz daquilo?

p - Eu achava que não, mas ela me provou o contrário. Aposto que esta mancomunada com o... – o moreno parou de súbito. – Espera... O senhor sabe que foi ela, eu vi... Ainda esta do lado dela?

p Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, como se dissesse que Harry não havia entendido o que queria dizer.

p - Só se fica ao lado de alguém em guerras, em caso de inimizades... Não é esse o nosso caso atual, portanto afirmo que não estou do lado de ninguém.

p - Às vezes parece que você quer defende-la – Harry disse de maneira analítica. – O senhor esta tentando me contar alguma coisa sobre Hermione?

p - Não, apenas acho que não deveria esquecer sua existência, e sim lembrar-se dela de longe... Ela esta muito sozinha.

p - A Alyne fica atrás dela o dia inteiro. – justificou como se em sua defesa. – Até porque, as pessoas estão com medo dela e isso é culpa dela mesma... Ela acabou criando uma espécie de barreira ao redor de si, não deixa ninguém se aproximar, é como se fosse um feitiço protetor.

p Dumbledore sorriu. Podia-se jurar haver um quê de malicia naquele sorriso.

p - Então você ainda não a abandonou por completo, vejo que continua prestando muita atenção nela.

p Harry corou bruscamente, enquanto se remexia desconfortável na cadeira a procura de uma boa mentira.

p A verdade era que não era suficiente mentir somente para Dumbledore, queria mentir também para si mesmo.

p - Isso não é verdade... A questão é que esta claro que ela se mantém segura como que por magia.

p O sorriso de Dumbledore se apagou levemente de seu rosto, o que levou Harry a supor que o professor ainda tinha o que dizer.

p - É importante se revelar que existem muitos feitiços para modificar as coisas, muitos feitiços para esconder dos olhos que não querem ver, mas não há magia suficientemente poderosa para esconder algo dos olhos que procuram...

p Aquelas palavras soaram estranhamente importantes a Harry, mas não sabia justificar porque as mesmas lhe causavam tanto incomodo.

p - Porque o senh...

p - Professor Dumbledore, desculpe entrar desse je... Harry? O que faz aqui?

p Hermione dizia confusa, ao adentrar a sala de Dumbledore apressada, com Alyne.

p - Não é do seu interesse! – o garoto respondeu secamente.

p - Nossa, quanta gentileza da sua parte me tratar tão bem! – exclamou Hermione, sarcástica.

p Era quase possível ver grandes faíscas saírem da guerra de olhares maldosos que os dois travavam. Alyne chegara a pensar em tirar Hermione dali, mas Dumbledore interveio.

p - Bem Srta. Granger, o assunto que Harry tratava comigo já esta mais que resolvido. – Dumbledore disse, lançando a Harry um olhar significativo.

p O moreno se levantou reclamando alguma coisa inaudível.

p - Tchau professor, Tchau Alyne... – ele disse provocativo, saindo do escritório de Dumbledore.

p Hermione andou calada até uma das duas cadeiras a frente da escrivaninha de Dumbledore.

p - E então? O que a senhorita deseja? – perguntou o professor, chamando-a de volta a realidade.

p - Hum, lhe mostrar isso. – disse depositando o livro sobre a escrivaninha.

p Dumbledore olhou confuso para o livro e passou cerca de cinco minutos fazendo uma leitura superficial do mesmo.

p - Acha que se trata de você? – disse depois de muito folhear o livro.

p - O senhor não?

p - É possível.

p - E quase certo! – Hermione disse urgente. – Professor, isso explica tudo o que vem acontecendo... O impedimenta super poderoso do começo do ano, os meus pais já haviam morrido, eu estava começando a adquirir essa magia da tal bruxa...

p - Elizabeth Rhys. – completou.

p - Exato... Os sonhos que eu tive, são sempre do dia em que ela executou o feitiço. – ela hesitou e por fim prosseguiu. – O que diz nas ultimas paginas... Explica o dia que eu "perdi" no Largo Grimmaud, não explica?

p Dumbledore apenas assentiu.

p - Espera ai... Do que vocês estão falando?

p - Das ultimas paginas que eu li enquanto vinha para cá... Uma delas fornece o significado da cicatriz no meu braço...

p - E qual é?

p Hermione olhou Alyne seriamente, com um meio sorriso.

p - Depois de conto... O importante agora é saber se tudo o que diz no final da lenda é verdade.

p Hermione voltou a encarar Dumbledore, como se esperasse por uma resposta. Esse apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

p - Receio que sim... Porque você acha que a ultima vez que grandes desastres naturais aconteceram, Gisele Dagwood estava viva?

p - Ela era uma herdeira ativa. – concluiu Hermione.

p Alyne se levantou, sentindo-se confusa em meio aquele mar de informações.

p - Espera ai, do que vocês estão falando? Mi, como você sabe tanto da lenda se leu pouco sobre ela?

p Hermione balançou os ombros displicentemente e Dumbledore tratou de explicar isso.

p - É normal que ela já saiba de tudo... Imagino que varias informações estejam fluindo sem parar pela sua mente, não?

p A morena confirmou. – Estou com medo, professor.

p - Srta. Granger... Você sabe detalhes sobre esse suposto fim do mundo, que imagino estar latejando na sua cabeça?

p Hermione balançou a cabeça, de maneira nervosa e negativa.

p - Segundo o que conheço dessa lenda, e posso acrescentar não ser pouco, Elizabeth profetizou que se sua herdeira ativa, isto é, aquela que vivesse a lenda, não a encerrasse, o mundo viria a baixo em desastres naturais de proporções apocalípticas.

p Alyne levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada, enquanto Hermione permaneceu muda, pálida em medo, porem muda.

p - Gisele não conseguiu descobrir como encerrar a lenda... Faltou apenas uma prova para ela – o diretor lamentou. – Ela não conseguiu despertar o poder de Lílium.

p Hermione finalmente tomou coragem para voltar a se pronunciar.

p - Como ela soube como mudar o destino da marca sagrada? O que é esse poder de Lílium?

p Dumbledore não pode deixar de sorrir diante do nervosismo da garota.

p - Em primeiro lugar, se você viu o significado da marca, então sabe o que significa essa tarefa. – Hermione corou e sorriu incerta para o professor. – Quanto ao poder Lílium, trata-se de um poder legendário, muito mais poderoso do que qualquer feitiço comum.

p - Lílium significa, em latim, Lírio, não é? – a morena indagou.

p - Exato, o lírio que é a flor da pureza, um símbolo de paz e bondade incomparável. Acreditasse que por ser um poder tão puro, ninguém até hoje tenha sido capaz de realizá-lo!

p - Ninguém? – perguntou Alyne.

p - Ninguém na história da humanidade... Hoje em dia Lílium não passa de um mito absurdo, o qual a sociedade bruxa desconhece.

p - E então Gisele não foi capaz de conjurá-lo. – Hermione deduziu.

p - Certo novamente. – Dumbledore disse antes de sorrir mais uma vez. – Acredita-se que só alguém extremamente puro de coração possa conjurá-lo, alguém capaz de tudo pelo bem do próximo.

p Hermione segurou o queixo, se pondo a pensar.

p - Mas professor, se Gisele não conseguiu encerrar a lenda, como ela evitou o fim do mundo?

p - Adiando a lenda... – disse, agora voltando ao tom sério. – Ela deu a vida para que a lenda acabasse e voltasse a se realizar séculos depois, no caso, agora.

p - Então, se a Hermione não conseguir terminar a lenda, o mundo acaba?

p - Receio que esses desastres naturais já começaram, por enquanto estão sendo contidos, mas quando mais durar a lenda, mais intensos ficarão.

p - O que eu devo fazer? – Hermione indagou confusa.

p - Por enquanto nada... Antes do fim do mundo por catástrofes naturais e sobrenaturais, devemos nos preocupar com Voldemort, ele é um problema ainda maior.

p - Mas isso não vai piorar?

p O professor pareceu refletir por um longo instante. Olhou e revirou o livro.

p - Posso ficar com seu livro? – Hermione assentiu sem pestanejar. – Bem, peço para que não se preocupe com isso nos próximos seis meses.

p - "O pior virá quando o fruto vingar através do numero da besta" – Hermione disse maquinalmente.

p - Vejo que ainda há muita coisa surgindo na sua cabeça. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

p - É estranho, são como conclusões que surgem subitamente!

p - É normal... Para sua situação, obviamente.

p Hermione se calou.

p Claro, aquela frase era obvia. "O pior virá quando o fruto vingar através do numero da besta".

p "O pior" seria os incidentes apocalípticos, "através do numero da besta", essa é quase que uma frase bíblica, o numero da besta era o numero seis. Por fim, ao se referir a "o fruto vingar", isso queria dizer sobre o desenvolvimento do filho que carregava no ventre.

p A frase dizia claramente que, o fim só começaria, depois de um desenvolvimento de seis meses do seu filho.

p Mas como Dumbledore havia compreendido tão bem a frase, se não sabia sobre sua gravidez?

p Outra coisa que a preocupou foi quanto à contagem de tempo. Seu filho já tinha um mês e meio de vida, esperar seis meses passaria do prazo.

p - Tem certeza quanto a esse período de seis meses? – perguntou com certa ênfase.

p Dumbledore sorriu misteriosamente.

p - É aproximadamente isso, suponho.

p Precisava fugir. Tinha medo daquele olhar inquisidor de Dumbledore, se continuasse ali o professor poderia "ler" em sua mente a gravidez que escondia.

p - Er... Eu não sei... Eu, eu já vou... – disse se levantando e puxando Alyne para junto de si.

p - Tchau Prof. Dumbledore! – disseram as duas, andando apressadas para fora dali.

p Dumbledore sorriu sozinho ao vê-las partir.

p Sabia que a partir daquele momento, cada sorriso seria valioso. Bem como cada abraço entre amigos, cada beijo entre namorados e cada olhar entre os que se amavam (o caso de Harry e Hermione, ele pensou).

p O diretor de Hogwarts aproximou o livro de si e o folheou rapidamente, a procura de um pagina em especial.

p Achou-a.

p Passou um tempo encarando a figura desenhada na pagina, figura esta, idêntica à marca no braço de Hermione.

p Agora a lenda estava ativa mais uma vez e isso significava que o mundo, não somente bruxo, mas também o trouxa, só conheceria mais seis meses de paz.

p "O fim esta próximo", pensou consigo mesmo.

p Pela primeira vez Alvo Dumbledore sentiu-se inútil. A única coisa que poderia fazer era ajudar Hermione, porque em seis meses tudo dependeria dela e de Harry.

p Voltou o olhar ao livro e leu calmamente a legenda daquela figura, esta dizia o significado da marca que se encontrava desenhada no braço de Hermione.

p Era incrível, aquilo significava tão pouco e ao mesmo tempo, muito. Era apenas uma palavra de oito letras, mas tinha um significado enorme, tinha um terço da responsabilidade que dois jovens carregavam de salvar o mundo, afinal, Hermione parecia estar sozinha, mas ela mesma sabia que não estava.

p Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente, o único pensamento que pairava em sua cabeça dizia... Oito letras...

* * *

**Genteeee, espero que tenham gostado do cap.  
eu acho um dos caps mais emocionantes da fic inteira até agora... isso se não for, realmente, o mais emocionante...  
queria pedir pra vcs comentarem mais... se for possivel, ehehehehehe**

**Bejoeees. ;**


End file.
